Hideaway
by Lightning09
Summary: "I love you. Always and forever." "Stop! Please, I'll do anything! Please don't!" "I swear, nothing will harm you or the baby. Whatever it takes, I'll do it." "You can hurt me, torture me, take my soul, beat me, kill me, anything but for the love of God, don't touch her." "Hermione! Get the baby and GO! Go with Draco and RUN. Don't come back." *Sequel to Beauty and the Beast
1. Prologue

Author's Note

New story! Super excited! I hope all the readers of Beauty and the Beast are back for a bigger story! Building off of Beauty and the Beast, this IS a sequel. All readers, new or returning, one thing you have to know is that I really appreciate you reading and sharing this with me! I hope you all enjoy this! Feel free to PM me anytime.

NOTE: This is a Prologue and regular chapters are longer.

Love to hear from all of you, very inspiring and appreciated

Disclaimer.

This prologue is dedicated to my lovely readers for everything. And a special gift and happy birthday to one awesome reader out there! HAPPS!

My life had never been normal. It had always been danger, adventure and mystery. Nothing had ever been perfectly normal. And I didn't expect it to start being normal now.

Draco and I had been married for 3 years now, we had lived in a wonderful bliss that never left a single moment of boredom.

He was still as beautiful and smart as ever. We were 24 now, 2 lovers still loving one another and going about life normally. He was an auror, working with Harry, who was married to Ginny and had 1 son, Ginny pregnant with another, on capturing all the former death eaters still causing havoc in the world.

I had been working for the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures for a few years, before last year, I was promoted to Deputy Head of Law Enforcement Department. I was the brains behind the action, Harry and Draco did.

Life couldn't have been more normal. And that was the problem, the death eaters had been dormant for too long. Not only was it unnerving but, it gave the sense of always having to be on guard. There was a big storm that was about to brew.

But there was also something else coming, something big. I could just feel it. Besides the odd quiet the death eaters were leading, something bigger was coming our way, but we didn't know what.

Something bigger than me or Draco. Something that would rock our whole world and take an upturn for the better or worse.

* * *

I had always known what self sacrifice was. I'd seen Harry do it one too many times in his childhood and now manhood. I too, knew what was worth dying for. Some things were more important than my whole life. There were many people I would die for, Draco being number one.

I had also always known what had to be done for the greater good and for those I loved and wanted to protect. I had gone to the worst to protect my parents during the second war. I had risked my life being Harry's friend through school and when we hunted horcruxes. I had risked without a doubt, becoming involved with Draco.

And I wouldn't take back any of it.

But this was more, this was bigger and more than my whole life. I would do anything, name it and it was yours.

Draco and I had talked and we had always decided that this was the outcome we were willing to pursue if it meant forever. But not for us. This was bigger than both of our lives.

We had decided nothing we would ever do was more important than this. That we would readily lay down our lives if it meant saving this.

But if we couldn't save this, if we failed, more would be lost than you would ever know.

But I refused to think like that. I was ready to die for what I loved again, and doing it one more time, really wasn't that much more.

If anything, it was more worth it. Everything I fought for, lead to this, and no death eaters would take this away.

Draco and I knew what was at stake, and we would not let anything harm what we had. Even if it meant dying in the process.

Some things were worth dying for. And this was definitely one of them.


	2. Chapter One-New Beginnings

Hermione sighed as she shuffled some papers and sorted them into their correct file. She had been drowning in her work lately, as part of the Investigation Department and Deputy head of the Law Enforcement Department.

Some might have thought with the dormant silence from the death eaters, all was well. But the wizarding world had instead went into suspicion and assumptions on what the death eaters were up to. And that meant the ministry was fretting about it too.

They had tried endless searches planned by the departments but none seemed to lead to any of the death eaters.

Harry was currently investigating a breach in the wards at Gringotts with a search team.

She cleared up her work desk and decided to head home as she hadn't been feeling well. As usual, she had been stressing with work and dedicating herself to her work, often forgetting to eat.

She grabbed her purse and coat and exited the ministry, reaching the apparition point. She turned on the spot and appeared in front of the Malfoy Cottage.

She tossed her things onto the table before retreating to her bedroom and collapsing exhausted. Her head felt clouded and dizzy as she snuggled into the depths of the large bed.

Not long after, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and gentle kisses on her neck. She pried her eyes open and turned to see Draco grinned lopsidedly down at her, his hair tousled and his dress shirt unbuttoned around the top. She smiled at him and reached up to grab the back of his neck, drawing him closer. He leaned in eagerly, kissing her sweetly on the lips, his hands warm on her sides. They broke apart breathing heavily as Hermione snuggled close to Draco's side.

"You work too hard." he said fondly, stroking her hair. She sighed inwardly in agreement as she reached up to peck the underside of his jaw before clambering out of bed and stretching.

"I'll go start dinner." she yawned, transfiguring her clothes into sweats and one of her old Gryffindor shirts.

She made her way to the kitchen and began bustling about in preparation of dinner. Draco came in not long after, his hair clean and fresh, to help her.

"Did you find anything at the crime scene?" she asked moving the food on her plate around.

Draco shook his head disappointed. "The result from the charm for the wards showed attempted assaults at the Gringotts' wards. But no sign of anything odd in Diagon Alley."

"Do you think this has anything to do with the death eaters?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco paused on his food, looking up to meet her eyes. "I don't know." he replied softly, before they continued to eat in silence. Hermione ate a small portion of her food after Draco continued to egg her on. They cleared up and sat together on the couch, beginning some paper work.

Just as they were about the head up to bed, an owl came soaring through the open kitchen window. It landed on Draco's arm and he stroked it before taking the letter.

"Mother has taken it upon herself to throw you a birthday party this Sunday." Draco grinned tossing her the letter. She caught it and read it over groaning.

"She really didn't need to. I don't like a big fuss." Hermione said, nevertheless touched by her mother-in-law's kind action.

They fell into bed together, Hermione much too exhausted to do much else.

Her dream started off like a slideshow presentation; There was Hermione cradling the newborn James, her dear godson. Then, her and Draco lovemaking passionately on his birthday, last June. Then rewind, back to her writhing on the ground in Malfoy Manor, then the dark cloaked man gliding towards her, muttering venomously under his breath…...his wand raising to her temple…..

She jerked awake with a gasp and blinked rapidly, taking heavy breaths. Draco's ruffled hair and wide grey eyes appeared before her, pulling her against his chest.

She inhaled his scent, breathing it in, and calming her nerves that seemed to strike madly against her.

For a few precious moments, her breathing slowed and her heart calmed as they sat in silence on the bed, listening to one another's breathing. Then there came a sound of whispers and footsteps downstairs, soft but audible.

She froze and raised her head to match Draco's wide eyes.

Together, they silently slid off the bed, waving on random clothes before quietly making their way downstairs. As they neared the living room, they peered over and Hermione huffed in exasperation before storming in, keeping her wand out.

She was about to snap at the poor man but Draco beat her to it.

"What the ruddy hell do you want Potter? Giving us a damn right scare like that." Draco demanded stowing his wand away grumpily.

Harry's lips turned up at the corners and he smirked at Draco. "My sincerest apologies Malfoy but this is important."

Over the past few years, Harry and Draco had found the other more tolerable and grew more comfortable around each other, much to Hermione's pleasure.

They sat down on the couches as Harry explained. He was clad in his pyjama bottoms and a grey t-shirt, his hair wild in all directions. He had obviously been woken up too.

"I was sleeping like you two, well hopefully you were-" Harry began.

" _Harry_." Hermione warned, dropping her head in her hands. Harry chuckled.

"Sorry. Well, I was sleeping when there was an emergency owl from the ministry at my window. I opened it and there was a letter from Kingsley saying a women was reported missing." Harry explained sounding perplexed.

"What's the report?" Hermione asked sitting up straighter.

"Her boyfriend reported her missing at 2:30 am, claiming he had seen her home after a long day at work and she was taking a bath while he made her a late cup of tea when he returned to the bathroom, she was gone." Harry continued.

"But if it's just a missing person, how's it such an emergency that they had to wake us up in the middle of the night?" Hermione asked furrowing her brows.

"I'm getting there." Harry grumbled, shooting her an annoyed look. "The women is a witch who will be the new DADA professor at Hogwarts. Kingsley didn't give the rest of the information and instructed us to come straight there. There's something we have to _see_." Harry said, sounding frustrated, in wonder of what was the fuss.

Hermione snuck a glance at Draco, who's face was a mask of perfect blank.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd….." Harry began also watching the both of them. "That after years of silence and years without trouble from the death eaters, there was suddenly an attack on the wards to get into Gringotts? Then not 24 hours later, a women is reported missing?"

"It can't be a coincidence." Hermione agreed shaking her head. "It's all too planned and thought out."

"I have to go to the ministry and set up a search party to go inspect. I know it's late, but Draco, you're one of the best aurors and Hermione you're deputy head and the head of the investigation department. I hate to ask…..but with something like this…."

"Don't worry, Harry, we'll be there." Hermione assured standing, and Draco followed suit nodding along.

Harry nodded back his thanks as he headed towards the fireplace. "I have to go get Ron, he's at his fiancee's." he yawned before disappearing in a whirl of green.

Draco turned to face Hermione, his face finally showing some fear and worry. He was about to say something when Hermione placed a finger on his lip and shook her head. "Don't say anything. Worst case scenario, it has to do with the death eaters. Let's go investigate first." she sighed as they headed back to their room.

They put on some proper clothing as fast as they could before they headed out together and apparated to the ministry.

When they arrived, the ministry was in a disastrous state, with aurors and hit wizards and other workers rushing about all in a rush to get wherever they needed to be. Several people nodded to Draco and smiled at Hermione, as they passed by.

Over the years, both of them had built up a reputation and had created a new meaning for the Malfoy name. No longer was Malfoy said and thought of with fear and superiority. Now, the name was rewritten with respect and admiration.

Draco was a top rank auror now, who had caught many death eaters, none major, but minor ones, foolish enough to get caught in the first place. He had solved many cases and earned his way up the ranks. Hermione had been pestered with questions on a subject outside of her department so much a few years ago, Kingsley told Harry to just give her Deputy head and make her head of investigation.

As they took the lift up to their floor, it was even more chaotic than the atrium. They headed to the meeting office which was where the most noise was coming from. There stood a now, alert Harry, barking out orders as people settled in to listen for his brief meeting. Draco and Hermione stood at the back of the room, listening.

"Okay everybody, listen up. The situation I've just been updated with, is that there was a woman suspected of kidnap. It's much easier to just go there and investigate for ourselves than hear minimal info from me. I want 50-60 hit wizards to suit up and head there first. Then, I want Hermione, your department to head there and mark off the scene and take your investigation. The rest of you, are coming along for security and for the sake of investigating too. If there's a chance to give chase, we give chase." Harry said, his lips pressed in a thin line, before he gave a curt nod and everyone stood to exit as fast as possible.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand before heading to her office to meet her team. She felt his hand grip her arm and hold her back. She turned to look at him, and he leant down, close to her.

"Please be careful." he murmured over the noise.

"I always am." she smiled lightly before exiting with the crowd. She met her team consisting of-Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Brianna Marks, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Anthony Goldstein.

"Looks like we're up for a 3am search." she said grimly as she lead them to apparate to the location.

They turned on the spot and arrived at a townhouse in central London. "Brianna, Susan and Anthony, start looking for the perpetrator's evidence left behind. Terry block off the crime scene and take notes on how it first looked. Cho get close and take samples of anything, you feel we might need." Hermione instructed as they each entered the house, wands drawn.

 _Please don't be related to the death eaters._ She thought desperately as she entered too, to aurors marching around taking notes and seeing who must be the boyfriend sitting under a small questioning with Draco and Harry before the interrogation. She walked on, up the stairs, taking careful note of everything before she reached the bathroom.

Terry had already blocked off the boundaries and was carefully peering under the tub, his gloved hand holding his wand to see.

"Hermione." a voice said, she recognized to be Cho's. She turned to see Cho looking pale and startled. "Come look at this." she breathed.

Hermione reluctantly made her way over to the tub that was still full of water where Cho was standing in shock. She took a deep breath and peered in. She stumbled back slightly, utterly shocked. Her breathing became harder as she looked once more, before telling Terry to go get Harry and some aurors.

"Cho, after Harry sees, take a sample of the blood. We need to know if it's the victim's." Hermione said, barely managing to get her words out.

She took a step closer and properly studied the reason, this case was a top emergency. Why, she was here at 3am. There in the tub water, was the dark mark, big and intimidating, no message needed, shaped with blood.

She felt as a sudden nausea overcame her and she stumbled out of the crime scene, collapsing to her knees and threw up violently in the hall.

She heard footsteps thundering towards her, but all she felt was the disgust she needed to let out. A hand lay on her back, rubbing soothing circles as the other held back her hair.

After a few minutes of a violent hurl, she was breathing hard as she leaned back, into the strong familiar chest. Draco wiped away the sweat beads on her forehead and helped her up slowly, supporting her at her waist.

"I'm taking her home Harry." Draco called and she looked to see Harry's pale horrified face as he backed away from the tub. He nodded and turned back.

Draco carried her down the stairs and apparated them back to Malfoy Cottage. The apparition made her feel even more nauseous, as the image of the bloody death mark crossed her mind. She jerked out of his grip and threw up into the bush. She felt his hand again, soothing her as she let out her insides.

He then swiftly carried her back to their bedroom and cleaning her with a wet cloth before flicking his wand as her clothes changed. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead before changing himself and crawling in next to her. He sat in bed beside her, holding a wet cloth, he draped over her forehead and gripping her hand tight. He remained silent, not wanting to instigate any more traumatic thoughts.

"It was a dark mark." Hermione whispered looking up at his startled grey eyes. "A dark mark in the tub shaped with blood." she continued sounding horrified.

Draco was stunned silent as he took in her words. His face turned morose and serious as he wordlessly placed a cooling charm on the cloth.

"So they're back again." he said leaning against the headboard. "They're causing trouble again."

"I don't think they ever stopped. It seems they're just picking off where they left." Hermione murmured. "They were bound to start again, we were just spending three years fretting about it, while they planned and plotted how their new comeback would be. And this…..is a pretty morbid comeback."

Draco pursed his lips before extinguishing the light and tucking them in, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his face in her hair.

"Sleep. You need to rest since I have a feeling you will insist on going to work tomorrow."

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling queasy the next morning, with her hair matted with sweat and her face clammy.

She slid out of Draco's embrace, he was too exhausted to notice her missing presence. She showered quickly, before pulling on some peach colored ankle pants and a dress shirt before sliding on her suit jacket. She let her hair braid itself neatly before she headed down for breakfast. Her stomach didn't feel like it could settle for a single thing so toast had to suffice. Draco came down, clothed in black trousers and a buttoned up black shirt with his auror robes thrown over his shoulder. Hermione swallowed her toast as she watched Draco stride towards her.

"How are you feeling, really?" Draco asked cupping her face with his hand.

"Queasy but I'm still going to work." she persisted much to his annoyance.

She smiled and leant up from her stool to kiss him tenderly. He leant into her kiss and snaked his hands behind her waist, firmly. He maneuvered his way in between her legs as her hands gripped his hair. She let out a soft moan as she threw her head back. He dove into her neck, kissing her exposed skin and fingering her collar. She hastily unbuckled his trousers and pushed his boxers down, exposing his length. He groaned as he hoisted her up onto the counter so she was laying down. He climbed on top of her and she pulled him down by his collar to kiss her firmly on the lips. His hands pushed down her pants and roughly tore aside her knickers which were already damp with excitement.

She felt him enter her and she groaned out arching her back in pleasure. He began rocking in and out of her causing them both to moan with joy.

As he hit her core, she felt her release and he followed not long after, both screaming the other's name. He collapsed beside her, both of them breathing heavily. Draco reached an arm around her waist and he turned to kiss her temple.

"We should get going." Hermione said after a few moments. Morning shags were wonderful and all, but it always made her late. And she hated being late.

She readjusted her clothes as he reluctantly fixed his, his eyes eyeing her as they exited the house together.

They arrived at the ministry, joining the crowds for the lift. They parted once they reached their level but not before Draco leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Hermione, if the dark mark case is really traumatic for you, I want you to ask Harry to resign from this case." he said seriously, looking at her hard.

She reached her hand up to caress his face before hugging him tight. "I can handle it." she assured, and before he could protest, she headed into her office.

There she was greeted by mountains of paperwork. She sighed, sitting down and began reading each page and before she knew it, it was 11:30, so she decided to check on her team.

She headed to her team work lab where she spotted Brianna, Susan and Anthony reading over their notes and talking to one another about what they found.

Terry was crouched over his notebook, scribbling hastily with his quill muttering to himself. Cho was wearing goggles as she hunched over her samples of blood and other evidence. She felt her stomach lurch and turned away, heading for the trio first.

"Did you guys find any trace left behind?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Brianna exclaimed sounding severely annoyed. "They _always_ leave behind something. And I intend to find it."

"What about the wards? How were they left?" she asked again.

"They were easily dispatched and let down, before anyone noticed." Anthony sighed disappointed. "It doesn't really help."

"Why don't you go check the muggle security cameras and see if you see anyone. muggle security cameras have helped us out a fair few times." Hermione suggested before making her way to Cho.

Cho looked up from her work and smiled looking exhausted. "The blood seems to be a perfect match with the victim's. I'm testing the swabs I got from the tub to see if I can find a match." Cho said. Hermione nodded and left her to her devices before approaching Terry.

"Anything?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I am just writing up a report on the scene when we first arrived. But there was something interesting underneath the tub."

"What did you find?" Hermione asked, remembering seeing him inspecting underneath.

"There was a timer that was lodged in the pipes beneath. The timer was at zero when we arrived, but it was a cube shaped timer. I need your permission to tamper with it and see if I can figure out what the timer was for."

"Well done Terry! That's great evidence. I was about to go for a meeting with Harry, can you come with that?" she asked standing and leading him to the main meeting office.

They found seat just as Harry entered and shut the door. He moved to the head seat and stood to address them all.

"The victim was Valentina Simmons. 30 years old, finance of Marc Loss, was reported missing yesterday at 2am. Last seen was in her bathroom tub by her fiance. Ron and I had just finished an interrogation with her fiance Marc and he seems innocent, from what we gathered." Ron had stopped playing quidditch after one year and had become Harry's partner. Ron had seemed to mature slightly and had built a more civil relationship with Hermione again.

"His alibi can't be proved true or not right now. But we will later on, go to her work office and question her co-workers and the head of her department. Our biggest issue is the blood shaped death mark."

"What can we determine from it?" Percy Weasley asked pushing his glasses up.

"We obviously assume it is the work of a death eater, which isn't the least expected." Harry sighed. "Hermione, anything on your end?"

All eyes turned to her and she could feel Draco's intense stare particularly. "We found no trace of the perpetrator, the blood matches the victim's but Terry found something interesting." Hermione began before allowing Terry to explain.

"That's awesome Terry. Give us regular reports on that. You have permission. Alright everyone, we'll break now." Harry said dismissing them all.

The rest of the week passed in a series of evidence searches, suspect interrogations as the ministry attempted to piece together the whereabouts of Ms Valentina Simmons. The press, as usual had gotten wind about what was going on and had released several articles, regulated by the ministry on how the case was progressing.

Saturday morning, Hermione and Draco were taking advantage of their moments of rest early in the morning. They were both being overworked as they tried to solve this case. No extreme progress had occurred. Harry and Ron had talked to all her co-workers including Bill Weasley at Gringotts, where Valentina was a curse breaker. They had found nothing unusual, meanwhile Terry failed to find a result to the timer.

Hermione's blearily opened her eyes and discovered Draco missing from beside her. She yawned and made her way downstairs, reaching the kitchen where Draco was frying some omelettes. Draco turned with a spatula in hand and smiled at her.

"Morning, sunshine." he said turning back to the stove. "Hungry?" he turned to the island with a plate full of omelettes. Hermione sat down and inhaled the eggs, feeling her stomach lurch forward.

She clapped a hand to her mouth and raced to the nearest bathroom, where she flung open the door and dunked her head down, feeling vomit go splattering into the toilet. She felt as if she were a dragon breathing fire, as her throat burned while her stomach sent everything straight back up.

She felt Draco behind her, his ice cold hand on her sweaty back and his other hand once again, holding her hair back.

"Not hungry?" he asked once she resurfaced.

Hermione shot him a dirty look and he smiled gently as she leaned into him.

"I think we should go to St. Mungos." Draco said suddenly, helping her stand.

"I'm _fine_ Draco." she said weakly. "Really," she added at his disbelieving glance.

"I want to go just to be sure. You've been throwing up a few times lately. It's probably some post-trauma from seeing the dark mark." he said hurriedly, waving his wand so her clothes were changed and so were his. He lead her to the fireplace and wrapped his arm tight around her waist.

"I'm fine Draco." she tried again, feeling dizzy as they stepped in.

He snorted and ignored her, grabbing some floo powder and announcing 'St Mungos.'

They arrived in the lobby, as Draco lead her to the secretary. "Can we have a check up for her? She's not feeling well."

The secretary told them to wait momentarily and a healer would come to check.

Within moments, a young male came marching out with a clipboard and smiled at the pair, beckoning for them to follow. They entered a small room, where Draco helped Hermione up onto the table.

"What seems to be the matter?" he asked scanning her up and down.

"She's not feeling well." Draco responded, crossing his arms and standing behind her, watching carefully, in case she were to fall.

"Let's take a look." the healer said before performing some spells. After a while, he smiled at the pair and excused himself, promising to send in an expert on the subject.

"Well at least tell us what's the matter!" Draco called annoyed as the healer exited. Draco turned to face Hermione and tucked a curl behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Queasy." she sighed honestly, before resting her forehead on his shoulder. His hands rested on her hips and he kissed her head lovingly.

Just then, in walked Parvati Patil, with a clipboard, smiling at them too.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy. I hear Mrs Malfoy, you're not feeling well?" Parvati asked scribbling something down. Hermione nodded and Parvati performed some spells, similar to the male healer before. She looked up and cocked her head at the pair. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I think there's something I should show you." Parvati waved her wand and a small pale circle hovered between Hermione and Draco, thudding steadily. "This, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, is your baby."

Hermione's jaw dropped before she turned to see Draco with an identical expression. She then turned to study her little bud. "I'm….pregnant?" she asked.

"Most definitely. One month and a few weeks to be exact. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Parvati smiled before leaving the couple alone.

"Draco?" Hermione asked tentatively as she tore her eyes from her child to watch her husband. Draco's eyes were glued on the little fetus.

Draco finally, turned to meet Hermione's surprised eyes. He then surged forward and kissed Hermione hard, crashing his lips down on hers, his hands resting on her still rather flat stomach. She placed her hands on top and they broke apart, breathing deeply.

"Thank you, love. Thank you…." Draco breathed, touching their foreheads together.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a one person job." Hermione grinned and he grinned broadly back. "What do you think?"

"I think….this is perfect. This is amazing and wonderful and bloody hell….I'm going to be a dad." he said his eyes glazed over in wonder.

"And me….a mommy." she whispered gazing at her stomach fondly where her little baby rested. Parvati walked back in, smiling at the couple.

"I expect you to return every month for a regular check, and any odd experiences or unsure feelings, I expect you to visit. You will probably feel some morning sickness, tender breasts, fatigue, frequent urination and food sensitivity. But you're beginning your second month of pregnancy now. Here's some pamphlets on pregnancy care and symptoms. I'll see you two soon. Congratulations."

Hermione was still strangely surprised to be pregnant. She and Draco had a pretty active sex life and they must have forgotten magical protection on one occasion.

Hermione and Draco had went to Diagon Alley, on Hermione's request and purchased some pregnancy books. They then had lunch together at the Leaky Cauldron.

As they made their way home, Draco kept his arm wrapped securely around her waist, holding her close. They sat down together on the couch, falling into one another's embrace. Draco drew slow circles on her barely protruding stomach.

"Are you alright?" she asked noting Draco's solemn features.

He turned his gaze from the bright fire and looked down at her. "I'm just thinking."

"You're _always_ thinking." Hermione quoted him teasingly.

He smiled a small smile before, he returned to his solemn expression. "I'm just thinking about my father. About what _kind_ of father he was. And now I'm going to be a father."

"And you're worried you'll be just like him." Hermione finished softly.

He nodded looking at their intertwined hands, his grey eyes filled with emotion.

Hermione pressed herself closer to him and turned his chin so he was looking at her.

"You are a much better man than your father, Draco. You are _not_ your father and you won't make the same choices and mistakes he did. I know, you'll be a wonderful father to our child." Hermione murmured sincerely.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, nuzzling his nose against hers. "I hope so." he replied kissing her gently.

She responded lovingly, grabbing him by the shirt collar, pulling him close. He turned them so she was beneath him and gently began unzipping her sweater.

"I love you, Mya. Thank you...so so much." he breathed, meaning every word.

"I love you too." she replied, running her hands down his chest. He traced her waistline all the way to her hip bones as his lips began their trail down her neck.

She roughly tore off Draco's shirt and tossed it behind them, gripping his bare arms, feeling his strong muscles.

He proceeded to rid her of her clothes, his magic fingers playing in between her legs. She moaned loudly, gripping his shoulders as he slowly entered her. He then began making love to her, long into the night and well into the morning.

Hermione and Draco woke up together in a heap on their couch. Hermione turned to see Draco already awake, playing with strands of her hair.

"Happy birthday love," he whispered kissing her sweetly on the lips. She smiled hugging him close.

"Do we have to attend my birthday party?" she asked tracing a finger down his chest. He shivered and grabbed her hand, pressing it to his face.

"If you keep doing that, we'll be late. Yes, we have to go, as much as I'd love to spend the whole morning shagging." he said, seeming to reconsider it himself too.

Hermione smiled and moved her hand to rest on her stomach, stroking it, picturing a mini Draco residing in there.

Draco smiled at her warmly and kissed her temple. "Do you think it's a tiny Draco or a tiny Mya?" he asked sliding down so he was level with her tummy. "Hello little one. It's your daddy, and we're so happy you're here. We can't wait to meet you, baby…..and I'm sure you'll be a little angel won't you?" he asked kissing her stomach.

Hermione laughed and played with Draco's hair. "Depends on who it takes after." she joked playfully, as he resurfaced to hover over her.

"Are we announcing it today?" he asked nibbling on her neck. She struggled to respond without moaning as her hands fell to is shoulders.

"Why not?" she managed to get out. "Narcissa's hosting it at Malfoy Mansion, and all our loved ones will be there." she whispered.

He smiled and bit down on her neck, sucking on the spot gently, causing her to gasp out in pleasure. He began stroking her breasts, kissing each one feather light. Hermione felt her warm clit spur in agreement to his actions. He chuckled as she pressed herself closer and conceded, pressing himself into her. He slid in and out, as their hips rotated together, in a well rehearsed routine. They each found their release and collapsed onto the couch, panting.

"Happy birthday babe," he mumbled snuggling into her.

* * *

They had woken up a little later to eat breakfast, Hermione stomaching little. They lounged around lazily until after lunch, when they began getting ready for the evening.

Hermione put on a white chiffon dress with thin straps that curved nicely down to above her stomach where it wrapped around tightly. It then flared down prettily in a champagne rose material with a thin layer of lace on top. She set her hair down, and pinned back with a clip. Her makeup light as usual, finishing with a pair of 3" printed heels.

Draco met her with a bouquet of roses, suited smashingly in a grey dress pants and a blue dress shirt.

"Beautiful," he murmured kissing her hard. She smiled up at him as they stepped into the fireplace, flooing to Malfoy Mansion.

Narcissa was a flawless and the most creative party planner, Hermione had ever met. The hall was decorated with streamers, balloons and beautiful table decor.

She had invited all Hermione's closest people in her life and as she entered, they all shouted happy birthday.

Little James of about 3 years old now, raced towards her eagerly and torpedoed into her, hugging her legs, almost knocking her over.

She laughed as she easily swooped up James and pecked him on the cheek. "Why, don't you look charming in your little suit?"

He grinned, showing a little teeth, as she tried to flatten his hair, to no avail. "You've got your father's hair haven't you?" she asked shooting Harry a smile before setting James down. James raised his chubby arms and indicated he wanted to be lifted again.

Draco lifted him up and swung him around, James squealing happily. "Uncle Dwaco, don't auntie 'Mione look very pretty?" he asked smiling.

Draco nodded very seriously and smiled at Hermione. "She does, doesn't she?"

The boy nodded his head vigorously as Draco set him down, as he raced to his cousins, allowing a swarm of adults to surround Hermione and envelop her in hugs.

"Wow, you're so _old_." George joked tugging on one of her curls as he wrapped his arm around Angelina.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "You're older Weasley."

Many people had attended her birthday party including: Her parents, the Potter's and their son James. The Weasley's their spouses and children. Andromeda and Teddy, Narcissa Malfoy, the Longbottoms, The Zabini's (Blaise and Lara), Theo Nott, her investigation team from work, Luna Lovegood and a few other co-workers.

There were magical projections of Hermione from her childhood to her adulthood. There was one of Hermione as a little baby, a few days old, then her as a toddler reading a small picture book, then fast forward a few years and she was riding a bike. Then her blowing out candles on a cake, to her and her wizarding materials, then many of her, Harry and Ron at school, one of her at the Yule ball, a dozen of her and Draco as well as their wedding.

"Happy birthday Mione." Ron smiled lightly hugging her. She stepped back and smiled at Ron and his fiancee, Lavender Brown. There was still often tension between them, but she was thrilled that he had moved on and found himself in a relationship with Lavender, even if she severely disliked her. Ron needed someone who would fit him perfectly, with attention and who listened to him. Hermione just couldn't be that for him.

Hermione watched happily, as Draco played a game of exploding snap with Teddy. He had grown fond of his first cousin once removed, or something complicated like that. Teddy had taken Draco's hair color for his own today as he laughed at something Draco had said.

Bill and Fleur had two daughters-Victoire and Dominique who were both charming darlings and were currently playing tag with James Potter. George and Angelina's oldest son Fred, was cheering on Draco and Teddy, joining in chattering madly. His younger sister Roxanne was 2 years old, sat sucking her thumb, watching intrigued at their game. Percy and Audrey Weasley's eldest daughter Molly was eating cupcakes with Ron, her little peals of laughter erupting as she watched Ron, get a splotch on his nose.

Hermione shook her head, smiling wryly as Ron wolfed down a cupcake. Her eyes travelled back to Draco, who was finishing up his game with Teddy and Fred and walked towards her. Her hand subconsciously went to her stomach where she thought of what a wonderful father he would be. The little bud residing inside her, was all theirs….. The thought alone made her beam with pride and joy, at the little Malfoy that was going to be theirs.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting on top of her hands, kissing her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck as he brushed the hair aside. "Are we announcing it now?"

"I can think, of no better time." she replied kissing him softly before clearing her throat loudly. The people near her silenced in respect and nudged for others to do the same. Within mere moments, the room was silent, even down to little Roxanne and Molly.

"Well, we have an announcement to make to all of you." Draco said loudly, his arm firm against Hermione, his eyes betraying how overjoyed he felt. His face broke out into a wide grin and allowed Hermione to tell the big news.

"We're going to have a baby." Hermione beamed, as the room broke out into applause and cheers.

"Yass mate! Cheers to the little Malfoy!" Blaise cried clapping Draco on the back and bending to wink at Hermione's stomach.

"Oh they'll be the same age and go to Hogwarts together!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes welling with tears.

"Congrats Hermione. You too Draco." Harry smiled hugging Hermione.

Molly and her mother were ecstatic with the news, crying in joy, hugging both her and Draco. But Narcissa was by far the most excited.

"Mother?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Narcissa broke into tears and flung her arms around her and Draco. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Author's Note

*For the timeline of this story, just so it won't drag on, each chapter will be one month.*

Thoughts on the chapter?


	3. Chapter Two-1 Gone and A Strange Return

Two months into her pregnancy and still working hard at the ministry, Hermione's life left very little time for any other activities.

Every morning, her dear friend, Nausea came to visit her bringing them both to the bathroom in the early hours. Then her work took over her time and by the time she had some peace, she remembered how much more there was left to be done.

Draco had been fretting over her morning sickness, only a few steps behind her race to the bathroom. He had always changed food plans when one meal made her nauseous. A few times, he had been caught watching her as she rested on the couch, an anxious expression on his face. Hermione felt terribly guilty about snapping at him on more than one occasion.

Hermione growled, as she sorted her papers into her file and marched promptly out of her office. She made her way to the team lab to meet with her team once more before the weekend.

"Can I get a report before I let all of you out for the weekend?" she asked.

Brianna, Susan and Anthony handed her a muggle laptop with a small clip. She hit play rather aggressively, as the recorded scene began to start.

The street, Valentina Simmons lived on, was quiet and peaceful for the beginning of the clip, until a man swooped down the street, strolling with ease and purpose. He was dressed in dark robes, familiar robes to a few years ago when that man swooped into her and Ginny's apartment in Witchly Towers. He approached the house, as if he had been there before and removed the wards like they had been practiced. He then, placed a very good disillusionment charm on, making him invisible before apparating into the house. The clip ended there, and Hermione looked up to see the rather frightened faces waiting for her reaction.

She felt slight embarrassment at how moody she was. She gave a weak smile and handed back the laptop.

"Muggle cameras _were_ useful. That's good work guys." Hermione said.

"No it's not!" Brianna said incredulously. "All it shows is that he knows how to get in and got in!"

"Yes, but it showed his _preparedness._ Everything was executed perfectly. He knew the wards, because he had obviously studied them, so he could remove them easily. He had clearly known well enough, his way around her house, since he knew which one was Valentina's and which room she was in." Hermione pointed out.

"The tub swabs, don't show any match with any of the death eaters. The blood we know matches the victim's but the area around the tub, shows no sign of the perpetrator's identity. No sign of struggle, or manhandling." Cho explained, her shoulders slumped.

"Terry?" she asked, hoping for some good news.

"The timer, I've found out was set to release a gas. I don't know what gas, but the matter was definitely a gas. That's all…." he said, sounding just as disappointed.

"This is still progress guys, good work this week. Enjoy your weekend, I'll see you on Monday." she said dismissing them, watching as they filed out, chattering.

As the door shut behind Cho, Hermione gazed around the room. It was a mess from all their research, meetings and tests. There was the front table cluttered with sheets of papers, notes and computers showing their collected data, suspects and list of samples. Cho's area was the lab side with vials, notes and a table for examinations, whether it be evidence or an autopsy. Terry had a desk in the corner dedicated to tinkering on that damned timer. His desk was by far the messiest with things everywhere and equipment lying around, a key sticking out of a drawer and mugs everywhere.

She sighed as she cleared up some of the space and headed out to her own office where she sat back down to complete more documents.

As 7:30 rolled around, the door swung wide open, as Draco marched in glaring at her before slamming the door shut. He crossed his arms and continued to stare.

"What?" she asked smiling up at him, stretching.

"What do you mean ' _what'_?" he demanded scowling irritated. "Do you know what time it is?"

She should have seen this coming, she thought bitterly as she glanced up at the clock. "7:32." she grumbled standing shakily, and collecting her stuff.

Draco sighed and rubbed his face. "Hermione you have to think about the baby too." he reminded quietly, making her nearly drop her bag.

 _The baby_. Oh she was a horrible mother. She had completely lost the time, and forgot to eat although she should have considered the baby's needs.

She slid down the wall, groaning as she hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry." she murmured, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling tears prickle. _Damn these hormones._ Draco slid down next to her on the office floor, pulling her close.

After a while he spoke again. "Let's go home." he whispered helping her up and leading her out of the ministry.

He turned on the spot, apparating them back to Malfoy Cottage where he lead her inside and sat her down at the island.

"Can you stomach some chicken penne?" he asked eyeing her in case just the words triggered nausea.

Hermione nodded her head, glumly as he pulled out the penne and warmed it, piling some onto her plate. He handed it to her, and within moments, she found herself wolfing it down hungrily. Her poor baby, starving because of her inconsideration.

She served herself some more and in 20 minutes she looked up and spotted Draco looking down at her with a mix of disgust and amusement.

"What do you propose I eat?" he asked chuckling as she gazed around in horror, seeing both plates empty.

"Sorry," she said resting her hand on her stomach. Draco smiled and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her and resting on her slightly protruding stomach.

"Remember this when Daddy asks you to do something." Draco said bending over to kiss her tummy.

Hermione laughed and got up to clear the plates and warm up something else for him. He looked as if he were about to protest as soon as she stood but the annoyed look she sent him was enough to shut him up.

"The Potter's and Zabini's are coming over tomorrow for dinner." Hermione reminded as she flitted around warming some mashed potatoes and steak.

"Two pregnant women in the same room?" he asked sounding wary.

Hermione smiled as she handed him his food. "Three rowdy men in one room?"

Draco smirked as he cut his steak. "And horny." He laughed as Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"How you can be normal one moment before you make some sex joke or insinuation, I have no idea." she said hopping up onto the island and watching him eat.

"Are you worried at all about the missing woman case?" Hermione asked.

"It's been a month, so yes, I've grown a bit anxious. We questioned all the death eaters in jail, but none were that useful. That was expected though." Draco sighed, rubbing his temples.

As Draco finished eating, they sat down together on the balcony, sipping their tea as the night glazed before them.

Similar to a night not long ago, as the Malfoy's headed to bed, their floo activated.

"HERMIONE! DRACO!" a voice bellowed as a crying child's voice came from below. A woman's scream penetrated the air as they raced down the stairs.

Hermione raced around the corner and spotted Harry in disarray, supporting a panting Ginny and holding a crying James.

"What's wrong?" Hermione cried running towards them and grasping Ginny's waist.

"Ginny's having really painful abdominal pain. I'm taking her to St. Mungos to check up on her and the baby." Harry said in a rush handing Hermione James. "Can you watch him?" he asked as Ginny screamed collapsing into Harry. Harry looked panic-stricken as he lifted his pregnant wife.

"Get your wife to the hospital Potter. We'll take care of James." Draco said ushering them to the fireplace.

"Thanks Malfoy." he said as he disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

"Your mommy and daddy will be back soon Jamsie. Don't worry, okay?" Hermione cooed gently, rocking James as he cried big fat tears. "You're gonna stay with Uncle Draco and Auntie Mione for now okay?" she asked wiping away his tears.

He nodded his little head sadly as he gazed at the fireplace where his parents disappeared. "Mama okay?"

"Your mama's just getting a check up okay? Her and your little sibling." she replied not meeting his eyes, so similar to Ginny's.

"Come on bud, do you wanna help Mione make some cocoa and cookies?" Draco asked trying to lighten the mood, although worry was etched on his forehead. James nodded, his eyes lighting up slightly. Hermione set him down and he took Draco's hand as well as Hermione's as they made their way to the kitchen.

They spent the next while, warming cocoa and baking cookies. After allowing James 3 cookies and a cup of cocoa, they tucked him in the guest bed and he fell asleep quickly.

Hermione and Draco sat back downstairs in the living room in front of the fire. They began working on some papers and documents to wait up to possibly hear something from Harry.

"I shouldn't have been so careless about eating, especially now that I'm pregnant." Hermione said quietly. "After whatever's happening to Ginny, I know I have to be more careful."

Draco reached his hand to Hermione's hand and cradled her face. "You work too hard and I know you care. You've been reading loads of books on pregnancy and all and you're just not used to it. Don't worry love." Draco murmured. Hermione shoved away her work and crawled closer to Draco.

He pulled the back of her neck closer to him and kissed her hard. His lips were soft and loving as they pulled on hers, his tongue tracing her lips. She parted them allowing him access, as her hands roamed up and down his chest. He gave a low moan and she pushed him down and hovered above him. His hands began travelling down her body, pressing her closer, so she could feel every part of him. She had denied him any action for a while due to her extreme fatigue. She felt his member considerably hard beneath her and her hand moved down to brush it.

"Fuck…..if you keep this up….I will fuck you right now...on the couch…" he panted closing his eyes as his chest rose and fell.

She brushed her nose against his and pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw. "Maybe I want you to fuck me on the couch…...even if that makes us terrible babysitters." she whispered and with that, he flipped them, so she was beneath and he had already ripped off her tshirt. She gasped as his hands gripped her bare torso and his lips began trailing down, leaving searing marks wherever they left.

She tugged on his shirt and successfully pulled it off. He began pulling down her pajama pants as she gripped his hair. He removed his own pants leaving them bare against one another.

"I hope James doesn't wake and come down…." she breathed as he spread apart her legs and began sucking on her neck, making her unable to speak.

"Bit late for that love." he murmured as he pushed forward hard. He paused waiting as she gasped and adjusted to him and then when her eyes glazed over he began moving in and out fast and hard.

"Fuck…." she moaned arching her back and throwing her head back. " _Draco_ ,"

He didn't pause and continued his pace, fast and hard fuck like he promised. Within moments, she released and he followed collapsing together, breathing hard.

"That was lovely," he grinned pecking her lips as he levitated a blanket over them.

"Can't do this when I'm a big whale." she whispered resting her head on his chest.

"We can do other things….." he pointed out. She blushed and pulled the blanket higher. He chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

They fell asleep together for a while when at 4 in the morning their floo activated and Harry's head poked out.

"Pshtt!" he hissed as quietly but clearly as he could. Hermione stirred but snuggled deeper beneath the blankets.

"Hey!" he called again. Hermione and Draco remained oblivious to the irritated man. "OI!" he said loudly and Hermione and Draco jerked up. Hermione blushed and hid beneath the blankets transfiguring her clothes back on. Draco grumbled as he did so but they were both properly dressed when they addressed Harry in the fire.

"What happened?" Hermione asked kneeling down and sticking her head closer.

"Ginny has preeclampsia. She has a higher blood pressure and it may escalate to eclampsia later, which is life threatening but the healers say she should be fine now. They gave her some potions and she's feeling better. The baby is fine. Is James okay?" he asked.

"He's sleeping and he's fine." she assured as Harry's anxious face loosened up.

"We'll be by for dinner as planned tonight." he said about to duck out.

"But doesn't she have to recover?" Hermione demanded tempted to smack Harry's for lack of explanation.

"The healers are releasing her this afternoon." he said before disappearing.

"Poor Ginny." Hermione murmured moving to sit back on the couch.

"At least it's not life threatening." Draco said sitting next to her.

The pair went back to sleep and was reawakened by a hungry James who was also eager to hear about his mother.

James was playing with some toys, Hermione had lying around while Draco set the table and Hermione made dinner.

Their floo activated as Lara and Blaise walked in, with big smiles.

"Well if it isn't Little Potter." Blaise said in mock surprise as he crouched and James went running to him. "Hello Trouble."

James giggled as Blaise winked at him. "I'm not trouble. I'm a good boy!"

Hermione walked in and snorted. "You are your father's son, there's no way you are not Trouble."

"Aw come on Mione! He's a little angel." Lara smiled as she took James in her arms. "You're just Merlin's angel aren't you?"

James nodded his head in jerky movements in agreement when the floo activated once more. Harry and Ginny came out, dusting soot off. James nearly flung himself onto them, almost knocking them over.

Harry laughed and patted his son on the head. Ginny smiled and hugged him close, whispering to him.

After dinner, James sat watching the telly happily as he ate more of Hermione's cookies.

The adults sat in the kitchen drinking tea and chatting about everything that was going on.

"Ron and Lavender split again." Harry announced sounding wary.

"Again?" Lara asked, sounding rather alarmed. "It's what….the 4th time?"

"Yeah, but I think it's for real this time. Lavender was always just too clingy and I guess it was too much for Ron too." Ginny answered sounding annoyed that Ron finally came to his senses.

"Mrs. Weasley will be thrilled." Hermione said dryly. Mrs Weasley was not fond of Lavender and did not approve whatsoever. But it wasn't like Fleur, where she would come around. Lavender Brown was just a different story.

"We should get going. Thanks for watching James." Harry yawned standing up with Ginny as everyone made their way to the floo, where James lay asleep on the couch. Harry picked him up and the Potters disappeared in the fire.

"How's the little bugger doing?" Blaise asked crouching so he was level with Hermione's stomach.

"Making me sick in the morning and a wolf at meals." Hermione smiled fondly, stroking her stomach. Draco came next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"This one's a hyper one, you mark my words." Draco smiled brightly too.

"Well my dear lovers, enjoy yourselves this weekend and try not to wreck the house. We shall see you soon." Blaise saluted as Lara rolled her eyes. The pair disappeared in a swirl of flames leaving the couple alone.

"I rather like Blaise's idea…..wrecking the house….we have plenty others to choose from when this one is in pieces…" Draco said huskily, his arms pulling her against him as his lips nipped her ear.

"Draco….no…." Hermione moaned, unable to help herself. "We have to wash up, it's late and then head to bed. We have Sunday Brunch with the Weasley's tomorrow." she reminded eyeing his disappointed face.

"Well I'm sure the Weasley's have some spare rooms, we can occupy." he huffed as they cleared up the kitchen and climbed into bed.

* * *

Sunday morning, Hermione and Draco met the rest of the usual crowd at the Burrow for Sunday Brunch where they were free to come whenever they pleased.

Bill's family was there, and Fleur was cooking happily with Mrs Weasley as her children played with the Potters and other Weasley children.

Draco, Harry, Ron and Bill were having a rather loud conversation about the reckless work of some ministry workers. Some who were slacking off and not taking their jobs seriously. Hermione suspected by the end of the day, they would have a list of who needed to be fired as soon as Monday dawned.

"And Bertingol! He is the most _incompetent_ person I have had the misfortune to meet! He was supposed to come along to inspect the object suspected of misuse and he never showed! He came the next day thinking it was yesterday, with the smell of liquor on him!" Draco ranted, slamming the table with the palms of his hands in emphasis.

"And Ruddford! Don't even start with him…." Harry began, Hermione too bored to hear any more.

"Brunch is ready!" Mrs Weasley called, as everyone made their way to the kitchen table. Everyone settled into their seats and began digging in the delicious meal.

"How's pregnancy?" Fleur asked in her thick accent, although it was much better now that she had practice with her English.

"Exhausting is one word to sum it up." Hermione smiled loading her plate up with the baked potato she had been craving.

Fleur chuckled and nodded in agreement. "It is isn't it? Victoire was easy, Dominique ahh, she was a little monster."

Dominique harrumphed and crossed her chubby arms and stuck her nose in the air at her mother's comment. "Je suis un ange!" she corrected. "I am an angel sent from Heaven above to earth to save you from the horrible petite Victoire!" Dominique sang in her ringing voice.

"Hey!" Victoire protested stomping her feet.

"I was the best gift to my dear mama et papa! Oh how blessed and fortunate-"

Dominique could not finish her sweet but insulting song for, the door swung wide open with a crash, startling them all.

Harry, Ron, Draco, Bill and Mr Weasley jumped up with their wands held up. George and Angelina had Fred and Roxanne squarely behind them, their wands out. Mrs Weasley was shielding Audrey and little Molly her wand held out like a sword. Ginny blocked James who was trembling behind her at the intrusion. Hermione shoved Teddy roughly behind the table and ordered him to stay there where Fleur was hissing at her children in rapid French to stay down. Hermione forced her way next to Draco, who failed much to his dismay to shove her behind him.

"Who's there?" Mr Weasley shouted into the open door as rain pattered in, spraying them all.

No reply came and for a few moments, everyone was in tense positions waiting.

Then, Percy stumbled in, bleeding in the chest as pools of blood spilled out of him.

"Oh Perce!" Mrs Weasley cried starting forward before Mr Weasley swung his arm out stopping her. "Arthur!" she exclaimed. "He's hurt!"

"It could be an imposter." Mr Weasley said grimly.

Audrey was crying softly, clutching Molly to her chest. Fleur and Angelina ushered her as well as the rest of the children upstairs before things became more serious.

"Watch my son." Ginny whispered to them, forcing James to follow. They nodded as they lead the scared children away.

Draco, Harry and Ron started cautiously towards who seemed to be Percy tentatively. Hermione's heart turned to ice as Draco used his wand to turn Percy upwards so his face was seen clearly. Harry nodded and Draco sat him up to face them.

"Ron, Mr Weasley, Bill, George if you could go check the perimeter for anyone and the wards?" Harry asked before he turned his attention to Percy. "What did Fred and George charm your Prefect badge to say?"

"Pinhead." Percy croaked as the blood reached an alarming amount. With that, Harry nodded exhaling as Mrs Weasley and Audrey rushed forwards.

"Oh darling!" Mrs Weasley cried clutching at Percy. Audrey was sobbing as she grasped his hand. They levitated him to the sitting room couch where they lay him down. "He has to be taken to St. Mungos."

Leaving the others behind, the group apparated to St. Mungos where healers rushed to aid Percy.

The rest sat in the waiting room anxiously, Ginny consoling and assuring a weeping Audrey. Ron was off notifying the ministry as they treated Percy.

After a few hours, everyone marched in when the healers permitted access.

"I said close _two_ family members!" the irritated healer growled.

"Oh shut it." Ginny scowled as she slammed the door.

"Ginevra!" Mrs Weasley scolded as she smoothed Percy's hair back.

"Er….sorry, Percy but we need to know what's going on as soon as possible. So if you can….." Harry said awkwardly.

Percy nodded his head weakly and Harry again awkwardly asked for ministry investigation and auror members to stay and the rest wait outside.

"Don't be so embarrassed Harry dear," Mrs Weasley smiled lightly and pecked his cheek. "Just find the man who did this and give him hell to pay."

Once everyone was out, Harry continued the questioning as Hermione took notes.

"What happened?" Harry began as Draco placed muffliato charms.

"I was completing a report and as head of transportation andI went to check up on one of my workers on a project we were working on. We had planned to meet so I went to her house and no one answered when I knocked. I became nervous when I tried the door and found it open. I searched each room and started heading up the stairs and found her in her bedroom. But she wasn't alone." Percy explained.

"What's her name?"Harry asked gently.

"Thalia Gordon." he replied before he continued. "There was a cloaked man who was hovering over her, his back was to me so I couldn't see his face. She was unconscious as he levitated her up. I was about to creep up behind them when the floorboard creaked and the man swivelled around and I saw his face. Rodolphus Lestrange. He sent the killing curse at me but I managed to deflect and he fired a cutting dark curse that hit my torso. I managed to back out of the room before I apparated to the Burrow, where I knew everyone was." Percy finished the horrific tale.

"Merlin, Percy you could have been splinched!" Hermione whispered finishing her notes. "So now we know who the culprit is, but we still can't catch him."

"Rodolphus Lestrange." Draco muttered darkly. "I'm so sorry Percy-"

"Don't apologize Malfoy. Just catch him and keep us all safe." Percy interrupted.

The three of them left and allowed the family to re-enter as they apparated to the ministry.

Rodolphus Lestrange. _Vengeance is a promise that will be served._

"I want my team and the hit team to head straight to the scene of the crime now! Draco, you're in charge of the team going in. I'll go with the hit team. Hermione take your investigation crew and head in as soon as you can! I know it's Sunday but we need to sort this out! Go, go go!" Harry shouted as people rushed about a bit startled and filled with adrenaline.

Hermione met Draco's grey eyes and a silent agreement was said; Come back to me.

Hermione turned and rushed outside where Brianna, Anthony, Terry and Cho were waiting anxiously.

"Susan and Ernie will meet us there." Brianna said before they apparated away.

"Anthony and Terry I want you to mark off the crime scene and check take notes on the appearance. Cho and Brianna start looking for evidence, small scraps anything. Susan and Ernie start looking for Lestrange's evidence left behind to where he went or what he's up to." Hermione barked as they charged into the house. Well isn't this a familiar situation? Hermione thought bitterly as she too entered.

Aurors were once more milling around searching the house, and the hit team was heading in all directions hoping to see signs of Lestrange.

Hermione watched as Draco and a team surrounded the house, before he entered with a group and began searching each room.

She headed up stairs and found the bedroom easily. Cho and Brianna were crouched on the floor, with flashlights searching for small items lost. Terry and Anthony were inside the bedroom surveying the bed. Terry hunched over taking swabs of the bed, to later be used to test for fingerprints, to confirm it was Lestrange.

"Oh shit!" Anthony cursed as he leaped away from the open window.

"What? What is it?" Hermione demanded starting towards him. Anthony was cradling his left hand which was swelling larger and larger by the second.

"I….I touched that damn glass." he muttered nodding to what lay on the sill below the open window.

There were shards of black glass, broken in jagged pieces to form the dark mark.

"Do not touch again! You had gloves on but it still stung you. Get to St. Mungos Anthony. Terry take notes on this and Anthony on your way out call Cho and Harry." Hermione instructed.

Within minutes, Harry, Cho and Terry were studying the black glass. "Nobody touch." Harry repeated for the tenth time. "I'm going to call Kingsley and see how he wants this transported back to the lab for testing."

As Harry was about to exit, Ron came speeding in, breathing hard. He nearly slammed into Harry as he entered, panting, sweat dripping from his brow.

"What the hell Ron?" Harry asked grimly, eager to go call Kingsley.

"She's back…..she was found…..in Hogsmeade….Rosmerta…..found her….." he huffed doubling over.

"Who Ron?" Hermione asked, her heart beating faster.

"Valentina Simmons." Ron said.

There was a brief stunned silence, before Harry jerked back into action. "I'll leave Draco here in charge of this situation. Hermione, you and I will head to Hogsmeade with a few members from each team and investigate. Ron, inform Kingsley about what's going on, including that dark mark." Harry ordered.

"Terry, Brianna and Ernie you come with us." Hermione said as they raced down the stairs two at a time.

"Draco you handle this, there's another emergency." Harry yelled. "Ask Ron!"

They sped out of the house and apparated to Hogsmeade right outside Three Broomsticks.

"Rosmerta! Where is she?" Harry urged as the rest of the teams appeared around him.

"I'm right here…." a silky voice said softly from the shadows.

"Come out then….." Harry said slowly, raising his wand. Hermione and the others were tense around him as they too poised to attack.

There was a rustle of movement before a thin, thin, _thin_ lady emerged from the shadows. She had scarlet hair, pale green eyes and even paler skin. She had thin lips and a pointy nose. She was dressed in a bathrobe and slippers, but looked completely unharmed.

"How did your fiance propose?" Harry asked loudly, his wand never wavering.

"Marc proposed in Alaska on top of a mountain, with an ice pale ring to match the setting." she replied folding her arms in front of her.

"Bloody hell, Ms. Simmons, are you alright?" Harry asked heading towards her.

Valentina held out her hands to stop him. "I'm perfectly fine, I don't know what the fuss is. I'm fine!" she said twirling around as if to show them.

"I think we should take you to St. Mungos." Harry said tightly. "Brooklyn-"

" _No_. Mr. Potter with all due, respect I'm fine. And I just want to go home to my fiance and in a few weeks, I intend to start teaching my new pupils at Hogwarts." she said firmly.

"You have to come with us first. We need to question you and figure out what the hell is going on." Harry said leaving no room for questions to contradict him.

"Glover, Banks, Welton, please escort Ms. Simmons back to the questioning room." Harry said ignoring Valentina's protests.

The three men apparated away with her, leaving everyone to digest all of this.

"I want everyone to patrol Hogsmeade for signs of Lestrange." Harry ordered, dismissing the team, before he turned to face Hermione.

"What the hell is going on? Lestrange can't kidnap Thalia Gordon and then leave Valentina Simmons in front of Three Broomsticks! And Valentina seems off don't you think? Why isn't she harmed in any way? She doesn't even think she's harmed, it doesn't even seem as if she were taken away!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He had time to move while we were at St. Mungos with Percy." Harry reminded. "As for Valentina, she does seem strange. Let's go talk to Rosmerta."

They entered the Three Broomsticks and found Rosmerta sipping from a mug at her bar. The rest of the restaurant had been evacuated as soon as Valentina was discovered.

"Madam Rosmerta, could you please tell us how you found Ms Simmons?" Harry asked not unkindly.

"I was taking out the trash out back, when I turned to head back inside, Valentina was laying unconscious on the steps. Naturally, I screamed and checked for life. She had no injuries and seemed perfectly healthy. She woke up when I brought her inside, and she smiled and claimed she was fine and tried to leave. I alerted the ministry that I found her and stopped her from leaving." she recounted gripping her mug tight. "She looked and seemed fine. But just the way she was acting….it was like….something was off….different."

Harry and Hermione shared a look and turned back to face Rosmerta.

"Thank you for keeping her here and alerting the ministry." Hermione said sincerely as they stood to leave. "Its helped us a great deal."

Harry and Hermione apparated back to Thalia Gordon's house where the crowd had died down. They found Draco pacing in the kitchen as Ron retold the events.

He turned when he heard them enter and rushed towards Hermione. Hermione felt his strong arms surround her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"What happened?" he asked smoothing down her disheveled hair. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and explained the story fast, as Harry checked over everything and headed to the ministry.

"Damn…." Ron whispered gazing outside as the rain smacked the window.

"Let's get back to the ministry." Harry said once he checked everything was going fine here.

The four apparated back inside the ministry and headed to the questioning room.

"Draco, if you don't mind, can you question her? I have to check in with Kingsley." Harry said already backing up.

Draco nodded curtly and the three entered finding Valentina tapping her foot irritated. Her nose was turned upwards and she had her face fixed into a scowl.

"What is the meaning of this? I. Am. Fine. I'm not injured, I'm telling you that I am fine, why am I sitting in here and being treated like some criminal?!" she screeched, her eyes darting from one person to the next.

"Ms Simmons, you need to calm down and just answer our questions." Draco commanded standing on the other side of the table. Hermione stood behind him with her notebook out. "Who took you?"

Valentina rolled her eyes. "Nobody _took_ me. I left willingly. Aren't I allowed to do that anymore?"

"Okay so if you left willingly, where did you go?" Draco asked again. Hermione could tell he was getting irritated by her responses.

"None of your business." she snapped, sneering at them.

" _Actually_. It _is_ my business, and if you're not going to cooperate things become a lot more difficult." Draco responded staring at her hard.

She didn't quaver under his glare and simply crossed her legs. "Fine. I went to stay at my cottage."

"And where is that?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

"In Manitoba Canada. Somewhere in the natural parks, I have no idea where exactly." she said plainly. Hermione too was getting annoyed fast.

"See the thing is, I don't believe you." Draco said simply. "You were believed to have been taken from a cloaked man, perhaps Rodolphus Lestrange. There was a dark mark where you were seen last, so I don't believe your story. Where did you go, I'll ask again." Draco said his patience withering, which was clear.

"I already told you." she insisted, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Alright then." Draco said turning away. "The three of you, please escort Ms. Simmons to the temporary room." he said, his jaw clenched as Valentina walked by them.

Harry found them just as Valentina exited and turned to Draco.

"Well?" he asked running a hand through his already messy hair. "Anything?"

"She was most unhelpful and I am now sure there's something off." Hermione huffed crossing her arms.

Draco nodded in agreement. "I need your permission to question her later under Veritaserum."

Harry read the interrogation notes and nodded, rubbing his forehead. "You can continue tomorrow. You can leave, the dark mark glass was transported back to the lab and the house had no evidence left behind. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry sighed bidding them goodbye.

Hermione and Draco exited together to a swarm of photographers. The press were already in on the latest action and were shouting questions to them as they apparated away.

Hermione sat exhausted at the island, her feet were killing her and she was starving. She rubbed her slightly protruding stomach as Draco dug around for food.

"Rodolphus Lestrange." Hermione muttered, staring at the rain drizzled windows.

"I know what you're thinking and it won't be like last time. He's not getting anywhere near you or the baby I can promise you that." Draco said his voice turning cold.

Hermione changed the topic, not wanting him to be bitter all night. "I don't believe Valentina. I don't think she went willingly."

"I don't either. But why would she say she did? I doubt she's under the imperius curse." Draco replied as he dumped some ravioli into a pan on the stove.

"No, I don't think she's imperiused. I'll check for memory tamperment tomorrow." she said drumming her fingers on the table.

"I think I'm going to request to Harry that you not come to crime scenes." Draco said suddenly. Hermione stilled then turned to meet Draco's intense look.

"Draco. I'm _head_ of the investigation department. I _have_ to be there." she persisted standing and walking towards him.

"I know but I'm not letting it be like last time. I'm not letting you get all involved in this crap." he murmured pulling her so she was flush against him.

"You can't protect me from this." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "We're in this together. This is my fight too."

Author's Note

Thanks for all the support!

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and whatever you celebrate, wherever you are! Hope you liked the chapter.

Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Reviews?


	4. Chapter Three-What Blinds Us

Hermione felt sweat on her brow as she lowered her wand exhausted and drained.

"I don't know what the hell it is, but her memory isn't exactly tampered or erased. It just seems, I don't know how to explain it…..almost like a transparent glassy quality to it." Hermione sighed shaking her head as Valentina lay on the examining table, knocked out. "Her story seems to check in with her memory. I mean there are memories of her swimming, canoeing and hiking….."

Harry pursed his lips as he eyed her warily. "And Draco? The veritaserum interrogation?"

"She said everything that Hermione has seen with her memories. Swimming, canoeing, hiking….she's admitted to all of it. Nothing to do with Rodolphus Lestrange." Draco said his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"It doesn't fit. None of it. How can she be perfectly unharmed and have no memory of Lestrange taking her? Her memory is fine although the quality is strange, her statements to the truth serum all check in. It's so absurd." Harry said shaking his head. "There has to be something else."

"But we have no choice." Hermione murmured also studying Valentina. "We have to release her from Ministry custody. She's done nothing and she will go to Hogwarts and teach because her story oddly does check in.

"At least we can check in on her, there too." Draco said tightly. "I'll leave her with some aurors to release her."

"Do you remember our last year at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked once some aurors wheeled Valentina out. "How strange things always managed to happen despite all the security? The dragons, the death eaters? Rookwood didn't know how any of that happened?"

"Under Veritaserum he admitted it wasn't him but some people he associated himself with, whom we can only guess are death eaters. But how, is the question." Harry said his eyes snapping to her. "And the man...in your apartment...he looked oddly like the man in the muggle security cameras."

"We can assume Rookwood was obviously in league with Lestrange." Draco said, his eyes dark as the three recalled the memories from years ago.

"I have to go check in with Ron. He's setting up the security for Hogwarts." Harry said leaving the two alone.

"We have to figure out how all that happened in our last year at Hogwarts. And now what the hell is the deal with Valentina and Thalia." Hermione said more to herself than to him as she fingered her wedding ring. "Last time, it was Rookwood but apparently not just him with all the stuff at Hogwarts. Now with the disappearances, we know it's Lestrange."

Draco walked next to her and pressed her close to him. She inhaled his scent and rested her ear against his heart. His arms came around her, creating a shield between her and all the rest of the world. She sighed as she stepped back, smiling up at him.

"You doing okay?" he asked becoming serious. He cupped her face and stared intently into her eyes. "With all this?"

She nodded pursing her lips and avoiding his disbelieving stare.

"Ever since this case began, you've had so many more nightmares. I can't even begin to tell you how horrible they've become. Like I told you, we can arrange for you to-"

"No, Draco. I can handle it." she said firmly pecking his lips before exiting the room and heading to her office.

* * *

Draco did not believe for a minute that this case was helping Hermione get over the traumatizing war. She was clearly distressed at night with the reoccurance of nightmares and it tore at his soul to see her scream like that again.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he studied the large chart with their two victims pictures and Lestrange in the center.

He really hoped this case would be over in a less than 6 months because he did not want Hermione heavily pregnant and still dealing with the case. And heaven forbid, the baby to be born and the case still drawing on.

Draco would be lying if he said that Valentina Simmons acting the way she was, wasn't rubbing Draco the wrong way. She just seemed completely off….as was her memory. Just wrong, all wrong.

Draco remembered how much stress Hermione had been under when the death eaters were sending him threat mail and when they managed to always get into Hogwarts undetected. He hope never in their lifetime, would she be under that kind of stress again.

So that, drove away all guilt as he knocked on Harry's office door and walked in.

Harry's desk was a sight to behold. There were papers everywhere. Mugs laying around and clipping cut and stuck on a big bulletin board to the side of the room.

"Draco," Harry greeted removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Harry and he, had built a good friendship over the years and remembering Hermione's stress and distress every night, he sat down opposite Harry and pulled out an envelope.

"I want to talk to you about something." he said fidgeting with the envelope.

Harry leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "What?"

He wordlessly handed Harry the envelope and Harry took it, reading it out loud.

" _Malfoys,_

 _Well congratulations on your wedding! But boy, believe me when I tell you I was surprised when I heard a Malfoy was engaged to the Mudblood. Your father would be rolling in his grave boy!_

 _Anyways, I wanted to give you a….late wedding present. Meet me at the old meeting place at 1 o'clock am tomorrow. Don't be late and come alone. If you have any tricks up your sleeve or don't come, I can promise you Ms Gordon will not live very long._

 _And I'm glad the Ministry is oh so busy with all the action I've provided them. You are truly, truly welcome._

 _All my best congratulations to the Malfoy family and a happy belated birthday to the Mudblood. Uncle Dwaco, I mean Nephew Dwaco, 'Mione looks pwetty doesn't she?_

 _~Yours truly"_

"Bloody hell." Harry whispered dropping the letter and looking up. Draco had his head in his hands and was gripping his hair in his fists in frustration.

"How the fuck does he know all that? He was nowhere near us when all that happened! He _shouldn't_ know that exact line James said to me on her birthday! He shouldn't know it was her birthday and he should not know the Ministry is so busy!" Draco roared punching the nearest wall.

"Your right mate." Harry said standing and walking towards Draco. "This is….freaky."

"Do you think I should divorce Hermione?" Draco asked his forearms braced against the wall and his forehead dropped on top.

Harry studied Draco then eyed the fist sized hole in the wall. "Mate….I can't...I can't tell you what to do. Bloody hell, this is really messed up. But as her best friend, I can tell you that if you divorce her, she will be wrecked. She will be all alone through the pregnancy and it will kill her. I know you love her and that's why it even occurred to you, but you don't have to do this alone." Harry said leaning against his desk.

"I just wish she wasn't dragged into all this again." Draco said his voice cracking.

"What's done is done. But listen to me Malfoy." Harry said forcefully. Draco lifted his head and eyed Harry. "Divorce her don't divorce her, she will always love you and you will always love her. Think of it this way, face this together or face it alone. It won't be pleasant either way but together wouldn't destruct either of you."

* * *

Hermione couldn't remember a time where she was more glad to be at home. She left work at 5, completely swamped and all but kicked off her heels and threw her bag on the couch before entering the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She went into the bathroom and turned on the fancy tub, inhaling the fresh water scent as well as the soap she prefered. She finished the apple and began undressing before she sank into the welcoming bath water. She felt her tight muscles sigh as they loosened in the water.

Around 5:30 Draco came home and wandered into the bath and smiled tiredly down at her.

"That looks wonderful." he yawned loosening his tie as he kneeled beside the tub.

She grabbed him by the tie and drew him in closer.

"You look pretty good too, Malfoy." she grinned letting her breath tickle his neck. He shuddered as he reached for her, grabbing the back of her neck to bring them closer. His lips descended on hers and a low masculine growl escaped as he began attacking her lips. Draco suddenly stood up, taking Hermione up with him.

She yelped as the water dripped everywhere but Draco continued to assault her neck as he carried her towards their bed.

"Your work robes are all wet." Hermione breathed as he hovered over her on the massive bed.

"Who the hell cares?" he asked capturing her lips again in a searing kiss. She hastily unknotted his tie and began ripping open his shirt. She moaned loudly as his fingers wandered about her body. She quickly removed his pants and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Not so fast…" he chuckled, trailing his tongue around her breasts.

"Draco-" Hermione pleaded bucking her hips in desire. "Make love to me."

Draco trailed kisses on her breasts, as his fingers nearly brought her over the edge before he conceded and entered her in one swift motion.

"Fuck…." she panted as he began moving in and out. "Faster….Faster Draco."

Draco moved at a teasingly slow pace, as she squirmed beneath him. Before he released, he sped up his pace allowing her to get her orgasm before relishing in his.

"Well my day just got better." Draco smiled, his grey eyes melting hers. She curled over on her side as he pulled out and she wrapped a leg around his hips and rested her head on his chest. "Hermione, you're making me hard again."

Hermione laughed and gazed up at him. "We have to shag while I'm still at a shaggable size. Once our baby's grown, I'll be too crabby for sex."

"Not with me you won't." Draco winked playing with a curl of her hair. "And shaggable? Don't worry Mya, you are _always_ shaggable." he assured.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up stretching. "I'm going to start on dinner."

"Why can't we just spend the evening and night here?" he asked dancing his fingers up her bare back, leaving a ghost of his touch wherever they landed.

"The baby has to eat." she reminded rubbing her stomach fondly. "First priority."

"You two are always going to be my first priority, you know that right?" he asked sitting up and touching the back of his hand to her face. She grasped his hand and touched their foreheads. "I swear, nothing will harm you or the baby. Whatever it takes, I'll do it."

Hermione felt herself melt in his intense gaze and nodded smiling. She laughed shakily and stood up. "That was out of the blue." she grinned as she pulled on some sweats and one of Draco's old quidditch jersey's. It was a very sweet comment, and she knew Draco meant it, but it made her uneasy. She couldn't fathom why but the look on his face when he said, made her uneasy. It was almost like he needed for her to know he did, no matter what.

"I think you should wear my clothes more often." Draco smiled entering the kitchen and taking the pan out of her hand. "It makes you look even more sexy." he added pulling out some chicken.

Hermione grinned and began setting the table as he marinated the chicken.

"I'm cooking tonight." he decided nodding for her to sit down. "You just relax."

"I am perfectly capable of helping." she said even though she sat down gratefully and smiled as she watched his strong arms move around. And his beautiful eyes read everything over carefully.

"You're more than capable of anything you want to do. But I think 'A man should worship and love his wife on a daily basis. But a wise man loves his wife ten times more when she's carrying a part of you.'" Draco recited as he ladled some soup into a pair of bowls.

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes as she watched Draco carefully prepare their dinner as he recited the quote. Merlin, could this man be any more perfect? "Where'd you get that?" she asked wiping her eyes hastily. Draco glanced up and dropped the spoon with a clang when he saw her tears. He blinked in surprise at her tears causing Hermione to laugh as she wiped her eyes.

"I read one of the pregnancy books you have." he muttered his cheeks becoming pink as he wiped up the spilt soup. Hermione walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed his cheek.

"That's really sweet love," Hermione murmured grinning at his embarrassment.

He peered down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her closer. "You know I love you more than anything right?"

She nodded looking away briefly before glancing back up. "Of course. And I love you too." she said staring hard at him, making sure he knew.

He smiled dryly and motioned for her to sit down again before he brought over the food.

Dinner was light hearted as the pair chatted about everything from work to their new baby.

"I think the room closest to ours would work for the baby." Hermione said as she rinsed out the dishes much to Draco's annoyance. He took the clean plate and dried it before placing it in the cupboard.

"Probably best, but the baby will probably sleep in our room in the beginning." Draco replied yawning as she turned off the tap.

Hermione rested her hand on her stomach in bed later that night and stroked it lovingly. Her little bud, in just 6 months would join them and become a new love in her life. 6 months couldn't be longer.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth at 7 in the evening the next day, in Harry's office. "Let's go over this one more time." he said his hands clasped behind his back. "I meet Lestrange at Malfoy Manor alone tonight to see what he wants for the sake of Thalia Gordon's life. There _will_ be backup however. Of only four other aurors. You and Weasley under the invisibility cloak as well as Kingsley and London McCusker with powerful disillusionment charms. I will meet with Lestrange and pretend to leave when you four attempt to overpower him. Hopefully he's caught otherwise, we pray there's no harm done. Not a very thorough plan if you ask me." Draco rambled.

"You already sound like your wife." Harry grinned lightly, wincing at Draco's glare. "Look, we don't have much time. The meeting he requested is tonight and we can't risk someone's life. We already are by bringing backup and by you telling me." Harry reasoned also disliking the idea and it's lack of preparation.

"I wonder what his wedding present is." Draco muttered darkly as he paused in front of the fireplace, gazing at the leaping flames. "Probably some bloody dark object that will kill a person at the touch."

"You better get home or Hermione will suspect things. And no sex tonight, it will make you late." Harry joked as Draco rolled his eyes but flooed home, his mind reviewing their horrible plan over and over.

"You're late." Hermione said as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace. Draco avoided meeting her beautiful big brown eyes that seemed to read his mind. If she got wind of what was going on, he would fail to carry out the plan.

"I know….I got caught up at the ministry." he murmured entering the kitchen where she had dinner prepared.

He chanced a glance in her direction. She had her arms crossed and her lips were pressed in a thin line. He dropped his fork and walked over towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Are you alright love?" he asked trying not to let the guilt of hiding this from her show on his face.

She licked her lips and leaned heavily on him and exhaled sharply. "Yeah, just tired." she said smiling weakly. Draco was about to point out she did not look just tired, but she lead him to the dinner table and her stew distracted him fast.

As he ate, he studied her in those brief moments where she was too lost in her own head, as she picked at her food. She did look tired, but her face was blank although it was obvious her mind was whirling with thoughts as usual.

That evening the pair climbed into bed drained. Hermione was quiet as she curled towards him and pressed herself close. She wrapped her arms tight around him and rested her head on his chest. She draped a leg in between his and closed her eyes. Draco kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her waist holding her close. He watched as she slept, her brown curls splayed around her, creating a crown. The space between her eyebrows finally smooth and not creased with worry. Draco knew that he would do anything to protect this woman. She was his world, and he knew it. He doubted there was a thing on this earth that anyone could name that he wouldn't do, if she asked him to.

He listened to the calming sound of her breathing, before he glanced at the clock and seeing that it was 12:55, he slowly slipped out of her grip and exited the house. He took one last glance at her sleeping form before apparating to the manor he had prayed he would never have to return to.

He held his wand out, tightly in his grip before entering the familiar manor. Not a home, it could hardly classify as a home. A prison, was a better word for it.

He braced himself, waiting for Lestrange but no sign of anyone came. He cautiously entered and exited each room, scanning it carefully. He had no time nor patience to scour through the entire manor so he stood in the entrance hall and shouted.

"Lestrange? What do you want?" he said loudly. No response came and he felt anxious as he called out again. "Hello?" he said his eyes darting around.

A sudden, blood-curdling scream came from a room a little ways down the hall. A very familiar scream - Hermione's scream.

He tore down the hall and skidded to a stop at the main hall, his only purpose now to get to Hermione.

He tried the door and it seemed to be locked as Hermione released another painful scream. He attempted to alohomora the door open but nothing seemed to work. He pounded against it, shouting in a panic but the only reply was Hermione's agonized screams.

He lost all sense or logic as he began throwing himself against the door, to no avail to force the door open with brute strength. He could feel his shoulder bruising but he continued to slam hard against the door. He cried out for Hermione desperately but the door remained firmly shut. With one massive check against the door, he heard bone crunch but the large door swung open.

Draco stumbled inside and gazed in horror as he watched Hermione scream and writhe on the ground. He started running towards her despite the painful throb in his shoulder when he was blasted back.

He cursed as he hit the wall and slid down. He felt his vision flash in and out as he forced his eyes to focus.

He felt himself unable to move from his spot at the bottom of the wall as he continued to shout himself hoarse. After what seemed like forever, Hermione slowly….faded. She disappeared in a wisp like she was never there and in her place stood Rodolphus Lestrange grinning madly as he stared at Draco.

"You are a disappointment aren't you?" he asked almost sadly as he paced back and forth. "I told Bella you were not strong and you wouldn't please the Dark Lord. But no, she believed you could. And I was right, you are a pathetic _coward_." he sneered. "I told you to come _alone_ tonight and have no tricks up your sleeve, but just like your mudblood wife, you didn't listen."

Draco's eyes widened as Hermione appeared on the opposite side of the room panting hard and clutching her chest, heaving up and down. Tears were streaming down her face as she gazed up in surprise to see Draco sitting there.

"This, is a clear warning!" he called loudly as if speaking to a large crowd. "I am more powerful than you could imagine. I have wielded magic to it's greatest forces and discovered new things no wizard has ever uncovered! I fooled both of you to come and meet me, and you proved me right. You're _weak,_ you both are blinded by love and that will destroy you! I have the power to rule this world, that much can be said by how easy it was to trick you. Beware, for I am coming."

* * *

With that Lestrange disappeared and suddenly, Harry, Ron and Kingsley appeared, their eyes wide and their hands and feet bound tight.

Hermione got up shakily and pulled out her wand and unbound the three men as she sped towards where he lay.

Draco stood too, wincing at the sharp splinters of pain shooting up his arm. "What are you doing here?" he asked catching her in his embrace.

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied sounding disapproving as she eyed his injury. "Episkey," she murmured and he cursed as he felt his shoulder right itself.

"A little warning next time," he grumbled using both arms to squeeze her hard against his chest. "Merlin, I thought…...I saw you-I _heard_ you….were you actually…" he murmured touching their foreheads and breathing her in. He wiped away her drying tears with the pads of his thumbs, before his hands trailed down to her stomach and kneeled down to kiss her stomach. "Thank goodness you and the baby are okay." he whispered hugging her around her waist.

"Are you both alright?" Harry asked as Draco stood and pressed Hermione close.

"We'll live." Hermione smiled weakly. "But I would like to know what the hell is going on."

"Let's head back to the ministry." Kingsley said in a low voice, his eyes scanning the room. "It's safer."

The five apparated to the ministry and headed into Harry's office and sat down, Hermione gripping Draco's hand with a vise grip.

"Draco what were you doing there?" Hermione asked.

"I think I've pieced together most of it. Draco came to me with a letter, from Lestrange requesting to meet tonight. We formed a quick plan to enter with backup and Draco would pretend to leave and then we would try and capture Lestrange. On our side, we were outside the Malfoy Manor at 12:30, staking out, and at 1, London McCusker our fourth backup member still wasn't here. She's a very dependable and awesome auror but she didn't show. We entered anyways and as soon as we entered through the back, we were tied and bound to sit in the main hall." Harry explained, his forehead creased as he stood in front of the fire.

"From what I gather, Hermione you also had a similar story and you headed for a meeting of sorts too with lestrange." Harry said pausing to watch Hermione.

Draco gaped at Hermione who looked at her hands and nodded. "I got a letter telling me to meet him at 1:15 tonight at Malfoy Manor or Thalia would die. And in the letter….my God, he knew stuff….things he shouldn't know…"

"It sounds like you had similar letters." Kingsley observed, his hands clasped behind his back. "You didn't tell anyone Hermione?"

"I was going to tell Harry but his secretary told me he was out so I went to one of his trusted aurors, London McCusker and she said she, Harry, Ron and Kingsley would come as backup as I met him and the rest is the same as Draco's plan." she sighed.

"London never told any of us about that." Ron said, his arms crossed on a stool. "We only came thinking we were backup for Draco."

"This is confusing and all but I have to ask," Draco interrupted turning to face Hermione. "Were you being tortured?" he whispered, his voice barely audible in the office. Hermione's brown eyes watered and to his relief she shook her head.

"When I arrived, I heard screaming and bloody hell Draco it was _you_ screaming. I followed the screams and entered the main hall to see you screaming in pain. And when I raced to you, I was blasted back." she answered. Draco felt his heart contract as he watched a lone tear slip from her eyes and he pulled her close.

Draco then explained in turn, what he saw which was a mirror of Hermione's story but their roles as victim and bystander were switched.

"This is all also so damn well planned." Harry said in frustration. "He knows you both so well. He sent letters to both of you, nearly identical I'm assuming. He somehow knew you wouldn't tell each other about it and then when you arrive for the meeting, almost the exact same things happen."

"That is very disturbing," Hermione agreed. "But the message, what he said. A warning, he claimed he was powerful and knew magic no one else did."

There was a brief silence where everyone digested this. A warning, no doubt for the ministry. _Beware, for I am coming._

"We'll have to see to this more in depth tomorrow. Boys, we are going with the hit team tomorrow to Malfoy Manor to do a full search for Lestrange." Kingsley said. "Thank you all for coming. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Hermione, Draco." Harry called as they were about to leave. "I'm going to ask a ward specialist to place special wards on all of our houses. I just feel really unsafe about all this." he said tiredly.

Draco nodded and apparated away with Hermione back home. As they climbed into bed to get as much sleep as they could before work again the next day, Hermione turned on her side and faced Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me about your letter?" she asked staring hard at him.

He sighed and rested a hand on her waist. "I suppose the same reasons you didn't tell me." he murmured watching her eyes lower. "I didn't want to worry you. I knew you would freak about another letter, especially with all the stuff he seems to know, again."

"This can't be happening again." Hermione said her throat burning with unshed tears. "It's been years and….how is it even damn possible that they're still there? Out there, making this world darker and shit, I just want to scream."

Draco's whole being hurt to see Hermione like that and it was precisely why he didn't want to tell her about the letter and why he didn't want to involve her in all this. He drew her in so she was flush against him. "I swear, nothing will harm you or the baby. Whatever it takes, I'll do it."

Hermione sniffled and rested her palms on his chest sending a burning fire throughout him, warming him instantly. "I'll do whatever it takes too. First priority." she murmured her hand drifting to rest on her stomach.

"First priority." he repeated placing his hand over hers. "You have to know, it was so difficult to lie to you about all this. And maybe if I hadn't, Lestrange would be caught."

She looked up at him and the familiar blaze in her eyes was back. "You can't possibly blame this on yourself. I didn't tell you either, for the same reasons. It's as much my fault."

"Love made us blind." he murmured kissing her temple.

"Love's a bitch." she replied snuggling closer as her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Hermione had drunk 3 cups of coffee already and it was only 10:30 in the morning. Draco and Harry had gone with the hit team to search for Lestrange, leaving her anxious as she waited for their return.

She was watching her team work, as they tried to figure out where Thalia Gordon went this time. Valentina Simmons who had returned strange was already teaching her 3rd day at Hogwarts. Yes, because Hogwarts needed another strange crazy professor, she thought.

Anthony had returned from touching the nasty glass and was now talking to Terry as they scribbled on notepads.

Susan and Ernie were now watching Valentina's interrogation taking notes and bickering about something.

Cho and Brianna were hunched over the black glass, poking it with short wooden sticks. They still hadn't uncovered what the glass was but it was obviously dangerous and deadly. Hermione was hoping they would find out what it was so they could trace it back to places where someone could get the glass and find out more.

Her thoughts drifted to last night at Malfoy Manor. Not only was she uncomfortable with going back to the place she was tortured but she was forced to sit and watch as Draco screamed on the ground, writhing in pain. It was one of the most horrible things she had ever seen and she was so grateful it wasn't real.

And then there was another well thought out plan by Lestrange. Planned to near perfection. The similar letters sent to both of them, the strange illusion played to make both think their lover was being tortured. Then the very intense warning, delivered and received loud and clear.

What disturbed her most, was how he knew all this information he shouldn't have known. The tiny details and word for word phrases Lestrange had no way or right to know. And how well he knew both her and Draco, was unnerving and wrong.

She returned to her office for a quick lunch before she dove into her work.

At 3 in the afternoon the search team returned sans Lestrange. She entered the main auror office and Harry called out to her. She walked over to where he stood in his office and shut the door.

"Nothing?" she asked plopping down into an armchair.

"Nothing." Harry confirmed sounding disappointed. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." he said softer sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Head auror hat off?" she asked wringing her hands together and avoiding his eyes.

"Best friend-sibling hat on." he responded. "Hermione, look at me." he said not unkindly. Hermione looked up at his startlingly green eyes and felt a shaky breath escape her lips.

"How are you? Really?" Harry asked sincerely. How did he always know?

"Bloody creeped out that Lestrange knows all this, angry that I didn't see it coming, frustrated that this case has escalated a great deal, vengeful for what he's done, worried about Draco and how the hell he's dealing with all this, fear for all of us because it's happening again Harry! He's doing things….things that Rookwood did too! And the death eaters and Voldemort! He knows too much Harry and it's scary, it's so scary and I just….I want it to end." she blurted out, in one breath and paused to glance up at Harry.

"How can anyone say so much in one breath?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"Harry!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up and standing to glare at him.

Harry laughed and smiled at Hermione, and she begrudgingly returned it. "Feel better?" he asked crossing his ankles.

"Yes." she conceded. She hugged him tight and he wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you Harry."

"You know I'm here, Hermione. To talk to, to ramble to, but usually in your case, I am the listener." he teased.

She rolled her eyes and hit his arm. "I don't talk that much."

"Yes you do." Harry argued handing her a mug of coffee, she gratefully snatched. "And grabby." he said sipping his coffee. "And bipolar. Bloody hell, there's two of you. You and Ginny. Two bipolar woman….quick, somebody give me a death eater instead."

She laughed and sat back down, kicking off her heels. The pair talked for a while, enjoying the opportunity to be like normal people again.

Before she left, Harry invited her and Draco over for dinner that night. "James and Ginny would love to see you." he said walking her out.

"I'll see you tonight." she smiled. She returned to her office in a much better mood and left soon after, apparating back home.

She showered quickly before pulling on faded jeans and a plain t-shirt. Draco arrived not long after and dropped down next to where she sat on the couch.

She closed her book and turned to face him. "Well hello there," Hermione grinned pecking him on the cheek but he pulled her towards him and drew on the kiss full on the lips. His lips were soft as they moved against hers. She locked her hands around his neck and gripped his hair. His hands travelled down her body, one hand resting on her hip while the other slipped under her shirt and began tracing circles. She arched her back and moaned as she sat perched on his lap. He angled her better so that she was straddling him.

They broke apart breathing heavily. Hermione swung her legs off much to Draco's annoyance and she turned to grin at him. "Sorry to get you all aroused but we're heading to the Potter's for dinner."

Draco groaned as he shifted uncomfortably. "A quickie?"

"No, Draco we're late." she smiled. "Go take a cold shower and get changed so we can get going." She yelped as he picked her up bridal style and ran up the stairs, two steps at a time.

He quickly stripped both of them of their clothes and pulled her into the shower. "If I'm having a shower, you're coming too." he smirked at her bewildered face and before she could protest, he urgently lifted her and pressed her back against the cold tile wall. She shivered as the water began pouring down over them. His hands roamed all over her body causing her to groan his name. She felt his member hard against her and proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist. Draco's lips descended on hers and kissed her hard while he positioned himself and pushed in. She gasped in pleasure and her head dropped back as he began thrusting in and out. Within moments, they both had their release as they cleaned quickly and was out the door and apparating into the Potter house.

"You're late." James said as the pair stepped into the living room. "Mummy's going to be mad at you…." he said a fond grin spreading on his face.

"Uh oh…" Draco said feigning fear as he crouched down and picked up James who squealed happily. "Your mummy is very scary isn't she?"

James nodded seriously and continued in a low voice. "Daddy's scared of her too! Even right now, he's hiding in the basement."

"I better go join him." Draco said winking at James before heading down to join Harry.

"Where's your mummy?" Hermione asked ruffling James's hair.

He pointed to the kitchen, where there was the smell of delicious food being cooked. Hermione kissed his cheek before entering the kitchen.

Ginny was viciously chopping vegetables with a dangerous look on her face. Her knife came down sharply each time, causing Hermione to wonder what the hell Harry did this time.

"What did those poor vegetables ever do to you?" Hermione teased. Ginny raised her head and smiled wryly as Hermione washed her hands to help Ginny.

"Harry Potter did things to me." Ginny muttered darkly. "Like scare the bloody fuck out of me when he disappeared in the middle of the damn night." she raved. "No note to explain, no explanation prior, no sign of where the hell he went! What the hell was I supposed to think?" she shrieked, bringing the knife down so hard, it chipped the cutting board.

"I'm going to take this from you now…." Hermione said warily as she took the knife out of Ginny's hand and continued cutting more calmly.

Ginny sat down breathing hard as her fiery eyes glared at the clock on the wall similar to the one the Weasley's had at the Burrow. "I nearly screamed when I couldn't find him anywhere in the house. I then contacted your place and obviously now that I know, there was no response. Then when I'm about to send an emergency patronus to the ministry like 'Oh hi it's Ginny Potter, my idiot husband Harry Potter is missing, do you by any chance know where that dolt head went?'" Ginny mimicked, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, then I see the clock and it shows Harry at the ministry before disappearing to unknown. And then I call everyone on my contact list."

Hermione smiled sympathetically at Ginny. "James knows too?"

"He only knows I'm mad at Harry. Nothing else. I won't let my son become aware of what's going on, it's just too scary, even for me to register. There's no way James is knowing." Ginny sighed massaging her temples. "I was so bloody scared."

Hermione placed down the knife and moved around the counter to hug Ginny.

"He should have at least told you." Hermione agreed, as Ginny leaned on Hermione her chest heaving. "But he probably thought he'd be back before you woke up and he probably didn't want to worry you."

"And look how that turned out." she grumbled. Hermione laughed as the pair continued to chat and prepare for dinner.

* * *

"She's really pissed yeah," Harry sighed clearing up some of James's toys.

"You could have told her mate," Draco said inspecting a miniature quidditch figurine set with curiosity.

"I know. But I didn't expect to take that long. And I didn't want to worry her. Besides telling her more about what's going on would make things seem more real." Harry said sounding exhausted.

"I know what you mean but your wife is pretty damn scary. She's also tough. So she could handle it. And you need someone to talk to more instead of keeping it quiet. She gets it and I think she would rather face the harsh truth than find out like that in the middle of the night." Draco advised.

"I suppose you're right." Harry said tossing some balls into a bin.

"I'm always right." Draco drawled dropping onto the couch. Harry eyed him warily and grinned knowingly.

"You sound so much like your wife." he smirked stacking some blocks before joining Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry laughed summoning some firewhiskey and handing one to Draco. "She's making me sleep on the couch." Harry said.

Draco nearly choked on the burning substance as he burst out laughing. "You've got it bad mate,"

"Like I need the reminder." Harry muttered.

"Just talk to Ginny, she'll come around, she's just worried." Draco reassured as Harry turned on the telly to muggle soccer. Draco watched intrigued and Harry began explaining it to him.

After dinner they went into the backyard for some tea as James showed Draco and Hermione his wicked skills on his new toy broom.

"You watch yourself there Mr. Potter! If I see anything fancy and you break your neck…." Ginny warned. James smiled at his mother before continuing to fly around.

"Go talk to Harry." Hermione whispered to Ginny. The girls turned to see Harry watching Ginny almost out of habit before turning away quickly. "You'll both feel better." she urged. Ginny pursed her lips before she reluctantly got up and walked over to where Harry stood under the large tree.

Draco watched as Ginny moved towards Harry and moved so he sat down where Ginny had just been and took Hermione's hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

She smiled warmly at him as her left hand rubbed slowly over her slightly protruding stomach.

"In a few months, we'll have a little mini us running about." Hermione whispered smiling fondly as she peeked at him.

Draco smiled back and pulled her closer so she was sitting on his lap. He whispered in her ear, enjoying seeing her breath hitch and hairs rise. "Can you still spot where Scorpius is?" Draco breathed.

Hermione glanced up and scanned the sky before pointing to the correct constellation.

"Correct as usual." Draco chuckled nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"And there's Ara and Lyra." she pointed leaning back against him. "Oh and look at that weird one all by itself. Oh wait….it's Draco." she grinned.

Draco smirked and tilted his head atop of hers. "Well I don't see any constellation named after you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and was about to speak when Draco silenced her with a kiss. She grasped his shoulders and pulled him closer as his hands cupped her face. He felt her tongue swirl with his as they began their playful continuous battle of tongues for domination. Draco was about to let her win, because she was just so cute when she got competitive and when she was in control when someone groaned loudly.

"Why are _all_ of you kissing?" James Potter asked crossing his little arms in irritation, a look that matched Ginny's very well. Draco cocked his head and saw Harry and Ginny break apart from underneath the tree.

"Looks like they made up." Hermione chuckled seeing Ginny move her hair to cover a spot on her neck.

"There _is_ a 3 year old here." he huffed. "Besides, kissing is yucky."

"Our children will have to deal with their parents kissing." Draco muttered grinning at Hermione.

Author's Note

Sorry for late posts. Here's a longer one :) Thanks for all the support!

Reviews?


	5. Chapter Four-Lucky

Author's Note

No, I haven't died under a rock. In other words sorry for the late post! Although, I may have died under the loads of stress on my shoulders. SO MUCH STRESS. My posts may be less frequent now as my life has become more busy. I'm really sorry, for the inconvenience.

Anyways, here's a chapter for you all.

Draco watched skeptically as Valentina or Professor Simmons began walking between rows of desks and inspecting students work.

"No Mr Heffer. It is Wingardium Levios _aa._ Not Wingardium LeviOsa." she chastised patting him hard on the head.

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped into the light, as some kids gasped and began whispering.

"That's _the_ Mr Malfoy! He married _Granger_. He's the hot guy from the magazine!" a kid cried.

Draco smirked slightly before heading over to the little boy, Valentina just corrected. " _Actually_ , it is LeviOsa." he drawled fixing the child's hand position a tad then demonstrating the swish and flick. The little boy looked awestruck at being touched by him. His grey eyes peered up in admiration and awe.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what you're doing in my classroom?" Valentina asked in an annoyed and high pitched voice.

"Just doing my job professor." he remarked eyeing a girl's work. "'The Darkest Wizards and What They've Accomplished?'" Draco asked snatching the paper from her desk in disgust. " _This_ is what you're teaching?"

"Well Auror Malfoy, you have come to do your job, let me do mine." she said daringly as she wrenched the sheet back and placed it on the girl's desk.

Draco watched in disbelief as she strut to the front of the class and waved her wand, revealing a list of dark wizards.

"I expect detailed notes and a thorough reading on each of the following wizards before Wednesday." she called out meeting each wary child's eye. "Abbineaugh!" she screeched, causing half the class to jump in their seats. A hazel skinned boy with a terrified expression raised his head. "What did Bellatrix Lestrange do to Hermione Granger and where?"

Draco sucked in a breath as the child stood shakily and gulped. "She…..she tortured her-"

"With what spell?" Valentina crowed hovering over the boy's desk.

"The….the cruciatus curse." he breathed looking faint. "At…..Malfoy-" he said breaking off and eyeing Draco before collapsing in tears on his desk, his arms wrapped around his head sobbing. Draco had head enough of this rubbish. He strode over to where the child wept, and Valentina towered over scowling.

"You don't have to say anymore." he whispered to the crying child. "All of you are excused from your homework and dismissed." he said louder and the whole class quickly scarpered off, before Valentina could protest leaving an enraged professor with him.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing, barging in here and overtaking my class?" she demanded glaring at him through her hateful eyes. He crossed his arms and glared right back.

"What do you think you're doing teaching first years about dark wizards and what they _accomplished_?" he retorted trying to keep his tone from rising.

"It's important. They need to know what's out there. They have to know what was done in the past, by who and how they accomplished such things." she said brushing off his scoff as she began erasing the board and sitting behind her desk.

"Accomplished?" Draco asked scornfully. "You think Voldemort starting two wizarding world wars, Grindelwald in power are things that someone has accomplished as if it were something to be proud of?"

"They did some disagreeable things," she snapped, her mouth pursed tightly. "But you can not deny they were great wizards."

"They're bloody first years, they shouldn't have to hear about this. Especially from the way you're teaching it." he scowled. If he could do anything, he would reverse time so these poor kids wouldn't have to hear about what dark wizards 'accomplished'. He wished someone had shielded him better as a child.

"You're never too young to be wise." she said airily.

Draco marched straight towards her, his anger boiling hot. She stood to meet him and glowered back just as fiercely. "Listen to me professor." he hissed. "You are still on high suspicion and on watch at the ministry. Your name may be cleared according to the law, but not with the people that you don't want watching. We know there's something off and I intend to find out what it is. You are banned from teaching this morbid rubbish and you will stick to the ministry approved curriculum. If I catch you straying from the expected curricular then I will see to it, that you not only leave Hogwarts, but leave Britain." he warned harshly before turning and storming out of the classroom.

* * *

"Is London here today?" Harry asked as he returned from his recent search out on the field for Thalia Gordon. She was Percy's co-worker at the Department of Transportation, the most recent disappearance.

Hermione shook her head as she filled out some files and glanced up at him. "Is she okay?"

"We haven't heard from her since last week when you talked to her about your letter and she didn't show up as backup." Harry answered sitting opposite. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" she asked curiously, dropping some documents into a drawer.

"What can you tell me about your team?" Harry asked tensely, as he wrung his hands together. Hermione raised her eyebrow and leaned back into her seat.

"Well, Susan and Ernie are seeing each other I believe. They share a loft in Diagon Alley and they have 2 dogs and a cat. They usually go out for date nights on Saturday and they are good workers. Dedicated and careful. Brianna went to Illvermony in the United States and transferred to work here. From what little she's told me, she had a nasty breakup with an American boy and now indulges herself into her work. Cho has a muggle fiance who knows about wizards and she is very smart and hard working. She and her fiance go watch her favorite quidditch team play often. Anthony is also single, he is a funny, lighthearted guy. He's kind and makes work easier when it's not. Terry is shy sometimes, but he's really nice and can cook. He doesn't talk much but he's very understanding." she finished watching as Harry listened intently.

"May I ask why the sudden question?" she asked sipping her tea.

"Kingsley thinks we should deduct some workers and he asked me to pick 50. I have the 15 that were clear goners, the other guys at the Burrow and I agreed on a while back. Just seeing who else." Harry shrugged standing to leave. "Easy on the caffeine." he smiled.

Hermione nodded and grinned. "Switched to tea. Better for the baby."

Later that evening, Hermione flooed home and headed upstairs where Draco was coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips. He smiled warmly at her and walked over to her. He rested his hands on her stomach and crouched down so he was level with her stomach.

"Hey there, baby. It's your daddy. Daddy and mummy are so excited to meet you. We can't wait till you're here with us. We love you." he murmured dropping a kiss.

He grasped Hermione's hands and stood up to press his lips to hers firmly. She leaned into him and sighed, inhaling his musky scent.

"Don't forget we have a meeting with the healer this Saturday." she reminded kicking off her heels and grabbing some loose maternity clothing. "And your mother invited us over for dinner Friday evening. She says she has something important to discuss with us."

"What the hell does that mean?" Draco asked dragging his hand through his damp hair.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. She has something important to talk to us about and we're going." she replied flopping onto bed. "How was work?"

"Utter rubbish. Hogwarts has a new psychotic professor." he mumbled pulling on sweats. "Professor Simmons has begun teaching her students about Dark Wizards and What They've Accomplished." he sneered.

"You're kidding." Hermione said her mouth agape. "That's totally ludicrous! It's not even in the curriculum!"

"I told her to go back to the curriculum and if she ever did something like that again, she would be in big trouble." he continued.

Hermione leaned against the headboard and stared at the ceiling. "I still can't believe she didn't admit to having any issues with Lestrange. I mean most people who are kidnapped come back in depression and tears. Not….that." she frowned.

"Well, I feel sorry for her fiance because he has to deal with that brat." he scoffed laying down next to her. Hermione laughed and ran her hand through his hair again, playing with the blond strands.

"Aren't you lucky you don't?" she grinned, moving to straddle him. He groaned and rested his hands on her hips. "Aren't you?" she murmured again, leaning closer. His eyes darkened and he reached up to pull her down and kiss her hard.

"The luckiest," he whispered, reaching up to kiss her again.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lara asked for the tenth time as she, Hermione and Ginny strolled through a muggle mall.

"Yes, Lara. I know I'm pregnant and all but I can walk just fine." she said growing irritated as they entered a child's clothing store.

"She says as she curses her sore feet." Ginny smirked as she plucked a onesie with stripes up for James.

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved towards the infant section. "I don't even think I need to buy that many clothes." she said flipping through some pant/shirt sets. "I mean between you guys and Narcissa, I highly doubt the child will need to repeat a set of clothing."

"Speaking of your little one, are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Lara asked scanning through some small dresses.

"Probably. Draco doesn't do a wonderful job of hiding it, so I'm fairly certain he's too excited to wait and see. He's really enthusiastic about this baby." Hermione commented. "Let's leave. We can't buy clothes yet if we don't know the gender."

"What about you and Blaise?" Ginny asked conversationally. "Are you trying to become mummy and daddy?"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, at her friend's outgoing question.

Lara smiled and shook her head. "We shag obviously as a husband and wife but I think we're going to stay sans child for a bit. Do a bit more before really settling down." she said as they entered a women's clothing store. "I don't think Blaise is ready either. But I want to have them in a year or so, otherwise our little one will have a big age difference with all yours."

"That's true." Ginny agreed before turning to face them and grinning. "Let's find some damn, sexy dresses to wear. We should go on a triple date next week."

"I'm way too big too pregnant to fit into any of these. I don't even think I could look sexy in any of these." Hermione smiled flipping through some dresses.

"You're never too pregnant to look sexy." Ginny replied flippantly leading them to the maternity section, Lara picking a few regular clothing on the way.

After Ginny's continuous and persuasive comments on each dress, Hermione and Lara bought 14 dresses between them, all three planning to meet next Tuesday.

Hermione flooed home, apparating usually making her nauseous and saw Draco, Harry and Blaise laughing on the couch, beer bottles in hand.

"Malfoy, you better not get any beer on my couch." she warned lightly dropping her bags on the side. "You too, Zabini and Potter."

"No worries, Mrs. M." Blaise said throwing a large gulp down. "We're wizards. You won't even know." he winked setting his bottle down and kicking his feet up.

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved to sit near Draco, who pulled her down onto him and pecked her lips.

"Am I bankrupt now?" he teased eyeing the bags still sitting on the side.

"If you're bankrupt, I need to sell my house." Harry chuckled rubbing his forehead. "How much did Ginny spend?"

"Do you really want to know?" Hermione asked laughing as Harry groaned.

"Lara can spend all my money, and as long as I have a bed and she's there, I'm good to go." Blaise smirked stretching out on the couch.

Harry gagged and Draco snorted into his bottle, while Hermione gave him a good whack on the upside of his head.

"Your a sick prat you know that?" she asked disgusted, as she eyed him warily.

"Ah, but that my dear is why so many women simply _adore_ me." he replied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you hitting on my wife?" Draco drawled his hand rubbing her now visible growing bump.

"Not at all Malfoy. You may be the Slytherin Sex god but I caught myself a hot one too." he said getting up and tossing his bottle out. Harry followed him, walking to the fireplace.

"By the way," Hermione called. "Mrs Ginerva Potter has insisted we all go on a triple date next Tuesday. A _date._ " Hermione stressed. "Not a strippers club, so we're all expecting sober gentlemens."

Blaise saluted and apparated outside, Harry following probably wondering how long his wife's bill is.

As they left, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, trailing kisses up to her jaw. "I can't wait to see you all dressed up again. You always put other women to shame but when you put effort…." he grinned.

He moved so he was hovering over her, Hermione feeling how hard he was.

"Although, I look even more forward, if that's possible, to seeing you without clothes. That my love, is your best look." he breathed sending tingles throughout her body. Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer. Draco captured her lips in a searing kiss before sweeping her into his arms and racing up the stairs two at a time.

Hermione shrieked and held on tight, as Draco's hand inched up her body leaving a fiery passionate trail behind. "You better not drop me, or you won't have any more Malfoy reproduction abilities anymore." she warned.

He laughed as they burst into their room, Draco using his foot to kick the door shut. He lightly placed her on the bed before ridding her of her clothes as fast as he could.

"This won't hurt the baby right? Now that you're in the second trimester?" he paused positioned above her. "Remember? I read the pregnancy books you have." he said at her questioning look.

Hermione reached up and pulled him down. "Clearly you didn't read them properly." she panted as she guided their hips together, thrusting faster and faster. "They said sex doesn't harm the baby."

Draco grinned sheepishly and groaned as Hermione felt her walls clench, and his length hit her core. She arched her back calling his name as he sped up, pushing in and out.

"Nearly…...there." she breathed her nails scratching his back. Draco thrust harder and faster before she screamed his name, relishing in her climax. Draco followed shortly after, slowly pulling out of her.

He turned to face her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful."

She snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, their little bump resting between them.

* * *

Hermione was looking forward to a light easy-going weekend as a break from her stressful and busy work life. She sat in her office, sorting some papers at 5:30 in the evening, pondering the missing people case and reappearance of Valentina Simmons.

She was supposed to go and check the Hogwarts security next week, and from hearing about it from Draco, had decided to give professor Simmons a visit too.

There came a knock on the door, before it creaked open with Harry's head poking inside.

"Hey there," Hermione said shoving her filing cabinet shut and swiveling in her seat to face him. "What's going on?" she asked crossing her legs.

Harry began pacing in front of her fireplace, his hands clasped behind his back. "When was the last time you saw London McCusker again?" he asked, the muscle in his jaw working furiously.

"Like I said, it was when I went to visit her to talk about my letter from Lestrange requesting a meeting when you were busy." Hermione recalled. "She had said she would come with backup, repeating a plan similar to Draco's…" she trailed off.

"When she didn't show." Harry finished. "She's one of our best aurors and she hadn't informed Ron, Kingsley or I of your letter or that you needed backup either. Then she didn't show up like she was supposed to for Draco nor you. And she's been missing from work for nearly a week, no word of her."

Hermione breathed in sharply and leaned into her seat squeezing her eyes shut before reopening them and sighing. "Should we go check?"

"Probably best," Harry muttered continuing his back and forth pacing. "It's not like her to miss work and after all that…..it seems all a bit fishy to me."

Hermione stood and walked with Harry to the outside of the ministry before grabbing his arms and letting him apparate away. They landed outside, Witchly Towers, where she and Ginny had stayed a few years ago. She felt a kick of nausea arise and hunched over breathing deeply before straightening again.

"You good?" he asked using his wand to check the wards on the apartment. She nodded, waiting for Harry to finish.

"The wards in all the rooms are fairly secure except for one." he said, his voice low and his eyes scanning the surrounding area.

Together, they headed into the building, showing the lobby man their ministry ID before heading up the lift to the floor where London lived. They cautiously crept down the quiet floor, taking in all their surroundings.

It was eerily quiet, no sounds of modern day lives. The lights in the hall flickered slightly making it harder to see. The floor seemed fairly empty, no sign of regular residents. Harry lead the way, his wand a lit ahead of him as they stopped at London's door.

"We'll go for a quiet search. Something about this doesn't feel right." Harry murmured as she wordlessly unlocked the door, pushing it open and slowly inching inside.

The door opened silently to a formal and clean flat that was well kept. The pair crept inside, the door shutting softly behind them. Harry motioned for them to split up and check each room. Hermione nodded diminishing her light as she slinked her way against the wall, into the kitchen. There was a creak of the floorboard she stepped on and she winced, pausing to wait if anyone came out. There was silence, so Hermione continued scanning through the kitchen opening a few good sized cupboards for hiding. Finding them all bare, Hermione tiptoed into the bathroom, the door swinging open slowly.

She slowly entered, her wand held out in front of her, peering into the empty bath and shower. She checked the room from top to bottom before something on the floor caught her eye. It was a toothbrush with paste already on it, drying slightly. There was more paste splattered in the area nearby, staining the pristine floors. Hermione crouched down to glance closer at the fallen toothbrush. It looked like it had been dropped, almost like she just…..suddenly dropped it…..like she was startled.

The door to the bathroom suddenly swung shut with a loud slam. Hermione screamed and turned to find the door locked. No alohomora, opened the door leaving her locked inside. Hermione screamed for Harry, pounding on the door in desperation feeling fear prickle her nerves. She turned, her back pressing against the wall breathing hard and felt horror fill her whole body as she caught sight of the large window across from the door.

It may have just been her imagination, or her hysteria creating silly illusions but Hermione highly doubted it. Hermione swore she had just seen London McCusker on the other side of the window. London's head had appeared on the outside just briefly, peeping into the bathroom. She had disappeared but in her place was a message behind on the window.

" _I am coming."_

* * *

Hermione awoke again in St. Mungos feeling dizzy and drowsy as she peeled her eyes open. Draco was pacing in front of her bed, Harry talking to him softly from the door. Hermione recalled the previous events- entering the bathroom, finding the toothpaste, suddenly fall and if she digged deeper back, there was a cup of water sitting waiting to be rinsed. Then there was London? At the window? And the message? A door locking…?

"Hermione?" Draco whispered coming up beside her and kneeling by her bed. "Are you alright love?"

Her hand drifted to her belly and gazed in fear back at Draco. Draco's eyes followed her hand and he kissed her forehead gently before facing her again.

"The baby is fine. You could have had a heart attack, but you were fine. A little hyperventilation and shock but you and the baby are stable." Draco breathed squeezing her hand. He hunched over exhaling hard. "Thank God, you're both okay."

Hermione leaned her head back and grasped Draco's hair. "What happened?"

"I heard you scream and came running to the bathroom and the door was wedged shut with a pipe. I removed the pipe from the outside, no alohomora could have removed the physical object and found you unconscious on the floor. I panicked and brought you to St. Mungos where they treated you. Draco and everyone all came rushing to the hospital." Harry explained his lips pressed together uncomfortably. "I guess I should be asking you, what happened?"

Hermione retold how she was locked in, then she couldn't get out then her sudden glimpse of what she thought was London at the window and finally the message. "And there was a toothbrush on the floor. Almost like it had fallen suddenly, and toothpaste was splattered around it. Like she had dropped it for some reason." Hermione said shivering in her thin hospital gown.

"There are aurors checking the apartment right now. But Hermione I highly doubt you saw London. London hasn't been in the apartment since 2 weeks ago. We talked to the lobby man." Harry said pinching the bridge of his nose. "The healers assume it's part of your shock, that your brain imagined London."

Harry then excused himself, leaving the pair alone. Draco had remained hunched over his face buried in her lap, his eyes squeezed shut tight. Hermione stroked his head and he finally glanced up, his eyes shining.

"I've talked to Kingsley and he supports the idea of you taking a leave of absence for health reasons." Draco said raising a hand before she could interrupt. "I know you think you're fine, but Hermione. The healers think you partly fainted because of the stress too. It's not good for the baby, and you always tend to push yourself for too long and too hard. It's time to take a break." Draco murmured softer his hand cradling her face.

Hermione felt a tear escape and gazed at Draco feeling at lost for words. "I just want to fix this all before our baby is born."

"I know you do, and you can return maybe a little later. But I'll go to work and bring you back the latest info and you can always give your input. But you need to slow down love, it's not good for you or the baby." he whispered wiping away the tears that began falling down her face.

She shifted over in the small hospital bed and Draco cautiously climbed in, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hugging her to his chest.  
After a few moments of silence, the door opened again and Ginny, Narcissa and her parents walked in quietly. Ginny didn't say anything and just smiled sadly at Hermione kissing her forehead promising to stop by later that weekend to keep her company. Her parents stayed a bit longer before excusing themselves too.  
"I'm sorry about missing dinner tonight Narcissa." Hermione said looking up at the older woman.

"Don't worry about it dear, you and the baby are more important." she assured pecking Hermione on the head before hugging Draco and leaving too.

Draco and Hermione stayed the night at the hospital, and checked in for their healer appointment the next morning.

"You're very lucky the baby is alright." the healer said studying the projection of the baby. "Had you had a heart attack the baby could have suffered more severely. But everything seems to be fine, the baby is stable and I'll see you in a while for your next appointment." the healer assured.

Relieved, Hermione and Draco left the hospital flooing home, as to avoid apparating which wasn't ideal for the baby.

"I don't think I imagined London." Hermione said as she sat against the couch, her feet in Draco's lap. He paused rubbing them and looked up at her raising a brow.

"Hermione I-"

"No Draco, I really think I saw her. Or maybe I didn't, I don't know. But I swear I thought I saw her at the window." she said shaking her head in confusion.

"But that makes no sense. If she was there, she would have come in and helped you or asked why you were in her appartment." Draco reminded continuing to rub her feet.

"And the message 'I am coming' how can that not be Lestrange? He said the same thing to us during our meeting. And the door. How the hell did a bloody pipe lock me in if it was just Harry and I in the house?" she asked rubbing her belly slowly. "It makes no sense."

"Hermione, can we not talk about this? You need to rest and reliving that isn't going to help." he pleaded spinning her around so her head rested in his lap. "Sleep," he ordered after kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Yes sir," she yawned draping an arm around his stomach hugging him close.

The healer had said they were lucky that she and the baby were alright. Lucky, lucky, lucky lucky. What if one time they weren't as lucky?

* * *

They had spent the entire weekend taking it easy, Draco refusing to let Hermione do anything strenuous. He knew it annoyed her when she couldn't do anything and felt helpless but Draco would let her be annoyed with him forever if it meant she was safe.

Draco kissed his pregnant wife who was snoozing deeply into their bed before climbing out of bed on Monday morning. He changed quickly before heading downstairs quietly to not disturb his resting wife.

He found Ginny sitting cross-legged at the island flipping through a magazine. "Is she sleeping?" she asked setting the magazine down. He nodded and grabbed a mug to fill up to the brim with coffee. He turned his back to her, disliking her suspicious eyes. "And how are you?"

"I'm fine." Draco replied offering her coffee which she accepted but she didn't give up that easily. She hopped off the stool and crossed her arms stubbornly continuing to stare. "Did anyone ever teach you that staring is rude?"

She rolled her eyes and took her cup of coffee and setting it down behind her. "Really. How are you doing?" she asked gentler watching as he grabbed his stuff for work.

He sighed before turning to face her. "Not a word to Hermione. She doesn't need more to worry about." he warned eyeing her slightly smug face that nodded. "I suppose I feel angry towards whoever the hell did that to Hermione. It was clearly an intentional scaring. And though, there isn't much proof besides his or whoevers message, I know it's Lestrange. I feel grateful that Hermione and the baby are okay but we won't always be so lucky right? I mean luck can only get you so far."

"And this all sums up into you feeling fine?" she teased. He glared at her and she smiled wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'll take care of her."

He nodded his thanks before apparating to the ministry. He was immediately welcomed by Harry who motioned for him to follow him to his office.

"I want to talk about Friday." he said shutting the door. Draco nodded and sighed exhausted.

"Doesn't everyone?" he asked downing some coffee. "I know it was probably Lestrange. And I just want to find his fucking ass and make sure he never gets out of Azkaban."

"We think it's Lestrange too." Harry agreed. "As for London, there was a sighting of her just before Hermione claimed to have seen her."

"Where?" Draco asked bewildered leaning forward in his seat.

"At the ministry." Harry said warily. "At 2 the night before Hermione saw her. She wasn't even working though, she was in the Department of Transportation section. Our security shows her going in and coming out. But that's it."

"So she's not missing. She's just ditching work and being all shady." Draco sneered feeling annoyed at their lack of progress.

"I'll just give you a summary of the problem and what we know. Two missing people. Valentina and Thalia. Valentina was returned claiming she was unharmed and not with Lestrange when we are fairly certain it was Lestrange because of his dark mark in blood and muggle security. Then Percy is an eyewitness that Thalia was taken from her bedroom by Lestrange and is still missing. A dark mark in glass was left at the window. Then Lestrange sends a letter to the pair of you and meets with you giving us a warning that he is powerful and he is coming. And we suspect he gave Hermione that scare in the bathroom." Harry concluded pacing in front of Draco.

"That's hardly a problem, it's a bloody complication in our lives." Draco snarled.

"Well I just thought I'd give you an update and I wanted to tell you after today, you're welcome to take the rest of the week off." Harry said looking sympathetically at Draco. "You should take care of your wife."

Draco nodded his thanks before heading to his office to begin his day at work. Whoever gave Hermione that scare would pay. And Draco would make sure of it.

* * *

"Are we still on for the triple date tomorrow evening?" Hermione asked cleaning around the kitchen.

"If you're okay to go," Ginny said eyeing Hermione bustle around the kitchen with wary apprehension. "Just sit down and relax for a minute." she said moving to take over. "You should rest."

"Everyone is saying that and I'm tired of hearing it." Hermione exclaimed sitting down on the couch scowling. She rubbed her hand on her belly and took a deep breath. "It's just hard."

Ginny, who was 6 months pregnant now, sighed and sat next to her. "When has life ever been easy?"

"I thought we were done with all this dark crap after the war. I thought I fought and worked for a _year_ to have freedom and live without fear. But it's returned, again and again. It's like it's impossible to escape, that it's constantly chasing us and like a looming shadow that never gives you a peace of mind. I want to finish it, and I thought I finished it after the war then after Rookwood was captured. Now Lestrange. Then who? Yaxley? It's never leaving us Gin. And I'm tired." Hermione cried, hugging her stomach, caressing her child. "Nothing will hurt this child, and whatever mastermind plan Lestrange has, whatever purpose he has to kidnap these two people, it _has_ to end."

"It will." Ginny said a lone tear running down her face. "One day, we won't have to live in fear."

"I want that day to be today." Hermione murmured, hastily wiping her tears. "I don't want to wait. This baby will not wait for Lestrange to be caught. I don't want to bring this baby into this dark world! It's not fair and I can't….I can not subject anyone to this pain and constant fear. It's not fair!" Hermione sobbed feeling a flutter of her baby's movements, causing her to cry harder.

"Since when has life been fair to us?" Ginny said cracking a dry smile.

"I'm tired Ginny, I'm just so so tired. Of everything, fighting, working and running. I'm done with it and I'm tired." Hermione whispered hugging her bump.

* * *

Draco entered his office and found a letter laying crisp and nicely in the centre of his desk, along with the hoards of work scattered on his desk waiting for him. He warily picked up the envelope and sank into his seat tearing it open.

 _You should take Potter's advice and take care of your wife. Before I do._

Draco's face darkened and he dropped the letter in horror. He got up from his seat and began pacing back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back. It wasn't possible, for anyone to know what he and Harry had just talked about. Just like it wasn't possible for anyone to know anything that was going on their last year at Hogwarts, just like it was impossible for anyone to know what little James Potter had said to him that day….

Draco rubbed his face frustrated and his head snapped up at the sound of his office door cracking open. He cautiously made his way towards the door and peered outside. His eyes darted around the bustling daily routine of the ministry, paranoid as he searched for any eavesdroppers.

He shut the door firmly and placed a locking charm, only he could open. Back at Harry's office, he always had a muffliato charm permanently on his office so no one could overhear confidential ministry stuff, he always had a locked door so intruders couldn't enter and it was only the two of them in there.

So how could anyone know?

Draco spent the entire day in paranoia as he scanned the crowd everywhere he went, for watching eyes but found none. He had stuck his head in the fireplace several times to check in on the girls at home. On his 5th check in, Ginny got irritated and dumped water in the fire to extinguish it, splashing water all over his face.

"Oi!" He yelped leaping back, his face dripping with water. He wiped his face annoyed as he leaned against his chair massaging his temples.

He decided he wouldn't tell Hermione or anyone else of the recurrence of a letter. Hermione was under enough stress as it was and he could not add onto it.

He apparated home at 6 exhausted after clearing up for his week off, taking care of some last arrangements and placing over a dozen protection spells on his office.

Draco entered the kitchen to see his mother, Ginny and Hermione sitting around the island laughing at something they were looking at.

"...and oh Draco had the cutest little face he made each time I told him it was time to shower. He would scrunch his tiny face up, his nose crinkling, his lips pursed and his little chubby arms crossed. He was one of the most stubborn child I'd ever met!" his mother laughed pointing to an image in a large book.

Draco felt his cheeks redden as he cleared his throat. The three women turned to find his arms crossed as he glared at them. They burst out laughing, Ginny picking up the book and skipping next to him and holding it beside his head.

" _That_ my dears, is the face he made then and now." his mother chuckled moving towards him to kiss his cheek.  
"What in Merlin's beard are you showing them?" Draco asked shooting his mother an accusatory glance.

"Watch your tone young man." she said airily pouring him some of the tea they were drinking. "I was just showing them some of the scrapbooks I made for you as a child." she smiled fondly and innocently handing him the mug.

"I didn't know you enjoyed playing guitar." Hermione grinned pecking his lips. "A muggle instrument?"

Draco grinned sheepishly as Ginny handed him the album. There was a wizard picture of him about 7 or 8 holding a guitar and strumming it, plucking random strings. He remembered how that day had been and how free and amazing it felt to create this music on his own. "I found it in one of the old collection room, father had told me not to go through. But I was curious." Draco smiled reminiscing. "And I went into one of father's rooms that he collected muggle things he needed for bribing or selling, and I found that odd shaped object. I remember picking it up and finding mother who-"

"Locked the door and told her son to play. He asked 'momma what do I play?' and I said 'play'. Draco began pulling the strings laughing at the sound it made and they way it made him feel made me feel so happy. So I let him keep the muggle contraption and for years he researched how to play." his mother finished sniffing.

"Father never found out, which made it that much more exciting." he recalled grinning and tracing his thumb over the younger version of himself.

"You were so cute back then." Ginny snickered poking his cheek. "What happened?"

"Funny, Red. Really funny." Draco drawled watching as the Redhead collected her stuff hugging Hermione and his mother.

"I trust you can handle it from here Mr Guitar. I have a healer appointment." she said before hugging him too and flitted out of the house.

"I should get going too dears," his mother said hugging Hermione and himself.

"Thanks for visiting." Hermione said smiling warmly at his mother who returned the smile brightly.

"Of course dear. I'll see both of you soon." she said before flooing home.

"I'm going to document every moment of our child's life too." Hermione said flipping through the albums his mother left. "Then we'll remember every moment forever."

"How would we ever forget?" Draco asked removing his work robes and changing into a pair of sweats and an old white shirt. "We can do all that baby stuff this week. Harry let me take off."

"Why?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes as she paused flipping through his childhood. Of course she thinks there's a why. "Well?" she asked again.

Draco thought of the letter left on his desk. _You should take Potter's advice and take care of your wife. Before I do._ "Just to make sure you're alright after that scare in London's bathroom."

Hermione opened her mouth to question him further, but Draco moved to kiss her lips softly trying to redirect her thoughts. "Can't I spend some time with my wife? Alone and take a break?" he murmured moving her hair so he could trail kisses along her neck. He felt her intake a sharp breath and her fingers drop the scrapbook as she gripped the blanket wrapped around her. He grinned to himself and continued his kisses along her neck, his fingers making their way down her legs. He could feel the heat and wetness between her legs as he moved to hover above her. He removed her loose shirt revealing her larger breasts and growing bump. He lowered to kiss her stomach, caressing it and pressing his cheek to it.

She gripped his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, leaking all over him.

He shed his own clothes quickly and moved his lips lightly over her changing breasts and kissed them tenderly. She let out another moan pressing him closer. He playfully grazed his teeth along her breasts, kissing and licking them enjoying making her squirm.

"Draco!" she cried, arching her back with a moan. "I'm going….to cum…."

He moved his mouth up to hers and kissed her long and hard, sending spikes of charged energy pulse through him. He conceded, feeling his erection burn painfully as he positioned himself above her.

She gripped his shoulders as he thrust into her causing her to cry out in pleasure. Draco began thrusting in and out and not long after she had her release, Draco falling shortly after.

He pulled out and lay down next to her on the large couch, pulling the blanket to cover them both.  
"I love you," she whispered kissing the underside of his jaw.

"I love you more,"

* * *

"Have you thought of any baby names?" Draco asked flipping scrambled eggs onto a plate and sliding it towards her.

"I have." she admitted spooning herself some eggs. "What about you?"

"I have a few in mind." he grinned pouring two cups of tea, as it was a better alternative to coffee.

"Well the healer said around next month, we can find out the sex of the baby." Hermione said sipping her tea. They had had their healer appointment, finding everything okay even after Hermione's scare. "Do you want to find out?"

"I sort of do," he shrugged sliding next to her. "I think I'm too excited." Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Me too." she said, rubbing a hand on her bud. "What names did you have in mind?" she asked watching as Draco dug into his eggs.

"Boy or girl, I want a strong, bold name." he answered moving a hand to cover Hermione's resting on her bump. "What did you think?"

"Well, your mother and your name are constellation names and I think that's a really beautiful tradition to follow. I was talking to your mother yesterday about constellation names and she said it's a Black family tradition." Hermione said.

She watched as Draco paused his spoon close to his mouth and he turned to face her. "I didn't say anything definite but I wanted to see what you thought about it."

Draco grabbed both her hands and held them in his. "You really want to follow an old pureblood Black family tradition?"

"Well, I think it's a very fascinating and beautiful tradition. Sirius is a constellation and a Black. Your mother is Narcissa Black which is also a constellation. And Draco is a beautiful name from a constellation too." Hermione smiled.

"But you really don't mind having a pureblooded child's name?" he asked his grey eye studying her.

"Constellations were actually discovered by muggles first so no, it's not necessarily a pureblood thing." she grinned, at his bewildered expression. "I did my research."

"Of course you did," Draco laughed tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "As long as you're okay, I think constellation names are beautiful too. Mother will be thrilled."

"Oh, you should have seen her yesterday," Hermione said laughing. "She was shocked at first and then she started crying and she called her house elf to bring her the Constellation Book and she gave it to me."

"Sounds like mother," Draco snorted. "That book, is huge, there must be over a thousand constellation names and their meanings in there. There's no way we'll find a suitable one by the time the baby is born."

"Oh I have some in mind, I didn't need the book for." she smiled brightly winking at him. She moved to magically set the dishes to wash. Draco followed her curious.

"What are they?" he asked his hands resting on her hips, his nose grazing her cheek.

"You'll see." she replied turning to smile up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"When?" he asked growing irritated and more curious. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"I'll _show_ you after our next healer appointment." she promised, kissing his lips before heading upstairs.

That evening was their triple date, Draco had made reservations at their favorite place Lucia's, where they had gone together on a date their first Christmas together. They had always gone there often as it was practically tradition.

Hermione wore a white lace, capped sleeve dress that lead to below the breast before it fell down to her mid knee in grey. She found a pair of black wedges that she slipped on, making for a comfortable night for her feet. She magically straightened her hair, putting a slight wave on the fringe.

She made her way downstairs and found Draco in grey dress pants and a white collared shirt, he was pulling on his blazer as she made her way towards him.

"We should go out more," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He laughed as he looked her up and down from the mirror they were facing.

"We should, if I get to see you all dressed up like that." he grinned kissing her gently. "You look amazing."

"You smell amazing," she said sniffing his neck. He laughed and spun her around so she had her back pressed to his chest.

"It's your favorite cologne." he murmured smiling at their reflection. He rested his hands on her growing bump and she placed her hands on top.

"We should get going." Hermione reminded, grabbing her blue handbag and slinging it across her body. She grabbed his hand and stepped into the floo. In a swish of green flame they stepped out at the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey Malfoy!" a man called from the center of the pub waving his hand, beckoning them over. Hermione glanced at Draco who lead them through the crowd. They found Cristiano, who was the owner of the restaurant Lucia's son. Wild, ambitious and outgoing Cristiano hadn't changed in all the years. He was drinking shots with some friends but grinned albeit a little tipsily at them.

"How are you Cristiano?" Draco asked shaking his head at how shaky he was when they shook hands.

"Good!" he boomed turning to face Hermione. "And signora Malfoy! Pleasure as always," he said kissing her a little sloppily on the cheek.

"The pleasure is mine." Hermione said eyeing the unfocused clumsy man. "We're heading to your parents restaurant,"

"Enjoy yourselves!" he called louder than necessary, bidding them goodbye as he picked up another shot.

Draco lead them out of them pub and onto the peaceful Hogsmeade street. They wandered down slowly, on their way to Lucia's, taking in the quiet.

As they winded the corner, Hermione's eyes widened at the pair of people along the alley.

"Remember what I said!" the man growled. "You know what to do." he snarled waving his wand over the cowering figure in the corner. By the scream, Hermione assumed it was a lady who shrieked as the spell surrounded her entire body, seeming to consume her, completely extinguishing her cry.

Draco and Hermione began making their way to the alley, Draco failing to get Hermione to stay behind. They watched in horror, as they neared the alley, when the man released his spell on the lady and she crumpled against the corner wall.

They both drew out their wands ready to attack the man, but it was too dark to aim correctly or see their faces.

The man dropped a glowing object onto the women and she disappeared from where she lay. The man turned sharply and spotted the pair watching him. Draco shouted a spell and Hermione sent binds but the man disappeared just like the lady did.

Author's Note

Again, I apologize for the long waits. Here is a longer chapter to make up for it.

Thanks for all the follows, reviews and favorites. And for sticking with the story!

Thoughts on anything? Comments? Likes/dislikes? Reviews?


	6. Chapter Five-Hidden Secrets

Author's Note

I thought I'd put in 'Previously' recaps since you all must forget what happened or key points as the updates are farther apart. :)

Previously on Hideaway: "Professor Simmons has begun teaching her students about Dark Wizards and What They've Accomplished."

Hermione swore she had just seen London McCusker on the other side of the window. She had disappeared but in her place was a message behind on the window. " _I am coming."_

"You're very lucky the baby is alright." the healer said studying the projection of the baby.

Valentina was returned claiming she was unharmed and not with Lestrange when we are fairly certain it was Lestrange because of his dark mark in blood and muggle security. Then Percy is an eyewitness that Thalia was taken from her bedroom by Lestrange and is still missing. Then Lestrange sends a letter to the pair of you and meets with you giving us a warning that he is powerful and he is coming. And we suspect he gave Hermione that scare in the bathroom.

The dragons, the death eaters? Rookwood didn't know how any of that happened?

 _You should take Potter's advice and take care of your wife. Before I do._

The man turned sharply and spotted the pair watching him. Draco shouted a spell and Hermione sent binds but the man disappeared just like the lady did.

Chapter Five

Draco raced ahead of Hermione and skidded to a stop at the entrance to the alley. His eyes darted around, scanning the area but it was clear that the man and women were gone. Hermione stopped behind him panting as she too surveyed the alley.

Draco cursed silently as he sent a patronus to Harry and the ministry. Within minutes, Harry and the others they were meeting for the triple date were there frantically gazing around.

"What the hell happened?" Harry asked them his wand out and ready.

Hermione had moved to greet the ministry, explaining the man and women in the alley. Draco turned to Harry and explained how they spotted a man threatening a women before placing spells on her and how she just disappeared.

"I want a hit team out on the search for Lestrange although he probably won't hang around. Then I want aurors to take in the crime scene." he barked motioning for Ginny to head home. The fiery redhead scowled and straight out refused as the couple began bickering.

Draco turned to find Hermione dispatching her team to get clues and intake. As Cho rushed off towards the corner where the man and women had stood, Draco moved towards Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't we agree you were taking a leave of absence?" he asked studying her with disapproval. She rolled her eyes and turned to watch the ministry bustle around.

"We're witnesses Draco, they'll have to take many testimonies from us. So we might as well be useful while we're waiting." she huffed crossing her arms.

He sighed, she was stubborn as ever and if she was intending on staying there was no changing her mind.

"Draco, we need you to come with us back to the ministry to fill out some reports on this and such." Harry said as he lead a group of aurors towards the apparition point.

Draco nodded warily and gripped Hermione's arms tightly, getting her eyes to meet his. "I am very serious when I say you must be careful." he said almost pleadingly. "You know it's not safe so please, I beg you, don't be all gallant Gryffindor and gallivant off to do something reckless."

Hermione smiled lightly and hugged him close, her small frame pressing tight against him. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face in her hair. She pulled away and caressed his face, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm always careful." she assured her hand resting atop his rapid heart.

He snorted and took a step back gazing at her one more time before kissing her cheek and joining Harry back at the ministry.

"Susan can you and Brianna stay behind and continue searching for evidence? Anthony and Cho I need the pair of you to take what samples of anything back the lab for investigation. Ernie and Terry join the hit team and consult with them to gather more intel." Hermione instructed, watching as they all scurried off.

Although there were large groups of people all searching thoroughly, there was no evidence left behind, frustrating everyone more.

She dismissed her team and was about to turn and find Draco when Anthony approached her slowly.

"What's up Anthony?" she asked taking off her wedges to rub her feet as they sat on a bench off the side of the alley. He sat down beside her and hesitated before turning to face her.

"Do you by any chance remember Viktor Krum?" he asked awkwardly. She stopped rubbing her feet and turned to glance at him.

"Viktor? Of course, who doesn't remember him?" she asked sliding her wedges on again and turning to face him. "Why?"

"I…..I saw him the other day at the Three Broomsticks. He's back and he didn't seem the same. He remembered me as he used to see me in the library. We talked for a bit and when I was about to leave, I spotted what he was reading. It was the Daily Prophet." Anthony said wringing his hands together uncomfortably.

"Okay. Why does that matter?" Hermione asked wondering where this was going.

"It was an old article about you and Draco getting married." Anthony paused before continuing. "And there was a big red X across Draco's face with curses written along the article."

"Why are you telling this to me now?" she asked feeling just as uncomfortable.

"Because what if it's Viktor doing all this to you? The letters, the man in the alley. What if it's been Viktor and not Lestrange?" Anthony burst out.

"That's ridiculous Anthony. He has no reason to do any of that. Besides, Percy saw Lestrange taking Thalia, we saw Lestrange at Malfoy Manor!" Hermione protested.

"But Hermione, just think about it. Viktor has every reason to want to go after you and Draco. He hates Draco! I told you he had a giant X on his face with curses! Curses! He's jealous Hermione, he probably still fancies you but you're married now. So he's making your marriage really difficult!" Anthony exclaimed, getting annoyed by her lack of comprehension.

Hermione was completely flabbergasted by his sudden accusation of Viktor. Yes, he was always a jealous type but that was _years_ ago. And as jealous as he could get, he wasn't bad enough to resort to threat notes and placing terrible spells on women to get her. Was he?

"As jealous as he could get, we _saw_ Lestrange commit these things and Percy saw him kidnap Thalia Gordon." Hermione reminded standing up.

Anthony stood too his fists clenched. "I realize this sounds crazy but you didn't see Viktor. He looked so different….changed. And that article was complete evidence! Even if those acts were committed by Lestrange, the threat notes from your last year of school! Some were signed by death eaters others anonymous. And that man in the alley! I'm betting it was Viktor!"

"Look Anthony it's late and we're all tired. As much as I appreciate you telling me about how Viktor is back I don't believe he's doing this." Hermione said tiredly moving to the floo inside Three Broomsticks. Anthony looked disappointed at her disbelief that Viktor did it. Hermione bid him goodnight before flooing home.

Draco wasn't home yet when Hermione changed into comfy clothes and clambered into bed.

Viktor Krum still coveting her and jealous of Draco. Jealous enough to send threat notes to them, scare her in the bathroom and threaten someone in an alley. The idea of Krum doing all that and more was ludicrous. There was no way he was capable enough to pull off a grand stunt like that.

But the more she thought about Anthony's desperate face as he told her about the changed Krum the more Hermione doubted her logical explanation.

Could Krum be the man behind the threat notes from their last year? Could Krum still be tormenting them with scares and threats…..now?

* * *

"Thanks for coming in today. I know you were supposed to take the rest of the week off." Harry said as he and Draco sorted through case files for Missing Persons.

"It's alright. I know Hermione is practically envious that I get to come in and she has to stay home but I think having Ginny and James there will distract her. Hopefully calm her." Draco said exhausted, rubbing his eyes.

"I know Ginny is insisting we make up for that triple date at our place tonight." Harry said tossing a file into the trash. "I could cover for you and Hermione if you feel you need to take a moment of peace."

"No, we really need to just forget some of our problems. This will certainly help."

"This and a few bottles of beer." Harry corrected standing up to stretch.

Draco laughed and nodded. "That couldn't make it worse." For a split second, Draco considered telling Harry about the threat letter he found on his desk the other day. The one that snarked about Harry giving Draco a week off. The one that no one should have known about except the two of them.

"Ron checked up on professor Simmons yesterday." Harry commented as he fished around in his desk for something.  
Draco raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And his findings?"

"I believe his exact words were 'What a complete nutter. Bloody mental! We should have her submitted to a mental ward.'" Harry quoted smirking as he resurfaced with a handful of photographs.

"For once the Weasel and I agree on something." he said watching as Harry handed him the photographs over the desk.

"Give this to Hermione. They'll hopefully help cheer her up." he said leaning back in his seat. "She deserves some peace at least once a day."

Draco flipped through the photographs of Hermione through the years with her friends, classmates and throughout her school life, some she didn't even know she was being photographed.

"Where'd you get all this?" he asked pocketing them.

"Let's just say Colin Creevy is still a big fan of mine." Harry grinned cheekily.

Draco laughed and moved towards the door. He exited the ministry for his lunch break where he was meeting Hermione for lunch at the Three Broomsticks, while Ginny took James for a healer appointment.

He apparated to a bustling street in Hogsmeade, shoving his hands in his pockets as he strolled down the path. He entered the busy pub and spotted his wife's crazy signature hair at the corner of the restaurant. He made his way towards her, sliding into the seat opposite her.

"Hey you," Hermione smiled lightly kissing him softly. He was fascinated that someone could still bring out the fire within him, sending spirals of pleasure everywhere and make him feel so free. The way he could spend hours with her and never get tired. How she could brighten his day and make him forget all his troubles. The mere thought of her could bring this feeling out.

He smiled a little sadly at her, wishing he could give her more. More than she had and what she deserved. Being locked to the side of danger at every instant wasn't that. She of course, being Hermione Granger/Malfoy caught on to his moment of sadness grasped his hand.

"How was work?" she asked softly tracing her thumb along his hand.

"Exhausting." he replied gazing at her beautiful face with admiration. How could someone so pure and good be tied down by his past mistakes and failures? Where the was the justice in that?

As recent events came into light, it really made him question whether he was dragging her down with him as the dangers continued to come firing at them. But he couldn't let her see his weakness. His fear of losing and letting her down.

He plastered a genuine smile onto his face and withdrew the pictures from this morning and handed them to her.

"Harry said these would cheer you up." he said dropping them into her hand.

Her big brown eyes narrowed slightly as she studied him. "I think you need cheering up too."

"Just look at the pictures." Draco said encouraging her. She finally tore her eyes away from his and flipped through the images.

She laughed as she gazed at a moving picture of herself struggling to enter the Gryffindor common room, loaded with a tall stack of books. Hearing her laughter ring in the air through the loud clatter lifted his spirits instantly.

He watched as she moved from image to image smiling at the various scenes in her life. She explained each to him smiling fondly at the memory.

"This was when I first learned exams were cancelled in our second year. I was a bit put out because I'd been studying but the rest of the school was completely relieved! This was when I was made a prefect. I don't think I'd ever been that prideful." she explained laughing a bit. "And this was when Harry, Ron and I thought that Snape had stolen the Philosopher's Stone and we were running across the field. Merlin how did Colin Creevy get shots like these?"

They ate their lunch laughing and revisiting their past together. He traced a thumb over Hermione's face on their wedding day as she was getting ready. He remembered how lucky he felt seeing her walk down that aisle to meet him. How fortunate he felt to even have been accepted and forgiven let alone loved by someone like her.

"This was the Yule Ball with….Krum." she said her voice hitching slightly. "Choked," she quickly said flipping to the next picture.

Draco checked his watch seeing he was late for his next meeting with the Head auror from Scotland, payed the bill and kissed Hermione quickly before rushing out of the pub.

In his haste, he bumped into someone hard as he rounded the corner of a quiet street. His eyes fixed on Viktor Krum who looked just as abashed at bumping into him.

"Viktor," Draco greeted offering his hand which he gripped tightly in return nodding his head in jerky motions. "Er….you're back?"

He nodded once again his eyes averted. Draco felt a pang of pity for the man. He looked worn and slightly beaten down. "Uh, would you like you join my wife and I for dinner tomorrow evening?"

At that, Viktor raised his head and his eyes narrowed, his face becoming pinched before he gave one curt nod and turned to continue on his way.

That's what you get when you try to be nice, he thought bitterly as he apparated away back to the whirlwind of problems.

* * *

Hermione gnawed on her lip as she stopped at the entrance to Hog's Head. She couldn't see clearly inside due to the grime on the window. She mustered up her Gryffindor courage and pushed open the door and stepped into the cold murky bar. She was there first so she found a seat at the back of the bar accepting a butterbeer from Tom.

She anxiously sipped her butterbeer her eyes darting around for the first signs of arrival. The bar was the same as ever, quiet dark and musty. It always gave the sense of a dead end. Her eyes scanned the bar swiveling back to the black curtains draped by the window. A cloaked man in dark robes sat blending in with the curtains explaining why she didn't see him at first. She felt a chill prickle down her spine but just then, the door opened and in clomped Viktor Krum.

Hermione understood what Anthony was saying now.

Viktor had a sense of rugged, broken change about him. He looked so different and it was all written on his face. The dead look in his eyes and the lifeless way he moved. His face was sunken and his shoulders slouched.

"He-hey...Viktor." she stammered her mind reeling back to Anthony's sudden warning. "How….how are you?"

He nodded his head and sat down opposite her declining a drink. She waited for him to say something but he said nothing. She felt her hand drift to her stomach and his eyes followed widening in…..awe? Horror? Disgust?

"So….what have you been up to lately?" she asked unsure of what to say. He shrugged, his eyes never leaving her just about 5 month pregnant stomach.

"Are you still playing quidditch?" she asked trying to get an answer out of him.

He shook his head crossing his large arms on his chest. He cleared his throat in a guttural way before opening his mouth. "Vhot have you been up to Ermyonie?" his eyes still observing her pregnant stomach.

She felt awkward as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Nothing much." she responded. She decided to test the waters with her next question. "I….graduated from Hogwarts, got a job at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, I…..I got married and I got promoted to Head of the Department of Investigation. And….well I guess you can see, I am pregnant."

"The father?" he asked through his thick accent. Hermione felt her throat clog as she feared Anthony's warning was true.

"Draco Malfoy." she breathed waiting for his reaction. Viktor's eyes darkened and his face fell, burning slightly with anger. She looked away gripping her drink in her hands tightly.

"Vhy? Vhy him?" Viktor asked his voice sounding strained and cold.

"I love him." she said stronger. "He makes me happy." Viktor scoffed and clenched his fists gazing out the window.

"He is a death eater." Viktor snarled his eyes swiveling back to meet hers.

"No, my husband is not." Hermione said a bit more forcefully. "He is a good man."

"He has you fooled! He is evil and malicious!" he said loudly slapping the table causing Hermione to jump.

"If you are going to talk about my husband like that then I'm leaving." Hermione glared leaving her bill before storming out of the pub.

"Vait! Vait Ermyonie!" Viktor called chasing after her. Hermione sped up her pace and took shortcuts back to the main road but he was much faster than her. He caught up to her in no time with his long strides. He gripped her forearms tightly causing her to wince.

"Viktor you're hurting me." she breathed pushing on his chest to no avail. "Let me go."

"You don't understand! He's evil! He is a death eater Ermyonie!" Viktor insisted squeezing harder. Hermione felt bruises forming where his fingers were pressing against her arm.

"Don't you dare call my husband that! I know who he is, he knows who he is and it is none of your damn business. Now let me go!" she growled. Viktor only pressed harder and pushed her against the wall. She felt her breathing become heavier as there was really little space between her and Viktor. Just her baby in her stomach. And if Viktor was the one sending threats and scaring her then she had to get away now and talk to Anthony.

"Tell me you'll never see him again!" he said his face inches away from hers.

"Don't tell me what to do Viktor. Now get the hell away from me!" she cried as his fingers dug into her arm painfully.

"He's a motherfucking son of a bitch and Satan himself! You don't understand-" Viktor yelled. Hermione felt no remorse when she raised her knee to his groin painfully hitting her target as he doubled over yelping.

She tore away and back to the main crowds and bursting into the Three Broomsticks, shoving everyone out of the way to get to the fireplace. She flooed home panting heavily. She landed in her home before sighing in relief and collapsing onto the couch hugging her stomach to her chest.

Viktor really was jealous. He was completely mad and barbaric. How could he do that to her? Call Draco those names? She decided she would pay a visit to Anthony soon and discuss the possibility of Viktor being the one scaring her and sending those threats in her last year of school. It was completely absurd thinking that this wasn't Lestrange. Lestrange was obviously the man behind the kidnapping but could Viktor be the one behind the threat letters? Rookwood had just attempted to torture her and Draco also sending some threats but mainly attempting to rape her.

She also decided to keep this to herself instead of angering Draco. She would tell him once they confirmed it was Viktor.

For now, all she wanted was a bowl of ice cream topped with strawberries and a cup of cocoa.

* * *

Harry had asked Draco to stop by the Three Broomsticks and pick up a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. As Draco waited in line for the purchase, he heard Valentina Simmons bickering with someone in a booth off to the side in hushed whispers. Draco felt the memory of Valentina teaching resurface driving him to peek around the corner and see who she was arguing with. He was a bit shocked to see Marc Loss her fiance scowling at Valentina as the pair bickered.

"You've been blowing me off all week! I know you're a professor now and you're a lot busier. But you should at least make time to reply to owls and meet up with me once a week!" Marc exclaimed.

Valentina's face was unreadable as she calmly replied. "I don't have time for this Marc. I need to focus on the important things in my life." she said sharply.

Draco felt pity for Marc as the bite stung him harshly. He felt even more pity as he watched Valentina slide the engagement ring off her finger and slid it across the table towards Marc. His mouth was agape as he watched her promptly stand and leave the restaurant.

"Mr Malfoy? Your bottle of firewhiskey?" Rosmerta called pointing to the bottle that had been waiting for him on the counter. He shook his head, and thanked Rosmerta before exiting the Three Broomsticks too.

He checked that they had gotten the right one when his fingers grazed a piece of paper taped to the side of the bottle. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

 _The most unexpected people turn out to be your next enemy. Watch your back._

What the hell? Draco crumpled up the note into a ball before using his wand to set it on fire. He promptly apparated home and entered to find Hermione curled up into a ball hugging her stomach as she slept on the couch.

Draco felt his anger melt like it was nothing as he gazed at his wife. Her hair was an unruly mess around her and her face was relaxed into a peaceful expression.

He pulled a blanket over her, deciding to let her rest a bit before they headed to their makeup triple date at the Potters.

Besides the letter from Lestrange to him and Hermione forcing them both to meet with him in the evening, this was the second threat stalker note he'd received since his last year of Hogwarts. It's like old horrors were returning letter by letter.

He had tomorrow off again, so he and Hermione had decided to buy a stroller, a crib and bottles for the expected baby in 4 months. They had their healer appointment coming up as well. It was hard to believe that their little bundle of joy was only 4 short months away from becoming physically theirs. There was a time, he couldn't remember but he had decided he would not be anything like the father that his own was like. He believed it was around the time his father rejoined the Dark Lord's inner circle dragging him and his mother into it too. Draco had sworn to himself that he would never be anything like the selfish cowardly man his father had been. At the time, it was if he lived through everything that is.

"Draco?" Hermione asked groggily as she sat up yawning. "What time is it?"

"5:30 love," he responded moving to cradle her. "We can ditch dinner if you'd like. Harry offered to cover for us."

"No no, we really should go. It's rude to ditch on such short notice." she said sitting up. "I have to get changed, I'll meet you down here in 10 minutes." she pecked his lips before heading upstairs.

She returned in a white peasant's blouse and maternity jeans. Her hair was braided down her back and as usual, she looked stunning.

He kissed her softly, holding her close. She really was his only source of safety. She made him whole and she made him a better person.

"Let's get to this then," he said leading her to the floo where they disappeared in a swirl of green flames, reappearing at the Potters.

Blaise and Lara were already there, kissing quite heatedly on the couch in the living room. Blaise had hiked up Lara's black v-neck thin strapped dress to high on her thigh. Her hand was in Blaise's pants as their lips kissed each other passionately.

Draco coughed averting his eyes as he used his hand to cover Hermione's eyes.

Hermione chuckled but inwardly swallowed the awkwardness as she held Draco's hand in place waiting for the couple to stop.

"Bad timing mate," Blaise smirked. They reopened their eyes to see Blaise's arm wrapped around a blushing Lara.

"We had bad timing?" Draco asked skeptically. "I don't think Harry or the Red appreciates the pair of you going at it in their living room!" he said wandering towards the kitchen. He opened the door and yelped leaping back and scratching at his own eyes. "Oh come on!"

Blaise leaped off the couch and peeped into the kitchen, Lara and Hermione chancing a glance too. Harry and Ginny were naked behind the kitchen counter definitely going at it.

Blaise howled with laughter as he catcalled towards the couple who just noticed their guests. Lara blushed even deeper and retreated to where there was no live porn. Hermione on the other hand closed the door, saving all of their eyes.

"You better hope that James didn't wander into the kitchen for a snack while you two were at it!" she called squeezing her eyes shut and reopening them.

"Oh come on Granger, you and Draco have been caught on many occasions by us committing unspeakables too." Blaise chortled sitting back down beside Lara.

"Rubbish!" Hermione blushed crossing her arms defensively. Draco had the decency to look slightly embarrassed as Blaise smirked and began counting.

"The week you returned from your honeymoon, poor Lara and Ginny caught Draco here giving you a nice little hickey with only underwear on in the library behind a shelf of books. Then, a few weeks later, Harry caught the pair of you going at it in Draco's office on the desk. After, I had the misfortune to walk into your bedroom on your anniversary shagging in the shower." Blaise recalled.

"Who doesn't shag on their anniversary?" Draco retorted as Ginny and Harry joined them with drinks blushing a bit.

" _Then_ , at Lara and my wedding, the best man and bridesmaid were making out in the bathroom when we were doing the bouquet and garter toss! Oh and there was the time when I walked into the pair of you shagging in the closest alongside your lovely variety of lingerie and multicoloured boxers." Blaise snickered.

"Alright! So we've all had the misfortune to wander in at the most inopportune moments." Hermione conceded, ignoring Blaise's triumphant smirk.

"Speaking of that, why were you coming into our closet?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes at Blaise.

"I needed to borrow a tie to match the colour smaragdine." Blaise said in self defense.

" _What?"_ they asked leaning forward in their seats.

"I was proposing to Lara that night and I knew she was wearing that dress so when I asked her what color it was she said smaragdine. And I didn't have that color so I was going to ask you. But you weren't answering when I yelled so I assumed you were out. I knew where your closet was so I let myself in." Blaise explained downing a swig of firewhiskey.

"Who has a tie in the shade….. smaragdine?" Draco asked wrinkling his nose.

"It's my favorite color Malfoy." Lara huffed.

"Yeah, and when I found that out, I ordered forty five ties in different patterns in that color." Blaise drawled.

"Aw, Blaise what a romantic!" Ginny cooed causing the group to break into fits of laughter teasing Blaise.

"Hey, Draco what chapter of that pregnancy book are you on?" Blaise asked panicking to change the subject.

"Chapter 4 actually," he replied puffing out his chest slightly. "Did you know that muggle doctors slap the baby if they don't cry?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and snorted into his drink. "And that's why Lara and I are going to have the baby in the wizarding world."

"The choice isn't always yours mate," Harry said clapping his back as he called James down to say hello.

"James was 1 week early and we weren't expecting it, so he was born at the Burrow. Babies aren't predictable." Ginny said smiling as her first child wandered in grinning at them all. "What have you been up to?"

James' eyes twinkled as he clasped his hands behind his back shifting his feet slightly. "Nothing much,"

"That never ends well," Harry said warily ruffling his son's hair with affection. "We usually find out when one of us steps in something wet and sticky or when one of our things go missing then found again but in a different state."

"Come on, let's drop you off at Shell Cottage so you can spend some time with your cousins. Be good at Uncle Bill's and Aunt Fleur." Ginny warned leading James to the fireplace. He waved at the group before following his mother.

"How's pregnancy Hermione?" Lara asked playing with Blaise's fingers.

"Interesting," she responded rubbing circles on her stomach. "There's always little changes that just catch you by surprise. There's the exhausting and draining aspect of it all but the part that never leaves is the joy and anticipation you can feel within you. It's so undescribable." Hermione smiled. Draco smiled back at her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her against him.

"Wow, I feel like the third wheel." Harry said laughing. Harry didn't have to feel that way for long, for in a while Ginny returned and the three couples spent the night with bottles of firewhiskey and tea for the pregnant ladies, laughing at how far they'd come from where they started.

It was so hard to believe that less than 10 years ago, they were still fighting an impossible war in a world bigger than they pictured. Playing cards with fate and waiting on a chance or a mere splinter of hope. That world of despair and darkness had long left them, but part of it still burdened their shoulders.

* * *

Hermione and Draco had spent the entire day weighing out the differences in each different crib and stroller the observed. Since they planned on using the same one for any other children they had, they went for a neutral color.

After completely irritating the store clerk with their requests to inspect different versions of strollers and cribs, they settled on a red one with black handles, a shade pull over and convertible to sitting up and laying down. The crib they'd agreed on was one they had decided to reuse as well for all their children.

The crib was one that mimicked the one Hermione had as a child. It was cream colored with animal designs along the inside. The back had a lovely arch that replicated old Roman architecture.

"Oh I forgot to mention," Draco said as he levitated the box into the nursery. "I invited Viktor Krum over for dinner tonight."

Hermione felt her mouth fall as she registered what her husband had just said. "What? Why?" she asked feeling slightly panicked. She couldn't see him again in her own house after what he did to her and what he said about Draco.

"I ran into him yesterday in Hogsmeade and decided to invite him over," he shrugged turning to face her.

"Why didn't you consult me first?" she shrieked hysteria overwhelming her.

"Oh come on, Mya." Draco said kissing her temple. "It's dinner. He's not going to live with us."

With that Draco ambled off to make dinner that apparently, Viktor bloody Krum was attending. Oh crap, she thought leaning her forehead against the wall of the nursery. Seeing him after a few years would not be long enough to forget what he said and did. But seeing him the very next day in her own house? That was asking too much of her patience and tolerance. And Draco! He didn't even know about yesterday, otherwise why the bloody hell would he invite Viktor? Now, that just meant she had to keep calm and friendly towards Viktor as he sat in her house, talked to the man he so rudely insulted behind his back just yesterday and eat her food! She was so screwed.

If he was, like Anthony had said, the sender of those horrible letters their last year of school and the one who scared her in the bathroom because he was jealous of Draco then this would be one hell of an awkward dinner.

She headed down the stairs and found Draco pulling a delicious smelling casserole out and laying it on the table. "Can you take out the salad from the fridge?" he asked grabbing a bottle of sparkling cider. She numbly nodded and found the salad. "Is everything okay?" he asked quickly cutting the shortcake into small pieces.

"Yeah, of course." she said leaping out of her skin slightly when the doorbell rang. Draco raised an eyebrow and wiped his hands heading to greet in Viktor. She cautiously approached behind Draco who welcomed Viktor in.

She felt her pulse quicken as she watched Viktor lock eyes with her. He cocked his head to the side and opened his arms, his face splitting into an odd and twisted smile. "Ermyonie!" he boomed.

Hermione cringed as he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "Krum," she ground out through her gritted teeth. Draco shot her an odd look and ushered them into the kitchen.

Viktor wolfed down the food rather uncivilly, using his hands towards the end. Hermione felt her appetite fall as soon as he entered her home but now she felt it disappear as he sickeningly chowed through dinner.

Draco and Hermione shared an awkward glance as the watched Viktor devour the casserole and dessert. Draco cleared his throat and poured them more cider.

"Are you getting enough food?" he asked cracking a dry joke. Hermione winced and prayed that this would be a short dinner.

"No actually," Viktor said through mouthfuls of cake. "I have been living on the streets for a while now. My friend isn't back yet."

"Oh," Draco said uncomfortably sharing a glance with Hermione before popping the question she was mortified to hear. "Well, you're welcome to stay with us till you're friend is back."

"Purfect." Viktor grinned sending chills down Hermione's spine. "I'll….I'll show you to your room."

Hermione got up and lead Viktor up the staircase to the room the farthest away from theirs and the rest of the house. When they arrived there, she turned and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing coming to my home?"

"Your ever so kind husband offered and I accepted." he said gruffly, examining his room.

Hermione scowled and pointed a finger sharply on his chest. "Well you do one more thing to make be believe you are a threat to this family and I will crush you."

Viktor's lips quirked up strangely and he stepped closer to her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"And if you dare say a rude word to Draco, you will wish your cowardly ass was back in Bulgaria." she threatened before stomping downstairs.

Draco had just finished the dishes when she entered the kitchen in a heated mood. "What's wrong?" he asked grasping her hand.

"Nothing is wrong." she snapped taking her wand out and enforcing the wards, setting alarms on Viktor's room to alert her wand where he was at all times, especially when he left the room.

"Well, let's head to bed then." Draco murmured moving her hair to the side and pressing kisses on her neck. It was hard to stay angry when he did that but she couldn't help and think about Viktor's hateful look.

Draco lead her upstairs his fingers wandering as he kicked the door shut with his foot. He waved his wand placing a locking and silencing spell on their room. His deft fingers unzipped her dress in one smooth motion letting it drop to the floor. Her hand unbuckled his pants, pulling them down quickly as he tore off his shirt. He lay her down gently on their bed, showering her stomach with kisses, stroking it and peppering it with kisses. His other hand began rubbing slowly on her clit eliciting a moan. She gripped his hair and arched her back loving the way he made her feel. The fire and spark that he could bring out in her was undeniable and impossible to put into the right words. His hand began wandering up and down her sides as his nose grazed their child in her stomach, before his mouth latched onto her breasts sucking and pulling on them with his teeth. She cried out in pleasure as his hard length pressed against her inner thigh.

"Draco! Draco…..make love to me." she breathed as he bit the side of her neck lovingly, leaving a mark just where he wanted it.

"Tell me you want it…" he whispered seductively into her ear as his hips bucked with hers causing her to groan loudly. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to make love to me!" she exclaimed gripping his shoulders tightly. His tongue grazed over his lover mark before he nipped her ear gently. She wrapped her legs around his hips turning them so she was on top. She positioned herself before throwing her neck back as she felt him enter her. He growled as he grasped her hips helping her move along with him as he pulled in and out. She watched as his eyes darkened, as he watched her breasts bounce above him and her mouth cry his name.

"I'm almost there!" she yelled brushing his length with her hand causing him to slam harder against her. She moaned loudly and felt her juices drown onto his length. He let her ride out her orgasm before he cummed too. He dropped his forehead onto her shoulder, pulling out smoothly.

"I love you so damn much." he breathed kissing her temple, running his hands down her arms. He paused and she felt him stiffen behind her.

She turned to face him and his eyes were lowered, his face dark. "What?"

"Did I do this?" he asked in revulsion, brushing his fingers over her arms. She looked down and saw the dark bruises Viktor had left behind on her arms. She felt horror overwhelm her, when she saw Draco's face fall.

"My God, no Draco." she said feeling her eyes prickle with tears. "No, no bloody hell no it wasn't you."

"Then what happened? These are _fingerprints_ Hermione." he said his eyes widening to meet hers. "What the hell happened?"

Hermione felt a sob escape her, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Draco pulled her close against him and wiped away her free flowing tears. She told him everything from what Anthony warned her the night they saw that man and women in the alley to meeting Viktor and what he had done and said to her. "And God, Draco if it was him sending those threats…..what if he is the one that sent those letters and scared me? The things he said Draco, they were horrible."

Draco was silent as he listened to her sob out the truth. She sniffed and glanced up at his face. He was pale but there was an enraged look on his face. His jaw was clenched as he let loose a string of curse words.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" he demanded sitting up and throwing a pillow in anger against the door. "I invited him over into _our fucking home_! He's just a few doors down and he could be the one making our lives living hell? And he was the one who cornered you and left those bruises? I'm going to murder that jackass-"

"Draco!" she said gripping his arm. "Don't do something stupid." she begged, watching as his eyes shone with anger. "I didn't tell you because I knew this would anger you and I would have told you once I knew it was him for sure."

"If it is him we need to find out for sure now!" he shouted his fists closing around another pillow.

"We have no proof he's doing it besides Anthony's accusation. But Draco, this is a perfect chance! He doesn't know Anthony knows he's jealous, or that you and I know. We can wait it out and let him think he's still safe and find a way to catch him in the act." Hermione said the thought striking her.

Draco took several deep breaths to abade his seething anger. "Fine. But I want him out. He is not staying under the same roof as us."

"He'll know something's up if you kick him out." Hermione pointed out watching as Draco glared at the door as if his hate could be expressed to Viktor through the walls.

" _Fine_. We'll tell Harry and get some security here and you are not staying alone with him even for a second." Draco growled.

"You're going to have to put up an act too." she said quietly grasping his hand and rubbing her thumb on the inner side of his wrist. "He can't know we suspect anything."

"That will be the hardest thing to pull off." he muttered leaning back against the headboard. "But I guess I should tell you." he sighed.

Hermione felt sick as he confessed that he had been receiving more letters and threats that were creepily familiar to their last year at Hogwarts.

"But they're getting more specific. The first, he or she knew Harry had just given me time off and that was right after he told me. There was no way anyone could have known that. It was in the head auror's office, that has one of the highest security in the entire building." Draco said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" she whispered watching his grey eyes meet hers again, laden with exhaustion.

"Because you would freak out and get stressed like last time. And I really didn't want to worry you more. It really isn't healthy for you or the baby." he said gently brushing the back of his hand against her cheek.

"And you decided to keep this all bottled up inside for you to bear alone?" she asked in disbelief crawling next to him and kissing the underside of his jaw.

"It was better than seeing you all stressed and worried." he mumbled pulling the blanket over them.

"No more secrets okay?" she asked closing her eyes, feeling at peace in his arms.

"No more secrets."

* * *

That morning, Draco had visited Harry and filled him in on what they had both confessed to last night. The look on Harry's face was reminiscent of when he first heard about the situation. It really did feel like unstitching old wounds and watching them bleed even worse than before.

Harry had completely agreed that Viktor could not be trusted. He had ever so courteously invited Viktor to spend some time volunteering at a quidditch pitch for maintenance during the day. Harry had been much better at hiding his suspicion than Draco who refused to even glance at Viktor.

After Harry escorted Viktor to the pitch, Draco felt his muscles release and his anger die down. Hermione had been watching him all morning and he turned to meet her eyes.

"Are you mad? That I met him?" she asked placing some dishes back on the shelf.

He paused before replying to her question. "No. I'm not mad but I wished I would have none before I invited that swine to stay with us."

She finished putting away the dishes and went to get her purse before meeting him at the fireplace for their healer appointment.

He rested his hand on her waist and pulled her against him. "I'm not mad at you love. I'm just worried for you and the baby." he murmured.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I love you, so much." she breathed.

"I love you too." he whispered before they stepped into the fireplace and reappeared at St. Mungos.

They waited a while before their healer was ready to examine them.

"Wow Malfoys, it's already month 5." the healer smiled bringing up a live projection of their child. Draco felt his heart warm at seeing their little love residing currently within Hermione.

"Everything's looking good guys. You gained 10 pounds at this stage, your appetite will probably increase, as well as fatigue and 'baby brain'." she said smiling at them. "At this moment in time, if you would like we can find out the sex of the baby."

Draco looked at Hermione who looked back at him. She nodded squeezing his hand in anticipation. He nodded to the healer who did a few spells before grinning and turning to face them.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy I'm pleased to say that you are going to have a baby girl."

Draco felt all the world leave him as he thought. A baby girl. A baby Malfoy girl that was his and Hermione's, theirs. He felt his heart melt as he rested his hands lovingly on his wife's stomach.

"A baby girl." he breathed crouching to kiss her stomach. He peeked at Hermione who was silently crying with joy. She couldn't say anything and just nodded and placed her hands on top of his. A girl…..their baby girl.

That evening, Hermione and Draco sat on their balcony gazing at the beautiful sky.

"Do you remember when you first showed me your favorite constellations? In our common room you transfigured to be a beach?" Hermione asked turning to face him.

He nodded and watched as she pointed the expertly out in the sky. "Well, since we know it's a girl and that we decided to use constellation names as per tradition…..I was thinking we could name her one of our favorite constellations you first showed me."

"Which one?" he breathed feeling his heart love this women more than possible as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Ara. Ara Malfoy."

Author's Note

Worked all weekend to get this out for all of you! Hope you enjoyed!

Happy Family Day!

Thoughts on chapter?


	7. Chapter Six-One, Two Tried and True

Previously on Hideaway:

Draco turned to Harry and explained how they spotted a man threatening a women before placing spells on her and how she just disappeared.

"It was an old article about you and Draco getting married." Anthony paused before continuing. "And there was a big red X across Draco's face with curses written along the article."

Could Krum be the man behind the threat notes from their last year? Could Krum still be tormenting them with scares and threats…..now?

He felt even more pity as he watched Valentina slide the engagement ring off her finger and slid it across the table towards Marc.

"I invited him over into _our fucking home_! He's just a few doors down and he could be the one making our lives living hell? And he was the one who cornered you and left those bruises? I'm going to murder that jackass-"

"And your mother invited us over for dinner Friday evening. She says she has something important to discuss with us."

"Which one?" he breathed feeling his heart love this women more than possible as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Ara. Ara Malfoy."

 _The most unexpected people turn out to be your next enemy. Watch your back._

* * *

"No it says to 'attach the pieces together as if forming the letter L'."

"This is the letter L!"

"The letter L is backwards you git."

"No it's not!" Draco argued holding the wooden L at a different angle and inspecting it.

Hermione sighed in exasperation and stomped over to where Draco stood and took the wooden post for the crib out of his hands waving it in front of his face. "Tell me, for 7 years at Hogwarts did you write your L's with the lower stick facing the left?"

Draco cocked his head to the side and his face broke out into a bright smile. "My bad, darling." he said taking back the wooden post and reattaching the stick so it was facing the right direction.

"After more than 3 years of marriage you should really know by now that I am always right." Hermione scoffed leaning against the wall as she held the instructions in her hand watching Draco struggle to assemble it the muggle way.

"I'm truly surprised the shame of admitting I'm wrong to you hasn't gotten drilled into my head yet." he said rising panting as he wiped his forehead. "Are we done?"

"I don't know Draco, will our child be sleeping on the air with lovely protection walls around it but no place to lay?" she asked sarcastically motioning towards the bottomless crib.

Draco moved to gather the remaining materials to attach the bottom mattress to the rest of the crib. Hermione felt sudden pity for snapping at him so often lately, it was a wonder how he didn't snap back.

"Sorry for being so hormonal." Hermione whispered casting a cooling charm on Draco as he slid under the crib to attach the rest.

"We wouldn't be Malfoy and Granger if we didn't argue, love." he called back from under the crib. Hermione smiled and went downstairs to get some lunch for them.

She was on her last day of leave of absence since the last time she had the scare in the bathroom. She was returning to work again tomorrow much to Draco's disapproval. Viktor was still staying with them but thanks to Harry, spent most of his day at the quidditch pitch. Draco and Hermione had did everything they could to avoid him at all costs but still had the misfortune to bump into him occasionally in the mornings or meal times.

She returned to the nursery to find Draco's hair mussed up as he crawled out from under the crib. She handed him the glass of lemonade and the sandwich which is gratefully took gulping it down.

She moved to wrap her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his back. He ran his hand up and down her arm causing a warm rush to flow through her body. "I really appreciate you physically making the crib." she murmured.

He turned them so they were facing one another. "I wanted do. It shows that I actually care about this baby and that I will go out of my way for her."

"I know you will." she assured brushing their noses together. "Ara is going to love this room."

"She better. Her daddy just spent 4 hours building this damn crib." Draco muttered swaying the from side to side.

Hermione laughed and moved her hand to graze her stomach. "She'll love it. I think we should now buy some more cosmetics to decorate the room for her. Maybe some wooden letters that spell out her name and oh I have to find some good children's books and stock up till she's at least 2. We'll need to find good baby food/formula as well and we need to get clothes now and bibs and oh the baby will need diapers too-"

"You're rambling again love," Draco said kissing her on the lips. She smiled against his lips and kissed back harder. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and she happily granted access. She willingly let him take control, enjoying the feeling of his tongue dance along with hers. His teeth tugged gently on her lip causing her to moan loudly.

"Ees anybody home?" a voice shouted from downstairs breaking the couple apart.

Draco groaned and let out a string of vile curses before Hermione called back to Viktor, her hand rubbing Draco's back sympathetically.

Viktor tromped up the stairs and followed her voice back to the nursery. His eyes gazed around the room seeing the new baby furniture and finally landing on the pair embracing in the centre of the room. Hermione gripped Draco's hand and tried smiling at Viktor.

"Hey Viktor, I was just about to start dinner."

"I will help." he offered.

"No no. Not necessary, I can help Hermione with dinner, it's not much. You go on and get cleaned up." Draco said smiling sweetly at Viktor. Viktor's face fell darkening slightly before he turned and walked into the bathroom leaving the two alone once more.

"You can't help yourself can you?" Hermione said but couldn't help and grin. "You had to tease him slightly didn't you?"  
"If the asshole is sleeping in our home, eating our food, stealing some of my shampoo and flirting with my wife, I damn well will tease him till he goes running back to the hellhole he came from." Draco huffed as they began prepping for dinner.

Hermione laughed as she set the table. "He's not stealing your shampoo. He's just borrowing some while he's here."  
"Borrowing is taking how much you need. But when I come back and find the bottle three quarters empty when I first found it full, it's called stealing." Draco said indignantly.

Dinner every night at the Malfoys, plus Krum was always awkward. As much as Hermione tried to make conversation both men could hardly look at each other. Violence had nearly broken loose a few times too when Viktor smiled warmly at Hermione and asked her to pass the peas, before resting his hand on hers. Hermione had obviously pulled away but Draco had nearly flipped the table and drawn his wand. That along with a few snide comments, lead to an infuriated husband and an annoyed ex. She delivered sharp painful kicks beneath the table to both men on several occasions but she couldn't help kicking a bit harder towards Krum.

She didn't know how much more tension she could take between the two but she knew which one was out if the baby arrived. If Viktor was the one who held such a strong hate towards her and her husband, he definitely wasn't hanging around to meet their daughter.

The next morning, similar to her first day of work, she rose early and took extra care to be there on time with a professional attitude back on.

When Draco had ensured Krum had left for the quidditch pitch, he and Hermione flooed to the ministry.

Hermione felt the irritation she felt through the past few weeks dissipate as she returned to work. She looked at the updated charts Harry had left on her desk for her. Nothing much had changed since the last week she had been there.

Valentina was still the first victim to be kidnapped, returned a while later unharmed and claiming it wasn't kidnap. Thalia was kidnapped, witnessed by Percy Weasley who can confirm it was Lestrange the same time Valentina was returned. Draco and herself had gotten a letter informing them to meet at Malfoy Manor where they were both tortured with an illusion of the other being tortured. Finally, she had gotten the scare in the bathroom where she was nearly certain she spotted London, who'd also been missing from work lately but since she is a top auror, was not reported as a true missing persons yet. There was also the women and man who disappeared from the alley the other day.

She headed towards the lab where her team was investigating even tiny scraps of evidence and trying to get the big picture of this whole case.

Hermione made her way to where Anthony stood hunched over a bunch of the missing persons pictures with sticky notes taped alongside each person.

"I think you were right." she whispered as she told a briefer more general version of recent events. "We're going to feign friendliness for now and see if we can catch him in the act, then we can prove him guilty for sending those threat letters."

"That's smart. Let me know if you ever need help." Anthony said. Hermione thanked him before moving to see her other team members. Cho and Susan were using microscopes to try and observe the glass black mark they found along with Thalia. Brianna and Ernie were scrolling through notes on each of the situations each victim was discovered in. Terry was at his desk in the dingy corner fumbling with the small box he had discovered underneath the tub during the first disappearance.

"Any luck? I remember the first time you discovered that you told me it let out some type of gas? Although you didn't know what." Hermione recalled.

"It's so well configured it's nearly impossible to tell what gas it released." Terry sighed rubbing his eyes. "My guess is some sleeping gas or maybe memory gas, which explains why Valentina perhaps can't remember being kidnapped."

"That's the educated guess but once we prove that correct, we're that much closer to solving how Lestrange does all this." Hermione agreed.

After checking in on all of them she headed towards Harry's office to discuss the missing persons case.

"What the bloody fuck? Why didn't you _tell me_?" a familiar voice yelled loudly.

"Draco, it wasn't my decision. Don't you think I tried to dismiss the notion? I was overruled Draco. The Wizengamot and the law outvoted me, it wasn't my choice. Do you think I wanted things to turn out this way?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Do you understand what this means?!" Draco shouted. "Everything I've worked so hard to pass and forget is gone! Trashed! I have worked years to fix my past mistakes and now…..I'm just starting on expanding my family with Hermione and it's all going to come crashing down! Is there nothing you can do?" Draco continued to yell but turned pleading towards the end. Hermione creaked open the door, but the two boys continued to bicker, her entrance going unnoticed.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked shutting the door and crossing her arms.

Draco rubbed his face angrily and pinched the bridge of his nose pacing back and forth in agitation. Hermione turned just as annoyed to Harry who was watching Draco pace with a look of dread on his face.

"What the hell is happening?" Hermione demanded glaring at them.

"Draco it's not a big deal. We can place restraining orders and nothing will go wrong-" Harry suggested.

"Like THAT will stop this! What about every little thing I've worked hard to rebuild? My life, my work, myself, my relationship with Hermione? It's all gone now! What will it take? Money? Artifacts? A mansion? What will make this go away Harry?" Draco asked desperately. Hermione felt her irritation grow as they continued to discuss as if she weren't there.

"It's too late Draco. What's done is done and they've already done it. So there really isn't any point in being upset. The press just found out today. You need to calm down, nothing's going to change." Harry said trying to assure Draco. But Draco was not to be calmed, he was a raging grey storm just beginning to release.

"EVERYTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE HARRY! Don't you see? It's all over now, everything is gone. Our lives are never going to be same! How am I supposed to walk the streets with that name back on my forehead! With that reputation! How am I supposed to sleep at night when I fear for the lives of my wife and future daughter constantly?" Draco shouted in frustration.

"Fear of _what_?" Hermione interrupted putting her hands on her hips. The men finally turned to face her looking shocked to see her standing there. She rolled her eyes and persisted. "What is going on?"

Draco threw his hands up in the air and collapsed on the couch banging his head on a pillow.

"Your husband is being a big baby." Harry drawled rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

"If someone doesn't tell me what the big deal is, I'll see to it that the pair of you never have the ability to reproduce again." Hermione warned glaring at them.

Draco tossed her a rolled up newspaper which she deftly caught and flipped over.

"They've released my father from Azkaban."

* * *

"Draco! Draco don't! You're going to regret this!" Hermione called struggling to keep up with Draco's long strides as he marched towards their fireplace after work.

"What I regret is ever listening to a cowardly prat like my father!" Draco retorted grabbing floo powder in an angry fistfull. Hermione grasped his arm and yanked it back in desperation.

"Think about what you're doing." Hermione pleaded. "You're going to regret this."

"No I'm not. I'll be ten times more at peace and things will resume the way they're supposed to." Draco argued throwing the powder into the fireplace. Hermione moved to block his entrance and scowled up at him.

"Think about your mother!" she tried searching his grey eyes for any sign of backing down.

"I am! And I'm thinking about how cruel it was of her to keep this from me too! How she let him back into the house like some hero!" Draco snarled.

"He's your father!" Hermione begged as he moved towards the fireplace.

"Like I need reminding." Draco grumbled shouting Malfoy Mansion before disappearing into the fire.

Hermione sighed and followed behind her husband prepared to witness the greatest shouting match of the century. Draco was infuriated because Harry and his mother didn't tell him that his father had been released from Azkaban and had to find out through the Daily Prophet. Then he was also mad because he was quite pleased with the thought of his father having life imprisonment.

She stepped out of the fireplace, letting herself adjust to the swirling it did to her head as she rested one hand on her growing stomach trying to blink away the nausea. She opened her eyes and heard Draco before she saw him.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Draco demanded his voice rising. "How could you let him back into your home like he was some long lost and found father! He is a pathetic swine who ruined our lives! And you kept this from me! How long did you think that could last?"

"I did try to tell you! The night before he was released I invited you and Hermione over for dinner because I had to tell you something important remember?" Narcissa asked desperately.

She followed his voice to dining room where Draco had interrupted Narcissa and Lucius' supper. She watched as Narcissa lowered her head in shame as her son hammered her with accusations.

She felt pity for the older woman and could understand why she kept this from him. His reaction was one thing but she should have known that his reaction would be ten times worse if he found out this way. Her eyes flickered to Lucius Malfoy. Azkaban did not serve him well. His hair was shaggy and lank as it hung beside his face loosely. His eyes had dark circles noticeably visible compared to his pale face. His face was hollow and gaunt, giving the impression of a tired and broken man.

Despite knowing that she shouldn't feel any empathy for this man, she did. She couldn't imagine spending years in Azkaban as your family roamed free feeling like a weight was lifted off their shoulders because you were gone from their lives. Even as it was the case, Hermione watched with sympathy as Draco turned on his father.

"How did you do it?" he snarled his fists clenching in anger.

Hearing Lucius talk was like hearing a voice responding with sand and gravel stuck to their mouth. "Do what?" he asked in a gravelly dry tone.

Draco seethed as he persisted onwards with his rant. "Get out of prison after serving in the Dark Lord's high ranks and committing dozens of unspeakable acts." As if a sudden realization dawned on Draco his eyes widened and his face turned into a deeper scowl. "You bribed them didn't you? You gave them money to get your scrawny no good, ass out of prison?"

"Please don't scream darling," his mother pleaded tears welling.  
"I damn well will scream if I want to! How could you keep this from me? And how the hell are you not serving life imprisonment?" Draco yelled glaring with such hate at his father, Hermione was astounded by Lucius' lack of response.

"As much as it stings that you would prefer my life to be spent in Azkaban-" Lucius began before he was once more cut off by Draco.

"It stings? It stings does it? Well it _sure_ didn't cause any pain when you dragged our lives back into your dark screw up!" Draco retorted nastily.

"As I was saying, I was released on a recommendation." Lucius replied curtly.

"A recommendation. Who the bloody hell recommended for you to get out of Azkaban?" Draco sneered.

"It was an anonymous tip but it provided enough information and evidence for the ministry to have to release me." Lucius said.

"What evidence? Who would be so stupid to release a motherfu-" Draco growled.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried tears falling freely. She covered her mouth to silence the sobs. Lucius began moving to comfort her when Draco drew his wand.  
"You stay the hell away. How can you expect to just waltz back into our lives after years of making our lives seem like it wasn't worth living?" Draco shouted, his voice hitching. Hermione could tell Draco was growing emotional thinking about the years he spent under his father's cruel and sharp eye.

"I had time to reflect in Azkaban. I understand how fooled I was by the words the Dark Lord used to sway my conscience. I was wrong and I see that-"

"You see that about more than 10 years too late." Draco snapped. "Our lives were just mending but you….you just tore it open again and reduced it back to shards. Then suddenly you were gone, and you left us picking up the pieces. And now….we're finally at peace and you have to return and curse us with your presence again!"

There was a silence as Draco took heaving breaths and the rest took in the harsh words he had just so honestly said. Lucius remained silent as he watched his only son boil with hate and anger towards him.

"Mother I can not express more about how dislike I feel towards you keeping this from me and then you inviting him back into your home. But it is your prerogative who you wish to associate yourself with. But you listen up." Draco sneered, his jaw clenching as he spoke to his father. "I have a life now. A life I am perfectly content with, without you screwing things up for me. You need to stay the hell away from my family and our lives and I don't ever want to see your face again. Once more is once too many and I would rather rot in hell that have to see you again." Draco spat.

Hermione felt her heart clench, feeling shock and horror at the reality of the words Draco spoke and how that was exactly how he felt.

"I know all about your life with the mudblood-" Lucius said calmly. The next few moments were a blur as Draco stormed over and struck Lucius across the face. The smack resounded around the room mingled with Narcissa's shrill scream.

Hermione felt her legs working once more as she ran over and gripped Draco's arm. His chest was heaving as he glared at his shocked father.

"Come on love, let's go. You've said your part. Let's go." Hermione whispered attempting in vain to get him to leave.

"Take that back! You take that back right now and say you're sorry!" Draco roared shaking with rage.

Lucius straightened his back and gazed up at his son. "It will take time to get over this blood purity mindset, and I might not ever but I will not lie to you more about how I feel." his eyes finally landed on Hermione, lowering to her large stomach. "And I feel disgusted by your marriage. Pure revulsion."

Before Draco could strike again, Hermione moved between them knowing he would regret this later. She turned to face him and gripped his shoulders, one hand bringing his eyes to meet hers.

"Ignore it. You don't care what he says, what he thinks or what he does. It doesn't matter and you will walk away because you're a better man." Hermione stated talking directly to him, putting emphasis to get through to him.

Draco's eyes seemed to warm slightly when they set on her as he listened to her words before he turned to face his father again.

"You will stay away from us, if you know what's good for you." he said before spinning on his heel and storming out of the room.

Hermione gazed sadly after him and rested a hand on Narcissa's shoulder before following her husband.

As intense the last hour had been a few things stuck out to Hermione. Things Draco probably hadn't even registered the oddity of, in the midst of his anger.

First of all, Draco may not have noticed it yet, but Lucius looked awful. He was completely wrecked and changed by Azkaban. She believed him when he said he had time to reflect on his mistakes and she saw the possibility of a better person. Possibility. And of course she wouldn't voice this to Draco yet, he was way too moody to hear her thoughts. Second of all, who gave the anonymous tip? Who had evidence to get someone in the Dark Lord's inner ranks out of Azkaban a lifetime sooner? Why did they remain anonymous and why did they want to release him?

The anger Draco felt flooding through his system was to a point he couldn't describe. He would surely go to hell for thinking it, but he was more relieved than he had been in a long time when he discovered his father's lifetime sentence.

The things he said to his father, were all true and things he had felt over more than 20 years of his life. It had been bottled up for ages, waiting to come flooding out and damn, it felt good to let it out.

He was sitting on the stairs leading to the upper level, leaning against the wall with his feet on the second step below from where he sat. He only snapped out of his daze when Hermione perched on the step where his feet rested. He turned to face her slowly, feeling a lecture for his behaviour coming on.

"You've been holding on to all that haven't you? For years?" she asked softly rubbing slow circles on his thigh.

He leaned his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. "It feels so good to finally let it out."

She nodded sighing and meeting his gaze. "Let's just go to bed. I don't want to talk about anymore of this drama until tomorrow. Or never. Whichever I'm blessed with." she said dragging him by the hand up the stairs and into their room.

She changed before clambering into bed and flopping between the blankets. Draco cracked a dry smile before slipping in next to her and pulling the covers over them.

"I just don't underst-" Draco began wrapping his arms around Hermione, resting on her stomach, spooning her so that her back was to his chest.

"Shut up love." Hermione groaned turning her head over her shoulder to smile lazily up at him. "As much as I love you, can we just sleep? This stress is not good for the baby. Or exhaustion." she added yawning.

Draco finally felt the shame overcome him as he thought about the worry he must have been putting his wife through the while shouting episode. And of course his father's return wouldn't add anything but stress. He silenced himself and buried his face in her unruly hair taking in the first moment of peace of the night.

* * *

Draco woke the next morning to discover Hermione was coming out of the shower.

She smiled tiredly up at him before moving to her closet. Draco felt shame overwhelm him again as he watched her dig through her maternity clothing. He walked over to her and spun her around so that she was facing him. He sank to his knees and kissed her bare stomach lovingly, caressing the sides gently.

"Hello Ara, my darling. I'm sorry for the shouting, I promise you I'm nothing like the person I was yelling at and he won't ever bother us." he whispered drawing slow circles on the stomach. "Ara love, we're so excited to meet you and we love you. So, so so so so much." he murmured glancing up at Hermione who had tears welling, her hands tangled in his messy bed hair.

Hermione gasped the same time Draco did as they locked eyes with wonder and awe. "She did not just…..?" Hermione asked a tear slipping.

"She did!" Draco laughed kissing the exact spot where his daughter had just made her first kick.

Hermione groaned through a smile brushing her fingers over the spot. "She kicks hard."

"Perfect. She'll be an expert at taking off in quidditch." Draco grinned pecking her stomach once more before rising.

"In your dreams Malfoy. She is NOT flying till she's at least begun Hogwarts." Hermione scoffed. Draco laughed pulling her in for a swift kiss before heading downstairs for breakfast.

His bad mood last night, raised by his daughter's first movements was brought back down again when he met Krum gulping down pancakes.

"Goof morming!" Krum said through mouthfuls. Draco nodded in response pouring himself some coffee.

"Any plans fer the weekend?" Krum asked wiping his mouth and grinning crookedly. Draco struggled to refrain from strangling the man.

"Not yet no," Draco replied through gritted teeth as he began packing for work. Thank Merlin, Hermione came down to divert the attention elsewhere. Actually nevermind, he didn't. Draco couldn't describe how it annoyed him to no end watching Krum flirt endlessly and tirelessly with _his_ wife.

"You look lovely tuday Ermyonie." he said sweetly. She smiled weakly before running upstairs to grab something she forgot.

"How's work?" he asked turning his attention back to Draco.

"Alright. Nothing exciting." he shrugged desperate for Hermione to hurry up so they could leave. "You have another shift at the pitch?"

"I don't know why Harry assigned me everyday there." he said furrowing his brows in confusion. "Trying to run me tired?" he laughed in a loud bark.

Or keep you the hell away from Hermione. Draco thought laughing along with Krum.

Once Hermione returned the pair flooed over to the ministry and parted their separate ways.

Draco spent the next three hours of work moving in a zombie state through sheaves of notes from various aurors. He detested this time of month. Towards the end he had to write up an updated report on each auror under his supervision and submit it to Harry. There came a knock on the door at 11. The door opened tentatively as Harry peeped his head in.

"You can come in. Unfortunately, we're at work so I can not beat the crap out of you. And you're my boss." Draco drawled snapping a drawer shut.

Harry rolled his eyes and shut the door before moving to sit in front of Draco. "I heard about your meeting with your father last night."

Draco sighed and stretched his tight limbs. "That woman can't keep a secret can she?"

Harry chuckled. "She's worried about you. I think she was a bit shocked at your reaction at Malfoy Mansion. Probably scared her a bit mate."

This did not improve Draco's mood as he felt worse for letting her see him that way. Just as Draco was about to respond, an owl came pecking at the window.

Harry opened it and handed it to Draco. "If this is what I think it is, maybe we should track where this owl returns to."

As Harry reached for the owl, it exploded in a burst of flame that consumed the shrieking creature before all that was left were the ashes. Harry's eyes widened as he nodded for Draco to open the letter.

 _Happy family reunion with a new addition on the way._

 _Happy family reunion with a murderer for a son and father even in the old days._

 _Happy family reunion with a mudblood stray._

 _Happy family reunion, screaming, cursing, crying-the Malfoy way._

The rude little poem ended with a photograph attached. It was taken last night while Draco was meeting his father again for the first time. A side shot, getting his mother and Hermione in the picture too. Draco dropped the picture letting it flutter to the floor, he rubbed his hand through his hair feeling like yanking out each strand.

"We'll do a search. We'll open a case and get a search party there right away." Harry said chewing on the inside of his cheek as he gazed at the photo.

"Look at the back." Draco mumbled incoherently.

Harry flipped over the picture and read out the tiny p.s. "If Malfoy birdy tweets, another birdy dies."

Harry flipped it back to the front and noticed after looking a second time a large X and a ? over each of the other Malfoys, an extra one beside Hermione's stomach.

"Still think we should open a case?" Draco asked groaning into his hand. "I can't tell Hermione this! But if I don't and she finds out, she'll bloody murder me."

"I do but given the circumstances and how far Lestrange is willing to go, this looks like it'll have to be a private matter." Harry agreed.  
"Or Krum. Remember Anthony's warning? Him cornering Hermione in the alley?"

"You think Krum followed you to your parents?" Harry asked clasping his hands.

"I guess I'll have to find a way to find out. And find a way to tell Hermione calmly." Draco sighed.

Draco spent the remainder of the day in a haze thinking about what seemed like everything. He found there were many days he spent, his mind bursting with thoughts and worries. It almost made him wish to be 16 again.

He apparated home at 6 to find Hermione home already sitting on the couch, with her feet propped up and a large bag of ketchup kettle chips in her lap. She looked up and smiled lazily at him.

"I'd come over and kiss you but my feet are killing me." she said holding her hand out. He took her hand and flopped down next to her.

"I guess I'll have to come to you." he grinned kissing her deeply. It was as if she could read his emotions and thoughts, as she pulled away she played with his hair and gazed at him hard.

"I don't even want to hear whatever's wrong now. I'm feeling too tired and I just want to kick off the weekend with some takeout and a movie." she said seriously.

Draco threw his head back and laughed, feeling his stress disappear into nothing. He kissed her forehead and nodded. "Whatever you want. Why don't you order the food? I'm gonna get changed." he said before heading upstairs.

His father returning, Krum back, Krum possibly sending those letters, the missing persons case….it was all too much. There was also the oncoming threat letters, they were receiving. Not how he imagined his 20's.

So for once, in a long time, he just wanted to sit at home like a normal person and eat takeout with his wife. Couldn't the world give him that much?

* * *

Hermione shifted uncomfortably under Draco's arm as they ate the delicious Greek food they ordered.

"What's wrong?" Draco yawned pulling a blanket over the pair of them.

"The baby is kicking like she's throwing a tantrum inside the womb." Hermione complained laying her head back against the couch. Draco moved a hand to soothe the baby as he rubbed slow circles on her stomach.

"Ginny's due in one month. Crazy isn't it?" Hermione asked mixing her rice, souvlaki and tzatziki together.

"Harry's having the same mental breakdown like he did with James." Draco commented gazing at the fire. "I wonder what I'll feel like, becoming a dad."

"You'll feel amazing." Hermione assured. "James turns 3 in two months it's crazy. And it's Christmas in like two weeks." Hermione laughed.

"Which will bring us to month 7." Draco crooned kissing her stomach lovingly.

"Draco?" Hermione breathed gripping the blanket tightly. "Draco!" she called when he continued to talk quietly to her daughter.

"Hmm?" Draco asked raising his head questioningly gazing at her.

"What time is it?" she asked her eyes narrowed and mind whirling.

"10 pm love. Tired already?" he teased kissing up her neck gently.

"Draco stop….where's Viktor?" she breathed her eyes widening. "He never came to dinner and he didn't come back….my wand tracks where he is when he's in the house and not in his room remember?"

"Calm down." Draco said wracking his mind for conclusions. "I'll check his room."

"Not alone you aren't." Hermione scoffed standing and wobbling slightly as her head adjusted to the sudden movement. Draco steadied her and eyed her warily.

"Just stay here. He's probably out for a drink or maybe he found his damn friend who has suddenly returned." Draco sighed helping her sit down before exiting the room. Once he was out of sight, he pulled out his wand and began creeping up the stairs.

This is so damn stupid. Why should he have to be afraid and cautious in his own house? He crept up the stairs silently nevertheless and made his way down to Viktor's room. He knocked on the door but there came no response.

He turned the knob quietly and peeked in. The room was neat and tidy not much difference from when they first gave it to Viktor.

Against his better judgement, he entered the room and began opening drawers silently. He found two filled with what little clothes Viktor had brought. Nothing piquing his interest as he flipped through his clothes trying to keep it as it was before. At the bottom of the drawer were some condoms swaddled in his underwear. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust as he shut the drawer softly before heading over to the bed which was messily tucked in. Nothing on the bed, nothing under. He finally reached the desk where there was a container of spare pens and paper. He pulled on the drawer but it was locked. This was Viktor's doing because they hadn't locked any drawer in the guest bedroom.

He knew he probably shouldn't snoop but he did not like Krum and he was suspicious of him, with that he unlocked the drawer and pulled it open. Inside was a messy pile of letters crumpled and crinkled with a rushed scrawl on each.

He flipped through them his eyes widening as he read through. " _Get close to them. Find the girl. Watch them. Don't be unfriendly. Be discreet. Find everything."_

Those were the simple lines not giving away much of who the sender was or why they were sending it. Whatever the reason, Draco felt realization down over him. This is why Viktor was staying with them wasn't it? To get close to them for whatever reason? And the girl was Hermione, no doubt. Draco quickly duplicated each letter and stuffed them into his pocket before relocking the drawer and exiting the room.

Draco entered the master bedroom to grab some novels before heading down when he stopped short.

Viktor was creeping inside the bedroom, hastily sifting through various drawers and cupboards, doing exactly what Draco had done in his bedroom. Draco grit his teeth and watched as Krum found the spot under behind a picture frame where Draco stashed the threat letters.

"Stupefy!" Draco cried firing the spell at Krum. Viktor turned at the last moment and managed to dive out of reach.

"Crucio!" Krum shouted returning the shot from where he scrambled to right himself from behind the bed.

"What were you doing going through our stuff?" Draco demanded holding his wand out in front of him.

"I have my orders like you have yours." Krum sneered. "Let's just let Krum think we're his friends so we can keep an eye on him and catch him in the act." he mimicked sarcastically.

Draco shot another spell towards Krum which rebounded off of the bed post. "Were you the one sending threat letters our last year of Hogwarts?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." Krum snarled shooting the death curse towards Draco, narrowly missing his head by inches.

"What are your 'orders'?" Draco asked launching some ropes at him which Krum successfully flicked away with a wave of his wand.

"I hardly think you're in any position to ask such personal questions." Krum retorted using his buff body to slam against Draco's toppling them both hard onto the ground.

It quickly became a physical fight as Krum used his weight to keep Draco beneath him. Draco was not however helplessly weak, he right hooked Krum in the underside of his jaw causing him to tilter backwards.

Draco felt his knuckles split open as he aimed a sharp kick to the groin, Krum shouting in pain as he landed on his back. Draco didn't even reach for his wand as he delivered a few more painful punches to the face leaving him bloodied and bruised. Krum kneed Draco in the ribs with such force, Draco was sure he felt some ribs break. This momentary winding left Krum time to deliver a sharp blow to the head causing Draco to fall back. Draco managed to elbow Krum painfully in the nose, watching as blood spurted like a water fountain from his nose.

Krum pulled out a sharp long blade out of nowhere and brought it down smoothly against Draco's vulnerable side. Draco cried out feeling the cold surface of the blade tear deeply into his skin. He punched Krum hard in the gut as he wrestled for the blade turning it towards Krum and just managing to puncture the spot above his knee cap. Krum howled with pain as threw the blade randomly as he shrieked from his own pain. Draco had no time to dodge as the blade dug nicely like an arrow into his shoulder.

Draco peeled his eyes open weakly as he watched Krum hover above him also in a bad shape from Draco's blows.

"I did not send those threat letters. But you are a death eater scum and would do well to stay away from Ermyonie." Krum sneered before turning and limping out of the room.

Draco winced as he tried to move, feeling his chest break out into painful splinters of sharp agony. "Hermione!" he shouted as loudly as he could feeling blood leak from several places as he crawled towards the door. "Hermione!"

* * *

Hermione grew anxious as she waited for Draco to return from his search of Viktor's return. She was about to get up to look for him when she heard his footsteps returning from his hunt.  
"Did you find him?" she asked skeptically. "Honestly, I really think we should just tell him if his friend hasn't returned by next week, he's going to have to leave."

Hermione felt the hairs on her back stand as she slowly began to turn her head. The footsteps had stopped but she could feel someone standing behind her. "Draco?"

She felt a strong grip clamp over her mouth and nose with a mask filling her lungs with the most dizzying and intoxicating scent ever. She tried screaming but all she could inhale was the draining gas being forced upon her. She kicked out crying but the attacker from behind held her head to the mask tightly. She reached her hands behind her trying to loosen the grip to no avail. The grip was vise like around her.

The struggle was short as she felt unconsciousness consume and overtake her.

Draco fell down the stairs in his attempt to walk landing hard at the bottom. "Hermione," his raspy breath whispered as he dragged himself along the floor.

He grunted as he sat up with extreme difficulty and pain. He looked around, feeling fear as he saw no sign of Hermione.

He shouted once more for her before just managing to reach the fireplace. He knocked down the bowl of powder grabbing a handful and shouting out Potter Manor in a wheezy breath before letting the dizzying flames teleport him.

"James Potter you get yourself over here right now! I don't have time to chase you around constantly at every hour of every day!" Ginny shouted.

Draco heard laughter and little footsteps come thumping to wear he lay in the fireplace.

"James go get ready for bed." Harry said sternly also chasing their little one around the house. "This isn't funny James! It's late and way past your bedtime!" The tiny footsteps skidded to as top before he screamed out in horror.

"Uncle Dwaco!" James said shrilly pointing a shaky finger at the fireplace.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked tiredly as he too entered the room. He stopped short behind his son before snapping into action. "James get into bed now. We'll be right over."

James didn't argue this time as his tiny feet scrambled away. Harry followed rushed towards Draco followed by Ginny who helped Draco out of the fireplace laying him down on the couch.

"What the hell happened? Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Shut up Harry!" Ginny snapped grabbing floo powder. "He needs medical attention not auror interrogation!"

Harry helped Draco to the fireplace before they arrived at St. Mungos. Everything was a blur for the next 4 hours as he was rushed to the ER and healed painfully from the broken bones as a serum was rubbed leaving a burning sensation on all his cuts.

Draco awoke again finding Ginny talking to some healers and Harry sitting in a chair beside his bed dismissing some aurors.

"What happened?" Harry asked seeing Draco was awake.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco demanded sitting up painfully. "Where is she?"

"What? You're not making sense Draco." Ginny said kindly pushing him back down. "You're making your healing ribs overwork. Lay down."

Draco felt fear overwhelm him, a fear he hadn't felt in a long time. Panic overtook him as his eyes darted around anxiously. "Hermione, we need to find her."

"Explain, Draco." Harry glancing at Ginny as Draco attempted to jump out of bed.

"No you don't," Ginny said shoving him back down. "You were badly injured."

Draco sighed in frustration as he hastily explained going through Viktor's room, to finding Viktor searching in their bedroom, to their fight to not finding Hermione downstairs.

"We sent aurors to your home to see if we could find any sign of what happened while they were operating on you." Harry began.

"And? Goddamn it! Where is Hermione?" Draco said in hysteria watching as Ginny and Harry shared another glance.

"Krum and Hermione were gone." Ginny said softly.

Draco felt the world pass in a blur as he sat back against his bed. He then struggled to jump out of his bed searching for his wand as he hastily fought off Harry and Ginny. He just had to find Hermione.

"Draco I know you want to find her but you need to rest. We'll figure something out." Harry said trying to mask his own panic.

Draco couldn't hear a thing as he struggled to stand wobbling slightly as he walked clumsily towards the door. Harry attempted to pull him back as forcefully as he could without injuring him further. Draco protested with all his strength as he forced his way towards the door.

A healer entered the room carrying an envelope before using her wand to gently force Draco back down in bed. "This came for Draco Malfoy."

"From who?" Harry asked taking the letter and handing it to Draco, one hand ensuring he lay where he was.

The healer shrugged. "Some cloaked man dropped it off before flooing away."

Draco all but tore open the letter as he yanked out the parchment.

 _One two, I see you._

 _Three four, lock the door._

 _Five six, I have what you'll most miss._

 _Seven eight, she's in the place you most hate._

 _Nine ten, will you see them again?_

Author's Note

I know. I'm awful for the long wait. And for the cliffy…. :)

What do you think so far?


	8. Chapter Seven-The Distance Between Us

Author's Note

For anyone who would like to get a real feel of the story, I'll the name of a song that can be played during each of Hermione's scenes. Start it when it starts in the chapter and keep playing only during her scenes. For anyone who wants to be 'apart of the story'. I recommend it to get a good idea of what she's feeling. It took me a while to find an appropriate song….

Hope you all enjoy! (The chapter not the song)

Song Name: Hide and Seek by Lizz  


Previously on Hideaway:

Draco tossed her a rolled up newspaper which she deftly caught and flipped over.

"They've released my father from Azkaban."

"As I was saying, I was released on a recommendation." Lucius replied curtly. "It was an anonymous tip but it provided enough information and evidence for the ministry to have to release me." Lucius said.

Harry flipped over the picture and read out the tiny p.s. "If Malfoy birdy tweets, another birdy dies."

" _Get close to them. Find the girl. Watch them. Don't be unfriendly. Be discreet. Find everything."_

She felt a strong grip clamp over her mouth and nose with a mask filling her lungs with the most dizzying and intoxicating scent ever. The struggle was short as she felt unconsciousness consume and overtake her.

"What the hell happened? Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Shut up Harry!" Ginny snapped grabbing floo powder. "He needs medical attention not auror interrogation!"

 _One two, I see you._

 _Three four, lock the door._

 _Five six, I have what you'll most miss._

 _Seven eight, she's in the place you most hate._

 _Nine ten, will you see them again?_

Hermione's head felt like it was mush, like a hammer had been smashed repeatedly over it. She groggily peeled her eyes open feeling fear and alarm overwhelm her as she took in her surroundings. She vaguely remembered being forced on with a mask but nothing else.

She was in a dank wooden shed type building. Very small and dirty. It had an eerie sense, quiet and haunting. There was nothing in the room except for where she sat against the wall. Her hands were bound behind her back by a thick rope. Her legs were tied together too, both unnecessarily tight. She quickly gazed down at her stomach which had ropes tied above and below it, with one through the center reaching to attach at the wall behind her.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she groped for her wand. Of course she was wandless as she sat bound and defenseless in an unknown room.

Think Hermione, think. Her eyes darted around the room searching for any indication of where she was, who she was with and an escape route. There were no windows to see outside and no other entrance/exit besides the single obviously locked door opposite her.

Anxiety closed around her, clamping down on her and closing in. _Draco_. She thought helplessly. She highly doubted he found Viktor, so what held him up?

The most important thing for her now, was to get the hell out of here. She didn't know what plans Lestrange had in store for her but she wasn't going to let him harm her baby. Death was a much more appropriate option if she could save her child.

She was about 7 months pregnant now and her due date was in 2 months. No way, was she sitting in here for 2 more months. She just needed to figure out a way to get out.

There was suddenly the most horrid music being blasted throughout the room. It sent a chilling feeling up her spine as the lights dimmed and all she was left with was the creepy, haunting music howling in her ear.

What did she do? She screamed.

* * *

"I've sent search teams out to scour the area for Hermione. Her team and other aurors have been sent to investigate your house. We'll find her Draco, I swear it." Harry said entering the hospital room once more.

"Just get me out of here. I'm fine. I just need to find Hermione!" Draco growled.

Harry sighed and licked his lips before giving in. "Alright. We could you everyone we get. I'll go sign for release, if they'll let me."

"Play the Boy Who Lived card. I really don't care just get me out so I can find Hermione." Draco said.

Harry nodded before exiting the room. Draco leaned back against his bed and dropped his head in his hands. How had he been so foolish? Of course whatever they had planned, was to separate him and Hermione. How could he have not seen that? He should have known from the moment that Hermione noticed Krum wasn't home. It was his job to protect her and he had failed. Now, Merlin forbid anything to happen to Hermione or the baby.

The door opened again and this time, it was not Harry who entered but Blaise.

"Hey," Blaise said shutting the door behind him. "How's it going?"

"How do you think it's going?" Draco asked without raising his head.

"We'll find her mate," Blaise said dragging a chair over to sit next to him. "Everyone's looking for the lost war heroine, she's going to turn up."

"It doesn't matter that she's some war heroine. She's pregnant and kidnapped by some of the most notorious and merciless people." Draco groaned. "They have no limits Blaise. They will not hesitate to torture and kill her. That will kill me."

"That was the most sappy thing I've heard you say." Blaise grinned.

Draco raised his head to glare at his best friend. "It's also a very true thing."

Blaise's face turned serious. "I get it, I have pureblood dark parents too. But she's strong. She won't let them get to her."

"I certainly hope so." Draco muttered as Harry re-entered nodding at Blaise.

"I did have to play the Boy Who Lived card but that's what it took to get you out. So hurry up and go back to your house to help with the investigation." Harry said grimly. "I'm going to check in on the search parties."

"Thanks Harry." Draco said meeting Potter's gaze. "I appreciate it."

"I want to find my sister too." Harry nodded before turning and rushing out.  
Ginny entered heavily pregnant, about to pop any day and glared at the pair. "I know Harry managed to release you from the hospital but you are still injured Malfoy. You need to be careful, you can't push yourself."

"I know Gin. Thanks," Draco strained a smile. He could see her worry about her best friend too and hurriedly clambered out of bed to find his clothes.

"When are you due Red?" Blaise asked eyeing her large stomach.

"End of the month." she replied her face turning soft as she caressed her stomach. "A little past Christmas time."

Draco had changed quickly and ran out of the hospital, apparating painfully back home. Ginny had insisted on helping and had been given the task of being the messenger between each party or investigation site. Blaise had joined a search party and had left a little after Harry.

Draco returned to their house, watching as aurors had it blocked off with caution tape. They were rushing around checking wards and searching for signs. Draco felt the fear that consumed him overwhelm him again. It was the fear he only felt associated for Hermione. His heart thumping, he entered his house and finding members of her team peering around the living room.

He drew his wand observing the living room. The fire was dying where it had only burned bright hours ago. Draco suddenly felt realization dawn over him as he quickly sent a patronus to Harry.

The letter with the numbers were clearly clues to where she was and what happened to her. They just had to decode it.

Harry was there momentarily and Draco pulled out the letter again. "These are clearly clues to where she is and what happened to her. The first two lines aren't of much importance."

"The third ' _Five six, I have what you'll most miss.'_ That's Hermione and the baby." Draco said easily feeling uneasiness spread through him.

"The fourth line ' _Seven eight, she's in the place you most hate.'_ What place do you most hate?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Hermione's hands were bound behind her making it utterly impossible to cover her ears. She felt like her head was going to combust as the sinister music wailed into her ears, like a thousand souls crying. She had screamed at first. The horror of the music and the dire situation had driven her anxiety off the ages, assisted greatly by hormones. But screaming had made it louder. Her terrified screams mingled with the torturous music was even worse. The baby had kicked defiantly in protest and she had cried softly feeling helpless as the music screeched on.

 _Ding Dong  
You can't keep me waiting  
It's already too late  
For you to try and run away_

She placed her head in between her knees and breathed heavily as the lyrics pounded against her skull. She couldn't _think_. The lyrics, the music the loud sound was making the situation unbearable.

Focus Hermione, focus. She thought desperately blinking away tears. She struggled to right herself before fidgeting with the ropes binding her wrists together. Hermione moved one wrist higher than the other but that only caused the rough rope to grind and shred against her skin. She yanked and felt the rope rub sharply against her skin causing blood to pour out. She felt pressure close in on her, the music, the lyrics, the loud howling, the rope, the defenseless and helpless situation she was in. She screamed as she rotated her wrists to wiggle one out to no avail. The rope dragged and rubbed against her wrists. She felt her skin become shredded and bloodied as she pulled and twisted.

Hermione panted as she blinked tears away and leaned her head against the wall behind her. The ropes constricting her stomach, she knew she had to be cautious with. She couldn't afford to press roughly against the rope.

Hermione gazed wearily around the room again trying to find a way out or a weapon of some sort. With resignation, she grit her teeth and turned so her back was to the door. She used her feet to push against the door and propel herself backwards. It was a struggle of not toppling over but she began the tedious task of scooching towards the door. It was highly unlikely that she would find the door unlocked but it was worth a try.

The music was still screeching all around her making her head split. She screamed in frustration when she reached halfway and the music continued to sing tauntingly at her. Her butt was sore and bruised from dragging against the rough wood. Her core was aching from keeping her upright without hands and moving without falling. Sweat was gathering on her forehead but the music…..the room...it was all too much.

She could only hope that Draco was alive and looking for her and the baby. And that whoever kidnapped her, had some sort of heart.

* * *

He and Harry had gotten as quickly back to the Ministry as they could much to Draco's annoyance for the pitstop. But Harry had insisted that they approach with backup.

"Don't you remember last time we went to Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked before shouting at some aurors to prepare the swat team. "It was a bloody mess."

"Hermione could be there dying right now! And being tortured! We have to get there now!" Draco hollered striding towards the exit. Harry grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around.

"I know your urgency to get Hermione back. And I feel it too, but we need to go about this carefully. We're dealing with very dangerous people and we need to be prepared. One wrong move and it's not only Hermione and the baby's lives but ours too that are at risk." Harry said as calmly as he could.

Draco scowled and nodded to show his understanding as Harry shouted a few more orders before they were ready. Draco apparated to Malfoy Manor without hesitation and arrived before the rest of them. Slowly, one by one everyone else appeared armed and ready.

"This is like a hostage situation." Harry called to them as they approached the manor. "Tread with caution."

Draco ignored these words as he crept along the outside of the manor. Aurors began entering rooms shouting 'clear' before marking it off. He knew the most likely place Lestrange or any dark pureblood wizard would hold a hostage and motioned for them to begin heading towards the dungeons.

It wasn't something Draco was proud of but he been to the dungeons many times during the war to supervise prisoners or escort them to the Dark Lord. He easily crept down the stairs silently and swiftly before reaching the entrance.

He lit his wand dimly and lead the group forwards. Aurors separated behind him clearing each cell. Draco felt his panic grow as they neared the last cet of cells and had seen no sign of Hermione.

"We found something!" an auror cried. Draco rushed towards the last cell in the dungeon and shoved the poor auror out of the way.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gaped appearing next to Draco, his wand lowering slightly. "It's Thalia Gordon!"

Draco felt bad for the disappointment he was feeling upon hearing that it wasn't Hermione. So where was she? Draco helped the other men unlock the cell which creaked as it swung open. Ron and the other aurors lifted Thalia who was unconscious and levitated her as they rushed to apparate to the hospital.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched them come up the stairs with Thalia and not Hermione. Harry spoke rapidly to Ron who nodded vigorously before they disappeared. Harry turned to face Draco and had the deepest look of sympathy on his face.

"The note. _Seven eight, she's in the place you most hate._ It said she. Not Hermione." Draco said suppressing the urge to scream and pound the walls.

"We're back to where we started." Harry sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Then where is she?" Draco asked as he paced back and forth. "Where the hell could she be? We should ask Valentina fricking Simmons. There is no way that she did not see Lestrange. How can someone disappear and in their place leaves a dark mark? She is a lying cow and I'm going to hunt her sorry ass down and question the hell out of her till she gives me some real damn answers." Draco fumed as he came to a stop.

"Draco, let's ask Thalia first. Thalia might have more intell. Besides we need to know what her story is." Harry said walking towards the exit.

Draco followed frustrated as his head throbbed with questions and concerns. "Doesn't this seem familiar?" he asked suddenly. "One person gone and another returned?"

Harry paused and turned to face him. "You know it does. Last time Valentina returned the same time Thalia disappeared. This time Thalia is returning the same time Hermione has disappeared."

"This doesn't sound good." Draco muttered as they apparated to St. Mungos.

They were told by a sweating Ron that Thalia had been admitted to the Emergency ward and was being revived right now and checked for injuries.

"I'm honestly disappointed that we didn't find 'Mione." Ron said crossing his arms as they waited to question Thalia.

Draco was silent as he impatiently waited for the healers to finish. He just wanted to find Hermione and take her far away from this shit till their baby was born. Then they could start a new life away from this. Although he knew Hermione would never be happy away from her life here.

Just thinking about all the horrible things that could be happening to Hermione and the baby right now was enough to make him sick. When he found Lestrange he would personally kill him himself and nothing would stop him. Not Harry, not the Ministry not the damn law either. Lestrange was a dead man the day he decided to screw with Draco's family.

"You good mate?" Ron asked eyeing Draco. Draco hadn't exactly adopted to Ron the same way he had Harry. There were still tiny things that Weasel just did that made him tick. But Ron was their family friend so he dealt with it. Right now, Ron was doing one of the many things that annoyed him to no end. The way his head was turned and face scrunched up in the plain confused lost look. One could put it as 'not all there'.

"What do you think? My pregnant wife was kidnapped and a bunch of other shit is going down." Draco muttered rubbing his eyes.

Before Ron could reply a healer came to tell the aurors warily about the situation. "She wasn't harmed in any way. Maybe a little exhaustion and dehydration but otherwise perfectly fine. Please do not question the poor girl too much. She's very tired." the healer said eyeing them with disdain.

Draco promptly ignored the healer and lead the way to Thalia's room entering and advancing towards the bed.

"Miss Gordon?" Harry asked as Ron shut the door and placed silencing spells.

"Can I help you Mr Potter? Because I can assure you I have committed no crime." Thalia said in a high serious tone. Thalia was a very pretty girl. She had caramel colored skin, dark brown eyes and short frizzy hair. She had her arms crossed and lips sealed tightly as she observed the three men. Draco did not like her.

"We understand that you have just returned but we insist upon a proper questioning as per Ministry regulations." Harry said sitting opposite her. "Now why don't you begin with where you were and what happened to you."

"Nothing _happened_ to me." she said simply. "I had a family emergency back in Lebanon. I left in a rush to get to them and that's where I was since the last time anyone saw me. I wasn't kidnapped." Thalia explained.

Draco, Harry and Ron shared a grave look. Why was she lying?

"I don't believe you." Harry said simply. "We know you're lying so I'm going to give you one more chance to explain."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Thalia cried throwing her hands up. "My grandmother died and I went to her funeral! I was not kidnapped and I think I know where I was Mr Potter!"

"Ms Gordon we know the truth, we're just waiting for you to say it." Ron said grimly as he watched Thalia scowl in their directions.

"I was not kidnapped and I had left for Lebanon immediately and didn't get a chance to report my leave of absence." she said fixating each of them with a glare.

"We have an eyewitness Ms. Gordon." Harry said loudly. "We know you are lying because we have a witness."

"Your witness is lying. I had left for Lebanon in a hurry and was mourning for the past weeks." Thalia said firmly. "Your witness is lying."

"Our witness has given us memories as evidence of what truly happened." Ron said his face turning red. "Our witness is not lying."

"Fine. Take some of my memories and you'll have your evidence." Thalia said irritation spreading across her fine features. Harry raised his wand and placed it at her temple. He drew out a stream of memories and Draco quickly transfigured a pensieve where Harry placed the memories. They swirled together silvery and pale before Harry ducked his head inside.

They waited in bated breath as Harry watched the memories. Harry's eyes were narrowed as he faced Thalia. "We'll just be a moment."

With that Harry nodded for the other two to head out and shut the door behind them once they were standing outside. "Her memories check out!"

"This is ridiculous, I need to find Hermione!" Draco snarled crossing his arms.

"This can't be a coincidence. Two people kidnapped and return with alternate excuses? It doesn't make sense. We have an eyewitness too and how is it possible that her memories check in?" Harry said ignoring Draco.

"There's definitely something bigger going on here." Ron agreed watching Thalia through the glass divider.

"We're not getting anywhere! I need to find Hermione!" Draco hissed impatiently.

Draco felt growing hysteria as they once again filed into the room.

"Well? Am I free to go?" Thalia asked shooting them all nasty glares.

"Actually Ms. Gordon I need to take you in for further questioning." Harry said pulling his wand out. Before Harry could utter another word, Thalia let out a scream and began thrashing around in her bed.

"Woah chill!" Ron said growing alarmed as he too drew his wand. Thalia leaped out of bed and began punching the wall. She swiped at the table knocking down a glass of water which shattered on the floor.

Healers began running in, attempting to control Thalia. A hairy healer approached the three aurors, ushering them all out. "I apologize but as our patient is showing signs of mental instability, and it seemed to have occurred under your questioning, ministry law allows us to ask you to leave."

"That's codswallop! We ARE the ministry!" Ron protested as the large man shoved them all roughly out of the room. "We seriously need to check who they're employing!" Ron huffed once they were standing outside St. Mungos.

"Look, I honestly don't give a crap about this at the moment, so if you'll excuse me I need to find my wife!" Draco said turning and was about to stalk away when Harry grabbed his arm.

"Draco I understand, but we need to sort through everything first. It might help us find Hermione. Our first attempt gave us...someone else." Harry said firmly. "I won't hesitate to arrest you because I know that if you get killed looking for Hermione, when we _do_ find her, she's gonna kill _me_."

Draco scowled and wrenched his arm back. "You can try."

* * *

Hermione had no concept of time as she sat exhausted at her destination. She had managed to reach the door after much struggle and discomfort. The music had not died down the slightest as it continued wailing. She had the lyrics seared into her memory now, and could sing along to the horrendous song if she wished.

Her wrists bleeding, her butt bruised and sore, her core aching and burning she felt like shit. But the slow pain that began hammering at her was the hungry stomach. She feared for her unborn child who was surely just as hungry as she was. Thirsty. She was also thirsty. The thought of water made her want to cry.

 _Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong._

Hermione banged her head against the rough wooden wall, tired and so sick of hearing the song repeat over and over.

With strength she didn't know she had she stood up clumsily without hands or unbound feet and rammed against the door with her shoulder. She nearly tipped back down but grabbed the handle with her hands.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she screamed bodychecking the door as hard as she could. "Just make it stop!" she begged as they music pounded against her skull. "Make it stop!"

Hermione was bawling after failed attempts at breaking down the door. Her unsuccessful tries had her shoulder in pain and if she was correct dislocated too.

She sunk down against the door crying because of the pain her body was undergoing. She was crying because of her unborn child suffering at dark hands already.

For the next hours to come, she sat against the door knees pressed against her chest silent as the music droned on. Her vision and thoughts became fuzzy as the day - night - time wore on.

When her moments of peace within the confines of her own head granted her clarity, she thought. She thought of the hell she was going through and that she had to get out. That she would find a way out to save herself and her baby. That she would find the souless bitch and kill him - her- it. After she thought, she remembered. She remembered the timeless and irreplaceable moments in time she shared with Draco. That if she died today, she would die knowing the love he held for her and their child. The last memory of him would be the look of fear but determination and bravery as he climbed up those stairs. When she remembered, she felt the pain. The pain was a throbbing ache that kept slamming into her when she least expected it. The pain of everything she had been through, the war, the loss and the little battles she fought each day. The big battles she encountered her last year, this year. The pain of the present moment, threatening to cause another wave of uncontrollable sobs.

The pain made her cry. Her tears fell freely as she released the anger and resentment. Her tears were her anguish because she was tied and unable to fight back. Her tears were her agony because she was alone and tired and so scared. Her tears were making trails down her face, creating a track of lost hope and despair.

After, she began the sobs that wracked her body and hurt all over. It unleashed a new pain that hurt from the inside. A fresh wave of pain that made her realize just how alone and afraid she was. A new pain that made her trembling in despair because if she didn't get some food into her system, the baby's health and perhaps life was at risk. This brought on the tears that just didn't seem to stop.

* * *

"Alright Potter hurry up! Last bloody time." Draco growled as he watched Harry summarize the new points for the 8th time.

"Thalia and Valentina were both discovered after another woman disappeared. They both disappeared on a site that showed clear evidence of dark work. Lestrange was witnessed kidnapping Thalia by Percy. However they both claim they were not kidnapped and have memories showing other stories. And now, Cho has just checked and confirmed that London is officially missing because-"

"Because London hasn't been seen for a long period of time that officially crossed the 'missing persons time' for a wizard or witch untrained or unqualified of the ministry." Draco concluded tapping his feet. "Can you give me Hermione's exact location after all that?"

Harry sighed and fell back against his chair. "No. I can't."

Draco felt his heart sink as he watched the minutes tick by. He had never felt this fear or been this scared his entire life. He should've known the person that could bring out the greatest love in him, could bring out the strongest fear too.

"Look, it's really late. In fact we've gone into Monday morning. Go home and get some sleep. Mull it over and we'll reconvene tomorrow." Harry said gently.

Draco shook his head stubbornly. "Like hell Potter. I need to find my Hermione and I will not rest until I do."

"As you wish." Harry gave in standing up and pocketing his wand. "I need to check in on what the situation is with Thalia after her outburst. Ron is managing searches on Lestrange and for Hermione. You can assist him if you want."

Draco heard the door shut and was left alone in Harry's office. One minute Draco felt the urge to punch the wall. The next he felt like screaming at everyone and everything. Then he felt like crying and yelling for Hermione.

The door opened again and Blaise walked in, his hands clasped behind him.

"Hey," he said sitting on the edge of Potter's desk. He pulled out firewhiskey from behind his back and offered it to him.

Draco snatched it from him and threw down a shot. Blaise watched as Draco proceeded to drink the whiskey.

"Don't drink too much, or you'll get all tipsy on me." Blaise warned mock serious as he took back the bottle drinking some himself.

"Blaise, I've known you since we were little. Have you _ever_ seen me drunk?" Draco asked wiping his mouth as he rubbed his temples.

Blaise grinned and tipped the bottle towards him. "We do have the best tolerance." he agreed drinking some more.

"Did Harry tell you to come in here?" Draco asked thinking about Hermione. How much he missed her. Her voice, her smell, her little annoying but loveable mannerisms. He just wanted to hold her and never let her go.

"Since when do I listen to Harry?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow. "We're Slytherins, we're our own kings."

Draco finally cracked a smile for the first time in what felt like ages. "I just want to find Hermione. I lost her, when I was supposed to protect her and now she's gone. At the hands and mercy of some savage uncontrollable beast."

"This self-pity shit has to go man," Blaise said looking down at him. "Go home and sleep. We'll find Hermione. But you won't accomplish anything driving yourself mad."

"You don't understand! I can't sleep knowing that she's out there alone and kidnapped!" Draco said loudly gripping the armrests tightly. "I have to find her."

"You're not going to find her sulking and dead tired." Blaise retorted sharply.

"Besides, my home is a bloody crime scene. There are aurors everywhere, caution tape blocking certain areas off. And I couldn't sleep there anyways, Krum and I had a fucking fist fight in our _bedroom_. Hermione was kidnapped just downstairs." Draco said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Just bunk at my place for the night. You need to take a break." Blaise said standing and yawning. Draco sighed and stood unsteadily gripping the whiskey tightly as Blaise led the way out.

Draco flopped exhausted onto Blaise's couch and felt a deep painful feeling in his gut as he tried to sleep. Hang in there Hermione, he thought holding a pillow close to him.

* * *

Hermione had fallen asleep sometime during the night, how she did, she had no idea. The music was still playing giving Hermione a splitting headache. She was starving as she peeked under the door and saw light from outside. She presumed it was morning and knew her child had gone a day and then some without food. She felt fear prickle down her spine as she glared at the door helplessly.

Hermione knew wandless magic and attempted to unlock the door without much hope. As expected, the door remained sealed shut after several strenuous attempts. Hermione sat down again exhausted from the effort of wandless magic on a hungry stomach. Her head hurt from the screaming music and she begun to feel faint. She prayed people were on their way because she didn't know how long she could stay in here without food or water. Her baby's health was in jeopardy too.

She hoped Draco was okay after whatever had happened while he went in search of Krum. She highly doubted he found nothing for he had taken a great deal of time up there. The worst was imaginable but something she couldn't bear to even consider. Draco would be alright, he would be perfectly fine at home safe. She could only picture the state he was in when he discovered her missing.

For the sake of their child, Draco, Harry and the damn ministry needed to be quick. If Lestrange's method of killing her was starvation, it was working. She felt hunger scratch on her insides making loud growling sounds.

Hermione envisioned other ways in which Lestrange might try and kill her. Torture was definitely something death eaters seemed keen on doing before they killed their prey. But the actual death would be something painful, tragic and horrid. It was likely be as tedious as one could dream up. Starvation was painful but there were much worse ways to die and she was sure Lestrange had a whole list of ones he wanted to try.

Hermione hated feeling defenseless and felt obliged to create a weapon of some sort to protect herself and her unborn child. There was nothing in the room to wield a weapon so she would have to improvise.

As the music continued loudly playing Hermione focused her attention on the wood forming the walls that were caging her in. If she could just get a piece out, that could help her break the rest and give her a form of protection too. Although there wasn't much wood would do against a fully grown wizard with a wand, she had to try.

She began scooching along the ground using her foot to kick against the boards on the wall, hoping to find a loose one. After what seemed like hours, she had crossed an entire wall, kicking each part. Hunger was a gnawing throb now, but she felt faint as the music seemed to continue drilling sharp needles of agony in her head. She knew every word of the creepy, disturbing song line by line now, she could sing along with the song if she wanted to.

The first day had passed in a blur of tears and pain as she had attempted in vain to escape. Unsuccessful she had succumbed to the tears that had always been threatening to spill for the longest time. Once she had started crying out of frustration of the entire situation, she had cried for everything that seemed to be wrong.

One of the things, Hermione had always believed strongly in, is that you should not show weakness to your enemies. That reacting drastically to the pain they inflicted on you would only make it worse. It meant that they _won_. Although, she had failed in that by cracking under the frustration of the music….ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong NO.

She could not let the torturous music control her. Or suck her into a state of no return. She would not let Lestrange have the satisfaction of breaking her again. She would force herself to stay perfectly impassive to every bit of misery and torment Lestrange had for her. The music was just music and as irritating and crazy it made her feel, he didn't have to know that.

Draco was excellent at this, masking one's emotion so no one could see through the barriers you protected yourself with. She had been the one to finally break through his, she should have payed attention to how well he had held his mask.

Hermione felt her resolve settle in as she scooted against the wall leaning against it with her shoulders but not her wrists to avoid putting pressure on it. She closed her eyes and pictured what their beautiful child might look like if she could just pull through, Draco waiting for her...looking for her and she reopened her eyes staring challengingly at the door her face a perfect epitome of defiance.

* * *

He watched in absolute terror as Lestrange had Hermione roughly shoved against a wooden board strapped down tightly. Hermione screamed and begged as Lestrange grinned manically approaching her with a long sharp blade.

Draco was screaming for mercy and for Hermione. He felt anger and despair as he watched Lestrange lift Hermione's shirt. Draco very much wanted to bash Lestrange repeatedly over the head with something hard but he also wanted to tear Hermione as quickly as possible away from the table and just run. If that made him a coward for not standing and facing Lestrange who the hell cared? He was no idiotic gallant Gryffindor. He just wanted to run far far away Hermione by his side and leave behind the pain and burden that had been forced upon them for most of their lives.

Draco's nails dug painfully into the flesh of his palm as he watched Lestrange bring the knife closer to Hermione's stomach. Draco continued to scream as he dropped to his knees reaching for her, knowing that the next few minutes of her life would be the most painful not because of the literal pain she would endure, because damn that girl was strong but because she would be forced to watch her child be cut out of her stomach.

He also felt the pain Hermione was experiencing as he was glued to the wall, forced to sit and watch the bloodbath of his own daughter…..

Anger surged through him as Lestrange smade the deep searing cut on Hermione's soft skin. Hermione's tormented screams mingled with Draco's as they watched their child brought two months too early into the world at the hands of a psychotic murderer. Lestrange's grin only widened as he backed up holding the still child who did not move as it lay in his talon like claws.

He seemed to be taunting Hermione and Draco as they watched their daughter in Lestrange's hands. Draco felt tears stream down his face as he watched Lestrange walk with the child to the centre of the room, in between Ara's equally anguished and heartbroken parents.

Hermione's scream was as excruciating as a death blow as they watched Lestrange place his wand under their daughter, lighting her up in flames.

* * *

Draco woke with a start, jerking upwards his heart racing at inhuman speeds as he breathed hard. He felt a sob threatening to burst from the back of his throat as he wiped the sweat from his brow. The hairs all over him were still standing on end as he forced himself to remember that it was a nightmare. All fake not real.

Although it may not have actually happened, for all he knew, it could _still_ possibly be the future fate of their family if he didn't find Hermione soon.

He leaned forwards kneading his forehead, his elbows resting on his knees. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm his heart rate.

There was a sudden loud banging on the door, as a fist hammered against the wood. Draco felt no motivation to answer as his thoughts were distracted elsewhere with bigger problems than whatever was standing behind the door.

Blaise grumbled and cursed as he stumbled down the stairs groggily glaring at the door. "Who the ruddy hell is awake at 9 in the morning?" he cursed as he opened the door. "What?"

Harry looked disdainfully at him as he shoved his way into the house staring around. "Is Draco here?"

"Sure! Sure! Why not, just burst into Blaise's home at 9 in the fucking morning and barge through! Oh yeah okay I see how it is." he said sarcastically crossing his arms and shooting nasty looks at Harry who expertly ignored them, moving to stand in front of Draco.

"Look, don't pay me I honestly don't care, I'm taking some time off to find Hermione. So no offence but I really don't give a shit about Thalia being bloody mental or London officially missing or any damn coincidences the ministry has concluded." Draco said finally raising his head.

Harry looked severely annoyed and a bit offended as he frowned at Draco. "Wow you think highly of me Draco. I'm not completely insensitive. I'm not here to badger you with ministry news, we got an offer from Lestrange. A deal rather."

Draco's head swiveled upwards as his eyes widened. "What deal?" Draco demanded staring at Harry.

Harry sighed and sat next to Draco. "Do you know what happened to Voldemort's body after I killed him?"

"Harry I don't give a crap where his body rots! What is the damn deal?" Draco said desperately. "Money?"  
"Merlin Draco, not every answer is money. And I know just shut up and listen. Voldemort's body was burned after he died. No one wanted to have his body laying around for observance and he didn't deserve a funeral and proper grave so we burned him. Besides, it signified that he was finally destroyed and fallen. And the ashes, are under very high protection at the ministry as like a reminder of everything we lost to get what we wanted back, the life we wanted." Harry explained.

"Damn it Harry get to the point!" Draco exclaimed standing up in impatience.

"Lestrange wants us to hand over Voldemort's ashes in return for Hermione." Harry said quietly avoiding looking at Draco.

Draco was silent as the thought sunk in. Trade in the most prized and memorable (not good memories) possession of the ministry and get Hermione back. Draco thought it was the easiest trade in the world and would have shaken the devil's hand right there and then. But when he thought deeper into it, giving Lestrange the ashes would be wrong in so many ways as if it resembled handing over their master once more, like forfeiting their hard earned and love lost battle.

They couldn't give the ashes but then they _had_ to get Hermione.

"What have you decided?" Draco asked even quieter as he sank back down feeling his heart sink. He couldn't bare to look at Harry as he waited for the answer.

"Draco, we haven't rejected the offer." Harry said uncomfortably. Draco's head shot up. "But we haven't said yes either." Draco's head bowed once more.

"What's the bloody issue?" Blaise asked in confusion as he leaned against the wall.

"Having the ashes of Voldemort is very….momentous. It just shows how far it took to get to where we are now, how much war and violence and death the wizarding world faced. Having his ashes is like a very harsh reminder of what the wizarding world had once fallen into. To remind us to be kinder, more loving people because we don't want to repeat history. Trading them into one of Voldemort's death eaters is just wrong." Harry said seriously.

"Man, you already sound like the old crackpot." Blaise snorted laughing.

Harry scowled at him and was about to rudely snap back when Draco interrupted.

"What are we going to do? Because if I don't find Hermione soon, I don't know what I'll do." Draco said tersely.

"I have a plan." Harry said grimly. "It's not a pleasant one and it's very risky but it could work if Lestrange is not as bright as Voldemort was."

With that the three men apparated to the ministry and began listening intently to Harry's plan. Other aurors and swat team members payed close attention as Harry explained the entire operation they were going in for.

"Are you barking mad?!" Ernie Macmillan, a member of Hermione's investigation team cried his eyes popping out of his head. "And if Lestrange finds out?"

"We'll have to hope that he doesn't." Harry said simply. "It's the only option. Lestrange gave us until sunset today to give an answer."

"You can't!" Ernie said incredulously staring shocked at Harry. Many others shared nervous, uncomfortable looks too as they listened to the Boy who lived's latest plan. "That's like gambling with Hermione's life on a chance!"

"It's a chance we'll have to take." Harry said firmly drawing himself up. "We need to act fast. Lestrange will be expecting a fast trade because he knows we want our Hermione back as soon as possible."

Ernie turned to stare at Draco, much to his annoyance. "How are you fine with letting them gamble with her life? She's your wife!"

"No shit Macmillan." Draco snarled feeling irritation boil. "Her life was being gambled with the minute she was kidnapped so yes, I am fine with doing whatever it takes to get Hermione back as fast as possible. Even if it means sacrificing some stupid ashes."

Ernie looked slightly angry and anxious as he silently crossed his arms and pursed his lips together in extreme dislike.

"Draco, Ron and a few others we need to meet Lestrange behind Borgin and Burkes in 10 minutes. We really shouldn't be late, Lestrange won't be forgiving." Harry said as they hurriedly made their way to the apparition point.

Draco felt his heart pounding in his chest as he anxiously followed Harry outside the ministry. I'm coming Hermione, I'm coming he thought fiercely just hold on.

"Where the hell is Terry Boot?" Harry all but growled when they were outside. "We need some members of the Hermione's team to come!"

"Sick," Ernie grumbled as he caught up to them. "I'll go."

"Damn it I don't care who the hell comes! I'm going whether you people are or not." Draco snarled as he turned on the spot, feeling the uneasy squeezing sensation as he reappeared behind Borgin and Burke.

The rest of them arrived right behind him, eyes darting around for signs of Lestrange. Some began moving to surround the area but Harry raised his hand.

"It's not a capture, it's a meeting and we ought not to approach like that."

"Wise man. Just like Dumbledore eh?" a deep voiced drawled from above where they stood. The reaction was instantaneous as the entire group turned in fright to stare at Lestrange who was standing on the ledge of the roof of Borgin and Burke. He had a careless air about him as he smirked down at them as if they were mere obstacles in his path.

"I refuse to make deals with you up there like that." Harry said confidently, his wand raising slightly. "We are just here to talk."

"I take it you have an answer." Lestrange said airily leaping down and landing gracefully on the ground.

"We do." Harry said tersely. "We shall bring the ashes of Voldemort to you and you will hand over Hermione."

Lestrange studied Harry for a moment, his eyes narrowing as his chin jut out. "Then I suppose I'll see you tomorrow at midnight with the Dark Lord's ashes."

"Fuck no!" Draco thundered as he shoved poor Ernie out of the way and elbowing Harry aside to face his uncle. "Today, we meet today to make the trade."

Lestrange tossed his head backwards cackling nastily as he considered Draco, mirth written in his expression. "I hardly think you're in a position to call the shots my nephew. No, no I think you can wait till tomorrow."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Draco asked drawing his wand like and whip and shoving it hard against his temple, no fear of the consequences just pure hate for the man before him. Draco hadn't had the courage to stand up to Voldemort but things had changed greatly.

Lestrange smiled cocking his head to the side. "I shall let Ms. Granger know that you said hello." Lestrange said flippantly before turning and disappearing.

Draco let loose a string of inappropriate swear words that echoed in the dark murky alley behind Borgin and Burke. The hours of another day and then some, were absolutely torturous for Draco as the anticipation and fear drove him mad.

The entire auror department was frantically preparing for the hostage trade with much panic and hysteria. The entire situation was too familiar for many people at the ministry, making them all the more terrified. Draco couldn't stand to see them panicking when they weren't the ones who could lose the person they loved most in the world. So Draco spent the entire time Hermione's office walking around and preparing himself to see Hermione again.

11:30 pm, Harry gathered everyone in the atrium of the ministry dressed in dark robes his wand drawn. "Lestrange has sent an owl telling us to meet him at the shrieking shack."

The group of aurors/swat team began fidgeting as the minutes ticked by. Draco felt like time was working against them as he watched Harry walk out of a room carrying a black plain box tightly in his grip. He walked over to Draco and took a deep breath.

"It's time." Harry said scanning the room.

"Let's go." Draco replied.

Author's Note

I do apologize for the wait. But I hope you liked the chapter and sorry too for the cliffhanger.

Lemme know what you thought of the chapter and the song :)


	9. Chapter Eight-All for You

Author's Note

SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. There's not much else I can say except that I apologize for the late update and hope this much longer chapter makes up for it:) Loads of crap, loads of sex and loads of action.

Please review your comments and thoughts, I really appreciate it!

Previously on Hideaway:

She was in a dank wooden shed type building. Very small and dirty. It had an eerie sense, quiet and haunting.

"The fourth line ' _Seven eight, she's in the place you most hate.'_ What place do you most hate?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy Manor."

She felt like her head was going to combust as the sinister music wailed into her ears, like a thousand souls crying.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gaped appearing next to Draco, his wand lowering slightly. "It's Thalia Gordon!"

"The note. _Seven eight, she's in the place you most hate._ It said she. Not Hermione."

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" he asked suddenly. "One person gone and another returned?"

"Your witness is lying. I had left for Lebanon in a hurry and was mourning for the past weeks." Thalia said firmly.

"Her memories check out!"

Before Harry could utter another word, Thalia let out a scream and began thrashing around in her bed.

"Lestrange wants us to hand over Voldemort's ashes in return for Hermione."

They couldn't give the ashes but then they _had_ to get Hermione.

"It's time." Harry said scanning the room.

"Let's go." Draco replied.

* * *

The Shrieking Shack was silent and eerie as the ministry tread silently through the old wooden building. Harry had ordered many aurors to keep the area surrounded to ensure Lestrange made no escape. Anti-apparating spells were placed as an extra precaution.

It took all of Draco's self control to refrain from charging like a bull around the place shouting for Hermione. Instead, he focused on keeping his wand trained as he lead the main group towards the heart of the Shrieking Shack.

There was no audible or visible sign that anyone had been here for ages, which made Draco worry that Lestrange was pulling their leg again. As they neared what appeared to be the central room of the shack, Draco heard heavy breathing and loud shrill music.

The music was the most dreadful thing he'd had the misfortune to hear. The pitch was high and screechy and the lyrics were creepy and haunting, sending chills up his spine. After listening to merely one line, he felt the urge to squeeze his eyes and ears shut and smash the walls. It was like nails dancing on a chalkboard.

Draco nodded at Harry who was positioned next to him as he sent a patronus to Ron on the outside to let them know they were going in. With one more nod from Harry, Draco turned the handle of the door knob. It opened noisily and creakily as the aurors braced themselves to see what was on the other end.

Draco's heart went still and the world seemed to fade into a mere speck in his mind as his eyes locked with Hermione's brown honey eyes from across the room. He didn't know where the strength in his legs went as he gazed at her bloodied hands, bruised knuckles and heavy breathing. His throat went dry as he took in the room and her tightly restricted stomach.

His legs seemed to return to life as he blinked before racing across the room, murmuring her name repeatedly because she was lost and he had lost her and she was gone, now she was found, but she was far, and he was far, and he wanted to be close, but she was not close. He slammed into an invisible barrier, feeling his nose crunch from the impact as he rebounded backwards, skidding across the rough wood.

"Didn't the Dark Lord teach you to always observe potential traps?" a disgusted voice drawled from above him. Draco's head snapped up as he glared at Lestrange, quickly getting to his feet.

"We brought what you wanted, now hand her over." Draco snarled clenching his fists as Lestrange cocked his head to the side in amusement.

"The ashes if you please?" Lestrange said airily waving his hand in offering towards Harry who tightened his grip on the box. The aurors were stiff as they watched their leader glance at the box and swallow before walking towards Lestrange.

"I hope you understand, that you can't resurrect someone. He's destroyed and gone, there's no use in attempting such foolish acts." Harry said grimly as Lestrange's grin widened as he observed him.

"What I do with the ashes is my business. Now are we making the trade or not?"

Draco stepped closer to Lestrange glowering as he came face to face with his uncle. "Hermione and then the ashes."

"I'm not stupid my dear nephew. But I suppose neither are you." Lestrange said before turning and striding towards Hermione, jerking her to a standing position sharply. Draco tried walking forwards again but found his broken nose knocking once more against the barrier. His nails digged painfully into his palm as he watched Lestrange cut off the ropes binding her feet. "First open the box and let me see."

Harry resentfully opened the box and showed its contents to Lestrange who studied them carefully. "The Dark Lord was immortal and his ashes were therefore pure black." he said grinning in satisfaction.

"Just like his heart." Draco spat his anger growing.

He then walked her prisoner style to the edge of the barrier. "This barrier is magical so she can come out and objects can come in, but no people can. I shall push the girl halfway, you push the box halfway and we let go once we have what we want in grasp." Lestrange explained his manic grin back in place. "Three..two.."

Draco braced himself as Lestrange shoved Hermione halfway through the barrier, Draco gripped her arm tightly, wrapping his other arm over as much of her as he could while Harry pushed the box through. He felt Hermione fall through as Harry released the hold of the box.

Hermione fell into his embrace, sobbing as he held her close. With two flicks of his wand, her bonds were removed and her wrists and stomach unbound. He raised her torn and shredded wrists to kiss each one of them feeling his heart twinge as she cried softly into his shirt. He held her tightly to his chest backing up slowly as he kept his eyes on Lestrange. Lestrange fingered the ashes, kissing the box as he drew his wand.

"I'll see you all very soon my friends," Lestrange called as he turned and apparated to the unknown.

Draco heard chaos and panic around the small room as people darted around eyes bulging in horror. His eyes didn't dare leave his Hermione in fear that she would disappear within his grasp. He hugged her close kissing her and saying her name as she sat in his lap on the rusty wooden floor.

Three days. Three days without Hermione, three days in fear. Three days alone, three days of heart wrenching agony of the uncharted. Three days without her and he was already in pieces. Now that he had her back, he felt as if he could breathe for the first time.

THREE DAYS! Draco leaped up, his eyes wide as he stared at Hermione in horror. "He didn't give you food did he?" Draco asked as he registered her bloodied and weak state. Draco yelled something along the lines of Hermione - Hospital - Help - Goodbye to anyone who was near him as he carried her bridal style out of the Shrieking Shack.

The next few hours were very tedious as he waited impatiently for the healers to rush in and assess her. They took many tests for her health and the baby's, asking her questions and taking note of her symptoms.

Finally, the healer with pin straight silky dark hair approached them peeling off her gloves as she took out a clipboard to face the couple. "My name is Adelia George and I have taken over your case as well as your maternity care. I will be your healer when the baby comes as well. You were malnourished and dehydrated to a very alarming point. We managed to get the necessary nutrients and water into your system again to recover you. You nearly lost the baby but she is still alive. You are very lucky." she said curtly as if reciting something you'd learned a thousand times.

"Thank Merlin." Hermione cried as she leaned her head back, her hand grazing her stomach. Draco felt tears prickle as he grasped her free hand. He squeezed reassuringly as he faced the healer. But she was already gone, leaving the pair alone. Before Draco could start speaking, Harry and Ron entered the room looking harassed and exhausted.

Harry and Ron hurried over to where Hermione lay and began talking in fast tones hugging her and asking her questions. The Golden Trio reunited made him smile rather than his usual eye-roll. Having Hermione back was doing wonders to his patience and mood. The next hour or so, was spent answering questions for Harry as he took note of the finer details. He couldn't imagine it being easy for Hermione to have to retell the events from the last 72 hours.

It was just as hard hearing what she had undergone all the time she was away. Much against his protests, Hermione insisted that Potter and Weasley tell her all the important things that had happened during her absence. His glares and protests were ignored as the trio continued to talk very exclusively.

Draco gave up and slipped out of the room to find a cup of coffee. He may not have known what coffee was till he began sharing a dorm with Hermione, but ever since he did, he doubted he went a day without at least 2 cups.

He found Ginny sitting at the cafe sipping water and rubbing her forehead. He slid into the seat next to her and ordered a coffee. "It's hard being married to a member of the Golden Trio eh?" Ginny said smiling tiredly.

Draco snorted and rubbed his eyes. "They don't have much attention span for anyone if they're all reunited."

"You'll get used to it. Sometimes it gets annoying though. You have to really put your foot down once you feel something is up. They're not very good at sharing." Ginny said rubbing her belly.

Draco decided to change the subject as he watched her tired face glance at the clock. "When are you due again?"

"The end of the month. A little past Christmas time." she said sighing. "I have a feeling this one's going to be late. James was early."

"Just a feeling?" Draco teased tossing his coffee away as he drank the last sip.

"Just a feeling." Ginny repeated. "I have to go check on James. I'll be back later, so let 'Mione know she's not off the hook with me. By the way, you're both invited to our place Christmas night for dinner. I better see the pair of you." she said before turning and flooing out of 's.

Draco grinned to himself and turned to head back to his wife's room. He reentered the hospital room to find the Trio still engrossed in deep conversation.

" - that makes no sense. This can't be a coincidence. Valentina Simmons, Thalia Gordon, both returning from what we are almost certain is kidnap, claiming it's not?" Hermione asked furrowing her brows. "It can't be right."

"And not to mention, they all have legit memories of their time away." Harry said darkly rubbing his chin. "And now London McCusker is missing. A top auror, MIA ever since you talked to her about backup when you got that letter from Lestrange to meet at Malfoy Manor." Harry paused a beat before saying "I think it's time to let the wizarding world know what's going on."

"WHAT?" Hermione and Ron exclaimed together, incredulous looks on their faces.

"Have you gone mental?" Ron said his eyes bulging as he gaped at Harry.

"These aren't just disappearances anymore, these are kidnaps. And they're kidnaps but not really because the victims have no recollection of being kidnapped! Next thing you know, Lestrange is trotting around Wizarding Britain plucking new victims to kidnap and then screw with their memories!" Harry said as he began pacing the room.

"Okay that's enough for one day." Draco interrupted. The three heads turned on sync to watch him. "Hermione needs rest."

Ron looked like he was about to argue but Harry held up a hand and nodded. "Hermione's been through a lot Ron, we've talked, now we should go."

Weasley and Potter hugged Hermione once more each before exiting the room.

Draco and Hermione were plunged into silence as the door shut behind Ron. He could hear her laboured breathing as she rubbed her belly fondly. How close he had been to losing her….it hurt to think about it.

"Can you just hold me?" Hermione asked finally breaking the silence as she tiredly held out her hand.

The side of Draco's lips quirked upwards as he moved to take her hand, sliding into bed next to her. He pressed his lips to her head and pulled her tightly against him. No words needed to be said as a silent comfort fell between them and the snow fell outside.

* * *

Hermione was out of the hospital within the week of close monitoring, food intake lectures and baby development tracking.

As she reached the eight month pregnant mark, Hermione felt discomfort as the baby kicked against her ribcage and organs.

She blinked tiredly as she rubbed her belly trying to convince the baby to stop it's tireless kicking. She turned to her other side and saw that Draco was still snoring soundly, part of his face buried under the warm quilt.

She decided she couldn't get back to sleep so she pulled on her robe and headed downstairs to start breakfast. Draco, her healder Adelia and herself had agreed that after all the things she had been through during her pregnancy, that it was best to take her mat leave now.

As she flipped eggs she stared at the white wonderland outside the window. Christmas was in 3 short days and she had no shopping done.

She set out Draco's breakfast as he walked in yawning and stretching as he rubbed his tired eyes. He came around the counter to kiss her sweetly before he began wolfing down his breakfast.

"I might go Christmas shopping today with Ginny and Lara." Hermione said slowly watching as Draco paused chewing to study her in alarm.

"Love, are you sure you want to go out so soon?" Draco asked uncomfortably. "I mean I have work today and it's bound to be really busy in all the shops….."

Hermione smiled and leaned across the counter till their noses were touching and his grey eyes narrowed in worry. "I'll be fine. 9 month pregnant Ginny is terrifying." she grinned.

Draco still looked uneasy as he was about to leave for work. Hermione set the dishes to wash as she handed Draco a mug of coffee. He grabbed her waist instead of the mug and pulled her close, wrapping himself around her. "Be careful okay?"

She nodded as she buried her face in his robes. "I love you."

"I love you too. Call me at lunch. You know, I'm going to be worried all day now." Draco said gazing down at her, moving a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Don't buy me a Christmas gift." Draco said softly. At her confused look, he cradled her face and said "Having you back is the best gift I could have ever gotten. That and a child on the way….I don't reckon I even need oxygen."

Hermione laughed and kissed him passionately. She shoved the coffee into his hand. "I'll call you."

"I might not get any work done with all the worry you'll be causing me…" Draco trailed off.

"You'll manage."

"I might accidently perform an arrest wrong and then we'll get sued."

"I'm sure you won't."

"I might set fire to Weasley's hair by mistake."

"He's a wizard, he'll put it out."

Draco pouted as he ran out of ideas to get her to stay. He smirked slightly as he inched his hand lower till it rested on her butt. "I could call in sick and we could do other stuff…."

Hermione played along as she pulled him by the tie till he was pressed firmly against her. She could feel his hard bulge as she brushed it gently with her hand. She kissed him hard, biting his lip as he groaned dropping his mug and moving to caress her. She slid her hands painfully slow up his body till they became tangled in his hair. She pulled his head close, till he was level with her.  
"Go to work." she whispered stepping back and smiling. "I'll be perfectly fine."

Draco still looked unconvinced as he picked up his mug and sighed as he kissed her once more before apparating away.

After Draco left, Hermione changed quickly before she flooed into Three Broomsticks where she spotted Lara and Ginny sipping butterbeer at a table. She moved to join them, ordering herself a butterbeer too.

"Over-protective hubby?" Ginny teased tapping her watch.

Hermione nodded. "You would think that I was off hunting Hungarian Horntails with rapists at the rate Draco was going." Lara and Ginny laughed loudly as all three of them took their butterbeers to go as they stepped out into the cold winter day.

The girls visited store after store purchasing presents for their loved ones. Draco was right, it was packed in Diagon Alley as the women fought their way through the crowds and into stores.

Hermione ended up buying two children's quidditch books for James along with a miniature toy set with figurines. She found silver watches for Blaise, Ron and Harry each with different designs so they wouldn't complain about twinning. She found some necklace/bracelet sets for Lara and Ginny. To the Weasley's, her parents as well as Narcissa and Lucius she would send a homebaked pie as well as candle/tea sets.

Hermione would have to send the one to Narcissa and Lucius secretively as so, to not set off Draco's bad mood. They hadn't talked much about the return of Lucius as it was clearly a sensitive topic, they avoided altogether.

Hermione had visited the grocery market too to stock up for the holidays. Her arms loaded with purchases, she found Lara and Ginny where they had agreed to meet after finding their separate purchases. Ginny lead them into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Tucked in the corner with their belongings, they ordered their food and Hermione pulled out her muggle mobile. She had taught Draco how to operate one after they were married to make communication easier between the pair.

Hermione dialed his number, hoping she would hear him over the loud lunch crowd. She turned to survey the room and nearly dropped her phone when a sudden icy feeling spread through her veins. Hermione's eyes darted to outside the shop where there was a huge pack of dementors all racing towards an unknown location.

People were screaming as they shouted to lock the doors. Others were affected more by the dementors and went still picturing whatever horrors the dementors made them feel.

"Hello?" Draco said, his voice drawing her back to focus.

"Draco! Draco there's loads of dementors outside of the Leaky Cauldron. They're all….racing towards something!" Hermione said rapidly as she drew her wand to help place locking charms on the doors.

"Hermione? Bloody hell we'll be right there. Stay inside!" Draco yelled before hanging up.

Ginny was gripping the table as her eyes glazed over. Lara and Hermione shared panicked looks as they shook Ginny trying to get her out of the dementors untouching yet powerful grip.

Outside was a large mass of black darkness floating through Diagon Alley. The coldness and hopelessness that came along with dementors was consuming everyone, putting them in a state of panic, terror and dread. The black mass seemed to be speeding very quickly past the stores. None even glanced at the previously merry people, which was unusual behaviour for a dementor.

Within minutes the ministry was flooing into the Leaky Cauldron. Draco looked furious as he jumped on top of a table sending a loud boom reverberating around the room with a flick of his wrist. "I understand that this is alarming. But we need you to stay calm in this chaos and settle down. We have aurors in stores all around Diagon Alley. Our conclusion is that the dementors don't seem to be trying to harm anyone. They seem to be fleeing or trying to get to something. Aurors are outside this very moment trying to control the dementors with patronus charms." Draco said loudly for the whole pub to hear. "We need the citizens to remain calm while we sort this out. Please stay organized and calm as you can begin to floo home." he stepped back down and moved towards the door.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted over the frenzy as she shoved past people. He turned and surveyed the mass of people before his eyes landed on her.

"Go home Hermione, we'll sort this out." Draco said loudly to be heard.  
Hermione glared at him and shook her head. "You're not going out there alone."

"Hermione for God's sake go!" Draco yelled moving to apparate.

Everything moved fast as the frustrating pressure that seemed to be suffocating everyone was lifted and the light outside seemed to return. Everyone stared outside as the streets returned to normal. Aurors were standing there confused as there were no more dementors swarming the streets.

Harry suddenly marched to the centre of the street and began barking instructions to the aurors. Draco unlocked the door and rushed out to join the aurors. Hermione ran after him, her eyes taking in the perfect calm after the storm. Nothing looked touched or harmed.

"Ron take some aurors with you and go to the Azkaban Control Centre. Find out how the hell the dementors escaped. I want the rookies to handle crowd control and get everyone to go home. Close off Diagon Alley, no one comes in. Proudfoot find some calmer citizens for interviews. Savage take some aurors with you to round up any injured who should be taken to St. Mungos. Draco go with the SWAT team and see if you can follow the dementors. Keep yourselves a decent distance away from them! Hermione - wait what the hell?" Harry shouted as aurors rushed around following his order.

"I'll take my team and begin investigating." Hermione decided motioning for them to follow her.

"No!" Draco and Harry shouted at the same time. "Hermione do you know what mat leave is?" Harry asked crossly.

Hermione glared at the pair and continued leading her team towards the beginning of the road. Her team was unsuccessful for the next 3 hours as they found no evidence. Not because the dementors were extremely careful but because they had touched nothing. It was the most absurd thing ever. The dementors came and swarmed in a group gliding fast towards something they couldn't see. They touched no one, consumed no souls, ignored merry people and just ran.

After handing in her limited findings to Harry and giving her interview, he advised her to go home before she gave Draco cardiac arrest. Hermione rolled her eyes nodded and flooed home after retrieving her belongings from their abandoned booth.

Draco was not home yet, although Harry assured her he would be home soon. She magically wrapped all the gifts so they were ready to be sent Christmas day and plopped exhausted onto the sofa. Dementors. What. The. Fuck.

After the war, and the dementors sided with Voldemort, Kingsley the new minister had stopped the use of dementors in Azkaban. There was much debate as to what would happen to them. They couldn't be killed but they had to be controlled. So after studying them for weeks, Hermione had actually been the one to suggest keeping them away from all humans. No temptation, no greed.

The ministry had found an unplotted and unused patch of land that they converted into a chamber of sorts for them to reside in. The Azkaban Control Centre maintained the chamber, applying hundreds of patronus charms every hour around the wards to keep the dementors in. The people working there had to be very skilled in the patronus charm, trusted with auror training and got a very good pay.

So how the hell did so many dementors escape?

* * *

Draco was dead on his feet after he and the SWAT team gave chase but found no sign of the dementors. This would surely be front page news the next day.

Harry and Kingsley had made the executive decision to release warnings and short limited summary of the missing persons after new year. They both didn't wish to spoil Christmas for anyone with this horrid disturbing news.

He apparated home exhausted and eager to see Hermione. He found her snuggled under a mass of blankets sipping cocoa as she gazed at the fire. He dropped down next to her and sighed.

"This is not good." Draco said rubbing his eyes. "Right before Christmas, a dementor escape. What the hell are people going to say?"

"The timing isn't very opportune, no." Hermione agreed resting her head on his shoulder. "No time is very opportune for a dementor escape."

"I'm going to have to go in early tomorrow." Draco mumbled. Hermione suddenly got to her feet and held out her hand. Draco took it unsure of where this was going. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell and a box of decorations zoomed towards the pair.

"Let's decorate for Christmas. We don't need a depressing house to match the depressing situation." she smiled weakly. "The holidays aren't supposed to be like this."

Draco couldn't help but smile at his beautiful wife as she pulled out decorations. Together, the couple decorated their house with Christmas decor and put up their Christmas tree.

"Do you remember our first Christmas?" Hermione asked softly as the carols sung quietly in the background. She tucked a strand of her uncontrollable hair behind her ear as she brushed her finger along the bracelet on her wrist.

Draco remembered very clearly the events of their first Christmas. The dinner in Hogsmeade at Lucia's, the ice skating in Hermione's transfigured Paris, the hot cocoa and the charm bracelet, dancing in the snow….it was a lifetime ago.

He nodded and moved to snake his arms around her waist. His hands rested on her large tummy as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I wouldn't trade it for anything." he murmured smiling fondly at the memory. "The heart because I love you. The key because you opened the door for me to come into your life, for a better life. And the dragon so you can always have a piece of me with you." he recited the exact words he said to her when he first gave her the bracelet. Draco could feel her melt into his arms as she turned to face him.

"Not a day goes by that I am so grateful for letting you into my life. You surprise me everyday with something new. You challenge me and what I do and say. You counter my stress and my craziness. You give me strength when I have none and when I feel that all is lost. You are there every morning to kiss me and love me although we fight and we argue. You make my life so much better in so many ways Draco Malfoy...I can't even begin to tell you how much you complete me. I don't need any guarantee of a perfect forever, I just need a now and here." she said looking at him intently as her eyes glazed over.

Draco felt his own eyes glaze despite his best efforts not to and pulled her close. The world was hell, dementors were running the streets, a psychotic man was making their lives shit but right here and right now it all didn't seem to matter.

* * *

After bidding Draco goodbye the next morning, Hermione set out to bake Christmas pies for her family members. She would've gone into work today but Draco was firmly adamant about using her mat leave. Hermione was well aware there was hectic chaosity at the ministry and wanted to help but she knew her health after her kidnap wasn't all that great.

She had still been having restless nights after her torture in the Shrieking Shack. She couldn't seem to fall asleep because everytime she closed her eyes, the wailing dreadful sound of the music came speeding towards her, making her eyes fly wide open again.

Draco had woken her already several times a night because once she did manage to fall asleep, the nightmares overtook her mind. She seemed to be locked inside her own head and it was driving her mad.

The day was slow without Draco but Hermione did her best to pass the time. Nothing seemed to keep her mind on track however as recent events prevented her from focusing. Hermione had had enough after lunch and grabbed her wand and purse before flooing to the ministry. She skillfully avoided the auror department as so, not to run into Draco or Harry. Hermione made her way towards her investigation sector of the ministry and slipped into their team work lab. No one was inside except Anthony who sat at his small desk scribbling notes down feverishly.

"Anthony?" she said quietly. His head snapped up and he dropped what he was holding and clapped a hand to his chest.

"Merlin, Hermione scare the shit out of me right after a dementor attack." he chuckled tucking his things away as he stood to greet her. "Aren't you on mat?"

"Not for the next hour no." Hermione cracked a tired smile. "Update me."

Anthony chatted for the next hour about how there was solid evidence through Thalia's memories that she was in Lebanon. They've concluded that there seem to be ties between the various disappearances and reappearances but no legit evidence has been found. And that Lestrange had apparated although they placed anti-apparition spells. They suspect it's because Lestrange had already set up the magical barrier between himself, her and the Ministry. Their side was not covered by the spell.

"Oh and there was that little hostage trade but you know all about it." Anthony said finishing his little report as he sat back down.

"I'm sorry….what?" Hermione asked feeling a stone drop into her stomach.

Anthony raised his head in confusion and studied her. "You know, Lestrange was willing to hand you over if we traded him Voldemort's ashes."

Hermione went slack jawed as she digested the news. Anger and horror flooded through her as her eyes narrowed into slits. "And Harry was stupid enough to accept the trade?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, he didn't have a choice did he? Gee, Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't know." he said quickly watching in slightly fear as she stormed out of the room.

Hermione strode straight into the auror department and rapped her fist loudly against the head auror's office door. Most people would be terrified to do so to the head auror but Harry fricking Potter too but she was Hermione Granger and she was a force to be reckoned with at the moment.

There was a thud and some curses as footsteps made their way to the door. "Can I _help_ you?" Harry asked sharply, annoyance clipped in his tone.

"Yeah _head auror_ you can actually." Hermione retorted hotly. Harry blinked in surprise and gaped at her awkwardly. Hermione edged past him and turned to face him angrily. "When were you going to decide to tell me that you traded the fricking Dark Lord's ashes for me?!"

Harry looked stupidly down at her and opened his mouth weakly. "It wasn't like that 'Mione."

"You gave away the wizarding world's biggest victory, biggest momento and biggest reminder away just like that?" Hermione demanded furiously.

"It wasn't the Dark Lord's ashes." Harry said calmly. It was Hermione's turn to gape confusedly at him.

"He asked for Voldemort's ashes but don't you think I knew how valuable that was? But I had to get you back too. So I decided to make the choice to burn Tom Riddle Sr bones to get ashes with similar DNA. And a simple colour change spell would turn them black." Harry explained not meeting her eye.

"You dug up a grave?" Hermione asked in revulsion. "The risk Harry! Did you even consider that?"

"Of course I did Hermione, but what other option did I have?" he shouted back. Just then, the door opened and none other than Draco walked in. "Take this up with him, I am a very busy man." Harry said angrily as he strode out the door.

"Really Draco? Really? You risked all of your lives by trading in fake ashes to Lestrange? What the hell is wrong with you? If he had sorted out that it was fake while you were all there, he would have slaughtered all of you!" Hermione exclaimed glaring at Draco. How could someone be so smart yet so stupid?

"Damn it Hermione! How did you find out?" Draco groaned smacking his head.

"How? How did I find out?" Hermione shrieked glowering at her husband. "You risked so many lives just for the sake of one person! Fake ashes! _Unbelievable._ That is the most foolish thing I've ever heard of! You could all have been killed!"

"We, or Harry and I did it for you Hermione! Did you really think I was going to decline the offer?" Draco yelled in exasperation throwing his hands up.

"That's so senseless and selfish! One life Draco, one person versus the lives of all the aurors entering the hostage trade. How can you even think of any other sensible choice than _to_ decline?" Hermione screamed angrily.

"Bloody hell Hermione, I would have sold my soul to the devil to get you back! Why can't you understand that? I did it to protect you, the risk was a minor if." Draco snapped fiercely.

"Did you stop to think about the other dozens of lives that were already at risk when they joined the mission but that you escalated by trying to trick Lestrange?" Hermione screamed back. "One life was not worth the risk."

"Two lives Hermione! Two lives were worth all the risk and more!" Draco hollered a frightening glint appearing his his stormy grey eyes.

Hermione fell silent and crossed her arms in anger. "That was an idiotic move Draco. How do you think Lestrange is going to retaliate when he discovers that the ashes are fake?"

"I don't give a fuck if he finds out. Your back and you're safe, that's all that matters. If he finds out and goes on a murder rampage, I'll deal with the consequences later." Draco said firmly and defiantly.

"Selfish. That is so damn selfish Draco, it disgusts me. You put people's life in a cruel game of chance and now even more people will be left victim to Lestrange's wrath." Hermione said tears screaming in her eyes to fall down. But she had cried enough for a lifetime the past few weeks and she was just so exhausted. She stared at the broken man opposite her one more time before turning and walking out.

* * *

Christmas Eve had not turned out the way Draco had planned. Today, he had scheduled to go to work, deal with loads of crap from the latest breaking news and then go home to his wife and spend Christmas in peace.

The most stress and yelling he had expected to encounter that day, was pesky reporters, frightened and paranoid citizens and a chaotic ministry. Not an enraged wife, screaming and hollering at him. That was a different type of yelling he didn't prefer to handle.

Draco himself was just as furious. How could Hermione be so blind? He did everything and would do anything to protect her. Trading in fake ashes was nothing compared to losing her. How could she be mad at that? Bloody gallant ever selfless Gryffindors he thought angrily.

He spent the rest of his Christmas Eve in a cranky, highly irritated mood. He nearly hexed three secretaries, punched 2 rookies and almost actually set Weasley's hair on fire. Weasley had his own pathetic girl drama, when 'Lav Lav' appeared and caused a scene in the Atrium.

He apparated home drained and still fuming. Hermione wasn't there to greet him like she usually was. Instead the house was silent but there was dinner set out for one on the table. At least she still cares, he thought sulkily as he sat down to eat. He and Hermione had had loads of fights through years as enemies, friends, boyfriend/girlfriend and husband and wife.

After washing up, he began wandering around in search of Hermione. What he did, really wasn't that bad was it? Hermione was not in the bathroom, bedroom, nursery, kitchen or living room. He sighed as he made his way to the lounge area downstairs. There she sat, curled on the couch reading a pregnancy book and spooning herself some soup. Her pillow and blankets were downstairs with her and she didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Are you still mad?" he asked tiredly moving to perch on the arm of the couch.

She didn't even glance at him as she replied. Her eyes did stop moving across the page and he could feel her tense. "No, I'm not mad. I wasn't mad."

Draco's eyebrows almost raised so high up that they looked like they were apart of the hair on his head. "You weren't mad?"

"No," she said tersely.

"No? Hermione you went bloody ballistic on me in Harry's office! You shouted at me for at least 20 minutes without pausing to take a breath, you called me selfish and you walked out on me! You're avoiding me at meals and in the house and you say your not mad?" Draco asked staring at her angrily.

She turned to glare back at him and stood up to face him. "You were willing to risk dozens of lives! And more are still at risk, if he finds out they're fake!" she yelled.

"I'm not apologizing for getting you back, so you can save the damn martyr complaints! Aren't you glad to be out of that hellhole?" Draco demanded furiously.

"Of course I'm glad to be out! It was fucking torture Draco but I would have _dealt_ with it, if it meant saving more lives!" Hermione retorted.

"Have you ever stopped to think about your life too? And what about the life growing inside of you? Would you have liked me to leave that there too in the Shrieking Shack?" Draco asked coldly.

Hermione went silent and her eyes shone with tears. She gripped the book tightly in her hands as she locked eyes with him.

Draco slid past her and lay down on the couch, pulling her blanket and pillows around him. "You can be as pissed at me as you'd like but I did it all for you so I am not sorry in the slightest." he said firmly. "You're pregnant and stressed, if you feel that much hatred towards me that you can't stand being in the same room as me, you can take the bed upstairs." he said in dead tone as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

He turned away from her on his side, and after a moment of silence, he could hear her angry footsteps marching up the stairs.

* * *

Stressed and pregnant? No shit she was stressed! Hermione wondered why she was stressed…..it wasn't like there was some mass murderer wandering freely.

She angrily wrenched the covers of their bed open and crawled into them. How could _he_ not see that the risk was not worth all trouble?

Frustrated and irritated she turned on her side to sleep. But as the minutes ticked by, she found she was unable to sleep. In her stubborn mood she had angrily crawled into bed at 9 and it was now 11:30 and she still couldn't sleep.

Hermione had tossed and turned for hours, unable to close her eyes and rest. The empty space next to her was bothering her and she couldn't bring herself to cover the entire space of the bed. Hermione knew she was being slightly unreasonable but the thought of watching Lestrange discover the ashes were fake back there and then…..and proceeding to watch him murder everyone she knew and loved in front of her eyes. The gleam disappearing from Draco's eyes…. She couldn't bear it. Picturing it hurt, thinking about it hurt.

Hermione knew that she couldn't sleep not only from her nightmare in the shack but from the missing piece apart of her that was also stubbornly laying in the basement. She missed his arms around her, the sound of his breathing, his intoxicating smell, playful eyes and thudding heart all right next to her. After spending three excruciatingly difficult days in the shack, how could she have been so stupid to call the one person that walked along with her albeit on a different path, through hell, selfish?

Hermione practically leaped out of bed as she quietly made her way to the basement, in case he was sleeping. He was not.

Draco was on his back, his arms crossed as he stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. Tired circles were under his eyes as he continued to stare almost thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"Draco?" Hermione murmured softly, standing awkwardly at the end of the couch.

His head jerked up to lock on her as he sat up quickly. "Mya?" he asked almost tentatively.

Hermione wordlessly climbed in, next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know you had good intentions…." she trailed off speaking into his shirt.

He tried to reply but she cut him off. "I know you did it for our child and me. And I know, I would have done the same thing, without a doubt if our roles were reversed." she whispered quietly daring to look up at his warmer grey eyes.

Draco reached a hand down to cradle her face. "It was all for you and I would do it again." he murmured gazing down at her.

Hermione couldn't bear it anymore, she needed him and wanted him and she was tired of fighting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He let out a soft moan as he pressed his lips in a searingly hot kiss against hers, sending shocks through her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him closer while her hands tangled in his hair.

Draco's hands rested on her growing belly before inching upwards and deftly removing her shirt. She grinded against him feeling his member, hard against her. Within moments, they were skin on skin, their clothing askew on the floor. Draco then paused their rather violent kissing and began moving lower. To her surprise, he began spreading her legs apart. The next sensation was a whirlwind of lust as his tongue trailed fiery and hot on her. Hermione began shaking from the intense emotion reverberating around her body. His fingers entered next, making her arch her back in pleasure.

Draco seemed to enjoy teasing her, as he continued to kiss and lick wherever his lips landed. She began rocking along with his finger pumps, feeling her body hum with sensuality. Hermione knew she wouldn't last long as his magic fingers danced around inside her, unleashing a powerful orgasm that she felt herself ride out.

Hermione was panting heavily as she grabbed his neck and used her legs to flip them around. Her hands slid up his chest as her lips pecked each of his nipples slowly. His hands suddenly gripped her hips tightly, guiding her to push down on him.

Hermione obediently pushed down, emitting a loud moan from the both of them. She inched her hands up, to hold Draco's hands in place, stretched horizontally from his shoulders. Draco released a low predator's growl as she continued to rock back and forth. He could easily break out of her grip but his body was shaking with pleasure as they began moving together. His hands attempted to touch her several times but she prodded them down as a pure sensation began climaxing for them.

She felt herself smirk slightly as she leaned forward, her breasts grazing his chest as she hovered right above him. His eyes flew open, and he threw his head back groaning audibly.

"Bloody hell," he muttered really straining against her firm grip on his wrists. She lowered her head, making sure to rub her chest against his and kissed him hard. Draco's tongue swirled along with hers, making her feel faint as they continued their swift movements. Draco seemed to be close to the edge as he became tense around her and rocked his hips even more vigorously. His neck was exposed to her and she allowed herself to suck and kiss his lovely long neck. Draco's eyes lolled to the back of his head as their motions began to spread the intense sensation everywhere. Hermione felt flashes as she continued to ride him.

He murmured her name repeatedly, slurs it rather and gave a loud string of curse words before another loud moan and that tipped her over the edge.

She orgasmed for the second time and collapsed next to him. They were both breathing hard as their bodies settled back down. Draco turned to face her and meeting his eyes, she wanted more. She wanted so much more, she would never get enough.

He flipped her over roughly and hoisted her hips upwards. In one solid motion, she gasped and felt him enter her again. He began thrusting into her fast from behind, making her body spasm with an indescribable emotion. Not being able to see what he was doing was the most torturous as all she could do was shout her agreement and move along with him.

"Draco!" she murmured feeling his hand stroke her bum gently. She leaned her head back, grinding slightly and hearing his loud moan mingle with hers. His hand came hard in contact with her bum in a sharp slap and she felt her eyes blur with pure hot lust.

Hermione gripped the blanket beneath her tightly as Draco continued to thrust even faster into her. He seems to hit all the rights spots, going in and out of her driving her absolutely mad. His hand continued to stroke her bum as his other hand trails up and down her body, stopping to fondle her breasts, nipples, hips and waist. His lips, begin kissing her everywhere making her body shake with desire. His teeth sink gently against her soft bottom and she cried out as he gives one final hard slam into her and they both cum crashing down.

Making love and hot sex were very different things, and if they were to categorize this recent series of shagging, it definitely classified as hot sex.

* * *

Christmas morning, the pair woke up at noon, remembering with a bashful smile, the events of last night. Every time Hermione gazed at Draco, she couldn't help but smile.

As they agreed, they didn't buy each other Christmas gifts. After opening their other gifts, Hermione felt her stomach growl loudly.

"Your daughter is hungry," Hermione drawled moving to chop up some fruits. Draco snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Can't fathom why." he murmured kissing her softly.

She groaned leaning back against him. "Food first then sex." she said smiling at him. He flashed a grin as his hands began stroking her growing baby bump.

"Ara, sorry for the loud night. If you didn't get sleep, I'm sorry love. But your mama and I love you very much and we can't wait to meet you. Just a heads up, that this won't be the only loud night." Draco said crouching to be level with her stomach.

"Draco!" Hermione admonished swatting his hand as she glared playfully. "Don't tell her that! Not that she can understand all of it."

Draco laughed and moved to set the breakfast bar. "Can't start out our relationship with lies."

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued chopping her fruit. After a lazy, lovemaking afternoon, the Malfoys made their way, a good half an hour late to the Potter's. James came hurtling towards them jumping up and down excitedly.

"You're late!" he chided crossing his little arms in an amusing similarity with Harry.

"My apologies Jamsie." Draco chuckled kneeling down and smiling at the boy. "We brought you a second gift." Draco baited watching as James' face changed immediately.

"What?" he asked eagerly.

"James!" Ginny scolded, waddling her 9 month pregnant self into the room. "Manners. Thank them for the first gift then politely ask for the second."

After handing James his large box of chocolates, Draco tromped downstairs to join the guys who according to Ginny were drinking and making bets on Ron's sex life.

"I didn't even know his sex life was existent." Ginny muttered as she and Hermione joined a bunch of other guests in the kitchen.

Hermione laughed and helped Ginny set up for dinner. "So you had another huge row and then proceeded to have heavy hot sex followed by even more sex?" Ginny clarified as she stirred her soup.

"You make it sound shady when you say it like that." Hermione huffed.

Ginny laughed and smiled shaking her head. "Makeup sex is pretty great. And I'm sure you and Draco will always have that at least 15 times a week."

Hermione rolled her eyes as they began serving the food. Christmas dinner was exactly what she needed to keep her mind off of her traumatic experience. From afar, it seemed like she was perfectly fine, but inside, she was still frightened beyond her wits. What Lestrange had done to her was a torture she would never forget. Everytime she closed her eyes, the song of ding dong…..ding dong ding dong ding dong would come tumbling back. She blinked tears away quickly as she rubbed her healing wrists anxiously. She didn't appear affected at all to other people but inside, she wanted to scream till her throat went raw.

Watching all her friends and family here, warmed her frozen heart but seeing them also made her feel grateful...so grateful for being there with them. Ginny really knew how to throw a party. Luna, Neville, the Patil twins, the Weasley family and their respective wives/children, the Zabini's, a bunch of Harry and Ginny's classmates, Ginny's quidditch team members, Harry's work friends and so many more. Would they all be here if it was her funeral? Because she couldn't hold on any longer in that hellhole?

Draco made his way over to her where she was standing by the Christmas tree and pulled her in close. "Merry Christmas love,"

"Merry Christmas."

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed! Pls review :)


	10. Chapter Nine-Big Miracles, Small People

Author's Note

Sorry once again for the late updates. I've been quite busy recently but since it's summer where I live I'll do my best to update more frequently. I was on vacation in Spain for the past week so I've been kinda occupied :) Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites :) Some surprises this chapter…...

 _Previously on Hideaway_

Hermione fell into his embrace, sobbing as he held her close. With two flicks of his wand, her bonds were removed and her wrists and stomach unbound.

"My name is Adelia George and I have taken over your case as well as your maternity care. I will be your healer when the baby comes as well."

The black mass seemed to be speeding very quickly past the stores. None even glanced at the previously merry people, which was unusual behaviour for a dementor.

The Azkaban Control Centre maintained the chamber, applying hundreds of patronus charms every hour around the wards to keep the dementors in.

"Really Draco? Really? You risked all of your lives by trading in fake ashes to Lestrange? What the hell is wrong with you? If he had sorted out that it was fake while you were all there, he would have slaughtered all of you!"

From afar, it seemed like she was perfectly fine, but inside, she was still frightened beyond her wits. What Lestrange had done to her was a torture she would never forget.

* * *

Hermione hastily rubbed her stomach as the hours passed. She and the entire Weasley-Potter family sat congregated in the hospital waiting room. As Ginny's screams could be heard from the waiting room, they all shared smiles. Little Potter Number 2 was coming.

Hermione had been getting more contractions as her pregnancy drew to a close. Their little Ara was due in less than 4 weeks and Hermione was growing anxious. She had regained some of the strength she had lost and her wrists were slowly recovering from their restraints.

Ginny Potter's baby was due a little after Christmas time but she had only gone into labour today on December 31st.

It was nearing 12 and Ginny could still be heard cursing the Boy who Lived. Draco had covered some of Harry's work as he had rushed to the hospital. It was then that Draco seemed to have finished both of their work and came striding into the waiting room. He looked exhausted as he ran a hand through his silky blond hair. He was holding a cup of coffee when he saw her and walked over to sit next to her.

"The new Potter here yet?" he asked sipping his cup. Hermione shook her head as she stroked James' head softly. He was laying in her lap fast asleep as his mother screamed even louder a few doors down. "Reckon Potter got a girl?"

"They decided to wait and see….and I think they've seen." Hermione grinned as Ginny gave her loudest scream yet and a baby could be heard crying.

Molly Weasley weeped happily as she hugged Arthur tightly. Fleur and Bill were each holding a sleeping girl in their arms as they shared joyful smiles. Percy and Audrey were whispering quietly as Audrey rocked Molly slowly. George and Angelina were discussing their bets as Fred and Roxanne dozed silently next to them. It was Draco and Hermione's turn next for a new addition.

Ron was drooling slightly as he fought sleep off, which was something Ronald had always been challenged with.

Most likely because Harry was the Chosen One he came racing out of Ginny's room cradling their newborn in swaddling cloths. Everyone stood in welcome of the newest member all crying and squealing in excitement. Molly gushed as she ran over and pecked Harry, crying even harder when she spotted her new grandchild. "Oh Harry, a beautiful baby boy!"

Everyone proceeded to greet the newest arrival, James waking too to meet his new younger brother. "Daddy why does he have my face?"

They all chuckled, Draco ruffling James' hair. "This is Albus Severus Potter." Harry introduced.

The room was silent as they digested the name. "You're barking mad." George croaked.

Harry's wild hair stuck out madly and he grinned, his smile reaching from ear to ear. "I think I've been told that once or twice in my life."

They then all took turns visiting Ginny who was exhausted but overjoyed as she cradled her little boy. Albus' birthday was officially January 1st.

As Draco and Hermione exited the hospital at 2 in the morning, they bumped into their healer Adelia George.

"It'll be your turn next." she smiled waving them goodnight. Draco and Hermione apparated home tired and thoughtful. The estimated due date for Ara was January 22nd. Hermione couldn't decide which thought was scarier. The fact that 9 months ago she had tested positive pregnant or that in less than 4 weeks she'd be a mother.

Draco had never ever seen Potter as happy as he was when he held his new son. Standing there by his wife and two boys. It made Draco yearn for his turn to come faster. That morning he turned over early having to wake up and handle more work. Hermione had not had a good night's sleep since she returned. And now, her pregnancy was reaching the end and she was growing restless. Contractions were common and Ara seemed to enjoy kicking her mother very much.

"Did you sleep at all?" Draco asked eyeing Hermione who was on her back gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"A little." she admitted turning over to face him. "After seeing Albus come, it's made me realize how much sooner we're due. 9 months went by fast."

Draco reached out a hand to tuck hair behind her ear. "You're ready, the baby's ready, we're all ready." his hand trailed down to her stomach.

Hermione suddenly sat up which was a surprising feat as a result of her large stomach. "I should pack a hospital bag."

Draco flopped back onto his back and rubbed his forehead. Even 9 months pregnant, Hermione was constantly on the move organizing or planning. And nothing, no one could stop Hermione Granger from organizing as she pleased. Especially a hormonal one. He did raise his head to watch her race as fast as she could across the room to fetch things. Where would he be if he was attending her funeral instead of watching her prepare for their newborn? He would be dead too he realized. Life was not worth living if Hermione was not in it with him. Her death would be a reminder of everything he failed to do to protect her and their child. He'd failed one too many times in life at trying to protect and please everyone he loved. Losing Hermione…it would be a nightmare come to life.

With that, he dragged himself out of bed and approached his stressed wife.

"Sit down. Tell me what you need me to pack, I'll go and fetch it." he said pulling on an old Slytherin shirt. Hermione glared at him and stuck her chin out stubbornly.

"I'm 9 months pregnant but I can very well pack my own hospital bag." she said yanking a drawer open and grabbing tampons and pads.

Draco looked away shivering slightly at the foolish muggle contraptions they used on their menstrual period.

"Who sticks plastic up their vagina? The only thing supposed to go in there is my-" Draco said in a disgusted tone.

" _Don't_ finish that sentence." Hermione interrupted her voice clipped with amusement. "It's very useful actually."

Draco snorted and took the bag out of her hand and held it out for her. She grinned and dropped them inside, slowly letting the tampons roll off her fingers and land in the bag. He playfully glared at her and proceeded to follow her as she ran about the house filling the bag with the most unnecessary things.

"For the love of Merlin, you don't need Hogwarts a History with you." Draco exclaimed watching in annoyance as the hospital bag quickly became heavy.

"Yes I do!" Hermione protested. "When labour and contractions become painful, I need something familiar to distract me, keep my mind off the pain."

Draco rolled his eyes as she lead him down to the kitchen. As she began grabbing all her favorite foods and snacks, he set the bag down on the counter and went to prepare breakfast.

"What're you craving this morning?" he called as he opened the fridge.

"Oatmeal! With blueberries!" she replied, her head stuck in the pantry as she dug around for snacks.

Draco couldn't help but smile as he pulled out a pot. An hour later, Hermione had devoured 2 bowls of oatmeal and decided they needed _two_ hospital bags.

"Proper preparation prevents poor performance." she kept saying defensively every time she caught him staring as she lead him about, still packing.

But Draco wasn't staring judgmentally. He was staring in gratitude. He didn't know who to thank or where the blessing came from but she was alive. Their child was alive. He dropped the two bags and blinked, tears away.

Hermione turned to face him confusedly. "Are they that heavy?"

He shook his head no and turned away quickly. "I….I have some ministry work for Harry and I that I forgot about. I'll stop by quickly and be right back."

"Don't be long." she called as she proceeded to pack.

Draco apparated away and found himself outside a small church. It was the first muggle church Hermione had shown him when they went to London together. It was the church Hermione had gone to as a child and they had visited it briefly during their stay. Draco wasn't religious. He had no belief in Merlin or any muggle god. But when he entered the church with Hermione, it was like reflection hour had dawned upon him.

He reviewed all the things that he should have done, could have done. All the things he was grateful for including the lady standing next to him. The peace and reflective aura that the church held along with the tremendous feeling of protection and isolation away from all trouble in the world, was what made Draco come back.

It was with that, that he found himself entering the small, quiet church. The large wooden door creaked open and he crept inside. Candles were the only source of light in the entire room. The aisles were empty and he found himself kneeling on the first step before the altar.

He didn't pray or say anything. He simply sat there as tears dropped silently down his face. He couldn't count the number of times Hermione had nearly died. The intruders in Hogwarts, the war, going to work, the dementor attack, the acromantula attack at Hogwarts, the dragon attack at Hogwarts….it was like death was chasing them with it's arms out calling their names. She was strong, he could not lie. She survived two torture experiences from the cruelest people he knew and still went on with life.

Draco supposed that near death experiences could put things into sharper perspective. And now he knew what his priorities were. At any cost, Hermione and their child was first. So God, Merlin whoever slap him hard if he ever forgot that.

* * *

Two weeks past and Hermione was growing on edge about the upcoming arrival. Seeing Ginny and Harry with Albus warmed her heart but also made her worried for the new big task of motherhood. With this new fear, she made a trip to the bookstore and purchased 5 new books on parenting infants, toddlers, children, pre-teens and teens.

She mentally went over the baby arrival prep checklist in her ahead for the 5th time as she stirred the soup vigorously. Hermione felt the nerves for dinner creep along her skin so she redirected her mind to organizing.

The crib was done, the nursery was done, all the new toys books and knick knacks were all on a shelf, they had a baby carseat ready, baby monitors were strategically spread about the house.

With everything checked off, her mind thought anxiously about tonight's dinner. Hermione may or may not have secretly invited Narcissa and Lucius over for dinner without letting Draco know. She knew how upset he would be when he did find out but she wanted her knew child to know her grandparents. As terrible as they were, just like Draco, she saw change in Narcissa and regret in Lucius. If they could grow to be better people and wanted to be in their child's life, accepting Hermione and Draco's marriage then she wanted to do everything she could to help fix this.

The table was set for four, already loaded with food. A beef casserole, salad, quiche dish and now mushroom soup sat neatly on the dining table. Hermione grabbed the risotto from the stove and the chocolate raspberry mousse cake just as the floo activated. Hermione set them down and hurried into the living room.

"What smells so good?" Draco asked tiredly as he threw his robes down on the couch moving towards her. He enveloped her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Draco-"

"You wouldn't believe the loads of owls being sent in questioning the ministry's logic and sense after that last paper." Draco said shaking his head. "It was a bloody owl coop in there."

Just last week, the ministry had written an article in the Daily Prophet explaining how some disappearances and reappearances had been occurring for the last few months and to be careful and cautious. Of course there was a huge uproar. People were furious at the ministry for putting their lives on the line by waiting months to warn them. Other were seriously speculating the need for new leadership at the ministry. This caused a huge debate amongst loyal ministry members who claimed the ministry must have had its reasons for waiting.

"Draco-" Hermione said growing impatient as he continued his rant.

"Kingsley got a bloody howler! It exploded outside the conference room, raving about how _Fudge_ was a better minister." Draco scoffed pouring himself some wine.

"DRACO!" Hermione exclaimed glaring at him pointedly. He stopped pouring wine and glanced at the table.

"Oh are the Potters joining us? If so, you miscalculated the number of seats at the table love," Draco said flicking his wand and emptying his glass.

Screw gentle approach. "No actually, your parents are."

Silence. Draco's face changed rapidly. It went from exhaustion to surprise to anger. "Why the hell would you invite them over? Without telling me!" he exploded.

Hermione's temper was rising quickly to match his. "I want our child to know her grandparents! And how can you stand having this huge grudge separating you and your parents? Your parents are willing to change why aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, did you forget the things my bastard of a father called you the last time we met?" Draco retorted his eyes vibrant with anger.

"Narcissa and I write to each other and she's told me he feels regret for that last meeting." Hermione said trying to cool herself.

"You two are writing to each other now? What else have you done behind my back? Slept with my father?" Draco roared.

Hermione felt as if he had slapped her hard. "Take that back Malfoy." she snarled. "Don't get me started on doing things behind backs. Need I remind you of the fake ashes?"

"I WAS PROTECTING YOU!" Draco yelled in exasperation.

"Well I was protecting our child! She's already going to have a complicated life what with you and I as her parents. She shouldn't have to have even more people who hate her before she was even born." Hermione snapped coldly.

"I'm also protecting our daughter by keeping her from meeting former fucking death eaters!" Draco hissed.

"Her father was a former death eater." Hermione said quietly. Draco blinked at her stupidly. There was a soft knock on the door to the dining room. They turned to see Narcissa and Lucius standing there awkwardly.

Narcissa was holding a large gift bag and a tray of brownies. Lucius was holding what seemed like 10 other bags.

"We're not early are we?" Narcissa said smiling lightly. Hermione blinked tears away and put on her brightest smile.

"No...no come in." Hermione said moving to help her with the things. She hugged Draco's mother tightly and exchanged words softly much to Draco's shock. Deep within him, he liked seeing his two favorite women talk so easily.

Then his eyes snapped to his pale father staring right back at him. Draco felt a deep extreme urge to march over to his pointed face and strike it hard.

The women must have sensed the tension for they quickly parted to control the fuming men. Hermione didn't meet his eye as she lead his parents to the dining table. They all took a seat at the table and began helping themselves to Hermione's delicious food.

"We brought gifts," his mother said awkwardly trying to ease the uncomfortable tension in the room.

"You didn't have to." Hermione said kindly eyeing the bags. There was another uncomfortable silence as they continued to eat.

"When's the due date?" Narcissa asked smiling so her grey eyes twinkled familiarly.

"January 22nd." Hermione beamed the first real smile of the night. "Another two weeks or so and little Ara Malfoy will be with us at last."  
Draco's face darkened as he watched Lucius grimace at the Malfoy part of his little girl's last name. Draco was gripping his fork tightly as his eyes bored holes into Lucius fine features.

"Are you ready?" Narcissa asked excitement bubbling to the surface. "I remember when Draco was due, good Lord he kicked tremendously right before labour."

"I'm ready." Hermione smiled. "We're going to need all the help we can get. Mr and Mrs Weasley have offered to babysit, so has the Zabini's and my parents. I'm sure Ara would love to have a weekend with the Malfoy grandparents as well."

Draco scoffed loudly. Pah! Likely that he was going to entrust the life of his daughter into the hands of his father.

Hermione aimed a sharp kick to his shin causing him to wince slightly. He shot a glare at her but she was sipping her water and facing the other way.

"Is there something wrong boy?" Lucius barked questioningly. How. Dare. He. Who did he think he was questioning Draco in his own home?

"Yes father. Something is terribly wrong." Draco said sarcastically.

"Pray tell." Lucius responded challengingly.

"Well...there's a mad man sitting in my home uninvited by me. A sick ass who's been making my life a living hell since I was born, a cruel dick who made my life a warzone by siding with the Dark Lord, a selfish cowardly beast who's insulted my child and my wife repeatedly. So yes _father_ there is something wrong." Draco spat.

"I was invited actually by...by Ms. Granger over here, and I believe your manners need adjusting boy." Lucius said daringly his eyes only breaking contact to glance at Hermione.

Draco was boiling with rage now. "Her name is not Granger you swine! It's Malfoy. M-A-L-F-O-Y. And I'm not your fucking boy."

Lucius stood up knocking his chair back. He gripped his cutlery knife and glared daggers at Draco. "You may not like me and we may not get along but you watch your tone with me!"

Draco stood to face his father his face turning red. "I will speak to you however I please, you're no man. You're just a cold-hearted bastard who never cared for your wife, your son, your damn family."

The next several moments passed in a blur. The quiche dish suddenly went flying and hit Draco square in the chest. Draco's rage was simmering as he picked up the brownies and launched it back at his father hitting his face with a satisfying splat. Then there was a loud cry of fear as his mother rushed to Draco's side of the table. Draco turned to see his mother cradling Hermione's unconscious form. His father forgotten, Draco kneeled in the mess to frantically feel for a pulse. His mother angrily swatted his hand away and with a surprising strength, lifted herself and Hermione off the floor, holding her with one arm around her waist and Hermione's arm around her neck.

"You both should be ashamed of yourselves." Narcissa whispered furiously, a tear trailing down her soft features. She shook her head and apparated away.

* * *

I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry...I'm an idiot. I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry...I'm an idiot. I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry...I'm an idiot, someone kept repeating in her ear.

Hermione's head felt heavy and she really didn't want to wake up but there were bad guys to fight, battles to face and an ass of a husband who needed to be dealt with. She pried her eyes open and looked to see Draco murmuring in her ear, his head closed tight and his hands clasped. Narcissa was talking to some healers who noticed she was awake.

"Ah Mrs. Malfoy! I think you visit the hospital way too frequently." Adelia George her healer joked as she came to the opposite side of her bed.

Draco's head snapped upwards and he stared at her so apologetically she almost forgot what he had to be forgiven for. He grasped her hand and she decided she wouldn't let it go.

"You really need to stop stressing so much Hermione. Vasovagal syncope is a chemical imbalance that can cause fainting as in your case. This one was brought on by stress and anxiety. I highly suggest you stop worrying to this degree. You've already suffered a great deal throughout this pregnancy, I'd say if your daughter weren't so strong she would be dead." Adelia said grimly.

Hermione rubbed her stomach gently closing her eyes briefly before opening them again. "Thank you healer George."

Adelia turned to leave when the door opened. Lucius appeared holding three coffees when he stopped short at the sight. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed angrily. Lucius ignored her and continued to stare suspiciously at Adelia.

"You look familiar. Really familiar." Lucius said continuing to gape at Adelia.  
"Shut up father." Draco said without looking at him. "Stop being so rude to our healer and just leave. If you're just going to cause trouble for us then don't bother even trying. Just leave."

Lucius stuck his chin up and gave Adelia one more searching suspicious look before leaving. Narcissa hurried to apologize for her husband's rudeness and left alongside Adelia.

There was a moment of silence as the two were finally left alone. Hermione didn't want to bicker, she just wanted to rest until their baby was due.

"I'm an ass aren't I?" Draco asked smiling sadly at Hermione. She nodded agreeing with him for the first time that evening. He moved a hand to rest atop of hers on her stomach. "I'm sorry Mya, I really am. I know I should have given my father a chance but after everything he has said to you and about our child...it was too soon."

"I'm sorry too Draco." Hermione sighed leaning her head back. "I should have talked to you first. I just knew your reaction and thought it would be better this way. Now I know better."

"I should not have said a lot of the things I did to you." Draco said bowing his head. "I was out of line and what I said was not okay."

Hermione sighed again and squeezed his hand. "Just stop giving me an opportunity to forgive you. And you're cleaning the mess at home." Draco chuckled and nodded kissing her stomach.

As her due date crept closer, Hermione felt her eagerness more than ever. But January 22nd came and went. Then it was a week later, January 29th and the baby was still stubbornly sitting within her.

Hermione was sitting uncomfortably on her couch on January 31st, rubbing slow circles on her tummy, as if that would coerce the little child to come out. Ginny, James and Albus were visiting since Harry had returned to work.

"Don't worry 'Mione she'll come out when she's ready. You already went to the healer three times and she said you and the baby were fine." Ginny chided tickling Albus under his chin.

"It's been a week and then some since her due date, I have every reason to worry." Hermione replied massaging her feet tiredly. "Narcissa came by yesterday with a huge basket of goodies. She feels so guilty for bringing upon my fainting not that it's even her fault. On top of that Draco can barely look at me. He's panicking that the fainting episode is the reason the baby is late."

"Well he and his father did have a food fight in your kitchen." Ginny grinned watching as James played with his quidditch figurines.

Hermione sighed glancing down at her belly. "Lucius hasn't been the easiest person to forgive and welcome back with open arms. At my last healer check, he was there uninvited keeping his beady eye on our healer. The hospital security had to escort him out for stalking a staff member."

"What, was she a prisoner of the Dark Lord's he captured? But he captured so many he doesn't remember her?" Ginny huffed reaching for a feeding bottle.

Hermione didn't reply as a painful kicking session from Ara had just begun. Narcissa was right, or maybe it was some Malfoy gene for their offspring to kick close to labour.

There was a sudden burst of flame at the fireplace and Percy's head appeared in the fire.

"Uncle Perce!" James cried rushing towards him. Ginny quickly used her wand to place a freezing spell on her son.

"What did I tell you about running towards the floo while it's activated?" Ginny scolded holding a sleeping Albus. "What's up Percy?"

"It's mum! She fell into a pit!" he said hurriedly his glasses askew on his face. Crying children could be heard in the background as Audrey struggled to wrangle them.

"A pit?" Hermione said standing up in alarm. "How did she fall into a pit?"

"Just floo over to the Burrow. Bill and Ron are already there. Dad's hyperventilating." Percy said in a hurry disappearing without even bidding goodbye.

Ginny quickly grabbed her bag and unfroze James taking his hand. Hermione place a hand on her shoulder and Ginny turned, apparating them back to the Burrow.

* * *

Draco stood from his crouching position at the Azkaban Control Center as he inspected it for breaches. After the dementor escape, there was great panic along with the reveal of recent kidnaps amongst the people. Harry had assigned him to check out the Control Center again. He had checked the wards of patronus charms around the chamber several times and there was no sign of a breach. He had also sent Terry Boot from Hermione's investigation team to review the security footage.

"There's nothing out of the ordinary Draco." Terry confirmed returning. "No one suspicious or odd came in, and patronuses were applied to the wards as per schedule."

"And there was no breach which means no one who didn't work there attempted to dismantle and free the dementors." Draco said frustrated. "And if security showed that no worker forgot to apply a charm then how the hell did they escape?"

"Excuse me but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." a woman with red corkscrew girls cut short smiled. "I'm Lory Waters and I work here at the Azkaban Control Center. It's reaching noon and we need to apply the charm now. We can't have anyone who doesn't work here in the way."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Very well. Let's go Boot." He and Terry apparated back to the ministry. Draco headed straight for Harry's office to give his report.

"-great, great thanks." Harry said finishing a call before turning to face Draco. "Remember when we questioned Thalia Gordon in the hospital? And she started thrashing around? Well the doctor, your healer actually Adelia, has cleared her and discharged her from the hospital. She's returning back to work tomorrow. I want you to do one more interrogation, she and Valentina Simmons are rubbing me the wrong way."

Draco nodded before telling Harry about the trouble at Azkaban Control Center. Harry began pacing his hands clasped behind his back.

"This likely has something to do with Lestrange don't you think?" Harry said thinking hard as he continued anxiously pacing. "Remember Voldemort acquired the aid of dementors? What if Lestrange has the same line of thinking?"

Draco nodded feeling things click into place. "No one who didn't work there attempted to dismantle and free the dementors which would have been too suspicious…. And no worker forgot to apply charms. Which means someone intended to free them."

"Lestrange has people from the inside." Harry finished his eyes widening.

"Thalia and Valentina." they said at the same time.

"And now someone who works at the Azkaban Control Center. Well we can't have that...we can't have moles in the ministry. And people doing his dirty work for him." Harry said continuing his dizzying pacing.

"We'll do a thorough investigation on them. We'll do the interrogation and then open a case." Draco said standing up.

Harry shook his head. "We can't. We don't have enough information and evidence to prove that this requires a ministry handled case. We can do the interrogation but we can't open the case yet. Law doesn't allow it. Otherwise if some psycho head of office wanted to accuse his enemy of something it would be all too easy."

"But your the freaking boy who lived!" Draco exclaimed. "You and I both know that this fits!"

"We know that but in a court of law it won't work. We need evidence first to prove our case is worth starting an investigation." Harry said tiredly.

"Isn't two women 'kidnapped' and returned with no recollection of being kidnapped and a completely legit backstory enough evidence? And we have an eyewitness who saw Lestrange taking Thalia!" Draco said desperately.

"The eyewitness proves Lestrange guilty but if they have legit backstories...we have no hard evidence to blame them." Harry countered. He leaned forward on his desk. "We catch them in the act that you and I know they are guilty of and find some sort of evidence to prove them guilty. Then we can really get something accomplished. You check up on Professor Simmons at Hogwarts-"

There was a loud ramming on the door and Draco moved to answer it. It opened on it's own and in stepped Blaise looking flustered and harried.

"Your wife has just frighteningly informed me to inform you that her mother is hurt and in danger. They need ministry personnel to assist them in rescuing her." Blaise said out of breath to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened in fear and nodded moving quickly to the door. "Mrs. Weasley's in a pit."

"Could the day get any more complicated?" Harry muttered as the men filed out.

* * *

"Oh my God." Hermione gasped as they moved to the backyard of the Burrow. The kids were told that there was a big person issue and that they were free to play inside.

Hermione downright refused to be left behind and waddled over to where there appeared to be a 50 ft dark hole in the ground in the backyard of the Burrow. Bill was trying to calm his mother down as she cried in hysterics. George appeared to be kneeling beside his father muttering words of encouragement soothingly.

Mr. Weasley was breathing heavily as he wiped his shining forehead shakily. Sweat was dripping down his neck as he stared blankly at the hole.

"Mother help is coming...don't worry...you're fine, you're okay." Bill assured his brows furrowed as he stuck his head over the hole. Ginny hurried to where the hole was and gasped loudly.

Hermione joined her and felt a wave of nausea overcome her as the depth of the hole appeared much closer. There were roots sticking out at random, there were bugs crawling about and Mrs. Weasley appeared to be showered in dirt and worms. Tears were streaking down her face as the narrowness of the hole closed like a vise around her.

"Get me out! Get me out!" she pleased pounding her fists against the dirt. " _Help me._ "

"She's claustrophobic." Mr. Weasley mumbled standing up suddenly. He began walking drunkenly towards the hole. "My wife! She's claustrophobic!"

George struggled to pull his resisting father further away from the hole. Ginny lay down on her stomach to poke her head over.

"Just hold on mum, help is coming, I talked to Blaise to tell Harry to get help. They're coming just hold on mum." she said trying to ease her panicking mother.

"GET ME OUT!" she wailed thrashing about madly. Her pounding and sudden jerky, forceful movements caused part of the dirt on the edges to pour in.

"Mum!" Ginny cried watching in despair as dirt rained down on Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley I know you're scared but you have to stop moving. Take deep breaths Mrs. Weasley...you're making yourself stressed. Calm down." Hermione said loudly over Mrs. Weasley's wails and pleads.

Hermione wanted so badly to be able to help her from her misery. Such a strong women who had witnessed 2 wars and lost her child was so broken, Hermione really didn't know what to do. Percy and Ron hurried over leading a rescue team who sped towards the hole.

"Get him to the hospital!" the man in charge of the team barked motioning towards Mr. Weasley. When George attempted to move him away, he began screaming loudly and shaking his head wildly.

"She's claustrophobic! My wife! She's claustrophobic!" he repeated yelling his throat raw.

"You need to stop moving lady!" the man in charge yelled rather rudely to the poor frantic Mrs. Weasley. "You're causing an avalanche of dirt upon yourself!"

"Watch your tone!" Ginny snapped angrily glaring at the man.

"I'm trying to save your stupid mother who fell through a freaking hole. She needs to stop thrashing or she's going to kill herself!" the man snarled.

"I don't care who you are, you don't talk to my mother like that!" Ginny growled. Ron had to wrestle Ginny to the side and ended up getting a punch to the nose.

"She didn't just fall in the hole." Hermione said suddenly after studying the scene. There were leaves sprinkled around the hole area but nowhere else in the entire field. The hole was cut in a neat circle and was so deep, this wasn't an accident. "Someone tried to kill Mrs. Weasley." Hermione whispered.

There was quiet. Even Mrs. Weasley was not crying so loudly anymore, or thrashing. Hermione peered over and let out a strangled cry. Mrs. Weasley was buried in dirt all the way up to her eyes, her nose just peaking out slightly.

"Get her out!" Ginny screamed shoving the man in charge forward.

"There's no way to get to her without causing the dirt to cover get entirely!" the man exclaimed.

"Then find a damn way." Ginny spat venomously. "Use your magic."

"If we lift the dirt or try vanishing the dirt, the sudden movement can cause more dirt to cave in on her. One wrong move and she can slip under." he pointed out as they all watched Mrs. Weasley fight for air.

"Mud." Hermione muttered her eyes brightening. "Mud is a mixture of liquid with a form of soil or dirt. We need to add water to the dirt, to make it easier for Mrs. Weasley to move her arms."

"She will drown in the mud if you pour water into the dirt." the man snapped.

"She's going to have to kick to keep herself from sinking. But then she can move her arms to grab the rescue rope and we haul her up before she sinks." Hermione said turning to face them. "It's the only way. Anything else and a cave in will happen."

When no one protested, she kneeled down and took a deep breath. "Can you hear me? Mrs. Weasley you need to kick when your limbs are free to move. Kick hard and then reach up and grab the rope. Do you understand?"

Mrs. Weasley had no more tears coming out but she blinked three times to show her understanding. Hermione nodded to the man in charge who ordered the men to lower the sturdiest rope they had. Once the rope was right next to Mrs. Weasley's face, Hermione, Bill and Percy began filling the hole with water at a slow flow.

Soon enough Mrs. Weasley was kicking fiercely and managed to reach up to grasp the rope. As soon as Mrs. Weasley got a good grip, the men levitated the rope upwards and Mrs. Weasley was in their arms again.

Ginny wept softly as she hugged her mother. Mrs. Weasley was coughing up mud violently as Hermione wiped mud from her face. She moved to inspect the hole leaving the family to reunite in relief. She flicked her wand and vanished the mud and nearly fell into the hole herself.

" _Next time, I'll bury a dead body instead of a live one."_

Her hand flew to her stomach as she felt her water break. Her eyes were glued to the message at the bottom of the hole written in a glowing red light. Ginny and Ron rushed over to her and she pointed terrified at the hole. Ron yelped and stared horrified at the message.

"We need to get Hermione and mum to the hospital now! She's having the baby!"

* * *

"Can you tell me what Professor Simmons teaches you?" Draco asked not unkindly to a second year Slytherin boy who was sitting awkwardly at a desk as Draco asked him questions.

"You know...stuff." he replied swinging his legs nervously.

"Could you explain in more detail?" Draco asked feeling frustrated. Simmons was not here as it was a weekend and she was off.

"About bad curses." he said shyly.

"Can you name one?"

"The worst is Avada Kedavra." he said hugging himself uncomfortably. Draco realized he wasn't going to get much out of him and let him go. He interviewed 5 other students of hers and they all responded similarly to the first boy. Even the head girl. One thing they all had in common, was a shaken look on their face at the mention of what Professor Simmons taught.

An owl suddenly pecked on the window and he let in in removing the hastily scribbled note from it's feet. "She's having the baby." was scrawled messily.

The words made Draco stand in shock for a few moments before it kickstarted him into action. He began sprinting down the halls of Hogwarts and it made him smile warily. He recalled running like this on more than one occasion during his years.

He shouted where he was off to, to Terry as he ran out of Hogwarts grounds to apparate home.

He quickly grabbed their _two_ hospital bags and apparated again to St. Mungos. He ran into the reception room and glanced around eagerly. He spotted Ginny nodding and thanking their healer Adelia.

"She's in room 25C." Ginny smiled warmly after seeing him. "I'll be in after I check up on my mother."

Draco rushed to room 25C and found Hermione in a hospital gown breathing deeply as she gripped the railing of the hospital bed. He moved towards her and stroked her face watching as she recovered from the last contraction.

"How are you love?" he asked lightly pressing his lips to hers.

4:30 pm: "Adelia said that I was 4cm along." she repeated. "It's going to be a long night."

"We've had those before." Draco grinned taking her hand. "But we've always done it, together."

"You better not leave." she breathed closing her eyes.

"You say that not, but in a while, you'll be cursing my name." Draco said the side of his lips quirking upwards.

"Won't be the first time." Hermione cracked a dry smile. Draco smiled back and felt excitement and nerves creep into his system. In hours, he would be a father and they would have their little baby girl. It was absolutely surreal.

5:30 pm: The second hour was slow as Hermione only progressed 1 cm. She felt the urge to move and walk, so she slipped into a sweater and her slippers as Draco took her arm. They took a walk around the hospital passing the incubating room. Draco held on tight to Hermione and even tighter when another contraction hit. Of course because she was Hermione Granger/Malfoy she refused to take pain potion.

"I'm doing this naturally Draco. I want to work for my child." she said when he shot her a disbelieving look. They had paused to chat with Adelia about pain potions.

"Hermione, you've been working for this child for 9 nearly 10 months. Your child was overdue more than a week, so I'd say you've been working quite hard." Adelia said gently. Once again, Hermione rejected the potion.

They returned to her room and Draco watched as Hermione moaned from the painful contraction. She leaned heavily on his arm as she closed her eyes for the duration of her contraction.

6:30 pm: Hermione had not dilated another centimetre much to her annoyance. Adelia checked the baby via ultrasound and discovered that the baby had not turned upside down.

Contractions were growing more frequent and much more painful and Hermione was now determined to get the baby to turn upside down.

"I'm not having a c-section." Hermione grit her teeth as she kneeled with her arms over a chair breathing deeply. "The baby was head down last time we checked."

Hermione spent the next hour draining herself as she changed positions various times in vain, to get the baby to turn again.

Hermione had her knees bent splayed outwards as she rested on her pillow moaning loudly. Her head was in her arms as she continued her breathing techniques. Draco felt a surge of proudness at the strength of his Hermione. She had not screamed or yelled yet even as the contractions grew more painful. He rubbed her back soothingly pressing his lips to her shoulder.

He breathed in her scent, loving every inch of this brave woman. He could feel her shoulders rise with each deep breath as she kept her head buried in her arms. His hand traced slow circles on her back lovingly watching as another contraction hit.

Hermione's parents arrived to visit their daughter briefly. Mrs. Granger was crying already murmuring about how beautiful and proud she was. Mr. Granger had glassy eyes as he kissed his daughter, no words needed and shook Draco's hand.

"Good luck when she gets to the pushing part." Mr. Granger smiled lightly.

Hermione moved to the toilet and sat down straddling it leaning on the cistern. She groaned low as she bowed her head resting her forehead on her forearms. Draco followed her sitting behind her, his legs touching hers and pressing his chest against her back. He rested his hands on her stomach and kissed her neck softly.

"I love you so much. Your doing amazing." he whispered. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and breathed heavily whimpering as a contraction hit.

"We're halfway through the active stage. We're almost there." he murmured.

* * *

7:30 pm: Hermione had dilated 6 cm and after checking, the baby had turned head down. Hermione smiled in relief before wincing as another contraction came. She was growing really tired as the night drew on. She couldn't imagine how much more and how much longer she had to continue.

Ginny came in, letting Draco use the loo and fetch some food. She smiled knowingly at her and squeezed her hand.

"You can do this. You're the toughest girl I know. You're sure you don't want pain potion? There's no shame Hermione. You need rest and you have a long night ahead." Ginny said softly.

Hermione sighed and moved back to her prefered position with knees bent and splayed, head resting on arms, chest against pillow. "I might take some sleeping potion but I'll pass the pain potion."

Ginny shook her head grinning. "There's already reporters outside. Harry's telling them off. They managed to get several articles on Potter baby number 2 and Harry was furious."  
Hermione smiled warily. "How's your mum and dad?"

"Mum is recovering from ingesting mud and the trauma from the whole thing. Dad needed a shrink to help calm him down. But they'll live." she said her smile fading. The message was still a frightening reminder of the dangers out there.

Draco returned with what Hermione had requested. The traditional wizarding food they had had on one of their dates at Hogwarts.

"Good luck 'Mione." Ginny smiled leaving them alone.

She ate quite a bit, Draco helping her eat as he downed 2 cups of coffee.

8:30 pm: 7 cm dilated and Hermione was back to the toilet leaning heavily on the cistern. Draco was a constant encouraging reminder as contractions grew closer together. His whispered words of assurance were not really heard during the pain portion but appreciated and helpful nevertheless. He was always there, she realized. Not just now but always. From month 1, he was by her side taking care of her and loving her. She didn't have strength to say it but she loved him so much. He kissed her shoulder softly as she groaned loudly. His hands massaged short temporary relief into her aching back.

9:30 pm: 8 cm dilated, Hermione returned to knees splayed, chest against pillow. Adelia reported that she was coming along nicely, and in a few hours they would be ready to push.

Narcissa came by crying buckets when she saw them on the bed. Draco rolled his eyes as his mother fussed over them. She pressed one hand to her mouth as tears trailed down her face and the other on Hermione's shoulder.

"You strong, brave girl…" she cried kissing them both before retreating to the waiting room along with the rest of their family.

Hermione whimpered words of nonsense as the pain was becoming intense and extreme. She slept for 45 minutes, regaining some energy.

10:30 pm: 9 cm dilated, Hermione was growing antsy as she neared 10 cm. She decided to sit in the bath for a while to loosen tight muscles before the transition stage. She was still exhausted as the contractions took a lot of energy out of her. Draco ran the bath and helped her slip in, massaging her shoulders. Hermione gripped the edges of the tub, crying slightly as the pain increased and intensified.

"You're almost there, you're doing wonderful...you can do this Mya." Draco said firmly, whispering into her ears as she let a strangled cry escape.

11:30 pm: 10 cm dilated, Adelia confirmed. But the baby was not in the birth canal yet and they would have to wait until she was to push. Hermione felt so drained and tired as she sat in the same position breathing deeply. The hour passed slowly, making Hermione agitated and eager to push.

12:30 pm: Adelia smiled and stated that they were finally ready to push. Hermione spread her legs wide and took Draco's outstretched hand. She took several breaths to calm herself. She was full on crying now from the intensity of the pain.

"Okay, Hermione push when the next contraction comes." Adelia instructed.

With a scream, she closed her eyes and used her remaining strength to push.

"Good! Keep going Hermione!" Adelia encouraged excitedly. It was 44 minutes later and she was still pushing. Hermione was so tired, she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Another push Hermione!" Adelia said loudly. "She's crowning."

"I can't...I can't!" Hermione cried weeping loudly. Draco kneeled beside her and squeezed her hand.

"Almost there love. You're doing so well. I know you can, I know you can. Let's meet our daughter." he murmured only for her ears to hear.

She tucked her chin against her chest and screamed loudly as she gave another push. 15 minutes later the head was out. She was panting and crying and so damn tired.

"One more, Hermione." Adelia exclaimed.

With the last of her mustered strength she screamed and gave one last push. There was a cry and more tears as the other healers helped swaddle their baby girl. Adelia handed her their new daughter against her chest. Draco was crying softly, kissing her forehead and murmuring. He reached one finger out which their daughter seized in her tiny fist.

"She's so beautiful." Draco cried kissing her forehead. Hermione couldn't stop crying although birth was over. She had a daughter, a beautiful healthy girl. She was a mother.

"She's got the Malfoy hair." Draco laughed, his face wet. He stroked her soft fuzz before kissing Hermione hard on the mouth. "Thank you...thank you." They pressed their foreheads together and held their newborn daughter.

* * *

A few days later, they were back home, their little daughter in their arms. Everyone commented on how beautiful and sweet she already was. Her godparents Harry and Ginny spoiled her silly with new gifts. One word to sum up everyone's affection for her was adoration.

February 1st 1:36 am was the official time of birth of Ara Mya Malfoy. They settled on Mya after Hermione (her nickname from Draco) as they thought it suited their little girl.

The days they spent together with their little daughter were indescribable moments they would never forget. She was everything. Life began again with Ara and the love they already had for her was an anchor rooted too deep to be pulled out.

It was a month later that they attended little Albus Potter's birthday party. Blaise was snarking that Ara and Albus would be future lovers, which really ticked off Draco. There were at least 150 guests there to celebrate the birth of the 2nd Potter. The festivities were in full swing when the sky went black. It was like Bill and Fleur's wedding all over again. And Hermione shook her head no. It was too soon. She _needed_ more time.

Wisps of black smoke suddenly appeared in individual areas around the party. Then there were screams.

Dark cloaked, masked people began throwing hexes left and right. A figure with the most intricate mask stood on one of the trashed tables.

"Give me Ara Malfoy. Or all will die." Lestrange boomed his eyes searching before they landed on the small family. Draco was cradling Ara tightly in his arms, one wand out already deflecting hexes when his eyes locked with Lestrange. Hermione stood in front of their daughter angrily protecting her.

Lestrange suddenly leaped down and began charging towards them. Hermione felt a fear inside of her, she hadn't felt since the war. Her first instinct was to kill whoever tried to harm her little girl.

Harry could suddenly be seen shoving his way through the crowds towards them. "Hermione! Get the baby and GO! Go with Draco and RUN. Don't come back."

Hermione glanced once more at Lestrange and finally at Harry, the best friend she loved and trusted before nodding. She took Draco's arm and they apparated away.

Author's Note

Cruel? I know :) But there WAS a lot of action this chapter and a very emotional scene. I hoped you liked it. Pls let me know in a review :)


	11. Chapter Ten-No Escape

Author's Note

I just wanted to apologize for some of the pregnancy mistakes I made in the previous chapter about women using tampons after birth and babies turning in the womb. I'm not a mother so I honestly had no clue, but thanks to a sharp and bright reader, I noted my mistake. I had to a lot of research on labour and pregnancy for the first portion of the story :) Anyways enjoy!

 _Previously on Hideaway_

"Why the hell would you invite them over? Without telling me!" he exploded.

Hermione's temper was rising quickly to match his. "I want our child to know her grandparents! And how can you stand having this huge grudge separating you and your parents? Your parents are willing to change why aren't you?"

"You look familiar. Really familiar." Lucius said continuing to gape at Adelia.

Draco nodded feeling things click into place. "No one who didn't work there attempted to dismantle and free the dementors which would have been too suspicious…. And no worker forgot to apply charms. Which means someone intended to free them."

"Lestrange has people from the inside." Harry finished his eyes widening.

"Thalia and Valentina." they said at the same time.

"Mrs. Weasley's in a pit." " _Next time, I'll bury a dead body instead of a live one."_

"She's having the baby."

"Give me Ara Malfoy. Or all will die." Lestrange boomed.

Hermione, Draco and Ara landed back in their home in a terrified heap. Ara was crying in frustration with all the loud noise and yelling. Ara was just a few weeks old and she was already thrown into the world of war. The injustice of it all made Hermione want to scream the walls down.

But they didn't waste time crying. Draco was trying to soothe a crying Ara as he used the other hand to place powerful protection wards on the house. It probably wouldn't hold for long, but they weren't planning on staying long enough to find out.

Hermione was rushing about packing any necessities she could find to sustain them for who knows how long. She grabbed at random clothes for everyone, emptied nearly their entire pantry.

She fetched several toys, books and things for Ara. She grabbed some keepsakes and pictures and anything else that would be useful. As she threw every item into the knapsacks charmed to be undetectable extensions, it brought on a tremendous feeling of deja vu. It reminded her greatly of her time on the run with Harry and Ron. Except this time, she was running with her husband and daughter.

There was a loud boom outside as Lestrange seemed to have found them. Aurors and death eaters seemed to continue the intense battle outside their home as Lestrange attempted to break inside.

Hermione and Draco locked eyes and nodded in understanding. She raced over towards them and grabbed Draco's arm before she turned on the spot and apparated them away once more.

They landed in the Taiga Forest with a thud. Ara seemed to have calmed down enough to open her beautiful eyes and peer around.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smiled sadly at Hermione. "Taiga Forest?"

Hermione nodded. "I figured we know the place pretty well from when we took our House Unity exam here together and _won."_

Draco attempted a weak grin but it failed to spread across his fine features. He handed her Ara for a diaper change as he dug around the backpacks for the tent.

As he began setting up their tent, Hermione changed Ara and played idly with her, trying desperately not to cry in front of her daughter.

Once the tent was set up, Draco lay Ara down for a nap as Hermione set up wards of various protections around the area. When she was finished, she joined Draco in the mini living area inside the tent.

Draco had his head bowed as he stared at the blazing fire, his hands wrung in deep thought. She sat next to him and grasped one of his cold hands instantly warming them up with her own. They didn't say anything at first, both taking in the first silence of the evening.

"We have to protect her." Draco said breaking the silence, turning his glassy grey eyes to meet Hermione's. She nodded wordlessly feeling a tear trail down her face. It was like she had just received her daughter and already there was someone trying to take her away. The statement Draco had said was simple and the one thing they were both sure of even as they began their life on the run. Protect Ara no matter the costs, no matter the price. Protecting Ara was their only job from now till they died.

"We should probably move from location to location." Draco said sniffling as he tried to talk strategy, something he and Hermione were more comfortable discussing.

Hermione nodded in agreement, hastily wiping her eyes. "Ron, Harry and I did that when we were on the run. It's best to stay on the move. I suspect we can even live amongst the muggles in any city we've always wanted to visit."  
"Turks and Caicos next?" Draco asked suggestively, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione laughed dryly. "Our honeymoon location? Someone's feeling sentimental."

"Says the one who brought us to where we had our final House Unity exam." Draco scoffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood to begin unpacking a few things. It took every ounce of Hermione's strength to not start sobbing uncontrollably. Ara woke up from her nap at 5, crying for some attention.

Draco proved to be the best daddy ever and immediately swooped up their daughter swinging her into the air. She giggled happily as she absorbed all of Draco's affection. Hermione smiled her first real smile of the evening as she watched the two of them play.

The day Ara was born, Draco had bought a stuffed lion cub toy for her and she had deemed it her favorite toy ever since. Draco made the lion gallop towards Ara who laughed hysterically as her small pudgy arms reached for the toy.

"Any reason for choosing a lion instead of a snake?" Hermione asked as she began making simple wraps for dinner. Neither she or Draco had much of an appetite.

Draco glanced at the small kitchen where Hermione stood cutting lettuce and smiled down at Ara, giving her a wink. "To represent you, my dear."

Hermione stopped cutting and eyed Draco skeptically. He stared back innocently his eyes twinkling. Ara seemed to wonder what her parents were bantering about and turned her equally innocent face towards Hermione.

Hermione laughed and pointed her knife towards the pair of them. "If she's not in Slytherin I'll submit the Sorting Hat to St. Mungos."

Draco grinned proudly and pecked Ara's cheek causing her to erupt in more giggles. As the family of 3 sat around the tiny dining table for dinner, Hermione couldn't help but notice great resemblances between Ara and Draco as well as Ara and herself.

She had the Malfoy silky blond hair but Hermione's curls minus the frizz thanks to the Malfoy genes. She had a nose and smile identical to Draco but her eyes were Hermione's eyes.

"I wonder if anyone got hurt in the fight." Hermione said thinking hard as she picked at her wrap.

"I expect Harry requested backup. But there was at least a quarter of the auror department at the party." Draco assured her.

Hermione was still restless as she recalled the horrifying message where Mrs. Weasley nearly died. The letters, the attacks, the reappearance of Lestrange...it all stirred up something brutal and frightening.

After dinner, Hermione sat outside their tent reading a story to Ara as she cooed at the pictures. Draco was scouting the area much to Hermione's anxiety. She had insisted he stay where she could see him.

Once Ara fell asleep in her arms and Draco returned to sit next her, placing his arm around her shoulders, Hermione finally found some peace. Night had fallen, the stars twinkling in the sky, crickets chirping in the distance.

"Ara," Draco said pointing at the sky. Hermione looked up to see the bright constellation glistening in the sky. She stared at her daughter with a love only a mother could have. Draco leaned down so his head was right next to Ara's.

"Look Ara, that's you! We named you after that constellation." Draco whispered, pausing for a brief moment. "Daddy and mommy promise to never let anyone hurt you. Promise."

Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes as she listened to Draco. She nodded in agreement although Ara wouldn't know. Draco turned to meet Hermione's eyes.

"I love you." Draco murmured pressing their foreheads together. "We're going to make it."

She felt the warm tear trail down her face and gave a curt nod. "I love you too."

"Let's get this one to bed. She's had a long day. Getting chased by a bloody murderer can do that to you." Draco said quietly. They stood up and headed over the the small crib tucked into the side of the room.

"Goodnight Ara," Hermione whispered kissing her forehead. Draco kissed Ara too before they crept into their room. As they got dressed for bed, or undressed in Draco's case. He had always slept shirtless only clad in boxers.

Hermione climbed into bed and began flipping through the scrapbook she was making for Ara. There was a picture of her as a newborn in the hospital, then being cradled by Hermione followed by Draco. Next she was home being held by their family and friends.

Draco slid in next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing his head against her stomach. He closed his eyes breathing deeply as she absentmindedly played with his hair.

There was a sudden whoosh causing the pair of them to snap their heads up, their eyes darting around. They ran to the living room and peeked into the crib where Ara was still sleeping soundly. They crept outside, wands held up scanning the area.

A white stag patronus could suddenly be seen galloping towards them. Hermione recognized it as Harry's but they didn't lower their wands. It stopped a few feet in front of them and Harry's voice began filling the area.

"Hermione, Draco. Let me know that you are safe via patronus. There were only minor injuries no one was killed. Tell me in code where you are and I'll come and meet you. -Harry."

Hermione summoned her otter patronus and began speaking to it with her message. "Harry, if this is really you, tell me which forest did we stay at on the run for horcruxes?"

As they waited for his response, Draco turned to face Hermione eyebrow raised smirking slightly. "You know...your otter looks suspiciously like a ferret."

Hermione blushed and turned to face him. "Need I remind you of the ferret incident?"

"We do not speak of the ferret incident!" Draco exclaimed as Hermione laughed swatting his chest. Draco smoothly pulled Hermione towards him, pressing her against him.

"I love how I can still make you blush even though we're married…" Draco murmured nipping at her neck gently, his hands cupping her butt. "And I've seen, explored, and touched every single inch of you."

Hermione shivered, her hands inching up his chest causing him to growl. She reached her hand up and pulled him down to meet her lips in a searingly hot kiss that still managed to set her body aflame. One of his hands tangled in her hair as she parted her lips allowing his tongue to touch hers.

There was an impatient neigh and they broke apart breathing heavily to see Harry's patronus back.

"The forest of Dean."

Hermione nodded at Draco who summoned his snake patronus. "Ask my godson's mother where we went for the Hogwarts exam for HU."

A few minutes later, it didn't return but Harry appeared a few metres away from where the tent stood. "Ferret and beaver! It's Lightning."

Draco scowled and Hermione huffed waving her wand to give Harry access. His green eyes showed relief when he spotted them. He strode to meet them hugging Hermione tight. He hugged Draco too who was slightly startled but patted Harry's back awkwardly.

"Beaver? Seriously?" Hermione glared at Harry but truly grateful to see him again.

Harry smiled crookedly and shrugged. "Code names 'Mione are essential. Is Ara alright?"

"She's fine." Draco responded coming out of the tent in a sweater and pants.

They sat outside around the fire. Harry stared at the tent his eyes thinking back in time. A look all war participants had. He shook his head and turned to face them.

"No one was hurt Hermione stop freaking out. As soon as you left, all of them seemed to hear what Lestrange was thinking and they disappeared. He seemed to know you would return home first. I called for backup and spread the aurors in locations I guessed where you might apparate to. We held them off but once Lestrange broke inside and discovered you were gone, he broke anything within his firing range before disappearing, followed by his goons." Harry explained.

Hermione leaned forward her forehead falling into her hands. "You have to give us updates Harry. You need to tell us what's going on with the missing persons case and everything." she said intently.

Harry stared at the pair of them before nodding. "I'd suggest we perform the fidelius charm but that didn't go so well the first time." Harry said warily. "So I will be the only one that knows your location. We communicate in code via patronus. No letters."

They nodded tiredly glancing at each other an unspoken understanding between them. This was their life now, survive survive survive. Protect Ara. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand comfortingly and she squeezed back. They were in this together.

"I'm sorry I had to come so late, but it's best to be discrete." Harry said standing to leave. "Be careful, both of you. And keep Ara safe. I'll see you soon."

Hermione motioned for Draco to head to bed. "I'll take the first shift." she said kissing him softly.

He looked like he was about to protest but Hermione shook her head no and pushed him towards the tent. "I have to breastfeed Ara anyways."

The thing with sitting alone in your darkest hour, was that it left time. Time for you to think about everything. And that was not always necessarily the best thing. Hermione felt deeply obliged to keep the promise she and Draco made to Ara. Not just the promise to protect her but the promise that was etched into Hermione's heart for forever.

Ara was carried within her for 9 months, and she maybe had 3 years to carry her in her arms. But she would hold her in her heart until she died.

* * *

Draco had a restless sleep and woke up at 3am shuffling Hermione off to bed, sneaking in a good snog outside before he took his turn.

A few hours later, Hermione brought Ara out and breastfed her while Draco brought out coffee and toast.

As Hermione had the pleasure of drinking coffee again, she downed a whole mug before turning and facing Draco. He cocked his head to the side as he bounced Ara on his lap.

"I've been thinking." Hermione began stirring her mug as she watched Ara squeal with glee as Draco tickled her slightly under the chin.

"Of course you have." Draco grinned rubbing his nose gently against Ara's.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I want to give Ara the most normal childhood we can. I mean, we don't know how long we'll be...living like this and I don't want to raise Ara constantly afraid. I want her to live. Not survive but live. Do you get what I mean?"

Draco handed Ara the stuffed lion before turning to face her thoughtfully. "I do. I mean I didn't have the best childhood, introduced to the dark side at an early age. And Ara has already been introduced so I went to make her life, her childhood better than mine was."

Hermione smiled and move to sit next to them. She kissed Draco fiercely before bending down so she was eye level with Ara. "Do you wanna go for a walk baby?"

Ara looked up at her father then her mother and a slow smile spread across her face. Hermione took that as a yes and swooped her up, summoning the stroller she shoved into Draco's bag.

Draco laughed and hugged Hermione and Ara. The two most important ladies in his life. He kissed both of them before helping tuck Ara into the stroller. He pushed the stroller around the forest as Hermione, tucked her arm into the crook of Draco's elbow.

"There's a barrier around the area we're in that'll glow so we know to avoid passing it." Hermione said as they strolled leisurely around the beautiful forest.

Ara cooed when they passed something she liked and began shrieking when they crossed paths with a small weasel that sprinted across their path.

"It's a sign. She doesn't like weasels." Draco snorted. Hermione ignored him and moved to peek at Ara.

"It's just a weasel darling. Nothing to be afraid of." Hermione soothed. The nature walk was stunning even though it was in their temporary little prison.

"When we were here the first time for our exam, it didn't seem as stunning did it?" Draco asked as a hawk soared above them.

"I think that was because we were too focused on winning and beating Blaise." Hermione grinned at the memory. "And we did."

"Damn right, we kicked his ass as well as Longbottom's." Draco chuckled. "We make a good team love,"

Hermione smirked. "That was also the first time you saw me naked."

Draco barked out a laugh. "And it wasn't even because we were having sex. If I recall correctly, while you were checking me out in the river as we bathed, a snake bit you."

"I was not checking you out!" Hermione exclaimed. "And it's not like you weren't eye fucking me either!" she said defensively.

Draco stopped pushing the stroller and turned to gape at her. "You did not just say that." he burst into laugher poking her stomach as he continued to laugh.

"You were! I could practically feel your eyes boring into me." Hermione harrumphed.

Draco winked at her and moved to snake his hands around her waist. He nibbled on her earlobe before whispering. "Maybe I'll fulfill my river shag fantasy from back in the day."

Hermione's knees became weak much to his pleasure as he pressed his lips on the underside of her jaw. His hard body was pressed against her as she arched her head back, exposing her neck to him. He proceeded to bite and lick at a tender spot on her neck. She gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his skin. It was then that Ara decided to give a loud wail.

"Gosh darn it." Draco cried sucking on his nice mark once more before releasing Hermione. She moved to pick up Ara who had made the executive decision to decide it was dinner.

The family hiked back to the camp where Hermione began to feed Ara. Draco whipped up a quick salad for the pair of them to eat.

"I think we should pick a location to head to next. That way if we need to go suddenly, we don't need to waste time thinking about it." Draco said as he watched Ara stare fascinated at a butterfly.

"I think you're right. We should live like muggles if we rent a flat or something. We'll blend in better. So if we leave according to any plans we make, I think we should take a muggle airplane." Hermione agreed.

"A airplan?" Draco asked wrinkling his nose. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"A flying contraption muggles created." Hermione laughed.

Draco shook his head smiling wryly. He would never understand the inner workings of muggle made things or anything muggle. From tampons to who freaking 'Miley Cyrus' was.

Ever since Lestrange's demand that they hand over Ara, Draco had a difficult time keeping his eyes off of her. It was like he feared that at any moment, his hand would come reaching out and snatch Ara out of their grasp.

As Ara lay down for her afternoon nap, he and Hermione discussed where they should head to next.

"I really think we should go to Turks and Caicos." Draco said for what was the 5th time.

"No Draco, anywhere sentimental to us and Lestrange will have scouts there." Hermione said repeating her rebuttal for what was also the 5th time.

Draco could see the irritation on all of her features. The way her eyes narrowed in annoyance, her lips pursed in warning and her nose flare with anger. Was it wrong that it turned him on?

"And Taiga Forest isn't sentimental?" Draco smirked watching as her stare shot daggers at him, her nose nearly blowing out steam.

"It's a freaking school exam location! How the hell is that sentimental?" she countered.

"Well you're Hermione Malfoy. Anything to do with school holds sentimental value for you." Draco said biting back a laugh. Hermione suddenly came barreling towards him, knocking him off his chair and onto the grass.

"Are you implying I'm in love with school?" Hermione snarled her knees pinning his wrists down and her hands teasing everywhere.

Draco had to bite back a groan before managing to respond. "Almost as much as you love me dear." Hermione continued to tease with her hands, her lips, her tongue…

"Are you all bark no bite?" Draco stuttered his wrists still trapped beneath her knees. When Hermione paused to turn towards the tent, thinking she heard Ara cry, Draco took the opening to release his hands and roughly flip her over.

She yelped as her back hit the ground hard. He was grinding against her as he took his turn to torture her. Draco held her wrists with one hand above her head as his lips made another mark on her collarbone. His other hand slowly began pulling her jeans down, inching towards her clit. She moaned softly as her wrists struggled against his strong hand. He began rubbing his fingers around her clit before he sharply slid two fingers inside.

He could feel her faint breathing beneath his body, his length pressing against her hip, reminding her of just how much he wanted her. He slid a third finger in there and began pumping in and out, growling when she arched her back and begged for more.

His fingers hit spots he knew she loved and when she began climaxing he trailed his lips towards her ear, slowly and tantalizingly.

"Scream for me." he whispered huskily.

"Draco!" she screamed obliging his request as she cummed all over his fingers. He buried his face in her neck, before removing his fingers and licking them slowly in front of her.

"That's what teases get." Draco smirked before kissing her passionately on the mouth. He released her wrists and she moved them to cup his face. Hermione's hands began moving towards his pants to return the favour but Ara decided to give a loud wail right then, to notify her horny parents that she was indeed awake.

"The princess before the prince." Hermione smiled getting up and pulling her pants back up.

"Please darling, I'm a king. And you...are my queen." he said joining her, pulling her hips against him. Ara gave an impatient yell, that convinced both her parents to resume later on.

While Hermione changed Ara's diaper and played with her, Draco made ravioli for dinner. After a quick dinner, they decided to find the nearest body of water and bathe themselves as well as Ara.

"We're putting an anti-animal charm this time." Draco said firmly, cradling Ara as they followed Hermione's wand. She had cast a water location spell which would lead them to the nearest body.

10 minutes later, they reached a decent sized pond that had trees in the surrounding area and was still within their boundaries. Draco placed the charm himself as Hermione rolled up her clothes and undressed Ara.

Draco unpacked the shampoos Hermione had grabbed as well as the body wash. He rolled up his sleeves and pants and slid into the lukewarm water. Hermione handed him a flailing Ara who was beginning to get anxious. Draco accepted Ara with strong arms enveloping her in a hug. He cradled her against his bare chest which seemed to calm her down significantly.

Together Hermione and Draco bathed a much more pleasant Ara who splashed a very surprised Draco right in the face. Hermione laughed and cheered Ara on who was confused with her strange parents. Draco wiped his face warily and smiled at Ara.

"A Slytherin in the making aren't you? Next time splash your mummy." Draco suggested pecking her nose. Draco rinsed off his beautiful daughter before sneaking up behind Hermione. He held Ara's tiny hands in his own and splashed water all over her back. She screeched and whipped around glaring at the pair of them.

It was Draco's turn to laugh, and high five Ara. He hopped out and began to dry and dress Ara. Hermione joined them with much irritation, however there was a small smile at the corner of her mouth. When Ara was all dressed, she lay in between them, her head on Draco's lap and her legs on Hermione's lap.

As the moon shone in the sky, Draco stroked Ara's small blond waves admiring her tiny adorable face. Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder staring at the lake. Their feet were nice and warm as they were dipped inside the water.

Once Ara was asleep, Draco tucked her into the stroller and the small family headed back home.

There was no visit from Harry today as he was likely overwhelmed at the ministry with the attack on Albus Potter's party. He could just see the headlines, The Boy Who Lived's Boy's party was Interrupted by a Horrific Disturbance.

Draco insisted he take first shift today and kissed both Hermione and Ara to sleep before he sat outside in front of the burning fire.

Draco's life till he met Hermione hardly counted as a life. He was just a boy fighting to survive. But then, he had nothing worth fighting for. Tomorrow was just another day to fight and survive. Everyday for him was a battle waiting to be fought. Then Hermione entered his life and life suddenly seemed worth living in. Hermione gave him a reason to believe that tomorrow was not about surviving but _living._ All life's battles suddenly seemed worth fighting for, with her. They had really gone through everything most normal couples didn't go through, and that gave them a bond no one else had. Ara's tiny hands held half of his heart and Hermione's held the other half. He had a family now, a responsibility. His to love, his to protect. It gave him a determination he never had before. Becoming a father was truly the moment that all of life's battles finally seemed conquerable.

* * *

Hermione had taken over watch at 3, reading Hogwarts a History, briefly glancing up to scan the area. 4am was when the letter came.

 _Ding dong, here I come to find you, hurry up and run, let's play a little game and have fun._

Hermione nearly screamed when the black crow arrived on her shoulder dropping the letter into her lap. She opened it with shaking hands and felt her heart beat a mile a minute. She was suddenly transported back to the wooden room, her wrists bound tight and her stomach pulled tight too. She was screaming and rocking back and forth, the ear splintering music filtering in the room. She was surely going crazy, this was mad. Make it stop, she kept thinking as her head began to pound with pain.

Hermione gasped and dropped the letter, breathing deeply as she scanned the area. Once she was thinking clearly again, she finally felt the pain on her shoulder where the crow was sinking it's talon like feet into her flesh.

She cried out and batted the crow away. It nipped her cheek before flying away. There was blood dripping from her wound now, dripping onto Lestrange's letter. Draco came racing out his hair mussed and dark circles underneath his eyes. His eyes darted around before landing on her.

"I heard you scream, what the hell happened?" Draco said his eyes widening at the letter then the wound. She wordlessly handed him the letter which his eyes skimmed over before tearing into shreds, letting the wind carry the pieces away. He kneeled down next to her and examined her wound. "Bloody hell." he murmured.

"It's not that deep, the damn bird just sunk it's talons in." Hermione protested at his ministrations and fussing.

"No Hermione, damnit. 'I will find you' is what the bird traced with it's talons." Draco snarled using his wound to heal up the cut.

"Draco we need to go. Now." Hermione said getting up suddenly. Draco stood to meet her giving her a wary look. "I just...I don't feel safe now that the bird knows where we are. We have to get out of here. What if Lestrange finds away to use the bird and track us back here?"

Draco nodded tiredly and the pair rushed inside to pack and change. There was no urgent rush because the bird still had to fly back, but they weren't taking any chances with their daughter's life.

Hermione carefully cradled a sleeping Ara while Draco packed up the tent. She removed all traces of them being there before hopping on the back of Draco's broom. She tightly wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around Ara. She was sandwiched safely between them as Draco took off into the night sky.

They flew high enough so no muggles could see, following Hermione's instructions to the nearest airport. She had a heavily protected muggle phone which she used to book 2 tickets.

Once they landed they stood behind some trees, Draco stuffing his broom into his bag. Hermione placed muggle charms on their bags to make them muggle proof. She then dug through her bag and pulled out three passports and handed them to Draco.

He raised a perfectly blond eyebrow at his photo. "When did you have time to get passports?"

"I made them a while after Ara was born. In case we wanted to travel the muggle way." Hermione shrugged switching Ara to her other arm. "Follow my lead."

They entered the muggle airport, Draco looking around like a foreigner. Hermione lead them through each stop of security, simply stating they were going for a family trip to Malaga Spain.

Draco fed Ara from a bottle once she woke up at 6 in the morning. Their flight was to leave at 7, Draco eyeing the muggle aircraft outside with suspicion.

"I rented a small appartment room in Fuengirola, Spain." Hermione said reading over her pages of research. "A family vacation is normal for a newborn child right? Tell me we're doing something right."

"Of course we are. Given the circumstances I think we're doing a rather splendid job." Draco said smiling assuringly at Hermione. Ara had fallen back asleep in Draco's arms when they boarded the plane.

Draco took the window seat while Hermione sat in the middle. A young man their age with chestnut brown hair sat next Hermione, eyeing her with great interest.

As they began to take off, Hermione held Draco's hand and smiled warmly. He smiled back looking out his window in awe as they lifted into the air.

This was completely normal, taking their daughter out for a family trip, Hermione tried to convince herself. Hermione would see to it, that Ara had a happy life. At 9 in the morning, Ara woke up her bright honey brown eyes staring around with wonder. Draco helped Hermione throw a blanket over shoulder, glaring at the man next to them.

Ara began feeding happily sucking away while Draco and Hermione discussed their arrival.

"We're going to have to let Harry know somehow where we are." Hermione said furrowing her brows in concentration. "But we can't show him that letter now can we? Because _someone_ decided to tear it up."

Draco huffed rolling his eyes. "I think we can explain it to Potter perfectly fine without any actual fine print."

Ara began to get restless by 11, kicking her feet and hitting the man next to them several times. Draco smirked and kissed his daughters cheek, Hermione glaring at his immaturity.

"I'm so sorry, she seems to be getting restless." Hermione apologized to the man next to them.

"S'alright. She's a cutie isn't she?" he said patting her head. Draco glared with disapproval and took Ara away from his reach. But Ara wouldn't sit still until Hermione pulled her stuffed lion out from their bag in the overhead, shimmying past the chestnut man who took a good look at her butt, unbeknownst to Hermione.

Draco scowled even deeper as Hermione stared confusedly at him, shrugging and handing Ara her toy. She took it happily and continued to play on her father's lap.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione said buckling her seat belt again.

"The pervert beside you is what's wrong." Draco retorted his hand on Hermione's inner thigh possesively. "Touching my daughter then staring at my wife's ass."

Hermione laughed shaking her head. "You're perverted too Draco. Don't be so immature."

Draco sneered, keeping his hand where it was, his eyes becoming softer as he watched Ara whack her toy around. Through bouts of turbulance Ara began to cry from the ear pressure, Draco and Hermione both trying to calm her down.

"Can you shut that baby up?" the man next to them demanded rudely. Hermione glared daggers at the poor man, resisting to pull out her wand.

"Can you shut that whiny unpleasent voice?" Hermione spat becoming defensive. She was a newborn already going through 10 times more than any other baby. She was perfectly entitled to cry a little from the turbulance.

Draco ignored the stupid man rocking Ara back and forth distracting her by pointing to the clouds outside. Hermione also took Draco's lead ignoring the man's snide comments and instead focusing on her daughter.

Before they landed Ara started crying loudly again from the pressure changes. Hermione stroked her head whispering softly to her.

"Does your fucking baby have an off button? Because we'd all like to slap it right now." the man jeered his hands covering his ears.

Draco jerked over Hermione, his stormy grey eyes glowering at the man. "Keep your trap shut about my daughter, or I'll see to it that you regret ever being born."

Hermione and Draco carried their daughter out of the airport and took the cab to the appartment/hotel. Draco still grumbling about that 'stupid muggle' 'foolish bastard' 'big mouth muggle' cursing inside the cab.

Hermione was relieved to reach their accomodation, just a short walk away from the beach. They checked in and entered their new location for the time being.

The week passed smoothly with no more letters from Lestrange and no visit from Harry. Draco, Hermione and Ara visited the many restaurants, beaches, shops and pools taking in the beauty of Spain. Hermione brought along her muggle camera intending to capture every wonderful moment to scrapbook later on.

When she was alone, she had time to reflect and think. And that was always the darkest hour. She had time to think about how unfair it was that Ara was forced to grow up with people out to kill and harm her. That she had to grow up with a very life-threatening childhood. What kind of mother was she to bring her child willingly into a world, where she knew she would be never regretted having her, she just wished she could give her a better life.

Into their second week on the run, Harry visited early Wednesday morning at 4:30 am. He knocked softly on their bedroom balcony door so as not to cause a ruckus.

Draco began to stir raising his head to glance at the sound. His blood went cold when he heard the knocking continue, waking Hermione up quietly.

They both shared a glance, picking up their wands and pointing it towards the door ready to pull away the curtains. As soon as they yanked it open, Draco yelled a binding spell and Hermione disarmed him. They cautiously opened the door, not releasing him when they noticed it was Harry.

"Where did we stay the last time Harry Potter came to visit us?" Draco asked his wand pointed at Harry's face.

"Taiga Forest." was his reply. Draco nodded curtly before untying him and Hermione handed him his wand back.

"You really should let us know before you come knocking at the crack of dawn." Draco muttered as they quickly ushered him inside.

"And if Lestrange caught wind of our arrangement? No, it has to be random and carefully planned otherwise you could be letting in Lestrange with my face on." Harry said gruffly plopping on their bed. He scanned Draco's boxer clad form and a yawning Hermione before leaping off the bed. "I sincerely hope I did not just sit on sacred ground." he said disgusted.

Draco grinned cockily, Hermione rolling her eyes at the men. "Please Harry, if you're that uncomfortable just stand." Hermione said growing irritated.

Harry stood feeling awkward as he wiped his arse thoroughly. He cleared his throat before turning serious. "Your family members and close friends figured out the obvious since Lestrange's attack and have stayed off the radar so as not to give Lestrange a reason to seek them out at torture them for your whereabouts."

Hermione's face turned mortified as she rubbed her forehead. Draco looked worried too, wrapping a comforting arm around Hermione.

"I really didn't want anyone to get hurt. Tell me your family is okay." Hermione said feeling the stress overwhelming her.

"They're fine. Ginny's freaking out about how you guys had to suddenly leave. I feel bad that I can't tell her anything." Harry said rubbing his growing beard. "Thalia is back to work at the ministry at the department of transportation. I've asked Percy to keep an eye for any odd behaviour and to give me updates."

"I really have a horrid feeling about how there's people from the inside of the ministry. Valentina Simmons...if she was somehow manipulated or forced by Lestrange when she _was_ kidnapped, to harm the children at the school, this could be even worse than we anticipated. And nothing has happened yet, but I think we need to go far back to figure out how they would go about harming the kids. All the way back to when Draco and I were in our last year. Dragons, acromantula dementors...all getting into the school. There had to be some trick to getting them inside." Hermione said pacing back and forth, thinking hard.

"The Hogwarts wards are very strong and there must have been some loophole he discovered to get things in and out." Harry looked at his shoes turning to face Draco. "I'm not accusing you, but can you explain again how you brought the death eaters in during our 7th year?"

Draco subconsciously rubbed his dark mark scar and also looked looked down before responding. "I fixed the damn cabinet, spending weeks trying to repair it and accomplish the task the Dark Lord had assigned me. Then once it worked, I put the rest of the plan in motion and brought the death eaters in from Borgin and Burkes."

Hermione felt her heart break over and over again when she heard horrifying stories from the war or Draco's sad childhood. She squeezed his arm bringing him back from his trance. All war victims and fighters tended to go into trances after discussing it or talking about. It seemed to trigger memories that they were all forced to relive and watch in their minds. Trapped in the battle forever.

Draco shook his head and looked at Hermione who smiled at him warmly. He squeezed her hand back turning to face Harry.

"But when Crabbe set the fiendfyre loose, along with plenty of things, I expect it was destroyed in the fire." Draco said sighing.

Harry nodded thinking hard. "There must be something or someway that Lestrange is doing all this. The dragons that nearly killed everyone, the acromantula that injured many...it's not realistic."

"We're witches and wizards Harry, living in a world of magic. Nothing is realistic." Hermione consoled. When Ara began crying for her morning feeding, Harry promised to return later that week to give updates.

"Harry...how did you find us?" Hermione said eyeing him nervously. "We didn't give you our location." In a second, Draco and Hermione had their wands pointed at him.

Harry raised one hand, using his other to pull out a book before handing it to Hermione. "You dropped your book on world travel, opened to the page on Spain. When I returned to Taiga, I figured you had left it behind and went to the nearest airport finding the most recent flight to Spain. From there, bribing got me here. So," Harry said his eyes sternly staring them down. "Be very careful when you leave, leave no trace behind! What did Moody used to say? Constant Vigilance!" Harry scolded before waving goodbye and apparating away.

Hermione sighed going to feed Ara, Draco following close behind her. She picked up her crying daughter who stopped as soon as she saw her mother. Hermione rocked her slowly on the chair feeding her.

Draco leaned against the doorframe watching as the pair of them. "We were careless. I can't believe we forgot something so stupid as a book."

"We'll do better. We have to do better." Hermione said never moving her eyes from her now sleeping daughter. Draco moved towards them, kneeling next to the chair. He took one of Ara's hands in his own, and wrapped his arm around Hermione.

Draco murmured leaning his head against her. "I know. I know."

* * *

Draco and Hermione left Spain the next day, making sure to double check the room twice before heading to the airport. They decided to fly to San Francisco next, wanting to change things up a bit.

Hermione rented them a flat in San Jose for their stay. Draco continued to be completely amazed at the workings of muggle things. He gaped at the automatic doors, stared at the escalators, eyed the tv screen with an impressed face and stopped to ogle at the ringing telephone.

"We are definitely raising Ara to be aware and educated with muggle things." Hermione laughed as Draco jumped when the elevator started moving upwards in their flat.

Draco frowned and began pressing several buttons on the wall, causing several muggles to stare at him strangely. Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Are you from out of town?" a nosy muggle with bright blond hair and ugly pink highlights asked snapping her gum loudly.

Hermione and Draco stared a look before bursting out laughing, giving the muggles even more reason to stare.

Once they reached their floor, Hermione led them to their room just as Ara began waking up. As soon as her tiny mouth opened she began screaming surprisingly loud for a child with such little lungs.

Draco pulled out a bottle feeding it to Ara who gulped it up eagerly. Hermione smiled kissing her cheek. Draco pulled her in for a deep kiss with him, Ara drinking without a care in the world in between them.

Draco's free hand rested on her bottom pulling her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him hungrily, loving the feeling of his tongue massaging hers. When Ara began to whine from being crushed, they parted much to Draco's dismay.

The next day, Hermione insisted they see the Golden Gate Bridge. She purchased a rental car showing her muggle license after digging for it in their backpacks.

"You really brought everything." Draco said watching as Hermione slid into the driver's seat after yanking out a baby car seat from Draco's bag and strapping Ara in. "You know how to work this thing right?" Draco asked nervously checking on Ara while Hermione rolled her eyes, reached over and buckled Draco in.

"Flying a damn broom may be your thing and I have trusted you to fly it on several occasions but trust me Draco, I can drive a muggle car." Hermione grinned starting the engine.

Draco stared outside the window quite enjoying his ride around the city. He had to admit he was rather fascinated and impressed with the level of efficiency muggles had with their many contraptions. Not as efficient and ergonomic as wizarding things but it still got the job done with minimal effort.

When they arrived at the bridge Draco asked Hermione why it was so popular if it was just a connector from one place to another, he regretted it immediately.

Hermione began going off on a lecture about the history of the Golden Gate Bridge, it's purpose, how it was built, when it was built, who built it, it's reasons for be a sightseeing place and the historical value of it.

"Hermione, I really don't care I just wanted to know why freaking muggles come all the way here to stare at a damn bridge." Draco said once they reached the water beside it. Hermione frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"I was telling you why Draco." Hermione huffed pulling out her camera and motioning for Draco to stand with Ara there.

Draco had the jolly jumper on with Ara in it. He stood in front of the pointless bridge and raised Ara's hands smiling widely at the camera. An older women offered to take pictures for them and Hermione politely accepted. She jogged over to where Draco and Ara stood, wrapping her arm around his waist. They smiled happily as the woman took the photo.

Afterwards, they also visited the World's Crookedest Street and finished off the day eating by a harbour.

It was late that night when Ara gave a loud cry. A different cry. Not a 'i'm hungry' cry or a 'i need a diaper change' cry or 'i want mommy/daddy' cry but a fearful cry. Hermione and Draco jumped out of bed quickly pulling on their clothes which were strewn around the floor. Draco got there first stopping Hermione from racing in. He motioned for her to stay quiet as they approached.

"It's a damn skunk. How the ruddy hell did a skunk get in here?" Draco cursed. Ara continued to wail in fright as the skunk stalked towards her, it's eyes narrowed with ferocity. Ara's crying tugged at Draco's heart similar to Hermione's crying. The skunk seemed almost feral as it approached a terrified Ara whose cries grew louder as it bared its teeth. Hermione couldn't help herself as she tore at the skunk aiming a hex that would have hit, if the skunk hadn't turned with a shocking speed before spraying both Hermione and Draco with it's stink. They coughed and gagged still aiming hexes as the animal ran away. Draco followed it making sure it left their flat. Before the skunk exited, it turned and snarled at Draco before trotting away.

Draco returned to the small bedroom where Hermione was whispering to Ara trying to comfort her as her cries subsided. Ara was strangely quiet the following day, even when Draco tried to cheer her up with her stuffed lion.

Hermione grew anxious when Ara didn't have much of an appetite. "Draco, maybe we should take her to the doctor."

Draco too was growing worried when his daughter stared blankly at the toy.

They decided to wait until tomorrow before risking bringing Ara to visit a muggle doctor. They made their way to the grocery store to pick up a few things, in case they suddenly had to leave again.

On their way home, Ara cried for the first time since last night. Her fearful cries rang in the air as they stopped to console her. Hermione growled when she spotted the wretched skunk a few steps behind them. She and Draco picked up their pace putting distance between Ara and the skunk. Ara seemed to be truly traumatized from last night which only added to their worry.

As soon as they turned the corner, Hermione went flying into the nearest wall. She used her body to protect Ara as best as she could taking most of the hit herself. Draco watched in fright as her shoulder dislocated itself and a cut on her head begin gushing blood.

He whipped around to see Yaxley an ex-death eater standing there, his wand out raised to send another hex their way. Draco used his body to body check him down, sending them both toppling onto the ground. Draco tried to disarm him but Yaxley was surprisingly strong for his age. He wrapped his arm around Draco's neck standing them both up, using his knee to hit his wrist which gave a painful crack. He cried as he dropped his wand. He couldn't see Hermione and Ara from here and he hoped Yaxley couldn't either.

Yaxley dug his wand into Draco's temple walking him forward as Draco struggled against his firm hold. Yaxley reached where Hermione and Ara had hit the wall but they were no longer there, relief spreading through Draco's veins. Yaxley began wrenching his arm tighter against Draco's throat, making his vision blurry. Yaxley was suddenly thrown away from him as he smacked hard into a lampost.

Hermione's warm hand began pulling him towards their flat at a run while he was still coughing and gasping for air. They grabbed their barely unpacked stuff and Draco apparated them to the airport. Hermione spent 20 minutes bickering with the clerk when she claimed they didn't have any more available seating in any of the places they wanted to go. Thankfully no one questioned their injuries.

Draco glared at the unhelpful women and took Hermione's hand and leading them to a secluded area, checking over his shoulder for any sign of Yaxley. He remembered the harbour they had dinner at and apparated them there. They bought tickets from a 24/7 ferry boat counter to the next city where hopefully their airport had available seats.

Draco and Hermione sat down exhausted at the bottom deck in a corner absolutely drained. No one else was in their compartment when the ferry boat began sailing. Draco healed Hermione's wounds while she healed his. She began breastfeeding Ara, closing her eyes and leaning back.

Draco rested a hand on her thigh leaning in next to her. Without opening her eyes she placed one of her hands on top of his.

"How much longer do we have to keep living like this? How much longer can we keep going?" Hermione said quietly her voice breaking from tears of frustration.

Draco stared at the ceiling flipping his hand so their fingers were interlocked. "I don't know Mya. I don't know."

Author's Note

Thanks for the support! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please leave a review! :)


	12. Chapter Eleven-All Fall Down

Author's Note

In case anyone was confused as to why the family seemed so normal after a murderer is threatening their child, it's because they're doing their best to give her a _normal_ childhood. If that means pretending that bad things aren't happening for a while then I'd imagine they would do it. And if dark is what you're looking for, suspense and dark are coming your way.  
I'm terribly sorry for the late updates, I started school again in September and have been so busy, it's extremely hard to find time to write :(

 _Previously on Hideaway_

"Daddy and mommy promise to never let anyone hurt you. Promise."

 _Ding dong, here I come to find you, hurry up and run, let's play a little game and have fun._

'I will find you' is what the bird traced with it's talons.

The skunk seemed almost feral as it approached a terrified Ara whose cries grew louder as it bared its teeth.

He whipped around to see Yaxley an ex-death eater standing there, his wand out raised to send another hex their way.

* * *

Harry paced his office anxiously as he digested their new findings. It had been 2 months since Draco and Hermione had gone on the run and Harry had been doing everything in his power to catch Lestrange. Several things had happened in the wizarding world. The first, being that Adelia George the Malfoy's maternity healer had gone missing. The connection to the Malfoy's was undoubtedly not a coincidence. But why Lestrange would take their healer was beyond his comprehension. To find health stats about Ara? But she was only months old, it didn't take a genius to sort that out. Terry Boot had been the one to report Adelia missing after 48 hours of no communication. She had apparently missed a date they arranged which Terry didn't fail to point out every time they discussed it.

The second, was that as predicted, London McCusker appeared miraculously. The same evening Adelia disappeared. There seemed to be a pattern to these disappearances, one woman returns and another leaves. Pedestrians claimed she was staggering drunkenly around Diagon Alley in the dead of night. After questioning her thoroughly, she explained in a heap of tears that her husband had had an affair. She had sobbed for two hours before she could continue with her story.

"I got wasted. I know, I shouldn't have but I was just so destroyed. I found a pub called Fang's Fun in Knockturn Alley where I knew no one would look for me and spent days drinking there. There was a time where I didn't even know my name." London had said.

Harry had a very uncomfortable feeling with all this. London had stated firmly that she had not been kidnapped and that she had simply been spending her days getting drunk. But when they did background checks at Fang's Fun, the owner claimed he'd never seen her before. So London had lied. When confronted about this she had begun sobbing even _more._ Her memories did not show proof of her at Fang's Fun. Instead, she was so drunk she didn't remember a thing since she ran to the bar. London did confess to messing around with some muggle drugs to make her high, which was not helpful for the case at all.

The third was that Harry had finally taken the case to the Wizengamot and convinced them to open an official ministry case. Since then, he had a selective team working on it. He had enlisted Terry Boot and Susan Bones from Hermione's team after consulting her about whom she trusted the most. The team on the 'Malfoy Mini' case had concluded that this was definitely all linked to Lestrange.

As Harry hurried off to a group meeting on the Malfoy Mini case he found that the small exclusive team had already assembled themselves around the massive table waiting for him to say something.

He motioned towards the large boards they'd used to map out the investigation. "What do we know so far?"

Percy Weasley raised his hand quickly, reminding him alarmingly of Hermione. He nodded for him to continue.

"Well, if we look closely at _connections_ between the various disappearances, we can identify several things. One simple thing in common between them is that they're all woman. Valentina Simmons professor at Hogwarts, Thalia Gordon at the department of transportation, London McCusker of the Auror Department and Adelia George from St. Mungos. There is _one_ individual being abducted from a different subdivision of the ministry meaning-"

"They have people on the inside." Harry finished feeling as if they'd come to that conclusion ages ago. "Terry Boot I want you to go and visit Ms. Simmons at Hogwarts. Susan you will oversee London as she continues work tomorrow. Percy keep a sharper eye on Thalia. I want more background checks and someone tailing them at all times. The rest of you are to search thoroughly and discreetly around the ministry for suspicious behaviour. We're going to catch these damn moles and give them hell."

As the Malfoy Mini team dispersed, Harry leaned back in his chair studying the board. If these victims had been kidnapped, but have no memory of being kidnapped despite the eyewitnesses there was some deep well planned shit here. But how was Lestrange controlling all of them when they had no memory of even meeting him? As soon as something odd happened within 10 metres of these three woman, Harry intended to have them in for interrogation quicker than Ron eating chicken.

* * *

There had been no further trace of Yaxley as they travelled from San Jose to Indonesia, Sydney Australia, Montreal Canada and finally Riviera Maya Mexico.

Ara seemed to be back to herself much to Draco and Hermione's relief. They had however received three more letters from the horrid song Hermione was tortured with and immediately moved on to another city.

There was one incident in Sydney that truly shook Draco and Hermione. They had been taking a leisurely stroll in one of their local street markets on their way back to their small rented townhouse. To get to the townhouse they passed a dark forest that they had avoided to the best of their abilities.

Hermione was cradling a snoozing Ara when they heard a twig snap loudly nearby. They both swiveled around, their eyes darting around, wands raised. No one seemed to be following them but Draco hadn't been able to shake the feeling that they were being watched.

As they neared their small townhouse, Draco nearly toppled face forward when his foot sunk into an uncovered storm drain on the ground. He had cursed loudly, Hermione nervously helping him up as she scanned the area carefully. They were unlocking their door when they heard the laugh. A cold, quiet laugh. It was so faint that he doubted if they'd heard it at all. But the chill that went down his spine was undeniable and Hermione had heard it too.

After that they'd quickly entered the townhouse, locking it with care. Now they were residing in a small beachfront house by the ocean. Everything had been perfectly normal, no strange laughs from the forest since Sydney. Normal. Things were normal. And since when was normal ever normal?

Draco woke with a start his hair matted with sweat, his hands clammy as he glanced around anxiously. There was an odd scraping sound against the beachouse rousing Draco from his restless sleep. Hermione was so exhausted lately, he hadn't bothered to wake her up to switch shifts at 3am.

He rose from his armchair by the coffee table, inching towards the window. He peeked out and felt his blood turn cold when he saw a tall shadow slinking around the side of the protection borders around the area. The shadow suddenly began running and before he knew what he was doing, he was out the door and following the shadow.

Draco chased the shadow against his better judgement outside of the protection borders and aimed hex after hex at the figure. What if he never got another shot at catching him? Finally, the figure turned around slowly a good few feet away from Draco.

A dark billowing black cloak clad the figure, his face hidden by a mask with intricate dark designs. Draco's wand hand never wavered as he inched closer to get a better shot.

"Stop," the figure breathed, his voice unrecognizable. "Don't move and don't waste your energy Draco. I've come to make a deal."

Draco was taken aback at the sudden statement his eyes narrowing in skepticism. "Like I would want to make a deal with the likes of you." Draco spat. "How did you find us?"

"Ah, see with a tone like that you'll never get results boy. Now are you going to shut up so I can offer my deal?" the cloaked man asked his voice dripping with annoyance.

"I don't want anything you have to offer." Draco said forcing himself to keep his face devoid of any emotion. It was almost excruciatingly difficult not to turn around and check if Hermione and Ara were alright. But that would surely give away their location. Not that this man hadn't been able to find them simply enough.

The man chuckled and cocked his head to the side. "Trust me, you'll want to hear me out. What if I told you I would provide you a way to protect your mudblood wife and child?"

Draco almost laughed and snarled at the same time. Lestrange or whichever henchman this was had good intentions? "Don't call my wife that. And I'd say that was a load of bullshit."

The man's smile spread gracefully across his features as his face contorted into a look of malice. "I do not lie. All you need to do is complete a few small things for me."

Draco felt his interest piqued despite knowing that this very well wouldn't end well. "And what would that include?" he asked glaring at the man.

"Tell me why you love this mudblood?" the man said eyeing him with disdain. "And I want an honest answer."

Draco raised his eyebrow feeling a million questions cloud his mind. Why would this person even care? What was in it for him? "And how does this protect my family?" Draco asked.

"I will leave you all to live tonight." the man replied grinning cruelly at Draco.

"You don't know where they are." Draco said feeling himself becoming more uncomfortable and uneasy by the minute.

"Oh but don't I? I found you in Taiga Woods I know you purchased a ticket at the nearest airport there. I know you went to Spain then San Fran where you bumped into Yaxley who is very rather upset that you knocked him out. Then Indonesia, Sydney, Montreal. And I found you tonight didn't I?" the man smirked.

If Draco was uncomfortable before he was regretting this even more by the minute. "What do you want?" he asked in defeat.

He'd told Hermione once that he would make a deal with the devil to get her back and she had been furious after he risked dozens of others to save her. The same need to protect her and Ara now was coming into effect, the very reason he still stood there with a complete stranger.

"Answer the question. Why do you love the mudblood. I want the truth and a detailed answer not some sappy one liner." the man said gleefully crossing his arms.

Draco sighed still not believing this is what the man wanted and why. "I love Hermione because she makes me a better person. When I was lost and when I had no purpose to life, she gave me that. She showed me the good in myself when all I could see was a beast. She forgave me and believed in me. No one had ever done that for me before. Hermione was the light to my darkness, the hope to my disbelief and the courage to my cowardice. She challenges me when I'm wrong and she is beautiful. In every way imaginable. She's intelligent, sassy, sarcastic strong and kind. She saw the good in me when I saw nothing. She's my best friend, my love, my lover and I'm afraid we won't have enough time for me to correctly express my love for her." Draco said his voice trailing to a cold tone once he realized he was rambling.

The man looked to be deep in thought as he listened carefully to every word. Once Draco finished he smiled mockingly again as he wiped fake tears away. "How romantic." he said clapping his hands together.

"Now leave and stay the hell away from us." Draco scowled aiming another hex which the other man deflected with a lazy flick.

"I said you needed to complete a _few_ small things for me." the man said as if he were a misbehaving child being punished. Draco felt the strong urge to march over and smack him...hard.

"What the hell do you want?" Draco growled sneering at the man.

"Meet me at the local bar tomorrow night. Come alone and keep this to yourself."

* * *

Another thing the Malfoy Mini team had been keeping a close eye on was the Azkaban Control Centre. It was essential to figure out who had released the dementors. It was their only lead to discovering what Lestrange's plan behind all this was.

Harry watched as Terry Boot rushed around organizing the various tailings for the three victims. He really was the most dedicated among them and inwardly applauded Hermione on her choice of recommendation.

But he felt a pang of pity as he watched Terry listen with rapt attention as Percy began engaging him in a very questionable argument. Hermione had informed Harry of Terry's horrible after war experience. His entire family was dead. His mother, father, both sets of grandparents, 2 sisters and single brother. All his extended family was already dead before the war and he was all alone. After burying his family he had gone missing for a year. Many believed he was in deep grief but they discovered he had been tortured by Rookwood in his old pureblood family manor. The same death eater who nearly killed Hermione years ago.

Yet he was still the most dedicated, polite, professional and responsible amongst them all.

Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend suddenly came barreling into the room. He caught sight of Harry and raced towards him. "Potter I was tailing Valentina Simmons when she received an owl this morning. I didn't see anything written but I saw who it was written from. Krum! It's Viktor Krum! She disappeared presumably off to meet him. I would've followed her but damn Potter, something's happened."

The entire room had their eyes and ears on Blaise as he continued his report.

"Spit it out Blaise!" Harry exclaimed.

"A student has been taken hostage in the Astronomy tower!"

* * *

Hermione watched as Draco turned his cheek so she kissed it instead of his lips. It was the third time he'd done that, much to her confusion. He passed it off as nothing while she felt as if the stress and horror of the situation they were in was finally getting to him.

He was avoiding her gaze that afternoon, actually ever since she'd woken up this morning. He was already up and was staring absentmindedly at the ocean as it's waves crashed against the shore.

She'd even tried to seduce him for a beach romp but to her absolute shock, he montone reminded her that it was time to feed Ara. It was unheard of that Draco Malfoy passed up sex. Something was definitely very wrong.

After dinner, when she suggested they tuck Ara in early for some alone time his eyes darted to the clock on the mantel before standing up suddenly.

"I just remembered we have a low stock of groceries. I'll run to town and grab some." he said quickly grabbing the keys and heading for the door.

She followed him grabbing his arm before he left. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mya, I won't be long." he assured not meeting her eyes. She didn't let go.

"I'll come with you-"

"No!" Draco said sharply. "Someone should stay and watch Ara. I promise I'll be fine." he said and without another word or a single glance, he strode outside and into the night.

Hermione being Hermione went from thinking this was odd to suspicious. Was he having an affair? Did he meet a hot Mexican he was blowing her off for? She shook her head, after everything they'd been through the one thing that was always certain through troubles and the depths of despair was them. So why the hell was he acting so strange?

With his best interests in mind, she grabbed Ara and walked out the door. She could faintly see Draco reaching the beginning of the town. She hurried her pace to follow him making sure to keep a good distance.

After 10 minutes, he walked into a bar called Signora Anna causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows as she peeked into the bar. She was searching for him when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and there was an old lady hunched over. Her skin was so wrinkled and her hunch was akin to a camel's hump. Her face was weathered and haggard, her clothes ragged and worn out. Exhausted was one word to describe the woman as she slowly pulled something out. Hermione prepared herself to draw her wand but instead she pulled out a tattered old picture.

She pointed at it wordlessly and looked at Hermione with desperation. Hermione looked at the picture which was of a little chubby boy with bright blue eyes smiling joyfully at the camera.

"Er...perdido?" she struggling to remember the Spanish lessons she'd taken before Hogwarts. The woman smiled weakly at her attempt and nodded.

"No," she said wishing she could be of more help. The woman grasped her hand and began leading her towards the alley beside the bar when Draco emerged and his eyes widened when he saw Hermione and Ara there.

"What are you doing?" he said yelling with frustration as he marched over and punched the old woman hard in the face. Hermione screamed stared wide eyed at Draco. He ignored her stutters and moved to show Hermione the old lady's arm. The dark mark was engraved into her old wrinkled skin hardly noticeable due to the wrinkles making it appear like an old tattoo, but it was there. Draco obliviated her and dumped her in the alley beside the bar. She shook her head sadly and grasped Draco's hand as they headed home.

"It's sick to think that the Dark Lord had followers all the way here." Hermione said as she returned from the nursery. She sat down beside Draco who was sipping his tea on the couch.

"So did you decide to stop by the bar on the way to the grocers for a quickie?" Hermione said taking on a falsely pleasant tone. Draco's head whipped to face her and in an instant his eyes became stormy grey.

"How dare you!" Draco exclaimed his face full of rage but his eyes full of hurt.

"You told me we were low on groceries and you would get to town and grab some. I wasn't aware that they sold legumes and bread at bars now." Hermione said defiantly crossing her arms and glaring back. "You lied to me."

Draco looked away shamefully casting his gaze to his lukewarm tea. "I was going to go to the grocers after grabbing a quick drink."

"Don't you dare lie to me Draco Lucius Malfoy. You know we have firewhiskey in your bag because you drank some two days ago. So what was the need to go and visit a bar?" Hermione retorted watching as he stirred his cup slowly.

"I just...I just wanted to okay?" Draco said tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. Hermione stood up and glared at him her hands on her hips.

"We've always been honest to each other. And you and I both know you lied so stop making excuses for yourself and damnit look at me Draco!" Hermione exploded casting a silencing charm on the room.

Draco finally turned to meet her honey brown eyes. "I'm sorry Hermione. I really am." he said before dumping his tea in a potted plant and retreating outside. "I'll take first watch." he called and then he was out the door.

She stormed after him wrenching the door open. "I'll take first watch you go get some sleep so your not so pissy tomorrow."

He turned to glare at her and stood to meet her. "No I've got this, just-just go."

"No." Hermione said eyeing him with anger. "I will not go Malfoy because you're lying to me and you still won't tell me why. Just let me take the first fricking shift and go to bed."

"No Hermione you go. I'm not tired and I can't sleep. I'll take first watch." he said with finality as if the conversation was closed for discussion.

"Well if you can't sleep you should go try because you clearly need it. Now move Malfoy and let me take first watch." Hermione snapped sitting down next to him on the porch deck.

Draco sighed checking his watch before turning to look at her. "I'm sorry I lied Mya, I am so sorry. I just…"

Hermione shook her head. "I understand that this is hard and probably not what you signed up for but...the only way we can make it, is together. Because I would be nothing without you, I _need_ you. I don't understand why you're lying and why you won't tell me and we'll never make it if we keep secrets and lies."

"Hermione don't ever say that. Or think that." Draco said his breathing becoming laboured. "I didn't 'sign' up for this. Becoming your friend was a choice but falling in love with you...was not in my control. I need you more than you'll ever know. I know I'm lying but I just...can't." Draco said his jaw clenching as he stared at the night sky.

"Why?" Hermione said loudly. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Just go to bed it's nothing you need to worry about." Draco said not looking at her. Muttering, Hermione stood and angrily stormed back into the house. Draco sighed and checked the watch before standing and exiting the border to meet the man in the dark cloak.

* * *

Harry had ordered Ron to lead the search to find Krum and Simmons. He and Blaise alongside a huge auror force including the swat team made their way quickly to Hogwarts.

The halls were eerily quiet as they entered the headmistresses' office. Harry watched as Professor McGonagall screamed in distraught as she waved her arms in huge gestures to poor Sprout and Slughorn.

"Professor I need you to tell me what's going on." Harry said making his presence known. The three professors turned in his direction, their anxiousness apparent.

"Second year, Hailey Stockworth has been taken hostage in the Astronomy tower by several death eaters." Sprout explained for McGonagall who looked as if she were about to run around the room screaming bloody murder.

"The swat team has already assembled themselves and aurors are guarding the rest of the students in the Great Hall. We'll get her out Professor." Harry said firmly before leading the way.

His unstated promise hung in the air as he lead the way to the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. He had the gut feeling that this had everything to do with Valentina Simmons which meant that since she was missing right now and because she had association with Lestrange whether she knew it or not, this had Lestrange written all over it.

Harry had felt the constant need to remind himself that the women returned from Lestrange's clutches were victims not the ones to be suspected. However, Lestrange had created even more to be suspicious about by having kidnapped them. Whatever he had done, it was obvious that the women were somehow under his control, forced to do his bidding.

Blaise was instructed to lead a search of the entire school looking for any straggling death eaters.

It was a depressing thought that after over 10 years of battling Voldemort and his followers, he was still doing it. They were still a step behind, still living in fear, still being threatened and still running. Running from the problems of darkness that never did seem over even when it was supposed to be.

Harry prepared himself as the aurors waited for him to broadcast his proposition to the death eaters in the Astronomy Tower.

"Death eaters! Auror Potter is speaking and I would like to propose a deal. Release the student who is innocent from the tower in an hour and our forces will retreat. We will meet again at sundown and have a civil meeting. There is no need to draw wands and for more lives to be lost. You have 30 minutes to accept our terms before we are forced to take unnecessary actions." Harry finished his voice hiding how worried he truly was.

The minutes ticked by as the aurors waited anxiously for any sign of the death eaters. The school was silent in fear for Hailey Stockworth's life. When the 30 minute mark hit, Harry gave a curt nod for their forces to begin heading up. As soon as one of their men stepped on the first step to the staircase upstairs, there was the loudest, shrillest cry as the world seemed to rattle in front of them. Harry yelled for them to retreat but it was too late. There was a massive explosion as the bricks came tumbling down around them. Fire came alive in the pillars of what was left of the tower. Smoke filled the air as all the aurors were blasted back and knocked into various walls, the Astronomy Tower crumbling before their blurred vision.

Harry felt his skull crack painfully as his head rammed against a coat of arms. Aurors were shouting as their partners lay limp, the sound of the explosion ringing in their ears. Harry opened his eyes painfully, looking at nothing. Nothing was left of the tower. Everything had been blown up by the explosion, the only reminder that there was a tower was the girl's body splattered sickeningly on the last standing pillar.

* * *

After Mexico, they made their way to Norway the tension between the couple evident to all. Hermione was furious and seething with anger after Draco continued to blow off her attempts at seeking the truth. Draco was too ashamed and worried to pay much mind, not that the lying didn't bother him. Draco knew the stakes were high taking a chance by trusting this cloaked man but what he had offered Draco was a deal he had to take. A chance to save his family? At the price of his conscience? Well he hardly ever had one in the first place, so to do these tasks for the sake of protecting his family was hardly even something to consider.

Draco had met the man again the night Hermione stormed off. He had requested that Draco go into the jungles of Mexico and find a rare type of bark for him. He had said it was guarded by Gryphons who lived in the jungle at the tallest tree. Draco was to cut down a branch and return it to him.

Draco was wary when he entered the jungle at 12 at night, following the man's map to find the damn tree. It had taken him an hour and a half to locate the tree, 15 minutes to battle the gryphons before successfully cutting off a branch and racing back out of the jungle where the man stood patiently.

The man smiled wickedly at Draco and snatched the branch greedily. "Very good my boy. Only a few more tasks and your safety is guaranteed."

"You mean my family's safety." Draco corrected eyeing him skeptically.

The man had waved him off before grinning once more and disapparating. The other tasks Draco found himself in were simple ones of retrieving water from a lake, the feather of a rare bird and leaves of a certain tree.

Now they found themselves renting a small old flat in Norway, where the concierge had a permanent smile on her face, making Draco want to slap her hard.

She gave Hermione the key and pointed them to the elevator. Hermione juggled Ara in her arms as she snoozed, taking the key and leading them to the elevator.

"Have a safe ride up." the concierge grinned.

Draco eyed her with annoyance grabbing their bags before joining Hermione in the cramped elevator. Hermione avoided his eye as she closed the elevator doors and pressed the 7th floor.

The awkwardness in the elevator was becoming extremely uncomfortable for Draco. He had never been uncomfortable around Hermione before. Just as he was about to apologize again, the elevator jerked to a stop.

Hermione used both arms to protect Ara, dropping the key. Draco felt his body go still as the lights began to flicker. Hermione's breathing quickened as her eyes darted around. She pressed the help button but the line was dead.

Draco dropped their bags and reached up to open the air duct. The elevator was creaking loudly now causing Ara to jolt awake and cry. Hermione began calling for help but the only response was the elevator's squealing.

Draco pounded his fist against the air duct, feeling panic spread when it wouldn't budge. Hermione tried disapparating them but there seemed to be an anti-apparition spell on the elevator. Draco began shoving the duct with all his might as the elevator jerked sharply to one side. Ara cried as Hermione used her body to shield her taking the blow herself. Draco knocked his shoulder painfully against the doors as Hermione was flung against the panel of buttons.

They seemed to be dangling now by whatever thread was holding the elevator. Draco motioned for her to stay as still as possible while he continued to yank and beat the duct. There was a sudden ripping sound. Like metal grinding against metal being torn and shred apart. Hermione's face was white with fear as her eyes locked with Draco's. He carefully folded himself around her pressing her head against his chest and they stood as still as possible. The tearing sound stopped and suddenly the elevator doors opened with a frightening bang. Hermione screamed and Draco squeezed her tighter before everything went black.

* * *

Hogwarts was in chaos when they discovered one of their own had been blown up. The wizarding world was in chaos when they discovered one of their own had been blown up. The aurors scoured the place looking for the intruders but there was no one. According to Terry who had bravely stepped forward to inspect the smithereens, noted that there was a wizarding bomb placed on the first step up that was triggered when they had begun to head upwards.

Harry felt faint, very very faint. They had just blown up a second year student.

It looked as if the death eaters were never even in Hogwarts for long. They had simply taken the girl up and made it out to be a hostage situation but they were long gone. And instead gave the impression they were there, but why?

The only logical thing Harry could think of was to divert their attention. But from what? He felt such a fool to have been played to believe that they were in a hostage situation when there was some other shit going on. If he had caught the plan earlier, they probably still would have accidently blown up the tower.

While Terry and Susan investigated the scene, aurors were rushing around searching the castle and clearing the scene. McGonagall and Harry agreed it was best to send the students home for an early Easter holiday.

They were already on the train home, their luggage to be sent afterwards. Harry felt a weight lifted as he watched the train depart this scene of destruction. There was a sudden chilling voice being projected, speaking sinisterly to the aurors.

"How does it feel to be murderers? To be fools? To be so ignorant that you failed to notice a trap and murder the oh so innocent Hailey Stockworth? To know that because of you and your stupidity, your hands are bloody, you have stained your clean white conscience and you are responsible for the most horrible explosion at Hogwarts?" Lestrange chuckled over the speaker. "How does it feel to be the one to pull the trigger? You fucking idiots are too ignorant for your own good. Thank you mighty ministry for helping us get what we needed. Until next time."

And then the speakers went dead. Harry screamed in rage blasting a tree to bits. How could he have been so careless? Terry Boot approached him tentatively a look of deepest sorrow in his eyes.

"Look Harry I know what you're thinking but you can't let Lestrange get in your head. All the signs pointed to a hostage situation, what else were we supposed to believe? And even if we somehow managed to figure it out, we still would have accidently set off the bomb. I found it tucked under the stair case. The weight of the auror's foot set it off. The hostage situation was a lie but the bomb was inevitable." Terry said not unkindly. Harry sat in silence before turning to smile weakly at Terry.

"We were ignorant. We didn't consider the traps. And now...we murdered a girl. Because we were stupid and foolish. You're a good man Terry. But this was...unfortunate and unnecessary." Harry said his shoulders sagging. He knew that sometimes the aftermath of these tragedies were ten times worse. There would be questions and panic. Hysteria and confusion. Anger and accusation. The press, the parents, the society. Then the guilt.

Harry walked back to the fallen tower and found half Hailey's head laying with whatever other parts they had found. He kneeled over and stared apologetically at her face. "I'm so sorry, Hailey." he said his voice cracking. He closed her eyes as he observed her destroyed frail body. Half her head was here, part of her spine, her shin, her chest shredded into thin pieces, her hip in jagged pieces and her hand punctured in almost every part.

Cruel. This death was too cruel for such an innocent girl it made Harry angry to think about it. A heartless murder and he would have to live with knowing that he had a part in it. Even if it was something as simple as nodding to the auror who stepped on the trigger.

The hours passed in a blur as Harry instructed the aurors and professors to check the castle for missing important items. Lestrange had thanked them for helping them get what they needed. When they were strategizing for the hostage situation, the death eaters must have had the easiest time fetching whatever they needed. How they got in, was another matter entirely.

After hours of searching, nothing of extreme significance was gone. The aurors were working on cleaning up the tower which was almost back in place but would never look the same to Harry. The war broke the tower the first time, the dragons nearly killed Draco and Hermione broke the tower the second time, and the tragic explosion destroyed it the third time. Would there be a fourth? And a fifth?

Late that night, Harry sat in the empty Gryffindor commons and stared blankly at the fire. The door opened and he turned to see Ginny barreling inside. He stood immediately when he saw tears were tracking down her face.

"What's happened?" he said dreading whatever her answer would be. These things never seemed to end did they?

Ginny sobbed and covered her mouth with her hand as she hugged Harry hard. "It's mum. She found a package at her door gifting her a gold snake necklace from Charlie. She tried it on and it began to choke her. The charmed snake necklace wrapped itself around her neck and began to strangle her." Ginny paused to heave deep breaths. "James, God bless our little Jamsie, was clever enough to run and floo George." Ginny cried.

Harry felt his face go white as he held Ginny tightly. "Is she alright?" he croaked.

Ginny nodded against his chest. "She's at St. Mungos. Charlie was a wreck when he heard. He'd never sent her that necklace...Harry...you know it's the second time-"

"The second time someone's tried to kill Mrs. Weasley."

* * *

Hermione felt the impact with the wall blur her vision as she struggled to hold a wailing Ara. Draco's arms were strong as they wrapped around her. His heartbeat was going a mile a minute as he held her close against his chest. In that moment, she wasn't fuming with anger towards him, she just wanted to kiss him and hold him and run far away from this.

They opened their eyes to stare through the smoke and dust. The elevator doors were open and there were people standing there, three tall burly figures. Draco drew his wand, Hermione following suit, using her body to shield Ara as best as she could.

The three men stepped through the smoke and approached them stalkingly. She nearly screamed when Viktor Krum stepped out of the smoke followed by two other goons she didn't recognize. How the hell did they find them again?

He smiled snidely at the small family his eyes lingering over Hermione causing Draco to growl with anger. His eyes snapped to him and if possible, his smile became even more malicious.

"I alvays vaited for this day to come." Viktor snarked. "The day where the famous Drako Malfoy and his little whore and their fucking child were at my mercy."

"You stay the hell away." Draco said his eyes becoming that stormy grey they always did when he was angry. Hermione felt a chill run up her spine as Viktor threw his head back and laughed taking a step in their direction.

Draco was quick to poise himself in front of Hermione and Ara coming chest to chest with Viktor. She watched frightened as the men stared each other down. Then Draco suddenly swung out with his fist and right hooked Viktor painfully in the jaw. Viktor yelped and fell back swearing as he cradled his face.

"I've been waiting to do that again since you laid a hand on my wife." Draco snarled kicking him sharply in the ribs. One of the other men body checked Draco to the ground and they began dueling in the cramped space, the missed spells ricocheting off everywhere. Hermione used her other wand to bind Viktor before dueling the third man who gave a grunt of glee when he watched her stumble as she dodged his spell. Ara was screaming in fright now as Hermione darted around the small elevator dodging Draco and the other man's spells as well as her opponents. To avoid being struck by Draco's opponent's killing curse, she stumbled towards Viktor who grabbed her ankle sending her crashing to the floor.

"For fuck's sake!" Viktor cried motioning for the third goon to untie him. The man obliged allowing Viktor to snatch his wand and stride towards Hermione and Ara. She sent a stunning spell that he blocked easily before he was towering over her. She felt her broken ankle throb with pain and her hip did too where she landed sharply to prevent Ara from hitting the ground. The third man disarmed her and began wrestling her for the baby. No fucking way he was touching her baby.

She clawed at his beady eyes and aimed kicks but he was too strong and began to pry her fingers off of Ara after aiming a few cutting spells at her, leaving her bleeding in several spots. Viktor did the final deed by grabbing her hips and yanking her away from Ara and against him. She cried in anguish as the third man spat at Ara's tiny face and held her roughly by the shoulders.

"I will fucking kill you! I will fucking destroy you! I will rip your balls off and burn them! You fucking bastard!" Hermione screamed as Viktor kept a firm grip on her binding her with a flick of his wand. Draco was cursing loudly too as the second man punched him hard in the nose breaking his cartilage before binding him tightly.

Viktor seemed pleased despite his broken jaw and moved towards Draco who lay bleeding on the elevator floor. Viktor crouched so he was eye level with Draco before slapping him hard across the face. Hermione screamed and screamed for him to stop, to have mercy to have her instead.

At that, Viktor turned around to grin cockily at her. "Don't you worry my pretty, I'll definitely have you later."

"You fucking asshole! Don't you dare lay a hand on her! I swear I will fucking kill you! You son of a bitch!" Draco roared fighting his restraints. Viktor laughed with joy as he stood and smiled at Hermione. He then turned back to wink at Draco.

"How does it feel to know I have everything that was yours? I have your daughter, I have your wife. Who I will fuck so loud I will make sure you can hear from your cell. I will make her lick my cock and I will stick it where you used to stick yours. I will fuck her everywhere and make her love it. And I will make sure you know I'm fucking her." Viktor gloated watching with amusement as Draco yelled curses of various obscenities and jerked around threatening to skin Viktor.

"Be careful with their brat Eiker. We need her so don't rough her up too much. Folstad grab Malfoy and I'll get the lady." Viktor said all too gleefully. "Oh and before I forget." he moved to take some sort of powder from his robes moving towards Ara. Ignoring Hermione and Draco's pleas he blew some in her face, rendering her unconscious. Hermione's heart wept for her daughter who was in the hands of their enemies and watched with despair as he blew some in Draco's face, the last thing she saw was his eyes shutting right before hers did too.

* * *

"I'm getting worried." Harry said pacing back and forth in his office. Kingsley sat across from him and listened patiently. "I haven't heard from Draco or Hermione in almost a week. They usually let me know almost immediately the time and place when I ask. They haven't contacted me back and I have a horrid feeling Kingsley."

"Things turn up Harry. They may be in a position that's totally normal and that's why they can't contact you." Kingsley assured. "Now we were discussing Molly's recovery?"

"Right. Mrs. Weasley was saved by healers in St. Mungos. The necklace is being studied by Hermione's investigation team and we are trying to break down why they would target her for the second time. Lestrange wants Mrs. Weasley dead. Our conclusion is that he wants to avenge Bellatrix's death. But wouldn't finishing it off personally be the most effective way to do that? But he's avoiding meeting her to finish it. He's trying to kill her discreetly. But why? Well we have her under top notch protection and she goes nowhere alone. We know the motive but why would he go to such creative lengths to kill her?" Harry said his mind whirring.

"That's one of our problems on the long list. Adelia George. The Malfoy's maternity healer. The next woman to disappear. But why would he want to take her? There must be a reason as to why she has gone missing." Kingsley said thinking hard.

"Adelia had access to the Malfoy family. She had contact with Ara directly. Do you reckon it's possible she was doing things for him before she went missing?" Harry asked his head linking several things. "Do you think Lestrange forced her to do things to Ara since she had direct contact with the baby even before she went missing? Hermione mentioned last time we met how they bumped into Yaxley in San Francisco and how they had a scare in Sydney...bloody hell...they keep being able to find them...Kingsley damn damn damn! What if Adelia put some sort of locator or tracking spell on Ara? That's how they keep finding them! I've got to warn them before it's too late." Harry said rushing back to his office, knocking into the secretary and several photographers waiting for Kingsley.

He sent a patronus claiming utmost urgency off to find Draco wherever he was. Harry felt a wretched feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't heard from them in a week and what if, Adelia did put some sort of tracking spell on Ara? That would be handing themselves over to Lestrange without even knowing it! He hoped to Merlin that for once they were a step ahead of the game and that it wasn't too late.

There was a knock on the door causing Harry to jump and he swivelled around to see Terry standing awkwardly at the door.

"Erm...you wanted me to give you a report on Valentina Simmons and Viktor Krum?" he said eyeing the disastrous room. Harry motioned for him to come inside which he did after taking a step around a massive stack of papers.

"We tried tracing Valentina but she disappeared right before the explosion. Madame Rosmerta is an eye witness who claims to have seen her floo from the Three Broomsticks to where she doesn't know. Krum was actually a professor at Durmstrang and he seems to have gone missing according to Karkaroff." Terry said seeming just as upset himself at their lack of progress. "We know he contacted her and now they're both off the grid."

"Great so we have no leads!" Harry exclaimed sighing and flopping down onto his chair. "I want more search parties to go looking for them. Viktor Krum and Valentina Simmons are now wanted from the British Ministry of Magic."

* * *

Draco felt groggy and his body ached everywhere. His head pounded and his body wailed for relief of the pain. But as soon as his eyes opened, a different kind of pain started. Ara was nowhere to be seen and Hermione was still unconscious next to him. Both their wrists were shackled above their heads and their ankles below them. They were prisoners side by side in wherever this hellhole was and their daughter was in the hands of Krum. Draco seethed with anger and wanted to beat himself for not getting them the hell out of there when the concierge gave those nasty smiles.

He was so stupid and he was so thoughtless completing errand after errand for the cloaked man when he should have been honest with Mya. He hung his head in shame as he thought about how badly he screwed this up. Now they were condemned to a fate surely worse than death and that was watching Lestrange have his way with Ara.

Hermione began to stir next to him and she gave a whimper as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. When her eyes landed on him, they welled up with tears and he felt his heart shatter.  
"Hermione I'm so sorry I'm so fucking sorry." Draco whispered his throat dry. He then told her everything, from his encounter with the cloaked man that first night to meeting him at the pub and all his tasks he did. "I thought I was helping, I thought I was doing what I had to do to protect us. I was so desperate I was so stupid…" Draco trailed off his voice cracking. "I'm so sorry."

"Draco…" Hermione said a tear trailing down her beautiful face. "I understand your temptation but how could you be so senseless? When does Lestrange do anything out of the kindness of his heart? When does he ever hold out on his side of the bargain? This cloaked man was probably him or one of his goons and you were just their pawn. You were played. But I would have done the same thing you did. If thinking I was given the chance to protect you and Ara...I would do it in a heartbeat." Hermione sighed.

Draco shook his head sadly. "I fucked up. I'm sorry we're here and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I should've been before. I was so distracted chasing a false fantasy I forgot the real one I had right in front of me." he said finally looking up at her.

She cried even harder and tried to reach for him but her bonds constricted her from moving closer to him. He ached to reach out and touch her, kiss her. She then wept when she felt the absence of Ara and he felt like crying too. Where was she? Was Krum torturing her? Did Lestrange get her? What were they doing to her? Was she alive?

"We'll make a plan and we'll get out of this, we have to." Draco said forcefully. "We promised remember? We would do whatever it took to keep her safe."

Hermione nodded her eyes red but strong as she met his steely grey ones. "We'll make a plan, we'll get her out. Even if we stay." she said taking a deep breath.

"I love you Hermione. I love you so much." Draco murmured feeling the cold metal of his chains shredding against his skin. Holding him away from her, away from Ara.

"I love you too Draco." Hermione whispered trying to look strong as she too felt the aftermath of the battle begin to take it's toll on her body. Her ankle was swollen and she was bleeding from the several places that they had hit her with a cutting curse. How Draco wanted to rip their heads off and punch in their faces.

A sudden whooshing sound came into the cell and they saw Harry's patronus come swooping in raising their spirits. "Where are you? Are you alright? We need to talk, it's important."

It disappeared along with their hope leaving nothing but silver smoke in it's wake. The door of the cell swung open with a loud clang, and in strode Viktor Krum. He didn't bother to try and hide his swagger as he strut towards the chained couple smiling with utmost joy when he saw they were awake.

"Good sleep? Your daughter is in...questionable hands so you have nothing to fear. You two on the other hand, are under my supervision." Viktor said his eyes lingering on Hermione's chest. Jealousy and possessiveness flared in Draco's test causing him to growl with anger and spit at Krum's feet.

Krum turned his head and studied him mildly. He then stalked towards him and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled so he was face to face with him. Draco's restraints began to cut off circulation to his wrists but he refused to give any indication that he was in pain.

"You thought you were the best Malfoy. You always thought you had it all. Even when we visited Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, you were an ungrateful brat who seemed to attract all the girls. You had your papa's money to keep that smirk on your face and a strong pureblood name under your feet. You took Her-my-ninee from me and you thought you had all the fucking things in the world. _You thought._ Now _I_ have your child. _I_ have your life in my hands. _I_ will have all the pleasures and joys you had. And _I_ have your wife to do as I please." Krum said his voice starting out soft and menacing but ended yelling.

Draco saw Hermione wince with each realization Krum made clear to them. He refused to break eye contact however with Krum and continued to meet his beady cold eyes head on.

Viktor then smiled sweetly at Draco and Hermione before taking a step back and aiming his wand at Draco. Hermione began shaking her head madly and pleading with Krum.

"Please, please Viktor if you ever loved me don't do this. It doesn't have to be this way. Don't hurt him please Viktor." Hermione said trying to reason with him. But he would not hear any of it.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Her-my-ninee, I won't kill him for a while. I need entertainment too you know. Besides, I would be a fool to let Malfoy die the easy way. No, no. His death will be painful, long, bloody and messy I can promise you that my darling." Krum said almost kindly to Hermione. It made Draco sick.

Krum then turned back to Draco and aimed his wand again. "Crucio!" he cried sending a jet of light flying towards him. Intense pain stabbed him from all sides of his body, causing him to shake and convulse with agony. He kept his lips firmly sealed refusing to give Krum the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He had been under the Cruciatus curse before from Voldemort, his father and Bellatrix's hand and was accustomed to the pain. He learned never to make a sound or there was surely more to come.

Krum never grew tired as he threw curse after curse setting Draco's body aflame with a burning sensation that made him want to beg for mercy. The pain was gripping his insides pulling and stabbing, making him wish for death.

The night was long but it passed in a hazy blur for Draco. He could distinctly hear

Hermione screaming for him in the background and yelling for Viktor to stop but Viktor had no mercy. He had even struck her hard across the face when her screaming became to irritating for him.

Krum had a determination set in his eyes as he sent consecutive curses towards Draco who was beginning to feel his body sag with exhaustion. Excruciating pain shot up his bones rattling his body and sent electrocuting shock reverberating everywhere.

Finally, it seemed to stop. He didn't have the energy or will to open his eyes and allowed himself to heave breaths as he hung in front of Krum.

He heard the door open and another set of footprints walk in. He thought he heard Hermione gasp and Viktor greet their newest addition. He and the new addition chatted quietly for a moment conversing about Merlin knows what. All he wanted to do was sleep and fall into the dark abyss of peace.

"Draco...Draco listen to me, don't close your eyes. Don't sleep it's best to stay awake. Just hold on Draco I'll find a way to make him stop. Don't you dare shut your eyes Draco Malfoy. Just hold on." Hermione whispered her voice straining to not cry.

He willed himself to do as she said but he was so tired and everything ached. He began to peel his eyes open, struggling to maintain consciousness when he heard the second voice. A very familiar voice that still managed to boil his blood even now when all he wanted was to close his damn eyes.

He didn't and instead opened them slightly and there standing beside Viktor Krum was Valentina Simmons.

Author's Note

Once again I apologize for the late updates but I started school last month and I'm afraid I'm terribly busy.

But I'd love to hear what you think of this latest intense chapter!


	13. Chapter Twelve-Everything is Lost

Author's Note

WARNING: There will be rape scenes during the Malfoy's torture and if you are uncomfortable with reading it simply skip through. I did mention last chapter that dark was coming… Thanks for all the support! I'm even busier because I got a new job! A lot of REVEALS/different perspectives this chapter :)) And a good song to listen to for this chapter is Everything is Lost by Maggie Eckford. Thanks for reading!

 _Previously on Hideaway_

FLASHBACK CHAPTER ONE: Harry was currently investigating a breach in the wards at Gringotts with a search team.

"A student has been taken hostage in the Astronomy tower!"

"Why?" Hermione said loudly. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Just go to bed it's nothing you need to worry about." Draco said not looking at her.

They seemed to be dangling now by whatever thread was holding the elevator. Hermione screamed and Draco squeezed her tighter before everything went black.

"How does it feel to be the one to pull the trigger? You fucking idiots are too ignorant for your own good. Thank you mighty ministry for helping us get what we needed. Until next time."

"It's mum. She found a package at her door gifting her a gold snake necklace from Charlie. She tried it on and it began to choke her. The second time someone's tried to kill Mrs. Weasley."

He hadn't heard from them in a week and what if, Adelia did put some sort of tracking spell on Ara?

Krum never grew tired as he threw curse after curse setting Draco's body aflame with a burning sensation that made him want to beg for mercy.

* * *

Days passed, weeks, months? Hermione had no fucking clue what day it was. All she knew was that each day was something out of hell. Pain every day, more pain then she thought she could handle. The thing about torture of a family is that you can hit all the birds with a single stone. Krum had tortured Draco so many times, she had lost count and her her voice. Torturing Draco was physical torture for him but an indescribable kind of torture for her. Watching helplessly from the sidelines as he was being tortured was one of the hardest things to do. And Ara. Her sweet baby Ara, she hadn't seen since one of Krum's goons tore her from her grasp.

Hermione and Draco's minds had been searched various times by Valentina fucking Simmons who gleefully flipped through their minds as if it were some gossip magazine. They had found out a lot about how they were operating with Lestrange as their leader. And that could only mean one thing. There was no need to watch what they said in front of the prisoners because that's what they would remain. Prisoners and then corpses.

Lestrange called shots and his goons would carry it out. Krum was involved in this greatly and they were currently being held in the school dungeons of Durmstrang, where Krum was apparently a professor. He lived a double life. Ex-quidditch star/professor asshole by day, perverted torturer by night.

They hadn't found out much about the women who had been kidnapped but according to them had not been kidnapped.

Hermione hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the past few days. She found herself watching Draco carefully to make sure he breathed. After intense torture everyday he was losing his strength and she feared for his life. They had moved them from hanging from the ceiling to separate cells next to each other. She reached a shackled hand between the bars to hold his as he slept fitfully. She heard movement outside their cells and remained still praying Krum wasn't back to hurt Draco more.

"Yes Adelia George is off gathering memories." Lestrange said to someone who after a moment could be heard retreating. Adelia George their healer? Bloody hell that means London was back and Adelia was gone? Krum could be heard skipping down the hall making Hermione roll her eyes but clutch Draco's hand harder.

"Harry fucking Potter was just here with his redheaded orangutan." Krum huffed with annoyance. "Questioning me about writing the letter to Valentina. Of course I had a perfectly liable cover. An imperius charm convinced Karkoff to say he had mistaken me for missing and that I was actually meeting Valentina for a interschool field trip discussion. We have been removed from the British Ministry's wanted list."

"Where are you off to now?" Lestrange asked as if this were a perfectly normal situation. There was no response but the cell doors sliding open was answer enough. Hermione prayed it wasn't to inflict more harm, but it had never been anything else except that.

Hermione watched as Krum marched into Draco's cell kicking him awake.

"You son of a bitch." Hermione snarled standing up to glare at him. "Stay away from him."

Krum turned to smile at her sweetly. "It is not his turn today. I simply need him awake for a different kind of torture."

Draco seemed to understand before she did and began shaking his head wildly. "Fuck you Krum. Take me, torture me. Don't you fucking dare," Draco said and with a surprising amount of strength stood to punch him square in the nose. Krum howled and shot a full body binding curse on Draco knocking him down. Krum cursed and slammed his door shut before striding into hers. Hermione felt understanding dawn on her and she scurried to scoot against the wall. Fear filled her chest as Krum unhooked her chains from the wall and held them in his hands. Like a fucking leash.

"You can hurt me, torture me, take my soul, beat me, kill me, _anything_ but for the love of God, don't touch _her._ " Draco said in a deadly calm voice. Krum spun to meet his eyes before laughing cruelly.

"I assure you I will do all of that and more. But I _will_ touch her and I _will_ have my way with her." Krum said sickeningly as he dragged her out of the cell. Hermione's protests weren't much against his brute strength. She managed to latch her hands onto Draco's cell bars and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I love you Draco, I love you." Hermione said fear filling her voice.

Draco looked like he was about to collapse but he staggered forwards to grasp her hands. "No! No fucking way." he shouted but Krum abruptly picked her up and stormed out leaving the door open for her cries to travel.

When she found herself on her feet again, she was in an ugly maroon colored room with all the blinds drawn shut. The door was left wide open tempting Hermione to go sprinting out. And that's exactly what she did, she began running towards the door only managing to reach it before she was hauled roughly back. She was thrown carelessly onto the bed and before she could even scream, Krum's lips were covering as he aggressively grinded against her. She felt tears threaten to fall as his bear sized hands painfully gripped her wrists and bound them together in front of her. She screamed begging for him to stop as he moved his disgusting lips down her body. Hermione had never felt so violated or vulnerable in her life. Bellatrix's torture was physical hell and Rookwood had come close to raping her but Krum...Krum would do the unspeakable. She just wanted Draco, she'd never longed to be with him so much as she did now. She squeezed her eyes tight fighting back a sob as he began tearing off her clothes. When she was bare in front of him, he smiled crookedly down at her.

"Please Viktor, if you ever loved me, you wouldn't rape me. If you loved me you wouldn't strip me of my pride, you wouldn't harm those I love." Hermione pleaded trying to reason with the devil. But her pleas had fallen on deaf ears.

Krum stripped himself quickly before winking at her in her helpless form. "Get ready you little bitch, I'm going to fuck you so hard your going to forget you're a married woman. Has Malfoy ever taken you this way?" Krum shouted loudly before yanking her legs up and dropping them over his shoulders. He stared down at her like he was about to cross the finish line as his hands roughly pinched and squeezed her breasts. He then moaned over exaggerating as he slammed into her. Hermione sobbed as he continued to exploit her and touch her in ways only Draco was supposed to. Even when she was being raped and stripped of her dignity all she could think about was Draco. As Krum continued pounding into her, Hermione felt herself heaving and struggling for air. She needed to get away, she felt so empty and broken, like there was nothing left in her. Her sobs began racking her body, causing her to gasp for air. His ministrations were aggressive and callous as he yanked her head back by gripping her hair. Hermione screamed and half cried as he found his release. A hard smack came across her breasts as Krum pulled out.

"Did you enjoy that you little slut? Did I bring you more pleasure than Malfoy? ANSWER ME YOU WHORE!" Krum roared flipping her and slapping her ass.

Hermione cried praying for someone to save her. She screamed in frustration as she flipped back sitting upright to glare at him. "Fuck you Krum, fuck you! No that was not more pleasurable than when I slept with my husband, because you raped me you dick. Famous Viktor Krum is a rapist, a murderer, a pervert, a blood purist and a man whore-"

Krum struck her hard across the face, her vision was swimming as he yanked her by the hair and dragged her out of the room.

Draco's cries of anguish could be heard as he threw her back into her cell leaving her to lay naked on the cold hard floor.

He hadn't screamed once while Krum invented new ways to beat the living hell out of him. Not once. But hearing Hermione, his wife being taken by _Krum_ was enough to leave him thundering. Draco who had shouted and yelled even begged Krum for mercy, was forced to hear his Mya scream and plead as Krum forced himself on her. He would gladly take a thousand more near death torture experiences than have to hear Hermione scream one more time. Finally it stopped and the only sound was his promises of murder, pleads and pure screams of anger. He could only imagine how disgusted and violated Hermione was. She was an independent strong woman and she most definitely would feel absolutely exploited over this.

He was struggling to inhale air as he watched Krum throw her into her cell naked before slamming the door shut. Draco ran towards her and reached for her as close as he could between the bars. He watched, his heart splintering as she lay curled in a ball on the floor silent.

After waiting 10 minutes for her to calm down, he reached for her. "Mya? Mya are you alright?" he croaked his voice barely audible.

Hermione suddenly flung herself against the bars of the cell reaching for him. He embraced her as best as he could through the bars, wishing he could feel all of her and hold her away from this cruel world. He wished he could promise her safety forever in his arms. But he couldn't.

She was sobbing silently into his chest and he reached an arm to stroke her hair as her chest heaved breaths. "I'm so sorry Draco," she gasped looking up at him, sending him over the cliff. He was damned to remember this moment. The moment after his wife was harshly raped and he was forced to listen and comfort her all because he couldn't save her. And she was apologizing?

"No Mya, don't-" Hermione's sobs interrupted him and he was seriously becoming concerned as he watched her hysterically cry and struggle to breathe.

"I-I'm so sorry." Hermione cried weakly leaning into him. He supported her watching in worry as she began to ramble. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. Draco, I'm sorry." Hermione sobbed their foreheads pressed together through the cell. "I'm sorry." She began breathing deeply as she heaved for breaths her whole body shaking in sobs and despair. If Draco's heart wasn't already in a million pieces it was now unfixable. How could any measure of time repair this?

"Shh," Draco soothed feeling panicked as she continued to hyperventilate. "Don't apologize Mya, you have nothing to be sorry about. You're safe now, you're okay. I won't let him take you again I swear it. I love you, shh." he whispered cradling her as close to him as he could.

Draco was seriously considering shouting for Krum to get down here and get her some medical assistance after what _he_ did to her but Hermione seemed to calm down significantly after 30 minutes. She didn't say anything for hours, but what could possibly be said after what she had gone through?

They stayed like that for a long time, relying on each other to keep themselves upright and calm. When Hermione began to shiver in the cold dank dungeon, Draco held her tighter, unable to remove his shirt to give to her due to his restraints.

Late that night footsteps could be heard coming towards them again. They stiffened in each other's arms waiting for the door to swing open. Instead of the usual grand entrance, the door creaked open and someone slipped inside. Draco pushed Hermione behind him by instinct as the figure moved into the light.

"Adelia?" Hermione murmured recognition showing in her eyes. So they had been right when they heard Adelia was now missing and "gathering memories?"

Surprise showed on the healer's face when she saw them. "I didn't expect you to be awake." she said pausing to observe them before raising her eyebrows. "And naked."

Draco rolled his eyes and eyed her with suspicion. "Your fucking buddy raped her." he said feeling Hermione wince behind him. He felt bad saying it so harshly but he needed to release some anger somehow.

Adelia pursed her lips and looked at the pair of them almost with pity.

"Why are you doing this Adelia? What are they doing?" Hermione asked hoping to get some answers.

Another set of footsteps could be heard coming down and then Hermione's rapist was beside Adelia. Draco growled menacingly as he lurched forward grabbing onto his thick neck, his hands moving to their own accord. He had never felt so capable of murder as he did now, not even as his years as a forced death eater.

Adelia calmly sent Draco flying back against the wall where Hermione did her best to hold onto him and prevent him from hitting his head.

"Please Adelia, we at least deserve to know why you're doing this." Hermione said softly, defeat evident in her voice.

"Adelia your not supposed to be down here! They aren't animals to gawk at. Although the girl is a wild one." Krum chuckled at his humourless joke.

Draco snarled, but Hermione kept a firm grip on his arm. Adelia ignored Krum and stepped closer meeting their eyes very seriously.

"I know you both think we're this rebellious cult or something but we're not. We're doing what the ministry doesn't have the guts to do. We're repairing society and we're fighting for the greater good. You're all too blinded by ignorance to understand what needs to be done. So those of us who do see reason, will rebuild the wizarding world." Adelia explained.

"Aren't you supposed to be 'kidnapped' or have some crazy backstory as to why you're missing?" Hermione said irritation creeping into her voice.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be 'gathering memories'?" Draco scowled.

Adelia remained perfectly poised as she responded. "I'm impressed you caught on to all that. Yes, I gathered all my memories and I'll be returning when?" she asked turning to face Krum.

"Enough!" Krum hissed glaring at all of them. "They are not to know all the details."

"They're prisoners, they're never getting out." Adelia said as if she were stating the obvious. "Knowledgeable prisoners never caused harm." she then walked into Hermione's cell and vanished the barrier between the couple allowing them to fall into one another. She transfigured a chair and sat down to face them.

"It's sick that you think whatever cause you're fighting for is right. That's exactly what Voldemort thought and look where that got him." Hermione spat.

Adelia shook her head sadly. "And this is why you're one of the ones who just don't understand. Here's a little secret-"

"Adelia!" Krum exclaimed looking at her with outrage. "How can you tell them this? If she finds out, she'll kill you."

"She couldn't even run after me in those shoes if she tried." Adelia scoffed. This was news to Draco and Hermione. She?

"But-"

"Shut up Krum, they're going to spend their last days in here, they do deserve to know the truth. It's like reading a very good book. You at least have to know what happens before you return it. Isn't that right Hermione?" Adelia smiled.

Hermione shot daggers at the witch as she tried to cover her naked body by tucking into Draco's arms even further.

"Anyways, here's a little secret. All these kidnapped people, are not really kidnapped." she said watching as their faces filled with confusion.

"You mean they're not aware they've been kidnapped right?" Hermione snapped.

"No Hermione, we are fully aware of the cause we joined, support and fight for. We _believe_ in it. When we say we're gathering our memories, we go out and do whatever backstory it is we feed to you dolt heads at the ministry. For example, I just returned from Italy where I was doing a clinical trial for a private practice. And I will give that authentic memory to your Potter friend when I 'return'. All these women have no recollection of being kidnapped because we never were." Adelia said almost pleasantly.

"And how come the ministry isn't able to see these memories? The memories of you here in Durmstrang?" Draco asked eyeing her with disdain. This woman _held_ his child and delivered her.

"We don't have to be expert occlumens like you Draco, to hide our secrets. Even a mediocre occlumens could hide this stuff because the ministry isn't _looking_ for it. They can't find what they aren't looking for. All they ever ask for is where we've been while we've been missing. We provide something that did happen just not all of it and it's enough for them to believe. We've given the impression that they're dealing with kidnaps so that's what they're looking for. We are all very much aware of what we're working for and what happened. Feeding the ministry authentic memories to make them think we were kidnapped just sets them on the wrong trail. Now we are the poor kidnapped and memory ridden victims instead of suspects. Because now we have people on the inside." Adelia said.

Draco was horrified to hear the cleverness and cunningness behind all this. It must've taken a lot of planning to arrange all that.

"But why do you have to suggest there are kidnappings? Now you've placed the spotlight on your moles." Hermione said her curiosity showing.

"To set them on the wrong trail you stupid whore." Krum drawled making Draco boil with rage. It was only Hermione's calming hand that was keeping him in his chair.

"Fucking bastard." Draco muttered. Krum was about to advance but Adelia waved him off. "How did you find us Krum? In Norway and everywhere we went? You seemed to track us easily enough."

"That was my doing." Adelia said speaking for the both of them. "When I was Ara's healer I placed a tracking charm on her so that we could easily find you when you went on the run. We didn't expect it to take so long to hunt you down though," she said frowning.

"We trusted you!" Hermione cried glaring at the healer. "We trusted you and you betrayed by helping them get our daughter?"

"Well you didn't trust _me._ " Adelia corrected. "You trusted in my act. This is another reason why the ministry needs rebuilding. Your all too naive and trusting to make it anywhere. The world is a cruel place and you have to be tough to make it through."

"Your sick. The whole lot of you need help." Draco muttered shaking his head in revulsion.

"In addition to setting them on the wrong trail, we now have people to help take down the ministry from the inside. Once we bring the ministry down, we can swoop in and rebuild it the right way." Adelia said as if this made all the sense in the world. But it didn't. How could this make _any_ sense at all?

"And what exactly is it you all think you believe in?" Draco asked skeptically.

"There's no point in explaining something to those who refuse to believe it before I've even explained." Adelia said simply standing up and vanishing the chair. "It was lovely seeing you both." she said almost professionally.

"Ara." Hermione whispered. "How is she? Please, Adelia just tell us she's okay. Are they hurting her? Adelia please, what do they want with her?"

Adelia locked the cell and stood next to Krum. "She is essential to Lestrange's plan but not her plan."

"Why does Lestrange need her? And who the hell is she?" Hermione called after them as they crept back up. They watched as they pair disappeared leaving them with more questions than answers.

* * *

"We think it's time to restart the Order of the Phoenix again." Ginny said speaking in front of the group. "We believe they have inside people in the ministry and who we can trust is highly questionable. Lestrange is kidnapping people mainly girls and altering their memories. When they return they have no recollection of even being kidnapped and have legit memories. We see a familiar trend as to when the Dark Lord rose the second time. We're going into this as prepared as we can and we can start by reinstating the Order of the Phoenix."

Many people murmured their agreement and Ginny waited for them to quiet down. "Harry of course will lead this group and we are inviting old members we still trust and adding a few additional ones we believe are trustworthy."

After their first meeting, Harry called a bunch of people over for their first mission. "I think we should have a stakeout in front of Lestrange's manor. If pureblood manors are a running thing for headquarters then maybe Lestrange is running this gig inside his own home. I want all of you to stakeout for 5 days. Terry will lead you all. Report back every night."

Harry found the Order tended to be more productive when battling these Dark times because they didn't have the same legal restrictions the ministry did. And Harry himself had had experiences with the ministry being utterly stupid and corrupt.

He had grown increasingly worried when it had been weeks since he had last heard from Draco and Hermione. He had a terrible feeling that only intensified when Adelia went missing and London returned. Valentina had returned and had been interrogated thoroughly but had revealed she had a legitimate alibi again. She had shown proof that she had some interschool field trip discussion with Krum which was still shady because it was the pair of them as each other's alibis, but it was enough to clear them both.

Molly had recovered nicely and was now busy preparing dinner for the Order members who were staying here. Everyone was cleaning up a bit since 12 Grimmauld Place hadn't been used since the war ended.

Harry was just checking on Albus and James who had been put down for a nap in one of the spare rooms when there came a shrill cry downstairs. He hurried down and made his way to the kitchen where everyone was crowding. "What's wrong?" he asked Andromeda who was standing closest.

"George was flooing to see what he missed because he had to close up shop when the flames began flickering. Apparently he's stuck." she said peering over heads to get a better luck.

"Stuck?" Harry muttered. He shoved his way closer and knelt down to speak with George. His face was filled with panic and confusion as he stared up at Harry.

"Harry? I can't pull my head back up. It's like...stuck in the floo." George said finding no other way to put it.

Harry was speechless what the hell was happening now? Percy came skittering in his eyes darting from Harry to George and back to Harry. His glasses were askew and his face was flushed from running.  
"Harry we're getting reports that people's heads are getting...stuck in the floo. As head of the transportation department I thought it'd be best to let you know. I have my team spreading out to cover certain areas. We're checking each house with a report of having this issue and we're working very diligently to solve it. Although we've never dealt with anything even remotely like this so this is completely foreign territory. I was just about to go and-"

"Perce if you haven't noticed my bloody head is stuck bending into magical _fire._ Get your team to work faster because I already have only ear, I only have one face." George snapped. Percy looked mildly offended and strode off back to his department.

Harry sighed and kissed Ginny before returning to the ministry to deal with heads in fireplaces.

* * *

They had thrown Hermione a filthy blanket early the next morning when Draco caused a ruckus shouting about how her temperature was becoming very cold. He had a rough whipping on the back for that. Hermione blinked tears away as she remained bound to the wall watching as Krum whipped Draco. The way the rope marred his beautiful pale back.

Krum had classes to teach so luckily he stopped earlier. Hermione was unbound and crawled closer to Draco and stroked his back gently kissing it softly. She stroked his hair and cradled his face in her lap. The unspoken question hanging in the air. What were they going to do?

They had spoken after Adelia and Krum left. There was definitely something much more serious and detailed going on that they had no idea about. Who was _she_? Where was Ara? Why were they apart of Lestrange's plan? What greater good were they fighting for? How would they warn the ministry that they were looking for the wrong thing? And how were the getting the hell out of here?

"Draco...after...Krum's torture with me and speaking with both him and Adelia, I've realized something." Hermione murmured. Draco stared up at her his eyes telling her to go on. She couldn't meet his stare as she blinked tears away. "They said we'd never get out. They weren't even remotely concerned that we heard important intel-"

"We're getting out of here Mya, I will not let us die here." Draco said firmly.

"I know. I know, but their confidence is not assuring. And...after Krum...if we were to spend years here Ara would grow up. With or without us she would grow. It makes me want to scream at how unfair it would be for our firstborn to grow and we'd miss everything. Her first words, her first steps, her first laugh. And I can't...I can't even begin to picture what Krum would do to her once she became a young woman." Hermione shuddered feeling sick picturing it. "I will not have my daughter raped."

Draco's eyes became stormy again as he sat up wincing slightly. He looked up at the ceiling before turning to face her. "Then we need to get her out before she begins to remember her time here. Our daughter will not grow up prisoner."

"They said she was apart of Lestrange's plan but not 'her' plan." Hermione said hugging her knees to her chest. "That means there's someone else calling the shots. Someone other than Lestrange. And if she's apart of Lestrange' plan…"

"They don't intend for her to live very long." Draco said his voice barely above a whisper. His head then spun to meet Hermione's eyes with an alarming understanding. "Mya we can't let Ara grow up here and we can't let them kill her. We're not outliving our daughter." he said with such brokenness and desperation it made her heart ache.

She nodded mutely. "I think I have an idea. But it might not work and we can't let anything slip or we'll be dead before they try to kill her. It's risky and we lose it all but we have to give Ara her best chance."

Draco reached for her hand holding it in his own and pressed it to his lips. "For Ara."

Their time as prisoners was not easy at all. They had stayed up nearly all day discussing every fine detail of the plan, Draco seemed fairly certain it would work but Hermione was worried they'd let something slip and it would be over before it even began. They both decided that this was for the best, and all they had to do was make sure they lived long enough to see the plan through. Krum came down early the next morning in a towering temper his wand ready. Valentina could be heard shouting curses at him before the door shut. Krum reinstalled the bars between them and turned his attention to Draco. If Krum was pissed, she feared to see how he would take it out on Draco.

Hermione was throwing herself against the bars between them as she watched Krum dunk Draco's head in and out of water. He was coughing and choking by time Krum paused to catch his breath. Hermione had never known true pain until she'd been forced to sit and watch the man she loved suffocated to near death by her ex. Hermione's screams were either ear splintering or silent at this point, she really couldn't tell. All she knew was the wretched pain spreading everywhere inside her as she sat helpless. He continued dunking him in and out before Hermione shouted an offer he couldn't refuse.

"STOP! And...I'll sleep with you willingly, scream when you want to and just stop, stop hurting him. I'll sleep with you." Hermione shouted crying hard as Krum stopped to consider her offer. Draco was barely conscious when Krum dropped him into a corner. But his eyes silently begged Hermione to take it back. Krum waved his wand relieving Draco of some of his dreariness.

"I want you alert enough to see your wife willingly shag me." Krum grinned before strutting into Hermione's cell and taking her right in front of Draco.

She hated every minute of it. The pain this was causing Draco, the way her body was being used but she did it. She screamed when he told her to, said the things he told her to and moaned when he ordered her to. She would do it again if it meant Draco lived.

After Krum was satisfied he struck her across the face before leaving them alone once more.

Hermione crawled to the bars between them and tried to see if Draco was breathing alright. "Draco? Love, are you okay?"

There was no response and then suddenly an anguished cry of frustration rang in the air. She looked in fright as Draco screamed and pounded the floor.

"It just doesn't fucking end!" he roared staggering to a standing position. His chest was heaving and his face was drained of color. "We have fought for over 20 years in a war that was never ours to start with. We won! And then what? How many times do we have to be screwed over till the universe decides it's good enough? Every time we smile and think it's over haha fuck no it's not. It just doesn't end does it? When they say our children should not be victims to our mistakes, that they shouldn't have to carry our cross and pay the price for our choices, the children always do don't they? They suffer the most because they are forced to play a game they were given no choice but to enter! It's not fucking fair! It was never their problem, there was never an option, it was never their choice...and people wonder why the new generations are just so fucked up. Parents are supposed to give their kids their best shot not throw them to the wolves to fend for themselves. How much longer till it's really _over_?" Draco said his voice breaking at the end. Hermione remained where she was tears tracking down her face. She knew his rant was not solely about Ara's unfortunate childhood but his too. They had both been thrust into the world of war and darkness at a young age. At least Hermione had grown up having a normal childhood.

"We have a plan Draco. And Ara will make it out of this. We have a plan and it will work, it has to." Hermione whispered watching as he leaned against the wall, his fists clenched tightly. She wasn't just trying to convince him of this but herself too. She had to believe that they were going to get Ara out of this, or she knew she'd never make it. What hope she had left was in this plan and she would sooner kiss Krum then let this plan fall. He sighed turning around to face her, his face devoid of the tears and despair that was there only a moment ago.

"Let's go over the plan again."

* * *

"So you're telling me, if we don't figure out a way to get these people's heads out of the flames, the flames will end up engulfing their heads whole?" Harry repeated not believing that this was really happening.

Percy nodded silently as he scanned his notes. "Harry, it was someone from my department. Only we have access over control of floo network. I don't know who but I think you and I have a good idea."

"Thalia Gordon. Where is she? And do you know how much time we have before we have piles of ashes in fireplaces?" Harry asked rubbing his forehead.

"By the end of the day is my best estimate. And she was supposed to be working with Terry Boot on making transportation safer and more trackable for aurors. Terry is in the order, if he can safely cover for her then I have no idea who else could have done this." Percy said sounding at lost for words for the first time in his life. "We have to fix this, Harry my brother is in there and I can't lose him too."

"I know Percy, I won't let George die. Can you find Terry and send him my way? I'm going to put out an alert that all floo communication and travelling is prohibited for the time being. We're closing off all access so if someone does try to use it, hopefully they won't be stuck too. Whoever did this is definitely the mole for your department and I really think it's Thalia. Whatever Lestrange did to her really is screwing up the ministry. If we can catch this person, we'll be that much closer to finding Lestrange." Harry feeling a massive migraine coming on.

What was this accomplishing? What was the motive? Why would someone want to dismantle proper access of the floo and use it to trap people inside? To kill them once the flames became real? But why?

Terry came jogging towards him worry stricken on his face. "Harry, Thalia was with me." he said his eyes widening with understanding. "Who else could it have been?"

Harry bit back a scream. If Thalia was indeed with Terry then who was it that altered the floo settings? They would have to work in the Department of Transportation to even have clearance but there were many other ways to get in without physically being inside.

"Gather all the people in the transportation department. I'm interrogating everyone and making sure no one was under the imperius curse." Harry said watching as Terry scurried off.

Fred had died in the war, there was no way Harry was going to be responsible for another Weasley's death. He was still at loss for words to hear that Thalia had a solid alibi. He spent the next couple hours interrogating every single member of the department. Not a single one seemed under the influence of imperius and he had had every single one's memory scanned for suspicious behaviour. Everyone had a legit alibi and at this point Harry really didn't know what to do.

"We're going to have to douse the fire right before it begins to engulf them. We'll have to have aurors and department workers in each house ready to dump water on the victims. The culprit remains unknown and we don't have any counterspell or solution to reverse whatever alterations they made to the floo network." Harry said speaking to Percy. "Assemble your charges and I'll gather some extra auror support. Everyone needs to be where they need to be in an hour. Until then, I'm going to have a chat with Thalia Gordon."

Lestrange payed them a visit the next day. He came sauntering in with their little portions of food smiling at them as if he were feeding his pets. "To see my dear nephew and his wife at my mercy is what I live for." he snarked.

Draco sneered and glared daggers at his uncle. "Leave the fucking food and get out of our sight."

"I don't think you're in any position to place demands are you?" Lestrange asked leaning casually against Hermione's cell bars.  
"What do you need Ara for?" Hermione asked eyeing the man with disdain. "Why is she apart of your plan?"

"You'll see very soon my dear. She is an essential part to complete my plan. In fact, I think I'll let you two have a front row seat to the show." he grinned cheekily. "I can promise a very good show."  
"Screw you," Draco glowered. "Why are you even keeping us alive? We're not apart of your plan so why leave us rotting down here?"  
"Because it's fun. Work can be stressful and tiring and sometimes we all need some entertainment." he said his eyes gliding over Hermione, causing a flare of anger in Draco's chest. "Besides, we want you to see your daughter's fate before we dispose of you."

"What fate?" Hermione yelled her frustration growing. "We deserve to know what's going to happen to our daughter."

"You will get to _see_ what happens very soon, I assure you. I understand your both impatient but I can guarantee you will hate the show, but you will get a very good view of it." he said his eyes twinkling with excitement. Draco felt a strong urge to squeeze the man's neck until his face turned blue. But he had to stick to the plan, a single slip up and it was over.

"Are you going to kill her?" Hermione said her voice barely audible. "We're never getting out of here, and you have our daughter, we're at your mercy, please, are you going to kill her?"

Lestrange eyed her with disgust before cocking his head to the side looking thoughtful. "That is apart of my plan yes,"

Hermione let out a strangled cry as she used her hand to cover her mouth. This part was apart of their plan but didn't require much acting. They were going to murder his little girl.

"Why are you doing this? What have we done to you?" Hermione said struggling to keep it together.

"I hate you for being a mudblood and tarnishing the Malfoy name. Draco my dearest nephew I despise you for turning on the Dark Lord and marrying a mudblood. Ruining the Malfoy name. I hate what you both stand for and now you've produced unacceptable offspring. I hate everything about you and everything you believe in. You are the reason my wife is dead, you are the reason the Dark Lord fell you are the reason everything your parents and I had worked for since before you were born!" Lestrange ranted his face turning a beet red that greatly resembled Ron.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for screwing yourselves over by joining a damned cause." Draco snarled. "You're just pissed that you lost, you always were a sour loser weren't you Uncle? You're just taking it out on us because it's the only way your dark little heart knows how to mourn isn't it?"

"SHUT UP!" Lestrange roared sending the cruciatus curse at Draco knocking the wind out of him as pain flared in his body. "You deserve to die and die painfully. You deserve to have everything you care about torn from you and destroyed right in front of you! Irony is a bitch."

"You're a son of a bitch." Hermione yelled gripping the bars separating her from freedom tightly in her grip. "You are a cruel pathetic man who's just looking for someone to blame for your loss. Your wife _died_. She was _murdered_ by one of us, your leader was _destroyed_ right in front of you and your a wanted criminal by the ministry! Face reality Lestrange, your life is in shambles and the only way you can make yourself feel better is to bring pain onto others!"

"Why the little mudblood is trying to communicate!" Lestrange said clapping his hands together. "While your little desperate speech was admirable, you're going to have to do better than that."

"Why are you waiting? Kill us now or later what's the difference to you?" Draco said his voice lost of all emotion, hiding how truly broken he felt.

"The rest of the plan must fall into action before Ara's part comes into play." Lestrange said crossing his arms. "And I will be ever merciful and allow you both to watch as I use her frail body to fulfill my plan."

Hermione unsuccessfully stifled her sob and pressed her needs to her chest rocking back and forth as tears trailed down her cheeks. "You fucking monster."

"The pair of you will never understand why we do what we do. You will never understand the purpose of this cause and you will never see reason. You've both been brainwashed by the ministry's bull crap." Lestrange seethed hissing at both of them.

"Who's we?" Draco said loudly standing to face his uncle. "Who are _you_ taking orders from? We were under the impression you were in charge of this terror, but who is _she_ dear uncle? Who are _you_ taking orders from?" Draco said walking closer and closer to him.

"Enough!" he roared aiming a punch at Draco which he deftly avoided. "I will see you both on your daughter's last living day."

With that he disappeared up the stairs leaving them to darkness. Taking with him their dignity and hope. Leaving instead, tears and terror but the first part of their plan was already in motion.

* * *

"Look, I completely understand that you need to find out how Lestrange was somehow behind all this, but I was not kidnapped by him so how could I remember anything about something that didn't happen? I told you I was in Lebanon for a funeral. Your culprit is still probably roaming the halls of the ministry as we speak, while you waste your time talking to me. I was not kidnapped and I would appreciate it if you stopped assuming I was." Thalia said her arms crossed in defiance.

"But we have an _eyewitness_ who saw Lestrange carrying you out from your house. So therefore you were kidnapped you just don't remember it. So Thalia, you could be doing things you aren't doing by choice. I'm not assuming you were kidnapped I know you were. We just need to find a way to release you from Lestrange's control." Harry said also crossing his arms, meeting the women's stare dead on.

Thalia's lip curled and she leaned forward so they were nose to nose. "Just because you're desperate to catch the culprit does not mean you have the right to question all these women about where they've been and assume we've been kidnapped when I know I wasn't."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Very well, you may leave." he waited as she curtly exited the room slamming the door on her way out.

Harry followed shortly and met Percy who hurriedly informed him that all their workers were stationed and waiting for the fire to begin changing from green to orange before dousing the victim with water.

"I sent Terry to Grimmauld to deal with George since he's an Order member." Percy said his brow creased with worry. "It shouldn't be much longer now."  
"Thalia is in the clear for now. Percy do you have any idea who from your department would be capable or likely to do this? It has to be someone from your department. Has anyone been acting suspicious lately?" Harry asked grasping at straws.

"Not that I can think of. They're all fairly scared when they report back to me so I haven't noticed much of a difference. Ah, Squirvish just reported back, he successfully doused one woman's fire. I'll let you know when everyone has been doused and we'll immediately start investigating the inside of the fireplaces to look for alterations." Percy said before scurrying off.

Harry's secretary Olga approached him looking harassed and mildly pissed off which was a strange expression to see on the old woman's face.

"This goblin has been irritating me all afternoon to speak with you. I told him you were booked off dealing with the latest crisis but he has been ever persistent." she huffed turning and leaving the goblin with Harry.

"Rodswank is my name lightning boy. I am here on behalf of Gringotts to remind you of an issue we had a long time ago that you seem to have forgotten about." he said sounding just as irritated as poor old Olga.

"What issue?" Harry asked really wishing to be anywhere else but there.

"Almost half a year ago you were investigating a breach at Gringotts if you can remember. Someone had changed the wards and gained access into the vaults." Rodswank explained watching Harry for any sign of recognition.

"Right but it was recorded that nothing of value had been stolen." Harry said not seeing where this was going.

"Yes. But recently we were going through some death eater's old accounts counting money to make sure nothing was taken out because there had been some fraud reports. We reached the Lestrange vault and money has been withdrawn almost weekly in large increments."

Harry sat upright in his chair staring wide eyed at Rodswank. "You mean Lestrange has been able to make withdraws without having been inside Gringotts?"

"Him or someone who works at Gringotts. But none of the goblins have made any contact with him and we have to be there in order to open the vault. So what I'm trying to say is-"

"There's a mole at Gringotts." Harry breathed clenching his fists in anger. "How much money?"  
"More money than any normal witch/wizards withdraws to sustain themselves. Bellatrix's ashes were removed from the vault too." Rodswank said uncomfortably saying her name.

Harry felt as if a cold bucket of water had been dumped on top of him. How was Lestrange withdrawing so much money without actually entering Gringotts and why would someone take Bellatrix's ashes? And then, Harry felt as if he were 11 years old again, hearing the Philosopher's Stone had been taken.

* * *

"Did you complete gathering your memories Adelia?" the woman asked tapping her nails on the desk impatiently.

"Yes I did." Adelia responded bowing her head. "I finished two weeks ago after I ensured London successfully staggered around the streets. She has already been interrogated and they bought her divorce story. I have my return planned for the following week."

"Excellent. And Lestrange did you and your men successfully jam the floo network in place?" the woman asked eyeing Lestrange with disdain. Desperate fools were always the easiest to manipulate.

"We did but they managed to save everyone." Lestrange said avoiding meeting the woman's eyes. The woman felt her blood boil at the incompetence of Lestrange. She bored her eyes into him waiting for him to glance upwards. After 6 minutes he finally chanced a glance up and began convulsing in pain as he slid off his chair and began writhing on the ground. She kept her eyes locked on him watching with vindictiveness as he rolled onto his knees kneeling before her.

"And how is your unsuccessful mission going to get us where we need to be?" she asked blinking to give him a chance to respond.

"I'm sorry…" he panted his chest heaving for air. "We didn't expect the Weasley to be one of them. And of course the red headed buffoon was with others and alerted the ministry right away."

She seared her eyes into his again sending him flat on his back screaming for mercy. She then stopped and walked over to him picking up one of his hands in hers admiring it's soft texture before drawing a dagger and slicing off one of his fingers. He wailed as he pathetically attempted to clutch his wounded hand.  
"Let this be a reminder to everyone that each time you slip up, you lose a finger. Don't become fingerless or I promise you it'll be something much more _essential_ to living that gets chopped off." she said softly. She disgustedly dropped Lestrange's hand before taking her place at the table again. "Krum. What have you successfully accomplished this week?" she said almost daring him to say he had been unsuccessful.

He cleared his throat and nervously clasped his hands together. "I successfully captured the Malfoys who are being held prisoner downstairs. Their child is being well taken care of as per request. I tortured both the parents also as per your requests and even shagged the mudblood." Krum finished almost a bit too proudly.

The woman smiled her first real smile and nodded in approval. "Excellent work Viktor. You may remain in charge of their punishment until I am ready to finish it off myself. I am the one to do the final deed is that understood?" she asked looking around the table seeing everyone nod. "Valentina did you manage to put in place the bomb at Hogwarts before you left?"  
"Yes I did and it killed the little brat, the stupid aurors setting it off themselves. The people are absolutely furious." Valentina said bowing her head.

"That is just what we were aiming for. Remember, we need to ignite the flame in the people and then we can sweep in and extinguish it. We will take over and we will reinstate the wizarding world to it's former glory!" the woman cried to more shouts of agreement.

"Did you get the basilisk fang from the chamber while the aurors were distracted?" she asked her eyes meeting Valentina who flinched slightly.

"Yes I did it's in your office. Harry fucking Potter had the castle searched and found nothing of 'importance' missing." Valentina cackled.

"What of Thalia and London? DId they successfully infiltrate the ministry undetected?" the woman asked resettling herself.

"London's word was accepted but still highly doubted as well as Thalia's. The latest floo incident placed a lot of suspicion on her." Yaxley said clearing his throat.

"Suspicion was a given from the start. All we need is acceptance and it's enough to get what we need done. You all know what you have to do, I'll see you all very soon. Do _not_ disappoint me." she said threateningly as she watched them disperse. Not a single word could be heard as they exited the room off to spread more darkness and despair.

She waited until the room was empty before making her way up the secret corridors in the castle to the room they were keeping Ara. Her red cloak billowed behind her as she entered the room at the top of the tower. The little brat was wailing in her crib so pathetically, she cringed and silenced the little spawn.

She reached out her pale hands to pick up the squealing demon and brought her closer to study. Such a small specimen was the reason behind so much destruction and pain. But it would be worth it, she was so close, she could simply feel it.

"You're going to help me ruin your parents aren't you? You're going to help me take back what is rightfully mine right? That's right you are! You're just a little spawn in this giant game aren't you? Yes you are!" she sang running her fingers through the child's soft fine hair. So much like her father's.

The child continued to cry it's small face twisting into an even uglier face. It opened it's eyes shining her mother's eyes up at her making her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Don't worry, mommy promises to take good care of you because you're very useful to mommy aren't you? Yes you are!" she hummed placing the child back into the crib.

She looked out the window at the snowy fields of Durmstrang before taking one last glance at the screaming child before making her way outside. The night was dark as she trekked across the fresh white snow. She made her way to the apparition point apparating back to London, her red cloak flashing in the moonlight.

Author's Note

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please leave a review :)


	14. Chapter Thirteen-Sacrifice

Author's Note

God I KNOW it's been eons since I posted. I profusely apologize for my tardiness. I really am sorry, but I've been so busy balancing school, work and stress! I will not leave this story unfinished so please don't give up on it, because I haven't. I started this and I intend to finish it. I'm going to finish this as quickly as I can, If time presents itself, I will get another chapter ready and perhaps a new story….

 _Previously on Hideaway_

"We are fully aware of the cause we joined, support and fight for. We _believe_ in it. When we say we're gathering our memories, we go out and do whatever backstory it is we feed to you dolt heads at the ministry. We are all very much aware of what we're working for and what happened. Feeding the ministry authentic memories to make them think we were kidnapped just sets them on the wrong trail."

"When I was Ara's healer I placed a tracking charm on her so that we could easily find you when you went on the run."

"It's risky and we lose it all but we have to give Ara her best chance."

"More money than any normal witch/wizards withdraws to sustain themselves. Bellatrix's ashes were removed from the vault too."

"There's a mole at Gringotts."

"I am the one to do the final deed is that understood?" she asked

"We were under the impression you were in charge of this terror, but who is _she_ dear uncle? Who are _you_ taking orders from?" Draco said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was pacing around the room his hands clasped behind his back as he furrowed his brow in concentration.

"Yes Draco, it's the only way to get the message to Harry. Remember, the plan is painful but it'll be worth it. Sacrifice is all we'll be doing lately." Hermione replied staring at her hands in deep thought. She glanced up and saw the muscles in Draco's back tighten with tension as he thought through the latest part of their plan.

They had both recently begun to exercise in their small cell to regain some energy and strength. They would need it to carry out the next few steps of their plan, but they had to be extremely careful in order to not tip off their captors of their plan.

"I don't like this Mya, I absolutely disapprove of this idea of yours." Draco said pausing to face her. "There has to be another way."

Hermione sighed standing and walking over to her husband. "Draco, you know there isn't. Nothing that will guarantee the results of this. And we need this. There will be sacrifices and for Ara, we can make them. Besides when have I ever considered your approval? "

Draco chuckled reaching between the bars to press the back of his hand to her face. "I just don't like this. This could end very badly." he said staring hard at her, as if memorizing her face. "This has severe punishment written all over it."

"Sounds like school detentions." Hermione laughed feeling tears burn in the back of her eyelids.

"You're not allowed to die on me." he whispered hoarsely.

She gripped his hand tightly in hers closing her eyes as she heard the final bell ring signalling the end of the day at Durmstrang. She kissed him softly before backing away slowly, never breaking eye contact. His eyes pleaded for a change of heart, but they both already knew there would be none.

They sat in silence waiting to hear for the cell door to creak open. And then it did.

Krum came whistling in after a long hard day as professor, and his eyes shone with excitement when they landed on his pair of prisoners.

"I'm just saying!" Draco said loudly his voice filled with laughter. "Taking you against the shower wall was the best sex I've ever had." he said his outstanding acting skills fooling even Hermione. If she didn't know what he was really doing, she would have believed him.

She smiled awkwardly. "I wish we could go back to that moment." she said her weariness pure truth.

"I'm getting hard just reminiscing how good it felt to take you hard and fast like no other man has in the shower." Draco said exaggerating his pride.

"Well I grant your wish. I'll gladly take you back to that moment." Krum interceded already unlocking Hermione's cell door. He strode in expectedly and yanked her upwards. "I'll take you so hard, you'll never remember doing it with Malfoy."

"Go to hell you fucking bastard." Draco scowled leaping to his feet, gripping the cell bars tightly,

Krum dragged her out of the cell, turning to smirk back at Draco while Hermione dug her feet into the ground, in protest. He picked her up by the legs so she was hanging over his shoulder while she fisted him in the back repeatedly. She raised her head to watch Draco, mouthing 'I love you' as she disappeared.

Krum blindfolded her as he reached the top of the stairs and brought them to what must have been his private quarters. Hermione felt a thrill of action spring through her veins. It felt incredible to be _doing_ something beneficial to getting them out instead of withering away in their cells. Not to mention being outside their damn cages in Merlin knows how long, felt wonderful.

He began aggressively stripping her as she dramatically protested, aiming and landing a few good punches. He pulled them into the steaming shower, her blindfold still tight around her eyes as he pressed her into the wall, running his hands up and down. She braced herself, knowing she had one shot at this. She had to get it right or she might not ever get another golden opportunity. As his ministrations began to travel south she sucked in a steadying breath and turned around wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ah what the hell." she shouted.

He went still for a moment before relaxing and groaning as her hands carefully felt for his face. Krum shouted in victory as he pressed her against the wall, his hands moving to cup her butt. She clenched her fist, feeling around his face before firmly planting her feet into the ground. It would take a good shot and a powerful one to set this plan into motion.

He moaned rather extremely when she rotated her hips sharply, swinging sharply to strike the side of his head, so hard her knuckles cracked open and begun to bleed. She heard him cuss then crumple to the ground, silent and motionless. Hermione had no time to celebrate as she tripped out of the shower, bruising her knees as she groped on the floor for his pants. She retrieved his wand and waved away the blindfolds before yanking on her dirty clothes.

Hermione quickly levitated Krum onto the toilet binding him tightly, blindfolding and silencing him. She ran into his room wrinkling her nose in disgust when she took in the disgusting state it was in.

She scanned the room, her eyes finally landing on the grey owl perched alertly by his bed. She dug around his drawers finding a scrap piece of parchment and quill.

 _Harry,_

 _Ferret, Otter and mini_ Fetter _are at 1 of 3 Triwizard schools._

 _He is not the one calling the shots, there is an unknown SHE._

 _TRUST NONE OF THE 'KIDNAPPED' WOMEN_

As she scrawled out the note quickly, she heard approaching footsteps, causing her heart to beat out of her chest. She didn't have time to finish so she roughly attached the note to the owl's feet.

"Bring this to Harry Potter and Harry Potter only." she said opening the window and sending the bird off. The doorknob began to fiddle and Hermione just had time to dive beneath the bed, pulling her legs, arms and hair close to her. She covered her mouth, afraid her breath would give her away.

"Professor Krum?" a nasal female voice called. "It's Maid Elyssia, your favorite maid here to serve you." she purred walking in her bright red heels further in the room. Hermione prayed Krum hadn't come to yet, and that the stupid maid wouldn't wander into the bathroom. She came frighteningly close to the edge of the bed that Hermione got a good look at her attire. She was wearing the most degrading fishnets ending in thin thongs that hooked onto straps leading to small circles that covered her breasts. A short white apron was wrapped around her waist as she dropped her actual uniform onto the bed. Hermione had to repress the urge to gag.

The maid made the strangest "Pumph" sound in disappointment as she dressed herself and left the room, her heels clicking into the distance. Hermione exhaled slowly as she climbed out from beneath the bed. She placed a disillusionment charm around herself and creeped to the door. She waited by the door, listening hard for sounds of movement. When she was convinced it was safe, she cracked open the door and darted outside closing it firmly behind her.

The next part of the plan, she hated. Draco made her swear, that given the chance, she would find Ara and escape even if it meant leaving him behind.

She wanted nothing more than to break them all out, but realistically she only had time to save one. And Draco had self sacrificed himself.

Hermione forced herself to remain focused as she wandered towards the heart of the castle. Where would they keep Ara? It had to be separate from the students, secure to keep a child and far enough to drown out her cries. A tower would be the most logical place to keep a kidnapped baby. Hermione did not want to guess and check every single tower in the damn castle, so she had to get creative. She used Krum's wand to change her hair blonde and straight, adding freckles to her face and changing her outfit to something more appealing than dirt, sweat, tear and blood stained attire. She spotted a lone boy wandering down the corridor and advanced on him. Hermione shoved them both into the nearest broom closet making herself reappear.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy said drinking in every inch of her. She pasted a charming smile onto her face resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm interested. And who are you?" she asked breathing heavily. His eyes widened but he drew her in slowly.

"Kurt." he replied clearly liking the way this was playing out. In a second she had him bound and blindfolded to a chair. "What the hell! Unless this is some kinky bondage thing…"

"Shut up Kurt." Hermione sighed. "Tell me where the forbidden parts of the castle are." she said placing silencing charms around the closet.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked suspiciously. "Are you a murderer or something?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she replied shortly. "Now answer me." she said firmly. The boy gulped and cowered in his seat.

"Just keep going down this hall and you'll reach a set of stairs you need administrative passwords to access." he said his voice suddenly less confident. Hermione felt pity for the boy but proceeded to wipe his memory and sent him on his way. She followed his directions and indeed reached the staircase. She tapped her wand against the barrier and a small screen popped up at her eye level. The words on the screen read 'The day it begun'.

The day what began? The war? The attacks? When was the day her life spiraled out of control? She couldn't pinpoint an exact day her life became hell but she did know the best day of her life was when Ara was born.

But, the day Ara was born was also the day that Lestrange and his partner's plans were set into motion. Hermione inhaled sharply, knowing she didn't stand a chance if she got the password wrong. She typed out very carefully the date of Ara's birth and in relief the faint barrier dropped.

Hermione darted across and began to ascend the staircase in search of her baby.

Time was precious and she didn't have much of it left to waste. It was a miracle she'd made it as far as she did without being caught or searched for. She'd taken several wrong turns, up 2 different staircases that lead to an empty bedroom and study. She had went down a staircase which led to a potion lab where she nearly walked in to Adelia concocting some deadly looking potion. Hermione felt herself panic when she heard the dinner bell ring when something caught her eye. Out of the corner of her eye from where she stood, she could faintly see a wooden door peeking out from the side. It was tucked in the corner behind large cabinets but it was there. She crept towards it and unlocked it, prying it open, her eyes darting around all the while. The rickety door made an unceremonious sound as it swung wide open, to reveal a dank and a steep staircase. Hermione shut the door behind her and sprung up the steps casting a homenum revelio as she neared the top. Krum's wand revealed a single person in the final room at the top of the stairs. This could very well be the _she_ in charge or by some miracle, it could be Ara.

Hermione braced herself as she cracked the door open peeking in as little as possible. There, across the room was a small crib and inside rested her precious girl gazing up curiously at her. Hermione poorly stifled a sob as she ran into the room picking up Ara and crushing her to her chest. The baby flailed slightly at the abrupt movement but seemed to recognize her mother and began gripping on to Hermione's hair in it's tiny yet surprisingly strong fists. Hermione's broken and tired heart seemed to mend just a little as she held her child for the first time since they'd been unrightly separated. Ara's hair had grown out significantly to below her ears, the lovely darkened version and texture of Draco's hair but the slight curl of her own. She kissed Ara on the cheeks, forehead, anywhere she could find a bit of skin and her arms refused to loosen it's hold on her.

"Mama and daddy love you Ara. We're going to get you out of here, we promise. You be strong in case something goes wrong-" Hermione said a sob fighting it's way out. "You grow and you fight my girl, make us proud." she said pressing their foreheads together.

Hermione righted herself and cast a silencing and disillusionment charm around the pair of them again and began to find her way down the stairs. How could she possibly make it to a door and out of Durmstrang property before being caught? The feat alone seemed ludicrous but as soon as alarms went off, it would become an impossible task. Perhaps she could kidnap and seduce another horny teenager and find the nearest exit, but things were so much more complicated now with a baby.

Hermione and Ara found their way past the forbidden boundary of the school and managed to reach the hall where she'd originally kidnapped the boy, when they heard loud voices ringing near them.

Hermione pressed them against the wall praying they wouldn't be detected. To her disgust it was Lestrange who was walking down the hall talking very animatedly to Yaxley.

"Krum is such a suck up. Of course she let him handle their punishments! He won't stop bragging about how great it was to take the mudblood." Lestrange raved in annoyance, sending chills down Hermione's back. "Just you wait, I will relish in sexually harassing the baby before I execute her." It took all Hermione's willpower not to launch herself at Lestrange and pummel his face.

Luckily it was Hermione doing this part of the mission and not Draco who would have surely exposed himself by now from attacking Lestrange. As the men disappeared down the corridor, Hermione continued down the opposite way more intent than ever to get Ara out of this hellhole.

* * *

Harry was exhausted after frantically searching and prodding everywhere at Gringotts. Indeed an abnormal amount of money had been withdrawn from the Lestrange vault and Harry wanted to punch himself for not seeing it sooner. Even before Valentina had gone missing, he had been investigating Gringotts because of a breach in the wards. His carelessness and what he had thought was prioritizing has returned to kick him in the ass.

He had just finished a late dinner with Terry and seen him out, at his own home after the pair of them had madly searched Gringotts and interrogated workers. Someone had altered the wards to allow a high security vault to be opened without the owner present. Of course, all workers had appeared innocent and were equally shocked to discover the news.

"I bet you an employee from Gringotts will be next. I would bet my life that someone from Gringotts will disappear next." Harry said helping Ginny clear up the table after putting the kids to rest.

"Set eyes on them around the clock to make sure no one gets taken. And if someone was being kidnapped, you could identify the culprit and intercept the attempted kidnap." Ginny suggested waving her practiced wand to set the dishes to wash.

Before Harry had a chance to respond, an owl came pecking loudly at the kitchen window. Ginny let it in, muttering about who the hell was sending mail this late. Harry reached for the note attached to its feet and began to read it. As his eyes moved across the short note, he felt his stomach drop but his adrenaline pump with the meaning of this letter. He hurriedly read it aloud for Ginny who's face instantly brightened up as she gripped his arm tightly.

"It says Otter and Ferret, this must be Hermione and Draco. This is Hermione's handwriting, I am sure of it, I've copied off of it enough times. Fetter? I'm assuming that's Ara?" Harry said very quickly as his heart began to pump with excitement.

"It's a mix of Otter and Ferret." Ginny said with a laugh, tears shining in her eyes. "In 1 of 3 Triwizard schools. The obvious answer would be Durmstrang wouldn't it?"

"I think so. But I just went there a few weeks ago to question Krum and Karkaroff." Harry said gripping the letter tightly, using his wand to duplicate it several times.

"You went to talk, not with a search warrant." Ginny said absolutely beaming with hope. It was a shame that hope would likely extinguish if this was wrong.

"Why is kidnapped in parentheses? It looks like she didn't finish writing the letter." Harry said his finger tracing over every printed word. "She can't possibly mean the women aren't actually kidnapped could she?"

"What makes you say she didn't finish the letter?" Ginny asked nervously reading the letter again with her sharp eyes. "She could have been in a hurry."  
"The last line doesn't have a period. Hermione has perfect punctuation and she didn't sign 'from Otter' either. Even if she was in a hurry, she would leave that last period. She wanted to say more, I know it. And why would she tell us not to trust the 'kidnapped'?" Harry asked feeling his brain churning desperately for the right answer.

"Maybe she found out Lestrange still had some control over them and was listening in as the moles in the ministry." Ginny offered sounding uncertain of herself.

"But why the parentheses?" Harry asked feeling that single question irritate him severely. "Why would she specifically put the word kidnapped in parentheses. Everything Hermione does, she has a very good reason for it. There has to be some explanation for the word kidnapped in particular."

"Like what? The kidnapped women are not actually kidnapped?" Ginny sarcastically remarked her face darkening with realization. Harry felt himself drop the letter in surprise watching as it fluttered down to the floor.

"Harry!" a voice shouted from the floo. Harry and Ginny raced over to the fire where Blaise's face appeared rather flushed. "Adelia George was just found! Terry was seeing her remember? He said he went by her flat to do one more desperate search and found her sleeping on the bed! One of the goblins also just reported Rogana Havelore missing. Terry will meet us at the ministry in 20!"

Harry turned to face Ginny. She gripped his face and reached up so they were eye level. "Do not get yourself killed. And don't trust her. If Hermione is right, they aren't actually kidnapped."

"So what are they?"

* * *

Draco wasn't sure whether he should feel relief or worry that it had been hours since Hermione had last been taken off by Krum. If he had taught her properly how to hit at the temple so he would go down, then hopefully the time meant she was out saving their child. Or they could both very well be dead by now and Draco was left here to rot unknowing.

Speaking from experience, Draco knew Hermione had a great arm that could surely leave a lasting mark on her opponent's face. He wryly rubbed his face as he turned to check on the mound of blankets that they'd poorly shaped to appear like a sleeping Hermione.

It hadn't been difficult to tell Hermione to find Ara and leave. He knew there wasn't enough time for her to save both of them and if she had the chance, he wanted her to pick Ara. Draco knew that Hermione's time was running out and eventually, someone would come and discover Hermione missing then alarms, lock downs, searches, tortures would be held. They would torture him relentlessly to find Hermione's plans but he wouldn't give. He had to give his wife and daughter their best shot. During the war, his mother used to always tell him pain was a mental thing. If you told yourself it didn't hurt, it didn't hurt. Those few words pulled him through the battles and deaths of war.

If the escape failed, hopefully Hermione managed to at least get word to Harry and he would be able to save them before there was nothing left to save. After another hour of worrisome pacing, the door of the cellar swung open and high heeled feet could be heard descending the staircase.

"Krum was supposed to be feeding the prisoners today not me." Valentina scowled eyeing Draco with disgust. She roughly slid a tray of nasty looking soup into his cell and turned to Hermione's. Draco's heart was like a racehorse and he leaped to his feet, his mind racing for a distraction.

"Don't bother her, she's sleeping." he said softly watching her practically kick the tray into his wife's empty cell.

Valentina's face then spread into an alarming grin as she sauntered back into his cell. "You know, Krum has had his fun with Hermione, maybe I should return the favor on you. Shall we wake the mudblood up?"

Draco felt his stomach drop as he stood so he was towering over her. "I said she's sleeping. Let her rest."

Valentina smiled sweetly then shouted loudly, "Mudblood bitch wake up! I'm going to shag your husband right in front of you! Wake up mudblood!" she frowned when the lump was unresponsive. She then moved to enter Hermione's cell but Draco launched himself on her and tackled her to the floor. He used his weight to hold her down as he wrestled to grip her wrists but she aimed a sharp heeled kick to his groin sending him tumbling back. She aimed a hex at him which he just rolled and missed, feeling it singe his back. He tried to tackle her again but her wand was faster and in a second he was a fly on the wall while her face seethed with rage.

"You can't get out of here!" she shrieked. "You can fight, you can try to run but you can't escape! There's no escape! And now I think I'll torture your wife so you can lay there helpless and watch." she sneered before entering Hermione's cell. Draco's heart sank as she aimed a kick to 'Hermione' and knelt down to yank the blankets apart.

The room was silent and the very slowly, Valentina turned to face Draco, her hand fisting the blanket. She calmly moved to face Draco and raised the fisted blanket to eye level. "Where. Is. The. Mudblood?" Valentina whispered her eyes boring into Draco's. Then like a truck, she slammed into his mind trying to use legilimency to savagely search his mind for answers. He tilted his head back, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration to fight her off. When she was mad, her legilimency was fierce and he was already so physically drained from her hexes and kicks. He was heaving for air as he forced his mind shut, slamming back harder so she was thrown out of his mind. She stumbled back slightly from the impact but righted herself almost immediately. She threateningly advanced on him and in an instant her wand was digging painfully into the underside of his jaw.

"I'm done playing nice!" she screamed shrilly. "You bloody idiots, are you just asking for a severe, unnecessary punishment?" she demanded.

"I don't know where she is." Draco huffed out hoping she was as dumb as she looked.

"YES YOU DO!" she said her eyes bulging to an unhuman size as she shook him roughly. "Now tell me where she is or I swear I'll go up right now and grab your daughter and chop off her fingers right in front of you." she challenged. Draco had no doubt she would do exactly as she said. He racked his brain for a solution or at least something to save Ara's fingers. Plus, if she went up to get Ara, there was a high probability that she would discover them both missing. The inevitable could only be prolonged so he forced himself to shed a tear and gazed up at Valentina.

"The last time I saw my wife was when Krum was dragging her off for another rape session." he snarled which wasn't a total lie.

Valentina stared hard at him and he didn't break eye contact willing her to believe his half lie. She cocked her head to the side and stepped back allowing him down from the wall. "Well I guess I'll just have to interrupt their torture so I can get a taste of my own." she said and with a spin of her heel, she had scampered up the stairs.

Draco wanted to cuss and punch the cement wall which probably wasn't the best idea. Undoubtedly, Hermione had lasted pretty long without being detected, so all he could do was hope they had escaped and brace himself for Valentina's return.

* * *

"Can you give us a number or contact for the private practice in uh...Italy?" Harry asked watching Adelia skeptically. She seemed perfectly calm compared to the other women, perfectly compliant to answer questions. Harry watched her carefully as she gave each answer and felt a burning frustration as he thought back to Hermione's letter. She had written 'kidnapped' like she was implying they weren't actually kidnapped.

But that countered this entire investigation. They had already established that because of the eye-witnesses and the victims' lack of recollection of kidnap, Lestrange had to have done something memory altering to them. But what if they weren't really the victims the ministry was painting them to be? What if they were really the villains on the inside?

"Would you mind signing this, stating you give the ministry permission to access and observe your memories?" Harry asked sliding a piece of paper towards her.

She picked up a pen and gracefully signed the paper, sliding it back. She leaned forwards as if inviting him to read through her memories at his leisure.

He dove into her mind and was immediately greeted by Adelia operating on a patient, her wand moving gracefully. The scenes changed showing her definitely at a hospital talking to and treating patients. Then he wished he could claw out his eyes as he witnessed her on call room romp with an Italian healer. He quickly moved on feeling her amusement as he continued onwards.

If he understood what Hermione was implying correctly, these ladies weren't really kidnapped. So if they weren't really kidnapped, they were still fully capable of being eyes and ears for Lestrange. But why? Harry decided to indulge deeper into who Adelia George was and scenes were flashing by rapidly now, as if he'd unlocked a door in her mind.

He felt her panic as scenes became more and more recent then he felt a small shove prodding him out of her mind. Harry forced on, gritting his teeth and the opposing wall kept coming on trying to deflect his advances. Then a hand yanked his physical body back and he gasped as he righted himself in the interrogation room.

"Sorry Potter, you were passing the 15 minutes an investigating auror has in a suspect's mind." Terry said looking abashed as he scrawled something on his notepad.

"You were panicking. Then you were resisting." Harry said and it was more of a statement than a question. Adelia seemed cooler as she crossed her legs and regarded him with annoyance.

"I'm a good occlumens Potter, and I'm not particularly used to having my mind prodded and poked at by strangers, so pardon me if my first instinct was to defend my privacy." Adelia said looking defensive.

"But you were perfectly fine when I was observing your private practice abroad, even your little one night stand with that healer. But when I started searching through other memories, your walls shot up. Why?" Harry asked feeling suspicion arise in a way it hadn't before with the 'kidnapped' women.

"They're private memories!" Adelia said looking outraged. "I'm still entitled to privacy aren't I? Or is the ministry depriving me of that too?"

"Okay, maybe we should take a break and cool down." Terry said looking pointedly at Harry. Harry felt annoyance with Terry for the first time since school and without a word, slammed the door of the interrogation room on his way out.

"Schedule another round of interrogations with the women who disappeared. I have a new lead I'd like to observe." Harry said to his secretary Olga as he rounded the corner into his office.

He was fairly certain that there was something Adelia felt panicked about him discovering and Harry was positive it would be a common thread amongst the other women. And the only way to confirm his theory was to dive deeper into their minds. _Thanks Hermione_ he thought. Several times this week he had decided to head over to Hermione's office and ask if she wanted to go out to lunch, but each time he reached her door, he realized she was no longer in there.

A knock came on the door and Olga peered in. "Auror Potter, Minister Kingsley has approved your search warrant of Durmstrang." she said handing him an envelope before disappearing again.

He felt his confidence slide back into place because for the first time in nearly a year, they were getting somewhere. And in a few short hours, hopefully he would be reunited with his best friend.

* * *

"All students report to the dining hall immediately. No loitering or tardiness will be tolerated. Students caught wandering the school _will_ be sent to the Discipline Room." Karkaroff's voice boomed, echoing around the school.

Discipline Room? Thank God Draco hadn't been sent here. Hermione felt despair crawl within her as she held Ara tightly in her grasp. It had been hours since she'd rescued Ara and she still hadn't found her way out. The castle may have been smaller than Hogwarts but it was distorted and so inconveniently built, each corner looked the same. She could not believe it had been hours and she still hadn't found an exit.

Hermione knew why they were shepherding the children into the dining hall. They had finally detected she was missing and would come searching for her. They wanted everyone else out of the way so they could aim to kill without maiming a student by accident. The way she saw it, she had two options; she could join the students in the dining hall and not get caught in the halls. But so many people in one room would likely stumble into her invisible form and raise questions. Or she could make a break for it while people were distracted, hoping she made it out in time. Neither option was very appealing. She spotted some students scurrying off and she made a split second decision to follow them. A door would likely be somewhere near the dining hall.

When they took various turns in the oddest locations, they lead her down a set of stairs she'd completely skipped over and when they veered towards the dining hall like most others, Hermione did various body contortions to avoid bumping into people as she headed towards the grand door on the opposite end.

She accidently bumped her shoulder into several students causing some fights to ensue when they thought it was the kid on the other side who had rudely shoved into them. Hermione finally reached the door but to her dismay a professor was already bolting them shut in a very complex charm.

Fuck.

Hermione felt her legs take over as she began to run at random around the school searching for another exit. Ara looked absolutely ready to vomit with all the jerking up and down as they darted around the school. She had winded so many corners she was completely and utterly lost. Hermione wanted to cry and curl up in her own bed with Draco, oh Draco. How had they come to this? She had screwed up the plan because she couldn't find her damn way out of this maze. And on top of that she had to abandon her husband? Hermione stifled a sob as a student ran by clearly late for the gathering.

"I'm going to get you out baby," she whispered stroking Ara soothingly. "We're going to survive this, I swear this to you."

Hermione forced herself to roughly wipe her eyes before continuing on her way down the dark corridor. She rounded the next corner and stopped short, sucking in her breath when her eyes landed on the greenhouse doors. They were sure to lead outside.

She nearly sprinted to them and were relieved to find them unlocked. The greenhouse was massive, with clear glass windows and ceilings all around. She ran inside already charging towards the doors on the other end of the room when she heard the entrance doors swing open. She skidded to a halt silencing her breathing as she turned around.

Lestrange entered the dark greenhouse, his wand raised and ready. His eyes scanned right over Hermione's disillusioned form as he entered cautiously. He lit his wand as he inched closer and closer to where Hermione was standing.

Hermione was afraid to breathe, afraid to move, afraid to blink as he was nearly within arms' length away. Then he raised his wand and flicked it sharply.

"Homenum revelio." he whispered and before he could raise his wand a second time, Hermione had levitated a heavy potted plant and smashed it on top of his head. He screeched as he fell onto the floor shooting a reversal spell on her, making her visible once more.

She didn't stop to apply it again as she managed to reach the doors, yanking them open and sprinting into the cool night. Hexes were flying behind her and she heard the faint sound of a signalling alarm that must have attracted backup because soon after she heard several pairs of footsteps chasing after her in hot pursuit.

She shot several stunning curses over her shoulder as her feet slammed into the dank, cold night. The footsteps were closing in and she felt a slicing hex cut neatly across her back. She shrieked shielding Ara tightly, hoping she didn't _drop_ her while she was tearing her way across the fields of Durmstrang.

Hermione just had to make it to the apparition point near the trees and she would be out and they would be safe. Except for Draco, the thought alone tearing at her heart.

A powerful stinging charm struck her hard on the shoulder sending her veering off course slightly, slowing her down dramatically. Hermione chanced a glance back and saw Lestrange leading the chase alarmingly close to where she was.

Just a little further, and she would reach the trees. Hermione urged her legs on faster, just a bit further.

"Kill the mother if you have to! But not the child!" Lestrange bellowed as her pursuers came closer and closer. She fired some more hexes over her shoulder and heard one body drop but there were still at least 5 more chasing.

She could clearly see the trees now, but just as she readied herself to apparate a stunning curse slammed right into her. She felt her heart shatter as she toppled onto the ground doing her best to protect Ara from the brunt of the impact. As her head hit the hard ground, her eyes landed on the tree a metre away.

Hands roughly yanked Ara from her grip, flipping her onto her back and binding her wrists tightly. She was shamelessly crying as they lead her away from the apparition point and away from escape.

Lestrange violently struck her across the face relishing when her lip split and blood poured down onto her chin. He sneered nastily at her as he moved to carry Ara. He dragged his wand up and down her face, removing their silencing charms so that both their cries could be heard.

"You really think you could escape you stupid mudblood? I think I'll personally change your daughter's execution date to within the next three days and trust me mudblood, there _will_ be blood spilt." Lestrange crowed.

Her captors aggressively dragged her back to the castle and she was loudly sobbing when she watched helplessly as they carried Ara away. She was lead directly back to her cellar where she was practically kicked down the stairs.

Hermione met Draco's agonized eyes across the room as they moved to chain her to the ceiling, none too gently kicking her in the ribs. Krum moved towards her looking her square in the eye before gripping one of her wrists that hung from the ceiling and twisting it roughly back. Hermione screamed in pain as she heard the bone snap and Krum step back to aim a good kick to her abdomen, sending blood spurting out of her mouth.

"That's for the punch you stupid bitch." Krum snarled sending a cruciatus curse her way.

The next hour was total, indescribable hell. The pain was excruciating and tore at every bone, ligament, joint and organ in her body. Hermione felt her head lean back in surrender as she felt her eyes droop from exhaustion. She felt so done, so done with everything and her body was so tired. A nap would be lovely.

"Don't you dare shut your eyes Hermione!" Draco roared and then there was a loud shout and more hitting could be heard, but she was too tired to open her eyes.

"Enough!" a woman's voice shouted silencing everyone at once. Her voice held influence, power and seemed to radiate fear. The torture stopped and the room went silent.

High heeled footsteps could be heard nearing her cell but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and watch this new arrival. The pair of feet stopped in front of her and she could hear a reviving spell be cast on her and suddenly she was more alert, still in agony but awake.

Her eyes widened in horror when they landed on the women before her. It had been years since she'd seen her and it still wasn't long enough. Her face was disgusting, so animal like and well suited to her expression. She wore a long billowing red cloak and tall frightening heels.

"You!" Hermione breathed feel sick to her stomach as the women smiled and circled her like a prey before predator. "You're the one behind all this?"  
"You sound surprised my dear." she said stopping to face her. She gripped her chin tightly and jerked it to face her. "Never underestimate me."

"You sick bitch." Draco cursed earning him a slap across the face, gladly delivered by Krum. Oh Draco, please for once shut up, she thought.

"I wasn't going to reveal myself to you both, but in light of recent events," she said eyeing Hermione with reproval. "As some of our guests have been rather naughty, I decided to be here to ensure some discipline was carried out. Trying to kidnap my daughter and take her from me? I'm not the sick bitch here." the women laughed humorlessly.

"Your daughter?" Hermione scoffed. "She's _mine_. And you are the crazy bitch that took my girl from me, chased us across the world, had us brutally tortured and separated from our daughter."

" _My_ daughter." the women corrected as if she were a school teacher reprimanding a student, this act angered Hermione even further. "As a reader Hermione, you usually hate spoilers right? Well I'm going to gift you the spoiler for the end of this story."  
"Spoiler, it's going to end with your head on a stick." Draco yelled and Hermione glared at him as she watched Valentina slash him across the chest with her wand.

"Ara Malfoy is apart of Lestrange's plan not mine." the women began eyeing Lestrange with an almost disgusted pity. "Her kidnap and imminent death is his plan not mine. My plan is the bigger picture. To revolutionize the wizarding world by rebuilding it from the ashes, with me as the leader. You see, the ministry is corrupt and the people are brainwashed into following them. They allow mudbloods into society, they welcome beasts and magical creatures in their votes and protect _muggles._ Hearing it aloud makes it doubly worse." the women chuckled.

"Are you sure the ministry is the corrupt ones or you?" Hermione asked receiving a sharp blow to the chest. "Your mental if you believe in this rubbish."  
"OPEN YOUR EYES MUDBLOOD. Everyone, all the 'kidnapped victims', everyone here believes in this cause. This should be an indication that something the ministry is doing is wrong. All the 'kidnapped victims' are involved some way with core parts of the wizarding world. With a mole in each part, we can bring down the wizarding world to ashes and rebuild it as the leaders." the women said faintly, as if she were dreaming of the end of this. She then turned to face the pair of them her eyes sharp and critical. "Lestrange, prepare the rest of your ingredients and have your affairs in order, Ara Malfoy's execution will be held in two days."

* * *

"They're getting suspicious. Potter scanned even more thoroughly in my mind during interrogation and he's recalling all the others for another round. He's catching on to us." Adelia said nervously. "I managed to fend him off but he's suspicious now."

"We knew this was coming." the women said from the head of the table. "Lay low and present no threat, we have an article ready to be released by the Daily Prophet about the Failures and Frauds of the Ministry tomorrow morning. The editor was easily bribed to have the articles switched. Lestrange have you killed Molly Weasley yet?"

"No." Lestrange scowled. "She's made out of iron steel, that one. It's impossible to kill that tough skinned buffalo. But I have just the thing to do it. Polyjuice is an excellent weapon when wielded correctly."

"Have it done quickly Lestrange, I'm tired of your slacking behaviour." the women quirked. "Krum I am most disappointed by you. Explain how you let the mudblood bind you and escape almost with my baby, which I am donating to Lestrange's cause."

Krum had the decency to look away from the women's gaze and shamefully into his lap. "I thought I was torturing her by reenacting a shag with her husband but it was a trap. I did not see it coming. I apologize my lady."

"I don't like apologies or mistakes." the women said raising her wand. Then Krum roared with pain as one of his fingers were sliced off. "I did warn you all last time that punishments are severe. Now, please take the appropriate measures to prepare for Ara Malfoy's execution. I want it to be...beautifully emotional."

Author's Note

I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for more, maybe a new story. Please review your thoughts on this action packed story.


	15. Chapter Fourteen-The Final Countdown

Author's Note

I cannot emphasize how sorry I am that these updates are months apart. I just finished exams and school for the summer so I will make sure I dedicate more of my time to finishing this story. Again I have NOT given up and I greatly appreciate the supporful, loyal readers who've stuck by me through Beauty and the Beast.

 _Previously on Hideaway_

"Why would she specifically put the word kidnapped in parentheses?"

"Like what? The kidnapped women are not actually kidnapped?"

"You!" Hermione breathed feel sick to her stomach as the women smiled and circled her like a prey before predator. "You're the one behind all this?"  
" _My_ daughter." the women corrected as if she were a school teacher

"Ara Malfoy is apart of Lestrange's plan not mine." the women began.

The small box he had discovered underneath the tub during the first disappearance released some type of gas. Perhaps a memory or sleeping gas.

"Adelia George was just found! One of the goblins also just reported Rogana Havelore missing."

"Lestrange, prepare the rest of your ingredients and have your affairs in order, Ara Malfoy's execution will be held in two days."

In the last 24 hours Harry had not had a wink of sleep. He had re-interrogated all the kidnapped women and confirmed his theory that they all became extremely panicked and defensive when his legilimency strayed from strictly their activities during their missing time periods. He had decided as the Head of the Auror Department that they would hold off on the surprise raid of the Durmstrang till he was able to obtain all the necessary information.

Quickly but also thoroughly he intended to recover Draco, Hermione and Ara from their imprisonment before it was too late.

Within the last 24 hours of constant work, Rogana Havelore had been found and interrogated. The Gringotts worker claimed to be severely ill and her memory confirmed this. However Harry anticipated this recurrent pattern. If Harry understood Hermione's letter correctly the 'kidnapped' women from the auror office, the department of transportation, Hogwarts, St. Mungos and Gringotts were not to be trusted.

Harry's caution extended to placing aurors in each department as discreetly as possible. With Rogana Havelore's re-appearance, came Lory Waters from Azkaban's disappearance. Harry was prepared for this and had Blaise ready to tail her and report back if he discovered anything of importance.

As he prepared the auror department for the surprise raid on Durmstrang, he surveyed his team closely. Harry felt comfortable and confident with his team but there was this nagging gut feeling that something was terribly wrong. It was particularly because of the moles everywhere. He noticed every single odd behaviour in the office and grew suspicious of it. Only a small group of aurors knew as much as he did and he was wary to open this circle.

Harry's secretary handed him the transportation logs that contained all communications in and out of the ministry. He scanned them over carefully, his brow creasing when he reached one particular office in the auror department. This office had the most floo use with Durmstrang. And to his surprise the office didn't belong to London McCusker who was the woman who had disappeared from this department. Instead it belonged to Terry Boot. Hermione's highly recommended team member and his trusted friend?

Harry raised his head and quickly spotted Terry in deep conversation with a group of newer aurors. Harry watched as Terry lead them to the lift for their orientation into the department. He felt a familiar feeling he often had back in his old Hogwarts scheming days as he took Terry's timely absence to scope his office.

He calmly entered Terry's office and locked the door before investigating. There was nothing unusual about Terry's office. Papers were strewn everywhere, empty coffee mugs dumped here and there and folders piled in stacks in corners of the room. Harry sat down in Terry's chair and scanned the room from what would likely be Terry's perspective. Both pairs of drawers on either side of him contained nothing out of the ordinary. But there was a fifth drawer his shin crashed into when he attempted to stretch out his legs. He knelt down to inspect the drawer further and wasn't surprised to find it locked. Terry wasn't very creative with his locks as it opened easily to an alohomora spell.

A fifth locked drawer was not suspicious to Harry. He himself had locked drawers in his office. It was the contents of the fifth drawer that left him astounded. At least a dozen of the cube boxes that were found at the crime scene when Valentina Simmons first disappeared were stashed away. Hermione's team had concluded that the box must have released a type of gas to render the victim unconscious or have memory loss. Only one had been found at the scene. How could Terry have found 11 more? Underneath the boxes was a black cloak and a file.

Harry opened the case file and saw that it was a missing person report for Parilla Bentoe who was a Daily Prophet writer. The day she disappeared looked very familiar to Harry. He placed the file on the desk next to Terry's desk calendar and flipped back to the day she disappeared. The day she went missing was the day of the acromantula attack at Hogwarts.

That day, the most pressing and concerning question that remained unsolved was; how did someone sneak this massive herd of acromantula into the school undetected? Now Harry flipped urgently through Parilla's file and the time she was last seen was hours before the attack.

What were the chances that somebody had placed an Imperius curse on her to lower the wards at Hogwarts. Only a powerful wizard could maintain an Imperius curse and channel their magic through her to lower the wards.

Harry felt dread fill him as realization dawned on him. Why did Terry Boot have possession of this case file, 11 more boxes that released an unknown gas and a cloak. A cloak, he was _sure_ could be identified by Percy Weasley as he was the one who witnessed a cloaked man taking Thalia Gordon from her room.

It all seemed to come together now. It was Terry who was with him when they were reviewing the security footage at Azkaban Control Centre. He had been the one who reviewed it and must have deleted evidence of Lory Waters releasing the dementors.

He promptly exited Terry's office, the cloak hidden within his own just as a harried wizard summoned him over to his cubicle.

"Potter, Zabini has reported back urgently." the wizard said excitedly. Harry hurried over to join him in his smelly little cubicle.

"Potter, it's Blaise. I managed to follow Lory Waters and she lead me straight the Durmstrang. I think we should proceed with the raid before sun sets. I've spotted Draco and Hermione and they're dressed in red. In pureblood history that's the color associated with execution." Blaise said in hushed, panicked tones. "I'm going to stake out around Durmstrang but if there's any indication of the execution taking place, I'm going in."

And just like that Blaise dispatched. "Zabini no! Do NOT go in alone!" But he was long gone and Harry felt a cold bucket of fear he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Wilkins I need Percy Weasley to my office now. Send for Terry Boot to wait for me in his office and assemble the aurors who will be joining for the raid. We leave in an hour."

* * *

Red. The color of blood, murder, guilt, sin and death. Or at least that's what most people think. But in the dark, vicious and morbid pureblood history, red was associated with execution. All punishable by death were adorned in red. The bloodiest red that could be found. Father always said it made the prisoners anticipate it more deeply and profoundly. All his ancestors had likely forced muggles, muggle borns and other shameful abominations in wizarding history into the shameful red at some point in time.

And now, irony could not be more present, he was dressed in blood red slacks and a crisp red suit. Hermione had been given a long, red off the shoulder dress that fit tightly with a slit for her legs as it extended to the ground. Growing up in a dark pureblood house, he completely understood the methods in which captors toyed with their prisoners minds to make the impending doom more painful. It was their mindset and in their nature. Understanding why they were being tortured the way they were was another kind of excruciating mindplay. In addition to the blood red attire, was the sentimentality. The feeling of last moments. This feeling was perhaps one of the most agonizing forms of torture. It was this in mind that he watched as Hermione cradled a peacefully sleeping Ara. She too was dressed in a blood red dress with ruffles and flowers that made her look like a little cupcake.

"The red makes both your skin look even paler." Hermione murmured stroking Ara's hair softly. She tore her eyes from their daughter as she raised her stunning brown eyes to search for his. "Do you want to hold her?"  
"No." Draco said leaning his head against the stone cold wall.

"Draco, this is one of the last moments we're going to get with Ara. We should make the most of it. We haven't seen her in weeks and we're probably going to be dead by the end of the night, these are our last moments - "

"Don't you think I know that?" he bursted. "Don't you think I know that this is it? That this is the final countdown? Look around you Mya, our final 'moments' are in a cold prison cell where we've been assaulted, raped, tortured and beaten. Excuse me if it doesn't seem like much reason for celebration." he snapped.

Hermione was silent for a while as she soothed the fretting Ara. "They're not ideal conditions Draco. But what part of this is? I don't know if it's fear that's got you like this or stress but I can promise you I'm feeling all of that too." she snapped back. Draco pried his eyes open and felt a twinge of guilt as he saw Hermione's pale, hollow face.

"Do you know why Valentina pranced in here and handed us our red attire and made us look all fresh and dapper? Well it's not because of her big fat generous heart, let me tell you that. It's because in pureblood history, red is associated with execution. And why do you think that vile woman came in here and handed us back our baby? She's toying with us, she wants us to _know_ that this is the last moment we'll have with Ara and that feeling, that indescribable feeling of helplessness is what she's striving for. I will not allow myself feel those things by holding Ara because that would be handing her the satisfaction of knowing she won." Draco heaved standing to meet Hermione's softened gaze.

"She will not win Draco. We have a card up our sleeve that repeats history in a way she won't see coming. Our plan _will_ work Draco it has to. I have to believe it will." Hermione said softly, pressing Ara closer. Draco resigned himself as he took deep breaths to regain his composure.

He then walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He peered down at Ara who was oblivious to all the destruction and danger around her. "You know I'm not letting you do it alone right?"

Hermione leant her head back and tucked into the crook of his neck. "I bet your stubborn ass you wouldn't."

"This is very sweet, truly I'm touched. Now turn for a last day picture!" a chirpy voice quipped from behind. Draco felt his insides churn with hate as they turned to see Valentina happily waving a camera around. Lestrange, Krum and every other 'kidnapped' women were standing behind her watching eerily.

Draco scowled at the camera giving them a very rude gesture making Hermione hiss at him in warning.

"Smile, or I kill you on the spot now." Valentina said threateningly as she took the picture of the reluctantly smiling family. "Time to break up this happy family."

In an instant Draco was torn from Hermione and Ara as Krum and the healer Adelia George gripped his arms tightly on either side. Ara was wrenched from Hermione by Lestrange making him flashback painfully to their capture in the elevator. Another form of torture.

"The day has come." Lestrange said in a raspy voice that was almost emotional and bittersweet and made Draco want to blanch even more.

They were lead out of the cells for what was surely the last time in their life and dragged upstairs to the tower where Hermione had described Ara was kept. Draco took in the corridors of Durmstrang and simply couldn't imagine being a student here. They moved like perfectly trained robot, soldier hybrids who had lifeless souls. He was fortunate his mother had insisted he go to Hogwarts, for there he grew to have a soul worth saving.

When they reached the tower, the candles were the only thing that illuminated the room. Draco and Hermione were both bound tightly to chairs that were facing each other with an altar in between them. Ara was handed to Krum who looked as though it were a dreaded chore to hold the child. Ara chose just then to spit up all over Krum's neatly pressed shirt.

"That's my girl!" Draco said proudly watching with delight as Krum stormed off in anger to clean up. It was then that he felt the emotions he was trying in vain to hold back come crashing down. Would Ara be a quidditch star at Hogwarts and play seeker like him? Or would she be just as brilliant and resilient as her mother? Would she be Gryffindor or Slytherin or God forbid Hufflepuff? Would she become a prefect then head girl like her parents? And who would take care of her when they were gone? Who would walk her down the aisle? Would she know the real reason she was an orphan?

"Bring in the other vermin." Lestrange said in the same raspy, almost emotional voice.

Draco was shocked to see Molly Weasley dragged inside by London McCusker the auror who was supposed to be there as backup that night and Thalia Gordon from the transportation department.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione cried, her eyes filling with tears as Mrs. Weasley was forced to kneel on the first step directly below the altar. Mrs. Weasley was dressed in a simple red dress with belle sleeves. Red.

"She's been silenced." Lestrange intercut. "Now...I understand your all very confused by this. But this is something I've put a lot of effort and passion into." Draco felt disgusted as Lestrange rambled on like it was his most passionate hobby.

"Tonight I shall perform a ritual to resurrect my Bella." Lestrange sighed closing his eyes as if reminiscing.

"Bellatrix?" Hermione shrieked. "You can't bring anyone back from the dead. No magic, no amount of power can bring back the dead."

Draco felt the slightest urge to chuckle at Hermione's sudden textbook personality switch. But he knew she was right. Lestrange was crazy to think he could perform any loony ritual to resurrect Bellatrix.

"She's better off in death than she ever was when she was living." Draco said staring at his crazed uncle. He moved to strike him but Hermione anxiously intercepted.

"So this is the big plan you were rambling about? Ara's apart of your plan, this plan, and is some sacrifice in your ritual?" Hermione said scrunching her nose.

"It's not that confusing you stupid mudblood bitch." Lestrange sneered.

"Whatever loony source you got this ritual from is lying. There is no force strong enough to bring her back." Hermione said straining forward in her chair as if this could make Lestrange understand.

"Oh you think so? Well what if I told you that the source I retrieved the ritual from was from one of poor old dead Dumbledore's personal library?" Lestrange said a manic grin spreading across his face.

"I'd tell you that you're dumber than you look." Draco scoffed regarding his uncle with even more hatred.

"What? You don't think Dumbledore is capable of experiencing grief? Grief and guilt for his dead squib sister so overwhelming and consuming that he would search for any spell to reverse it?" Lestrange questioned clasping his hands behind his back.

"He was smarter than that." Hermione protested. But there was a hint of doubt in her voice as she eyed the ancient looking book Lestrange clutched in his hands.

"Nobody is smart when they're so guilt and grief ridden all they want to do is die. Not even you, despite how intelligent people perceive you to be." Lestrange said plainly.

"I am finished with this childish discussion. I don't give two mandrakes if the pair of you question the liability of this ritual. I suppose seeing Bella in the flesh will be evidence enough for you. The rest of you link hands and surround the altar." Lestrange barked. The 'kidnapped' moved and formed the circle around the altar, leaving Hermione and Draco out as they began chanting softly.

"This is rubbish. Utter complete rubbish. Your wasting your time." Draco said shaking his head in resentment. "She's dead and she should stay dead."

Lestrange ignored him and pulled a box of ashes from his coat and held it tenderly in his hands as if he were presenting a kind with a sacred, desired gift.

"First a fire must be lit at the centre from the wood that my nephew so kindly fetched for me during our little encounter." with a flick of his wrist the fire was burning brightly in the middle. "Then we present the ashes of the witch or wizard to be resurrected." Lestrange said as if reciting from a cookbook.

As the women continued chanting, Lestrange sprinkled what Draco presumed to be his dear auntie Bella's ashes in a circle on the altar. He then withdrew his wand like a sword from its sheath.

"Now we need assistance from a strong force on the other side to push her to us as we pull. There is no more powerful force than Lord Voldemort." Lestrange breathed as he drew out a second box with what he thought was Voldemort's ashes. But both Draco and Hermione knew that it was actually Tom Riddle Senior's ashes. And if by some curse, Lestrange's ritual wasn't half as bull as it sounded like it would not work as Tom Riddle Senior was a muggle.

Lestrange proceeded to sprinkle the ashes in a wider circle around Bellatrix's as the women continued chanting a spell with a single line repeatedly. As the fire crackled almost eagerly and hungrily with the second bout of ashes, Lestrange turned to lay eyes on Mrs. Weasley.

"No!" Hermione yelled. But her cries were drowned as the women's chanting became louder.

"Balance. Equilibrium. A trade of one life for another. Now a sacrifice of one life for Bellatrix's. The life that ended hers will take her place. The life that made the decision to terminate another living person from this world. The life that took her from me!" Lestrange shouted his voice straining with restrained grief. He moved jerkily to stand behind Mrs. Weasley on the steps of the altar.

Mrs. Weasley was crying as she turned her gaze towards Hermione and gave her an encouraging, loving look that promised things would be alright even in given circumstances. Then to Draco's surprise she turned her gaze towards him and raised her chin almost proudly. Her warm eyes locked with his and he understood her completely. Every single rude, immoral thing he'd ever done to her family was weighing on his shoulders more prominently than ever. She turned her gaze forward again as the chanting grew even louder.

Lestrange moved forward and in one clean motion, he slit her throat and blood poured out of her neck like a tumbling waterfall. Her eyes begged for mercy as she raised her head in agony, her silent screams filling the air. Hermione was sobbing as she turned her head away unable to bare it any longer. Draco too felt her death in a way he never imagined he would. He continued to watch, urging her with his eyes to leave, to move on.

Lestrange levitated a vial to collect her blood as he moved around her to reach the altar. Mrs. Weasley toppled over like a falling tree as she crashed onto the steps of the altar, lifeless. Her eyes shone empty as they stared into nothingness. Lestrange drizzled the blood in a wider circle than Tom Riddle Senior's.

Lestrange stepped back as if he were observing his work thus far. He wiped his brow as he brandished his wand in determination. "Alas we've reached the final part. The last key to resurrecting my Bella."

He motioned with his finger for another woman to move forward with Ara and Draco felt fear trickle down his spine as the moment they'd been waiting for approached.

"The final sacrifice. Bellatrix had a guilty soul filled with death, pain and sorrow. To pay for her guilt a pure and innocent life must be sacrificed. A lamb. Ara my beautiful girl," Lestrange whispered raising a crying Ara above his head as if he were worshiping her. "Thank you."

"She loved you!" Hermione shouted. "Despite her faults, Bellatrix knew loyalty. She was loyal to Voldemort and her family and you. She loved you and she...she wouldn't want this. She would want to die faithfully and dutifully to Voldemort. Don't you want to give her that pleasure?"

Lestrange lowered Ara above the fire but stopped her descent as he glared hard at the fire. "I'm a selfish man. I will deny her that pleasure for my own."

"You loved her too. You loved her and it's because you love her that you need to let her go." she said loudly over the women's incessant chanting. Her tone softened making Draco question her sanity as she continued. "Rodolphus, Bellatrix is dead. No spell, charm or ritual can bring back the dead. She is in a...different place now and she'll find peace. You are grieving and it's making you think irrationally. There is nothing you can do to bring her back. If you truly loved her you would let her go."

Lestrange was taking heaving breaths now as his arms that held Ara so precariously were shaking. Draco felt cold fear like he'd never felt before as he watched sweat form on his uncle's brow. His arms trembled so evidently, Draco feared he'd unintentionally drop Ara into the fire.

"I CAN'T!" Lestrange bellowed his arms shaking violently. "I have to bring her back, I need her, I can't lose her!"

"She won't come back even if you killed everyone in the wizarding world. She's gone Rudolphus and you have to let her go. For your sake and for hers, you have to let her go!" Hermione said loudly over the impatiently roaring fire that singed Ara's back, making her cry even louder.

"I just need to see her face one more time. I need to touch her, smell her, feel and see her one last time. That red headed bitch took that from me. I didn't get to see her or her body. Did you know that? They arrested me right away and burned her body. I was deprived of my right to see my deceased wife in Azkaban. Despite my continuous pleas and demands for empathy, they refused to show me my wife one last time before they made the decision to burn her!" Lestrange screamed, his throat raw and all the veins on his forehead and neck pulsing. The veins on his arms strained as they held Ara in their slippery grip.

Draco's heart slammed against his rib cage as he gripped the arms of his chairs anxiously, praying for him to understand. How Hermione could have so much compassion towards a man who'd caused nothing but pain for them, he would never comprehend.

"Rodolphus please, _hear_ me. The sun will rise every morning even though she's gone. Just like it will set again in the evening. The Earth will still orbit the sun even though she's gone. The Earth will still spin elliptically even though she's gone. You don't need her, you want her. You will survive without her. You _can_ exist without her once you let yourself let her go." Hermione said panic tingling in her voice as they watched Lestrange's arms dip towards the fire as he cradled Ara.

Lestrange let out a howl like a tortured animal as he thrashed his head backwards and dropped Ara beside Mrs. Weasley. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he screamed, his back arched and his sorrowful face gleaming towards the ceiling as if he were inviting the greater evils to sweep in and end him.

He was shamelessly sobbing as he waved his wands to unbind Draco and Hermione, motioning angrily for the women to stop chanting. Draco sweeped Ara up in his arms, crushing her to his chest. Hermione was crying as she gripped them both tightly.

The door suddenly swung open as the women in red entered, her eyes scoping the room over her glasses. Rita Skeeter had that judging look on her face like she always did, even when they were children. Draco held Ara tightly as Hermione moved slightly in front of him, all the while holding his hand firmly.

"Well I see the ritual didn't go as planned." she quipped nudging Mrs. Weasley's body with her heeled toe.

"You stay the hell away from her." Hermione snapped her eyes burning like embers in a fire.

"What happened Lestrange? A sudden change of heart?" Rita asked twirling her wand carelessly as she eyed the dying fire and the 'kidnapped' women regarding Lestrange with annoyance for wasting their time. Lestrange however remained silent as he stared blankly at the dying fire.

"Let us go. You said Ara was apart of Lestrange's plan not yours." Draco said making Rita turn her eagle eyes over to the small family huddled in red.

"Ah yes, but now you know my plans. And you know I plan to rule the wizarding world with a regime of higher standards. And I think it would be much more prudent to eliminate the smartest asset the other side will have as well as one of their best aurors." Rita said shining her pearly white teeth at them. "I also loathe both of you so I think I shall begin with killing my child in your arms so I can relish in your despair."

" _My_ child." Hermione fired angrily as she squeezed Draco's hand. He didn't have to ask for an explanation. If she was going to attempt on Ara's life, they would continue their plan as they'd planned.

Rita easily moved Ara out of Draco's tight grip and onto the fireless altar as her wand poised to kill.

"Please," Draco said not caring that fear was trickling into his voice. They were so close to escaping. It was supposed to be over.

"This mudblood blackmailed me and used me over the course of her pathetic life. And you are a disgrace to the pureblood society. How dare you galavant off with this mudblood, make your own abomination and still feel you have the right to wear the Malfoy name." Rita spat snidely as she moved to dig her wand into Ara's soft flesh. She motioned for the rest of the 'kidnapped' women who so strongly believed in her new regime, to move beside her and aim their wands to kill.

"We shall all kill this baby together but save the parents so they can live with this traumatizing experience for the rest of their lives." with a lazy flick, Draco and Hermione's clothes changed to black. "Mourning clothes."

"Please Rita." Draco said raising a single arm, keeping the other wrapped around Hermione. "We'll do anything." he said hoarsely, feeling his hope deflate.

Rita seemed to consider it as she imagined all the things she could force them to do. She lifted her wand off of Ara, smiling happily at the pair. "No."

Then there was green light.

* * *

My life had never been normal. It had always been danger, adventure and mystery. Nothing had ever been perfectly normal. And I didn't expect it to start being normal now. There was a big storm that was about to brew. But there was also something else coming, something _big._ I could just feel it. Besides the odd quiet the death eaters were leading, something bigger was coming our way, but we didn't know what.

Something bigger than me or Draco. Something that would rock our whole world and take an upturn for the better or worse.

I had always known what self sacrifice was. I'd seen Harry do it one too many times in his childhood and now manhood. I too, knew what was worth dying for. Some things were more important than my whole life. There were many people I would die for, Draco being number one.

I had also always known what had to be done for the greater good and for those I loved and wanted to protect. I had gone to the worst to protect my parents during the second war. I had risked my life being Harry's friend through school and when we hunted horcruxes. I had risked without a doubt, becoming involved with Draco.

And I wouldn't take back any of it.

But this was more, this was bigger and more than my whole life. I would do anything, name it and it was yours.

Draco and I had talked and we had always decided that this was the outcome we were willing to pursue if it meant forever. But not for us. This was bigger than both of our lives.

We had decided nothing we would ever do was more important than this. That we would readily lay down our lives if it meant saving this.

But if we couldn't save this, if we failed, more would be lost than you would ever know.

But I refused to think like that. I was ready to die for what I loved again, and doing it one more time, really wasn't that much more.

If anything, it was more worth it. Everything I fought for, lead to this, and no death eaters would take this away.

Draco and I knew what was at stake, and we would not let anything harm what we had. Even if it meant dying in the process.

Some things were worth dying for. And this was definitely one of them.

* * *

Hermione. Hermione had come into my life like a wrecking ball. She was the one persistent pest who challenged me, questioned me and my beliefs and made me look at my life. She made me question whether this was the life I wanted to live and if this was the man I wanted to become. She opened my eyes to a world, a life I never understood before. It was like I was drowning, and she gave me air. Like I was choking on self hatred and she gave me peace. Like I was blind but suddenly I could see, like I was searching for purpose and meaning in life and she was the lighthouse saving me. Always saving me. She rescued me from my own darkness, my own beastly state. And now I'd failed her. I swore I'd protect her with every piece of me, that I'd shield her from all this darkness still present and overtaking our world. The one job I was tasked with that really, truly mattered...I'd failed. And that is my deepest regret.

I'd be a fool not to fear death. Even Harry freaking Potter was afraid to die. He told me so himself (albeit when he was a little tipsy). I in all honesty am terrified beyond my wits to die. Death is the one thing on this world that nobody knows for certain, nobody understands completely. That moment where you're on the brink of death, when death _has_ you in his hand, cold blooded fear consumes you. Dying is terrifying, but dying for someone you love? Simple.

Hermione and I had planned this and talked it to death (haha I'm funny even when dying), and we knew with certainty what we were going to do. Courageous Mya didn't need to worry that I'd back out at the last minute, or let fear cloud our plan, all because dying for someone you love just so they could live to see another day was something even a selfish Slytherin like me can do.

I've made a lot of poor choices in my life. Terrible, immoral choices that will haunt me even in death. But making this choice, this fully conscious decision to sacrifice myself for this one life? Was the single best choice I'd ever made. Above all the horrid things I'd done in my life, this sacrifice eases my regretful heart.

Therefore yes, I am dreadfully terrified to die but I will not hesitate with a shred of fear to die for someone I love.

* * *

As the dozens of blinding green light flashed like well shot arrows towards Ara, Hermione leapt in front of the first few. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she inhaled fearfully. This was the moment, where their plan was in the final stages. The final stage was to execute the sacrificial protection Lily placed on Harry. Hermione would jump in front of Ara and Draco refused to let Hermione die alone so he would jump in front of her, despite her protests. The shots would kill them both and place a double protection on Ara similar to Harry. Then afterwards, none could harm Ara.

It seemed perfect when they first devised it in their cold dank cell what seemed like ages ago. Hermione's love for Ara was pure, as was Draco's for Hermione. This created a doubly powerful protection for Ara.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw hoards of aurors, Harry in the lead trooping in, firing spells but the killing curses were already shot. She was deeply annoyed to see Draco jump in front of her as the green lights were inches away.

He reached his pale hand back for hers and she gripped it tightly waiting for the continuous shots but none came.

"Father!" Draco said in shock as he knelt down beside Lucius who was laying lifeless on the floor.

Ginny's arms were suddenly around hers, crushing her tightly against her. Oh dear Merlin, Ginny had had the baby! Hermione's temporary joy disappeared when Ginny spotted her mother. Hermione would never get the image of Ginny laying down next to her mother and holding her cold hand as she sobbed out of her memory.

Everything was a blur as she moved to pick up Ara. Harry had seen Mrs. Weasley and was doing his best not to break down as he ordered aurors to round up all the 'kidnapped' women and Rita. Hermione moved to stand over Draco's hunched form as he was holding Lucius' hand. She rested a hand on his shoulder before kneeling down beside him and lightly touching Lucius' chest.

"He...he jumped in front of _me._ " Draco said quietly. "Lucius Malfoy sacrificed himself."

Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder as a lone tear leaked from her eye. It seemed her tear ducts were exhausted. "He loved you. All the wretched things Lucius Malfoy did to you, in the end he chose to save you."

And they stayed like that hunched on the floor of the tower for a long time.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

"Your father lived as a coward but died as a hero." Harry said solemnly as they sat back in the comfort of their home. Hermione felt at peace after cleaning Ara up and tucking her into bed. She had showered quickly and joined the congregation back in their living room.

"Do you remember when he was acting so strangely at the hospital?" Harry said when Draco remained silent. "It was because he saw Adelia George, your healer. She seemed familiar to him but he couldn't quite place her face. Then a few days ago he realized that she used to be a death eater in Voldemort's inner circle and notified me straight away. This helped me convict her as a criminal and we were almost able to catch her and have full access to her memories when she escaped."

Draco still remained silent so Harry turned towards Hermione who had moved to sit on the arm of the sofa next to Draco.

"Any casualties?" Hermione asked biting her nails anxiously.

Harry awkwardly looked down at his lukewarm tea before looking back up to meet her eyes. "Terry. Terry was a traitor. He was one of those believers in Rita's regime and was leaking intel, destroying evidence all along. He got here a few minutes ahead of us and killed Blaise who had managed to open the door of the tower undetected and was about to disarm Rita when she was about to kill Ara."

"Terry Boot? On my team?" Hermione said bewildered. "That little son of a bitch, I trusted him! He was…he was a friend and a colleague and -"

"He's dead too." Harry said talking to his cup. "He tried to escape when he saw us and with all the chaos he was killed."

"How're the Weasleys?" Hermione asked hugging herself. The room suddenly felt a lot colder even with the blazing fire.

"Ginny is still laying next to Molly, holding her hand. The others arrived shortly after they were notified." Harry said wiping his eyes.

"Go be with them." Hermione said walking Harry to the door. She hugged her best friend tightly, inhaling the scent of him again. "Thank you for bringing us back home."

"Always," Harry smiled lightly.

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

"The Wizengamot deems you guilty and sentences you to lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban." the judge said. "And now if you please,"

Draco sat still in his seat in the courtroom, the only thing grounding him to this world was Hermione's hand in his. He watched as Rita was lead towards them, her face contorted with rage and disgust.

She looked much less confident and proud without her cosmetics and pompous wardrobe. He heard Hermione sharply intake a breath beside him as she stood directly in front of them. They rose to meet her and he couldn't even bring himself to glare at her. His loathing was beyond basic, common anger. It was an uncontrollable rage and if he even allowed himself to fall into it, he feared he'd murder her right there and then in the courtroom.

"As requested, we will be testing to see if the sacrificial protection charm worked as a result of Lucius' death." the judge said motioning for the guards to guide her hand to touch each of them.

This would ultimately tell him whether his father's love was pure enough for the charm to work. If not, Draco would rather he be dead. Then he would know for certain Rita would never be able to touch his family again.

He stood completely rigid and tense as Rita's long, no longer taloned finger came to rest upon his shoulder. She shrieked in pain as she recoiled the finger as quickly as possible. He closed his eyes and for the first time since that night, he allowed a single tear to fall for his father.

* * *

 **2 years later**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Scorpius! Happy Birthday to you!"

Scorpius clapped his pudgy hands happily as he sat between his mother's legs.

"I want to blow the candles for Scorpy!" Ara cried scooching forward in her light blue dress. Her pigtails bounced as she bobbed down to whisper to Scorpius. "Scorp since you're only 1 I'll do it for you." she said blowing the candles out. She beamed looking very pleased with herself.

After serving cake and opening gifts, Hermione leant against the banister rubbing her belly in slow circles as she watched Ara explain her favourite game to her many cousins.

Scorpius was already sleeping in the transportable cot next to her. Scorpius was the easy baby, he rarely ever cried and seemed to love sleep. She hoped his good behaviour would continue in the future, particularly when Hogwarts began.

After the court ruling for Rita, Krum and the other women, Draco as well as herself suffered severe post traumatic stress.

After many painful _wizarding_ therapy sessions which were very different from muggle therapy, they found their footing again. That's when they tried for another baby and had Scorpius. Wizarding therapy forced them to use a pensive to record their memories, relive it and then discuss.

She often had vivid nightmares from her time in imprisonment, one she even aimed her wand threateningly at Draco thinking he was Krum. She wasn't able to engage in any sexual activity till Scorpius. Draco had more flashbacks during the day. At sudden moments, he'd grab the arms of the chair and relive some of their worst experiences.

Things worked out, when one fell, the other was there to pick them back up.

She felt arms snake around her waist and rest on her stomach. A year ago she would have wrenched herself away and drawn out her wand. She placed her hands atop of Draco's and sighed.

"This baby is going to be a troublemaker." Hermione promised watching as Ara bossily told James off for cheating. Draco chuckled and rubbed slow circles. "I've had more morning sickness with this one than either of the other two."

"I want to visit my father's grave, and I would like if you came with me." Draco said suddenly.

Hermione turned so she was fully facing him and cupped his face in her hands. He hadn't visited his father's grave once since the funeral. Draco still had trouble believing his father's love was pure enough for the charm to work trifold.

"I'll go anywhere you go."

* * *

 **13 years later**

"Scorpius will you quit teasing your sister about being a prefect? We are so proud of Ara." Hermione chided as they reached Kings Cross Station at quarter to 11.

"Ara takes after her parents becoming a prefect in 5th year, you just watch she'll become head girl in a few years." Draco said absolutely glowing with pride.

"Yeah she's _so_ much like you guys she got sorted into _Ravenclaw_." Scorpius scoffed pulling out his trunk and owl. "Mum did you remember to sign the permission form for Hogsmeade? Third years get to go."

"Yes Scorp it's in your trunk like I told you last night." Hermione said irritably as she helped Lyra grab her cat and trunk.

Together the family walked through the barrier for Platform 9 ¾. Draco ruffled Scorpius' hair and one arm hugged him. "You be good this year young man. If I get one more letter home saying you've blown something else up in the Great Hall I'll let your mother send you a howler. And trust me mate you won't like that."

Scorpius grinned up at his parents, the mischievous glint in his eyes shining brightly. He quickly pecked his mother and father before dashing off to greet his friends, his sandy blond hair darting between the trolleys.

"That boy is the reason I'm starting to get grey hair." Hermione said shaking her head fondly as she watched him leave.

"Dad do I have permission to dock as many points from Gryffindor as I'd like if Scorpy misbehaves?" Ara asked eagerly. Draco smirked down at her and hugged her closely.

"Go ahead my dear, I'm still rooting for Slytherin." Draco said grinning crookedly at Hermione. Ara moved to hug Hermione tightly who was feeling particularly emotional today.

"Aw mum don't cry again!" Ara said wiping a tear from Hermione's eye before it fell.

"The last of my babies will be off at school today." Hermione said sniffling as she straightened Ara's prefect badge. "Have a good term Ara."

They watched as she pushed her trolley off when a tall dark haired Slytherin boy with a prefect badge sauntered up next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"OI!" Draco bellowed. "You there!" he said watching as Ara and the boy turned around laughing before darting into the crowd, slipping out of Draco's grasp. Draco frowned disapprovingly after them crossing his arms angrily.

"Oh calm yourself," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "It's not like you were God's right hand angel in 5th year." The corner of Draco's mouth quirked upwards.

"Oh Lyra, have a good term and remember to complete your homework before you run off to quidditch practice. You can find a career with your studies far more easily than you can with quidditch. And please don't fly too high, you know it gives me anxiety." Hermione said wagging her finger at Lyra sternly. She hugged her tightly, showering her face with kisses.

"Ignore your mum, she's all hormones today. I bet my life they're going to recruit you to play for your house first year. You'll be the first 1st year to be on the team since Potter." Draco said a little bitterly. He hugged Lyra too kissing her head softly. "I'm counting on you to be a Slytherin. All my other children have disappointed me."

Hermione elbowed Draco hard in the stomach and kneeled to wipe some food off of Lyra's face. "We will be thrilled for whichever house you're sorted into. Now you better go before the train pulls off without you. Write us won't you love?"

Lyra smiled happily at them before bustling off and onto the train. Hermione sighed as she leaned into Draco's arms waving at the train as it chugged off.

"She's a definite Slytherin." Hermione said warily. "I saw her hiding cards up her sleeve the other day when she was playing with Ara and Scorpy."

Draco grinned as he winked at Lyra who was pressing her face against the glass pane of the window. "She's the best chaser I've seen in ages. She'll give James and Scorpius a run for their money."

"Scorpius nearly dropped my crystal ornament when he was practicing his seeker skills the other day!" Hermione accused glaring at her husband. "I wonder how he got ahold of that."

"Haven't the slightest idea." Draco said kissing her lightly on the head.

They waved and smiled as the train travelled out of sight.

Author's Note

Wowie. Okay so I'm super happy to wrap this story up I think it ended rather nicely and timely. I didn't want to drag it on too long.

I have to thank anyone who's stuck by it, through the unreasonably long update periods. And a special thanks to anyone who has read Beauty and the Beast AND read Hideaway. I can't express how happy y'all make me.

Drop me a quick review on your thoughts on the ending. And let me know if you've read both BAB and HA, I'm just curious :)

Love you all!


End file.
